Entropia
by Rhea S
Summary: Suite de la vengeance est un plat si froid, Jack continue de draguer Ianto. Mais Anto, un étrange double d’Ianto s'échappe d'un univers parallèle pour atterrir au Hub. Commment,pourquoi et qui est-il ? Slash et probable lemon du moins en bonus
1. Anto et son équipe

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC et Russel T Davies. Grand bien leur fasse !

tout ce qui est écrit ici est issu de mon esprit malade. Espérons que ça vous plaise un minimum. Bon voyage !

21/11/09 petite modification de l'histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste un ajout un peu chaud (mais qui manquait un peu pour la compréhension de l'histoire). Du coup, changement de rating. Donc avertissement pour les plus jeunes ou personnes ne voulant pas se retrouver face à un slash-lemon. (passage commençant en Italique gras)

Pour les autres, bonne lecture.

* * *

Cardiff, 2005, un Autre Monde

L'institut Torchwood était en fête, leur dernière mission avait été un succès. Et l'équipe savourait avec joie un répit plus que mérité. D'autant plus que ce jour-là était également celui de l'anniversaire de leur chef. Il se tenait dans son bureau, porte ouverte, adossé au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés nonchalamment, regardant ses équipiers ranger leurs affaires et fermer les ordinateurs.

- Plus vite, grogna-il, je ne vais pas vous attendre toute la soirée.

- Mais on n'attend pas Jake ? demanda Tosh, l'air étonné.

- Non, il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd à ne pas être là, celui-là. Allez tout le monde est prêt ? On peut y aller ?

Il était impatient. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il attendait pour rentrer chez lui et commencer à fêter son anniversaire. On ne prend pas tout les jours 23 ans à Torchwood. Autant en profiter. Il paraissait jeune pour être le chef de cette équipe mais il avait fait ses preuves sur le terrain et s'était retrouvé le seul survivant de la dernière équipe, en 1999, résultat d'une attaque d'aliens hostiles.

Ses grandes jambes étaient prises dans des jeans noir bien coupés, le corps finement musclé dans un tee-shirt noir ajusté avec l'inscription « Knight of the night », recouvert d'une veste de cuir noir usée qui mettait en valeur sa peau blanche et ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dans le cou. Ses yeux bleus perçants avait la couleur d'un ciel outrageusement beau et ils savaient juger rapidement les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Son nez retroussé donnait un air mutin à sa figure, compensant la ligne fine de sa bouche, peu habituée à sourire. On sentait rien qu'à son attitude que c'était un homme dangereux, peu commode. Il houspilla encore ses troupes, les menaçant de partir immédiatement s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas plus.

Tosh fut la première à arriver près de lui, lui souriant légèrement. Elle le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il était ombrageux. Mieux valait obéir si on ne voulait pas le voir en pleine colère. Owain arriva à son tour, le médecin savait qu'il pouvait pousser le chef jusqu'à une certaine limite, et l'éclat dangereux dans ses yeux lui indiquait clairement que la limite était presque atteinte.

- Guen, si tu ne viens pas immédiatement, prépare-toi à passer la nuit ici, je te mets de garde et tu ne l'auras pas volé…

- Ok, ok, chef, j'arrive, ce n'est pas ma faute, Jake m'a demandé de vérifier quelque chose pour lui et … je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

- On s'en fout de Jake, c'est moi ton chef, c'est moi qui te donne des ordres.

- « on s'en fout de Jake » le singea l'inconsciente, comme si c'était vrai. Bon, on y va, je vous attends, moi ! Je ne vais pas faire que ça, bon sang.

Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches et darda ses yeux verts dans ceux de son chef qui lançait des éclairs. Elle prit conscience qu'elle avait peut-être été trop loin. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs coupés à la Louise Brook, dans une attitude de petite fille.

- Tu me tues maintenant, Anto, demanda-t-elle d'une voix flutée, ou tu attends que je t'offre ton cadeau d'anniversaire ?

- Tu cherches à acheter ta vie, Guenièvre ? dit-il en accentuant son nom complet. Il savait qu'elle détestait être appelée ainsi. Il fut récompensé par une grimace fugitive.

- Pas du jeu, ça. Bon, on y va, j'ai soif.

- On y va, lui-dit il en lui tendant le bras, qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

o0o0o

La maison d'Anto était proche de l'institut Torchwood, cela ne prenait que cinq minutes à partir de chez lui pour atteindre la ruelle qui donnait sur les quais, près du kiosque à journaux où officiait généralement Guen. C'était la vitrine officielle de l'Institut et un moyen très agréable de connaître les rumeurs et potins du quartier, dont Guen était friande.

Les membres de l'équipe connaissaient bien la maison pour y avoir passé quelques jours à différents moments de leurs histoires. Plutôt quelconque, elle ne se différenciait absolument pas de ses voisines, pierres blanche rendues grise par le fichu temps gallois, un carré de pelouse devant et les fenêtres en arc de cercle. Un petit escalier permettait d'accéder à sa porte, surmontée d'une verrière, très année 50. Anto ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer.

La maison était sombre, les rideaux tirés, Toshika, connaissant la maison, alluma les lampes et se jeta dans le canapé, suivi d'Owain. Guen ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil curieux à l'énorme colis qui attendait sur le paillasson avec un mot de Mrs Prevor, la femme de ménage. " Reçu dans l'après-midi". Il y avait sur le dessus une enveloppe qu'il ouvrit à l'abri des regards de Guen. Il émit un sourire inquiétant et la poussa à s'assoir. Il servit à tous leurs alcools préférés et mit de la musique. La soirée débutait tout doucement.

- Où est Jake ? demanda Tosh en se resservant un deuxième punch, préparé dans l'après-midi par Mrs Prevor.

- Je ne sais pas, il a décidé de partir ce midi, sans me dire où il se rendait...

- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

- Non, ce n'est pas parce qu'on couche ensemble que je vis avec lui !

- Tu devrais, ça te calmerais.

- Rien ne peut me calmer, ma douce Toshika, tu l'ignores encore ?

Elle rougit sous le regard de braise d'Anto, tandis que le colis semblait bouger tout seul. Il sourit sans quitter des yeux la jeune japonaise, mordillant ses lèvres d'un mouvement lascif. Elle alla se mettre à l'abri près d'Owain qui racontait l'accouchement de ses jumelles à Guen, qui riait comme une baleine. Owain savait pertinemment que Guen rêvait d'avoir un enfant. Mais pour ça, elle voulait s'installer d'abord et apparement ce n'était pas gagné. Anto les regarda. Ils formaient son équipe, son univers. Cela le rendait heureux, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour eux, même se jeter dans une fosse de lave, si cela pouvait les aider. Encore que se jeter dans la lave ne sauverait personne.

Il connaissait par cœur les défauts et les qualités de son équipe et pour certains, avait poussé la connaissance jusqu'à l'indécence. La petite japonaise avait encore des paillettes dans les yeux, lorsqu'il lui parlait doucement. Mais bon, cette histoire était terminée, comme d'autres d'ailleurs depuis Jake.

Jake. Celui-ci était apparu dans sa vie, auréolé de mystère et sentant si bon l'insolence. C'était comme s'il était resté un grand adolescent. Cela lui rappelait sa propre jeunesse dans les quartiers de Swansea. Les policiers de la ville se rappelaient encore de lui avec terreur. Anto la terreur de Swansea. Le fait d'avoir intégrer jeune une organisation comme Torchwood, l'avait calmé, un peu. Disons pour être honnête que ses frasques ne paraissaient plus dans les infos, elles étaient maintenant couverte par le secret de l'Institut.

Jake, rien qu'en pensant à lui, il avait le cœur qui s'emballait. C'était des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu. Mais cet homme avait percé ses défenses et lui avait dérobé le cœur. Pour un homme comme Anto, c'était quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau et dieu, qu'il aimait la nouveauté. Avec cet homme, c'était un renouvellement permanent. Il ne savait pas d'où il venait avec exactitude, qui il était réellement et ce mystère qui l'auréolait ajoutait à la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Mais il avait sa fierté, extrêmement sensible, et pour rien au monde n'aurait voulu lui avouer ses sentiments qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir. Il préférait jouer et heureusement Jake était aussi joueur que lui.

Il plissa des yeux en regardant le paquet qui bougeait sur place. Il allait être temps de l'ouvrir.

Encore un peu, juste le temps de resservir un verre à chacun et d'amorcer la discussion sur Jake.

- je pense qu'il est un peu jeune pour avoir autant d'expérience, lança Owain, qui avec ses trois verres, serrés, de Punch, se sentait prêt à chanter l'hymne national en Gallois. Ce qui pour un non-gallois est un sacré exploit. Mais je l'aime bien, moi, il est toujours prêt à donner un coup de main, et puis il est vraiment très qualifié.

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas la moitié de ce qu'il nous raconte, enchaina Toshika, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait réellement rencontré des Cybermans et des daleks en même temps. Et cette préparation qu'il nous incite à faire, comme si un jour, le monde en dépendra... Il est vraiment incroyable.

- Je le crois, dit Guen, et puis il est si mignon, quand il prend cet air sérieux. Et les yeux qu'il a ! Il pourrait me faire craquer...

- Un : si tu avais encore un cœur, deux : si tu n'avais pas 2 hommes différents dans ta vie, et une fille, 3 : je crois que le capitaine ne te laisserait pas faire, répondit Toshika en riant.

- Bah, c'est pas de ma faute, si je ne sais pas résister, quand même ... et puis, je suis partageuse.

- Pas moi, fit Anto en la menaçant de son regard noir, quoique …non, il ne voudrait pas.

- Oui, eh bien, tu ne disais pas des choses comme ça avant lui.

- Que veux-tu ma chère Guen, on se découvre à tout age. Un jour ça t'arrivera, ma petite.

- Anto, nous sommes de la même année !!

- Ah bon, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse, je l'ignorais, ton comportement est si gamin...

- C'est toi qui m'a tout appris, ne l'oublie pas !!

- comme si je pouvais oublier cette nuit torride passée dans ta salle de bain, à te tenir les cheveux car tu ne tiens pas l'alcool. D'ailleurs, stop pour ce soir, ou demain, tu auras encore besoin de la mixture spéciale du bon Dr Owain.

Elle grimaça et lui tira la langue, tandis qu'il éclatait de rire. Ce rire profond, animal qui donnait encore des frissons à Toshika.

- Bon, vas-tu ouvrir tes cadeaux, surtout celui-ci, demanda celle-ci, d'un air complice. Je crois qu'il s'impatiente. depuis combien de temps attend-il ?

- Quelques heures, ça lui apprendra à disparaitre sans me donner de nouvelles. Il ne me connait pas si bien, s'il ne sait pas que je déteste les surprises et que mon appartement est surveillé. Mrs Prevor de plus, n'a pas cette jolie écriture masculine, encore que je ne l'ai pas vu écrire. Elle n'a pas pour habitude de me laisser des petits mots doux, c'est dommage… fit-il songeur, elle a un certain potentiel, je vous assure, enfin si on aime les gaines.

Il ouvrit le premier cadeau qui lui tendait Owain : un nécessaire complet de nettoyage d'armes. Il se rappela avoir été dans une colère sombre le jour où Owain le lui avait emprunté pour ne jamais le lui rendre. Il le remercia d'un sourire rare, si peu cynique, qu'Owain resta ahuri. Toshika éclata de rire et mit de force son paquet dans la main d'Anto. Une bouteille. Il la regarda d'un œil interrogateur.

- je crois que ça fait 3 mois que tu « ne vis pas » avec Jake, j'ai perdu mon pari, je t'offre la bouteille.

Son rire tinta gentiment à l'oreille d'Anto, qui se rappelait toujours avec plaisir les moments passés avec la Japonaise. Ils s'étaient appris tant de choses.

- Bon, dit Guen en soupirant, c'est moi qui gagne le pari et c'est toi qui hérite de la bouteille, ce n'est pas juste quand même…mais bon, c'est toi le chef, ajouta-elle rapidement, sous son regard de feu. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un cadre-photo dernier cri, pas plus grand qu'un livre de poche. Il la regarda étonnée.

- T'es folle, je sais le prix que ça coûte, ça.

- Ben, avec la paie de Torchwood et les primes de risques, t'inquiète, ça ne va pas géner mon budget.

- De toute façon tu n'en a pas, ajouta-il, l'air absorbé par l'appareil, elle grimaça – y a qu'à voir ta garde-robe, y'en a pour plus que mon salaire.

- Très drôle, très fin, sérieusement, allume-le.

Il exécuta et vit qu'elle avait introduit des photos de toute l'équipe dans différentes situations et à différents moments de leur vies. Il apprécia l'attention. Il la remercia chaleureusement ce qui la fit rougir. Il était rarement aussi gentil avec elle habituellement.

- Et maintenant, mon gros cadeau. Désolé les enfants, mais celui-ci pèse lourd.

- Grumpf, fit le paquet alors qu'il l'attrapait pour le poser sur la table du salon. En position centrale, il commença à ouvrir son colis.

Il commença à dénouer le ruban, qui entourait le colis, puis arracha le papier cadeau de façon sauvage. Pour cela, il était resté un enfant. Il adorait sentir se déchirer le papier sous ses doigts. Il asséna quelques claques sur le carton fragile afin de faire sonner le plein. Il ricana, l'œil soudain allumé. Owain pouffa, comprenant ce qui se passait.

Jake avait voulu faire une surprise à son compagnon et s'était volontairement enfermé dans cette boite afin de le surprendre.

Le premier qui surprendrait Anto n'était pas né, se dit Owain alors qu'il voyait son capitaine leur faire signe de reculer. Owain s'attendait, bien sur, à voir apparaitre le jeune Jake, mais certainement pas dans cette tenue. Il explosa de rire, aussitôt rejoint par Tosh qui se tenait à ses côtés. Guen qui ne voyait rien, s'approcha et balança une grande claque sur l'épaule d'Anto.

- Si je m'attendais à ça, dit-elle en hoquetant de rire, même pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille, je ne voudrais pas quelque chose comme ça. Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez vous ?!

- tu ne te marieras jamais, ricana Anto, et ça me plait, ces couleurs. Sors de là maintenant.

Jake, un blond mince aux yeux en amande, apparut, vêtu seulement d'un boxer aux couleurs de la république de Grande-Bretagne. L'équipe entière riait tandis qu'il sortait de son carton, cramoisi, cherchant à se cacher derrière ses mains. Seul Anto ne riait pas. Mais il le dévorait du regard, détaillant les muscles déliés et l'ossature fine du jeune homme. Il sentait son torse vibrer sous les coups de tonnerre de son cœur. Les yeux sombres, il plongea son regard dans celui, clair et limpide de Jake, le faisant rougir plus encore sous l'invite à peine déguisée de son désir.

- Bon, je crois que c'est là que nous devons partir, dit Tosh, en essuyant ses yeux. Owain, ta femme et tes deux petits bouts vont t'attendre et toi, Gen, je croyais que tu avais un rendez-vous ce soir.

- Oui, avec Tom et puis Alice...

- Et deux pour le prix d'un, fit Owain en l'entrainant vers la sortie, faisant signe d'adieux à Anto, quand vas-tu t'arrêter, ma chérie ?

- Lorsque j'aurais trouver quelqu'un qui me supporte comme ta Suzy. D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait une séance de shopping.

- Ne t'approche pas de ma femme, dit-il en riant, elle me va très bien comme ça. A chaque fois qu'elle te voit, elle est déchainée et je me retrouve avec des jumelles...

- Mais, ce n'est pas ma faute... La porte claqua alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison d'Anto.

- A nous deux, murmura Anto, en regardant Jake un air de gourmandise sur le visage.

Jake frémit comme une souris sous le regard d'un serpent. Cet homme l'impressionnait toujours autant. Les colères, son tempérament ombrageux, sa totale absence de scrupule ou de gêne vis à vis de ses sentiments lui faisaient presque peur. Mais il l'aimait tel qu'il était, sans chercher à le changer. Un Anto différent ne serait pas lui. Il s'approcha et posa sa bouche sur ses lèvres fines, qu'un sourire narquois étirait à peine. Il lui venait presque l'envie de se faire pardonner.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner ? lui dit le Gallois, lisant dans ses pensées, en l'attirant plus près de lui, lui serrant le bras fortement, d'un air possessif.

- Quoi exactement ? Le fait de vouloir m'offrir à toi ou la tenue légère ?

- pas si légère que ça, dit Anto en essayant de passer sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer, réveillant l'envie de Jake, non, pas tant que ça.

- Quoi alors, reprit le jeune blond en s'offrant à la caresse, tout en cherchant à déboutonner le pantalon d'Anto.

- Le fait de disparaitre, sans me donner de nouvelles, de partir en me laissant en plan avec l'équipe.

- Je préparais ton cadeau... tout simplement, et toi de me laisser des heures à attendre dans cette pièce, à écouter ce que vous racontait sur moi. Il ferma les yeux quand Anto toucha au but.

- Voyons, tu n'as jamais rêvé d'être une petite souris et de savoir ce que les gens racontent sur toi ? demanda Anto en enfouissant ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant, pris de frissons. La douceur de ses lèvres et le mordant de ses baisers avait toujours un effet électrisant pour le jeune blond.

- Contrairement à toi, je suis d'un naturel agréable et les gens se confient à moi ; et ce sont mes amis.

Il réussit à glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt sérigraphié "knight of the night"

- les miens aussi, dit il en le repoussant légèrement, les yeux embrumés de désir.

- Oui, mais tu leur fais peur et tu es leur chef. Alors que moi, je suis simple employé et ce que tu me fais d'ailleurs, ne relève pas du Code du Travail.

- Si, c'est marqué sur ton contrat de travail : répondre aux sollicitations de son patron, s'en occuper jour et nuit. Veiller à ce que je ne manque de rien. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu manques à tes obligations, lui souffla Anto dans le creux du cou, je suis obligé de tout faire.

- Non, commença Jake, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. J'arrive, patron, à vos ordres.

**_passage rating M  
_**

**_o0o0o_**

**_Ils entamèrent alors un jeu à deux, très, très privé_**

Tout en s'affairant autour de la virilité du brun, il se dégagea un accès plus aisé en lui baissant slip et pantalon. Il le poussa dans le canapé, où il tomba assis. Il retira les vêtements qui lui entravait les jambes et le regarda.

Les cicatrices fines, résultat de nombreux combats contre les créatures nombreuses qui peuplaient les souterrains de la cité, ressortaient presque livides sur sa peau claire. Mais les tatouages qui ornaient son corps semblaient s'agiter sous la faible lumière, semblaient l'inviter à les caresser. Il avait l'impression de les découvrir à chaque fois pour la première fois. Le griffon qui se nichait près de son cou ou le dragon rouge, symbole du Pays de Galles, qui posait une griffe sur ses hanches étaient pour lui des compagnons presque vivants. Il savait que ce dernier descendait jusqu'à sa cuisse gauche, sa queue s'enroulant autour de celle-ci, magnifique dessin parfaitement détaillé par une main d'artiste

Il poussa le vice à le détailler sans répondre à ses invitations, regardant jusqu'où il pouvait tenir sans qu'il le touche. Anto gronda et agita les hanches. Jake sourit et retira son boxer armorié, se libérant d'un carcan de tissu de plus en plein étroit. Anto lui tendit la main et l'attira contre lui. D'un choc, leurs poitrines se rencontrèrent et leurs bouches s'emmêlèrent.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leur peau se hérissa sous ce contact si ardemment attendu. Jake darda sa langue sur les mamelons durcis de Anto, entamant une danse suggestive de sa langue. Celui-ci émit un râle, conscient de la chaleur qui grondait dans ses reins.

Leurs virilités se touchèrent, leurs mains impatientes commencèrent leurs ballet sensuels, courant sur leurs corps tendus. Jake, à genoux sur le canapé, se pencha sur l'âme dressée de son amant et commença à jouer de la langue avec langueur. Anto profita de la position charmante de son compagnon pour le caresser à son tour plus habilement. Les caresses subtiles de l'un et la langue de l'autre eurent tôt fait de les échauffer complètement.

Anto, le cou renversé en arrière, se contrôlait, tâchait de maitriser les ondulations de son bassin, répondant à la maestria des baisers-papillons que lui offrait Jake. Il se mordit les lèvres, sous la pression fiévreuse qui s'emparait de lui. Jake dut le sentir sur le point de rupture, il ralentit son propre mouvement et attapa la main d'Anto pour lui sucer un doigt avec volupté.

Anto comprit le message. La position de Jake facilitait l'intrusion de son doigt dans son intimité, il opéra doucement, lentement, attendant que les tissus cessent de se raidir suite à cette douce violence. Jake commença à pousser des soupirs de contentements, qui devinrent plus forts quand il atteignit un point nerveux, centre de son plaisir. Il se relâcha plus encore, permettant à Anto de passer à deux puis trois doigts.

Jake grognait, jurait, et devenait de plus en plus impatient de sentir son amant venir en lui. Anto sentait son impatience, son désir, tandis que lui même ne pouvait qu'à peine résister à cette vision de Jake, le visage illuminé de plaisir.

A la force des bras, il le bascula sur le dos, face à lui. Puis remontant lentement ses jambes sur ses épaules tout en lui caressant les cuisses d'une main possessive, il le pénétra.

La bouche de Jake forma un O alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profond, lentement, regardant les nuances du plaisir se peindre sur le visage de Jake. Il s'arrêta, respirant leur odeurs entre-mêlées, savourant la douceur de cet orifice gainant complètement son sexe.

Jake ne se retint plus, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il allait jouir, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Anto lui caressa les cheveux, et la bouche, tendrement, se contrôlant. Mais Jake ne voulait pas de tendresse, il le voulait lui. Il s'empala lui-même violemment l'entrainant dans sa danse endiablée.

Un moment si brutal, si violent fut suivi par un relâchement si complet, l'atteinte d'une sérénité qui leur fit presque mal. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il se répandait sur le ventre de son amant. Il le serrait encore en lui, donnant à ses reins le dernier spasme final avant de le sentir s'écrouler sur lui.

_**Leur peau collante et salée de sueur s'embrassèrent d'elle-même.**_

_** o0oo0o**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent comme à regret de leur transe. Anto l'embrassa doucement, un baiser si léger sur le nez et la bouche que Jake crut rêver. Il rouvrit les yeux.

Le brun le regardait, plein d'étoiles dans les yeux, un sourire doux sur son visage, si rare que Jake en fut ébloui.

- D'habitude, c'est là qu'on dit, épouse-moi, dit-il en reprenant vite un ton cynique.

Jake ferma les yeux, il avait cru qu'il avait changé mais non, c'était bien son patron, semblable à lui même. Heureusement, il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde qu'il changeât.

- Eh oui, heureusement que je suis déjà marié, dit Jake, en le repoussant

- Comment et avec qui ? cracha Anto, d'un ton dur.

- Avec mon travail, tu le sais bien, mais non, je n'ai personne d'autre.

- Moi, ça ne me gênerais pas, si je pouvais être présent.

- Ben voyons, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout.

- Pourquoi donc ? l'interrogea le Gallois en s'écartant de lui

- Tu es un vrai bonobo, tu penses régler tous nos soucis par le sexe.

- Ce n'est pas un bon moyen ?

- Non, on peut parler aussi.

- Dès qu'on parle, on s'engueule. L'avantage quand on baise, c'est que je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu me dis. Et toi non plus.

- Heureusement, tu me renverrais, surtout quand tu décrètes pas de sentiment entre nous. Au moins c'est clair.

- Pourquoi, tu as des sentiments ? Anto releva brusquement la tête et sondait le regard de Jake, qui ne fléchit pas.

- Oh, non, heureusement, je ne saurais pas qu'en faire.

- Exactement, comme moi. Je ne suis pas Tosh qui romance à l'excès chacune de ses relations.,

- Hé, ne critique pas Tosh, elle est la seule à te supporter...dit Jake, d'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi.

- Pour la même raison que toi, dit il en se relevant et s'essuyant brièvement. Il ajouta avant que Jake ne réponde. A la douche, elle est assez grande pour deux, viens me frotter le dos.

Jake était amoureux de cet homme et cette volonté de Anto à nier ses sentiments lui faisait mal. Pourtant, il pouvait presque croire qu'il l'aime quand il voyait cette lueur douce dans son regard. Mais cela suffit-il pour mener leur vie ensemble? Et surtout, ne se berçait-il pas d'illusions ? Il ne se posait pas la question de savoir si un couple d'homme serait bien ou mal perçu. L'Angleterre était suffisamment tolérante pour cela. Il suffisait de voir le célèbre couple Freddy Mercury - Georges Mickaels, pour s'en convaincre, avec leur 10 enfants, cela ne choquait plus personne. Non, c'était autre chose. il s'agissait de leur vie à Torchwood.

Il n'était pas aisé de s'habituer à la vie de l'institut composée de missions incessantes, d'heures non comptées, d'attentes interminables. Heureusement il y avait la consolation Anto, qui lui permettait d'être lui-même et qui semblait l'accepter comme il était. Il savait qu'il le croyait. Comme il l'avait dit à Anto en arrivant à l'institut Torchwood, il venait d'un autre monde, parallèle à celui-là et il lui avait raconté tout son histoire.

Les cybermens de Cybus Industrie, l'invasion des Daleks, l'intervention du Docteur. Il avait été surpris de voir que ceux-ci connaissait l'existence du Docteur, qu'à vrai dire, ils avaient ordre de rechercher, de capturer et d'empêcher de nuire. Etait-ce le même docteur efflanqué et nerveux que dans son souvenir, nul n'a pu l'éclairer sur ce point. Mais il voyait la suspicion dans leur regard quand il parlait de lui avec les membres de l'équipe.

Il connaissait d'autres mondes et avait échoué sur celui-ci sans qu'il comprenne comment. Il avait suivi Mickey, son ami, au cours de ses pérégrinations et enjamber les mondes parallèles ne leur faisaient pas peur. Malgré l'avertissement du docteur, ils avaient continué et s'était un jour retrouvé séparés. Impossible de repartir de ce monde. Il avait été coincé. Et depuis 2004, il cherchait à repartir. Et maintenant, il ne rêvait que de rester.

Avec Mickey, ils avaient visité de nombreux mondes, chassant les cybermens avant même que ceux-ci ne se révèlent dangereux.

Puis un jour, ils s'étaient séparés. Jake se rappelait ce jour comme le plus difficile de sa vie. Il voulait continuer, tandis que Mickey avait ressenti l'urgence de revenir dans le monde de Pete, pour voir sa grand-mère, disait-il. Jake avait voulu continuer et ils s'étaient alors séparés. Une séparation douloureuse, non, qu'ils fussent amants, mais parce que Mickey lui rappelait profondément Rickey son premier amour.

Mais une fois que Mickey fut parti dans un autre univers, si lointain et pourtant si proche, il lui devint impossible de repartir. Il était condamné à vivre dans ce monde. D'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir, cela aurait pu être pire, à quelques détails près ce monde et le sien, se ressemblait de façon confondante.

Et puis maintenant, il y avait Anto. Sa présence presque addictive, cette ivresse qui le prenait quand il lui parlait, son caractère de chien qui ne se laissait pas ignorer, son arrogance et sa perversité, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière désormais. Il lui était si profondément attaché que s'il le quittait, il savait qu'il en mourrait. Il réprima cet accès de romantisme qui ne lui ressemblait guère et suivit son Chef.

Lui frotter le dos, il avait l'impression d'être devenu son cher larbin, lui qui avait combattu les cybermens et les dalek au corps à corps. Il jura; mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le bien de son Anto. Enfin, son bien, c'était une façon de voir.

Anto se retourna vers lui, entièrement nu, son corps splendide se reflétant dans les miroirs de sa magnifique salle de bain. Il lui adressa un sourire narquois, l'air de dire, "pourquoi ne te dépêches-tu pas ? " quand il vit le corps de son compagnon s'effacer peu à peu devenir plus pâle, perdre ses contours, et finalement disparaitre.

Il hurla son nom JAKE... et n'entendit que le silence lui répondre. Il foudroya du regard le miroir en face de lui comme s'il était responsable de cela.

- Où que tu sois, tu a intérêt à revenir... Sinon, je vais te ramener près de moi par la peau du cul. Tu entends ça, Jake ?

Il gronda encore une fois et fracassa le miroir qui semblait le narguer. Foutu anniversaire.

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jack et Ianto, les vrais, les seuls, les uniques reviennent dans la suite de cette fic, un peu tirée par les cheveux, je l'avoue. Mais n'hésitez pas à me faire part de tout commentaire.


	2. Après la chasse

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC et Russel T Davies. Et moi alors, ben, je recycle.

Retour au monde de Jack et de nos amis dans ce chapitre qui fait suite à une fic précédente : la vengeance est un plat si froid. (j'assume, je me fais de la pub éhontément...^^) et désolée, ce chapitre est un peu court.

* * *

Ianto et Jack venait de rentrer d'une chasse au weevil particulièrement virile, qui s'était soldée par la capture de la créature et son enfermement musclé dans les sous-sols de la base. Par ailleurs, ils avaient découvert le dégout du weevil face au spray au poivre. Ianto avait jugé utile de l'emmener sur le terrain et avait fait un essai tout à fait concluant. La bestiole ne cherchait plus du tout à résister une fois que la senteur forte du poivre entrait dans ce qui lui servait d'odorat. Il filait tout doux, un véritable agneau. Jack était très content de cette découverte, qui allait certainement simplifier les captures des weevils désormais. Cela allait être beaucoup plus simple de les maitriser sans qu'ils tentent de les mordre à tout bout de champs. Les morsures de weevils n'étaient pas ce qu'il préférait, s'il pouvait choisir.

Jack s'approcha du Gallois qui rédigeait fébrilement le rapport de la mission et lui souffla dans le cou, avant de s'asseoir devant le bureau de Gwen. Sous la douce sensation, Ianto ferma les yeux. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient expliqué sur la mort de Lisa, les rapports entre eux étaient beaucoup plus simples, quoique qu'assez peu détendu. La tension entre eux était de plus en plus vive, mais d'une autre sorte. Ianto ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait mais il avait les plus grandes difficultés à le quitter, à le laisser pour revenir le lendemain matin, toujours plus tôt. Il passait de plus en plus de temps dans le Hub, de plus en plus de temps auprès de lui, comme s'il devenait le pivot de son existence entière.

Depuis cette nuit où le venin de la haine qui empoisonnait le cœur du Gallois s'était épanché, pour disparaître entièrement, Jack avait décidé de former Ianto à la chasse et la capture des Weevils. Le fait qu'il eut été un employé de bureau toute sa vie, ne l'empêchait pas d'être plutôt habile sur le terrain. Endurant à la course, rapide et surtout malin, il tachait de prévoir la trajectoire de la créature ou ses besoins afin de l'attraper sans trop se fatiguer. Il tentait toujours de trouver le moyen d'améliorer leurs façons de capturer les créatures. Ianto appelait ça, le talent des paresseux : apprendre à planifier et optimiser pour ne pas refaire plusieurs fois le même travail et donc s'économiser.

C'était quelque chose auquel Jack était assez peu habitué, en réalité, s'économiser Il avait pour habitude de se dépenser sans compter. Mais cela faisait partie de son charme d'immortel. Il ne se lassait jamais d'asticoter son divin gallois, essayant de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il pouvait se passer certaines choses entre eux, pour lesquelles il n'avait pas l'intention de s'économiser.

Ils s'entendaient bien. Jack avait pardonné le fait qu'il ait voulu le tuer ou le laisser mourir et Ianto n'évoquait plus le souvenir de Lisa entre eux. Mais petit à petit, ils devenaient plus proches. Le travail côte à côte permet d'apprendre tellement de choses de son coéquipier. Il ne comptait plus les heures où il le regardait s'activer devant lui, recherchant pourquoi il était aussi attiré par cet homme. Sa beauté, peut-être, son flegme surement et sa jeunesse. Il était si jeune à ses yeux et cela ajoutait une séduction supplémentaire.

Il adorait se retrouver à travailler à coté du Gallois. Cela l'enchantait, il aimait particulièrement le poursuivre d'attentions pas tout à fait angéliques. Il se réjouissait à chaque fois de l'expression légèrement égarée du jeune homme, une récompense à ses blagues ou ses sous-entendus ambigus. Enfin, ambigu, cela le devenait de moins en moins. Ianto rougissait toujours autant et ne savait pas toujours où se mettre, ce qui ravissait positivement Jack. Cependant, il remarquait que malgré son embarras, Ianto commençait à lui répondre, des petites phrases lapidaires, parfaitement innocentes pour les oreilles de leurs équipiers, mais qu'il décryptait avec fascination.

Il lui servait un café différent (il en avait eu la confirmation en goutant une gorgée de café servi à Toshiko, bon, mais qui n'était pas tout à fait à son gout). Il le soupçonnait d'avoir étudié ses réactions envers tous les différents cafés qui lui avaient été servis afin de trouver celui qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Il l'avait également étonné en émettant une volonté de jouer avec sa magnifique montre gousset. Les fous rires qui les avaient saisis en faisant des paris idiots avec le chronomètre l'avaient complètement subjugué et il avait compris que le jeune homme cachait décidément sous des dehors assez austères un appétit de vivre et de profiter de la vie. Quelque chose qui faisait écho chez lui.

Il le voyait aussi prendre particulièrement soin de lui. Il venait toujours en costume, ce dont Jack lui était reconnaissant. Le seul à porter ce genre d'habillement dans l'Institut de Cardiff depuis au moins les années 50. Il avait pris l'habitude soi-disant à Londres de s'habiller mais Jack le soupçonnait de le faire pour lui plaire. D'autant plus qu'ayant remarqué les coups d'oeil suggestifs et les remarques appréciatrices, il sélectionnait les chemises qui lui allaient le mieux, ou du moins avait la préférence de Jack.

Celui-ci soupira, la tête entre ses mains, s'absorbant dans la contemplation du dos de son employé. Et qui disait dos, disait postérieur, caché pour l'heure par la veste de costume, certes bien coupé mais trop longue. Jack se prenait tout à coup des envies de regretter de le féliciter sur cet habillement. Il cachait trop de parties importantes de son anatomie pour être honnête. Il soupira à nouveau, plus fort.

- Monsieur ?

- Ianto, pourrais-tu nous faire un café ?

- Tout de suite, Monsieur, j'enregistre le dernier passage de ce rapport, et je vous l'apporte tout de suite.

Jack continua de l'admirer. L'avantage quand Ianto faisait son café, c'est qu'il retirait sa veste et permettait ainsi à l'imagination de Jack de s'enflammer un peu plus sur les courbes tentatrices de son postérieur. Il releva la tête, attentif aux bruits dans le Hub. Personne : Owen était en chasse, un gibier différent que le weevil, mais qui faisait lui aussi preuve de caractère, tout à fait dans les goûts de leur médecin-chef. Toshiko était rentrée plus tôt marmonnant quelque chose au sujet d'une célébration en l'honneur de sa mère et Gwen avait déjà rejoint le lit de son petit ami. Jack eut une petite pincée de jalousie. Jaloux de Rhys ? Non, plutôt de leur bonheur à tous les deux. Quelque chose d'apaisant et de sérieux qu'il avait toujours voulu connaitre et qui pourtant il s'interdisait. Il ne voulait plus souffrir comme il avait déjà souffert de la disparition d'êtres chers.

Ianto se planta devant lui, café à la main, le tirant de ses pensées qui devenaient moroses. L'arôme riche envahit le nez du capitaine qui s'en empara derechef. Ianto repartit près de sa chère machine récupérer sa veste.

Jack regarda par en-dessous le jeune homme qui venait de secouer sa veste et en inspecter les dégâts. Il faisait la moue, ce que Jack trouvait adorable.

- Si je dois continuer à venir chasser avec vous monsieur, il faudrait que je fasse plus attention ou que je porte quelque chose de plus pratique.

- Si tu dois, on dirait que je t'oblige à m'accompagner. répondit Jack, du tac au tac, je croyais que tu étais volontaire.

- Volontaire pour la chasse, s'exclama le gallois en bougonnant, pas pour racheter un nouveau costume à chaque sortie. Je devrais peut-être penser à mettre une tenue différente, lorsque je pars chasser avec vous, Monsieur. Je ne sais jamais dans quel état je vais finir.

Cette phrase alluma une lueur de convoitise dans le regard de Jack, ramenant le jeune homme immédiatement à la réalité. Jack allait certainement renchérir à cette phrase. Bingo !

- moi, je sais où tu vas finir, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier (N° 8, selon Ianto)

- Monsieur, je parlais de mes vêtements...

- Et Moi de te les retirer, finit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et revoilà le rougissement qui le reprend, si mignon, et dire qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte

- Je te rachète un costume quand tu veux, reprit Jack, alors que Ianto se maudissait d'avoir le visage aussi expressif. Faire les boutiques, te voir essayer de nouvelles tenues, essayer les cabines…

- Je ne m'appelle pas Julia Roberts !

- Comment ? demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pretty Woman, Monsieur, je disais, je ne m'appelle pas Julia Roberts, vous savez ce film idiot sur la prostituée au grand cœur, qu'un homme d'affaire loue pour être son épouse.

- Pas vu, j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

- Grumff, grogna Ianto sans répondre.

Jack n'avait pas dû entrer dans une salle de ciné depuis une éternité et pourtant il avait connu les prémisses de l'industrie du cinéma. Toutes ses actrices ou acteurs préférées étaient plutôt anciens, comme Rita Hayworth dans Gilda. Toute l'équipe avait ri comme jamais à l'interprétation de « Put the blame on me, boy » par un Jack déchainé. Ianto en avait même conservé les gants (1), histoire de garder un souvenir. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu non plus regarder un film à la télévision, hormis les vidéo surveillances. Jack était toujours dans l'action, pas du genre à se poser pour regarder un film tranquillement alors qu'il pouvait vivre lui-même toutes sortes d'aventures. Il n'avait qu'à sortir la nuit pour y retrouver ambiance sombre et charmante compagnie. Pourtant, il l'avait souvent vu lire, peut être le seul loisir qu'il appréciait finalement, avec celui de le poursuivre de ses assiduités et de l'entrainer dans des chasses dramatiques pour sa mise soignée.

Enfin, ce costume n'était peut-être pas si gâché après tout. Il enfila une aiguillée de fil et commença à reprendre les coutures intérieures. Tout en cousant, il revoyait la scène qui avait déchiré sa doublure.

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de laisser Jack faire l'appât. Pour sa sécurité soi-disant. On repassera. Il avait saisi le weevil par les épaules au moment où celui-ci attaquait Jack. Mais la créature l'avait envoyé valdinguer contre un mur sans effort. Comme s'il avait été aussi léger qu'un fétu de paille. Ses côtes avaient craquées et ses coutures aussi. Il était resté au sol un peu sonné, levant la tête à temps pour voir Jack frapper le weevil comme un boxeur professionnel avant de recevoir un coup qui l'envoya au tapis, près d'Ianto. Le capitaine s'était relevé souplement, avait tendu la main à son employé, la conservant juste un peu trop longtemps.

Il sentait encore cette sensation chaude, de la paume de Jack sur sa peau nue. Un frisson rétrospectif le saisit ainsi qu'une légère rougeur.

Jack lui avait sourit et l'espace d'un instant, il en avait oublié le weevil qui s'était enfui. Ce sourire incroyable. Jack était reparti en courant, heureux de chasser. Ianto était resté interdit puis l'avait suivi. La chasse chauffait son corps, réveillant son sang, le gonflait d'hormones délicieuses. L'homme est par nature un chasseur et les années passées derrière un bureau ou à s'occuper du hub lui avait fait oublier le simple bonheur de courir. Et avec Jack, non, son patron, il lui semblait redevenir un enfant joueur. Le simple fait de courir ! Il avait alors compris le besoin qu'éprouvait Jack à s'activer, à chasser. Ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs avec talent.

Il l'avait suivi, sentant son sang rugir au rythme effréné de la course. Lui aussi éprouvait l'excitation, le besoin de mettre la main sur cette créature qui les devançait à peine. Il avait ressenti jusqu'au fond des tripes le plaisir presque physique de cette chasse et l'anticipation de la curée. Il se rappelait avoir eu envie de rire, il souriait d'ailleurs à pleines dents en arrivant derrière le dos du weevil alors que son capitaine avait accéléré pour le prendre à revers. En trente secondes à peine, ils avaient maitrisé la bête et l'avait réduite à l'impuissance, occasionnant une nouvelle déchirure au costume de Ianto. Mais le spray au poivre avait mis fin à toute velléité de résistance de la part de la créature qui avait geint tout le retour.

Il releva la tête de son ouvrage, sentant des yeux sur lui. Jack le regardait intensément, avec un air qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter. Il l'interrogea du regard. Jack baissa les yeux sur sa tasse souriant malicieusement. Ianto se demanda ce qu'il se passait encore. Jack pouvait être si gamin quand il s'y mettait. Il lui revint en mémoire l'épisode de la montre à gousset.

Il avait tant ri que ses muscles abdominaux lui avaient fait mal pendant plusieurs jours. Ils s'étaient amusé à chronométrer le temps qu'Owen mettait à se réveiller avec café et sans café, le temps que mettait Tosh à pirater un site gouvernemental ou faire circuler une fausse rumeur sur internet. Mais aussi combien de temps Jack pouvait rester sans faire une allusion salace. Le plus drôle avait été de mesurer le temps qu'il pouvait rester sans flirter dans une foule de gens à l'occasion de la Fête Nationale Gallois. Environ une demi-minute.

Jack était incorrigible et avait compris que Ianto était décidément un bon public. Il se dépensait sans compte pour tirer un rire ou un simple sourire du Gallois. Il y parvenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus fréquemment depuis la mort de Suzie.

- enfin, dit-il en enfilant sa veste réparée. J'espère que cela tiendra jusqu'à chez moi. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais rentrer. Les autres sont déjà chez eux depuis des heures.

- Doivent même être couché, ajouta Jack en louchant vers l'horloge, voire mieux…

Ianto refusa de relever le sous-entendu, offrant un regard serein à Jack, qui se mordilla les lèvres. Il semblait vouloir quelque chose.

- à moins que vous …dit-il en hésitant, sur le point de tourner les talons.

- Reste avec moi, dit Jack, d'une voix si basse que le brun dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Il crut ne pas avoir entendu l'invite. Mais Jack darda son regard bleu et si ancien dans ses yeux. Sans qu'il le dise, Ianto sentit la solitude presque palpable de l'immortel. Toute l'équipe était partie et il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. A vrai dire, lui-même n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver seul, encore une fois, dans son appartement presque vide. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança sans réfléchir.

- Une pizza chez moi ?

- Tu m'invites pour diner ? dit Jack étonné mais ravi.

- A cette heure, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler de diner. Mais …

Il remarqua soudain la lueur qui s'était allumée dans son regard, et son sourire étincelant (le n° 4 séducteur invétéré), il réprima un frisson d'angoisse, étrangement mêlée de plaisir.

- Juste une pizza, Monsieur, reprit-il en masquant le trouble qui s'était emparé de lui, je ne m'engage à rien d'autre.

- Pas de problème, dit Jack, levant les bras en un geste d'apaisement et éclatant de rire, mais j'apporte au moins une bouteille de vin. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite.

Comme une tornade, Jack bondit de sa chaise et se rua dans son bureau. Il disparut par la trappe qui menait à ses appartements personnels et alla fouiller dans une cantine de l'armée. Il en ressortit une bouteille, qui selon le cachet de cire rouge, devait être d'un certain millésime.

Il revint tout aussi rapidement, bouteille à la main, sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

- Que serait une soirée sans une bonne bouteille de vin ?

Ianto haussa les épaules, en lui présentant son manteau pour qu'il l'enfile.

- Je ne crois pas qu'une simple pizza, surgelée en plus, conviendra à votre vin. Il a l'air ancien.

- Et bon, Nuit Saint Georges 1974, excellente année et c'est le moment de la boire.

- Définitivement, ma pizza ne conviendra pas. La pizza ou la bouteille ?

- La bouteille et je cuisine ! Je commence à en avoir marre des pizzas. En ce moment, c'est pizza le midi, le soir, et le matin, s'il en reste. Alors qu'il y a tellement de bonnes choses à manger.

- Parce que vous savez cuisiner, vous ? s'esclaffa Ianto.

- Je suis la perfection faite homme, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il se rengorgea, ajusta son manteau, attrapa sa bouteille et poussa Ianto vers l'ascenseur invisible, la main fermement posée sur son dos.

- As-tu du veau dans ton frigo ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude, appréciant de pouvoir toucher le jeune homme sans qu'il se dérobât. Celui-ci se figea sous la question autant que sous la pression ferme de cette main, qui faisait naitre des sensations curieuses sous son épiderme.

- Hum, non, je passe plus de temps au Hub que chez moi. Je dois avoir de la soupe ou des pâtes déshydratées et cette pizza qui attend dans le congélateur. Ma proposition tient toujours.

- Non, non…dit Jack alors qu'ils s'élevaient dans les airs et bien sûr pas de légumes dans ton frigo.

- Je sais, je dois manger plus de légumes, vous me l'avez déjà dit. Les pizzas c'est bien pour ça.

- OK, allons faire des courses !

- A 11h du soir, même moi, je ne saurais pas où aller.

- Mais tu n'es pas moi.

- Ça, je veux bien le croire, murmura le jeune homme en suivant son tourbillon de patron vers le SUV, garé non loin.

Jack grimpa dans le 4 X4 et démarra en trombe alors qu'Ianto n'avait pas encore claqué sa portière. Il consulta sa montre et grimaça.

- encore un peu tôt, mais ça devrait aller. On va être parmi les premiers arrivés, c'est tout.

Ianto le regarda avec de grands yeux. Qu'est ce que son diable de patron avait encore imaginé ? En tout cas, il avait l'air tout à fait réjoui. Et cette bouteille de Bourgogne ? Jack était-il au courant du prix de cette simple bouteille ? 2000 livres au bas mot. Et pourtant, il la traitait comme du vin ordinaire, l'ayant jeté sur les genoux du gallois en prenant le volant.

Jack conduisait avec habileté aussi rapidement que d'habitude et les emmena à l'extérieur de la ville, vers les entrepôts. Ianto ne connaissait cette partie de la ville que grâce à la vidéo surveillance. Il fut étonné de voir le nombre de camions qui croisaient leur route à cette heure-là. Les parkings curieusement étaient pleins d'activité et de monde.

Jack prit une route en angle droit et se gara en face d'un bâtiment flambant neuf, entouré de camions frigorifiques. Jack lui sourit et lui fit signe de descendre.

- Prêt pour la grande visite.

* * *

(1) Gilda film de 1946 où l'héroïne chante "Put the blame on me" en retirant ses gants noirs sous les yeux d'un public ravi... chercher une vidéo, regarder et imaginer Jack à sa place...

Voilà, nos héros sont de retour... pour de nouvelles aventures, disons culinaires et musicales...

Je vous laisse pour le moment, je reviens pour les nouvelles aventures, dès que je les aurais terminées... en attendant, vous pouvez essayer de me motiver à aller plus vite en reviewant. (quoi chantage, non, ce n'est pas vrai.


	3. Les Halles

Disclaimer : RTD, BBC ? jamais entendu parler ? moi, si et je leur suis tellement redevable d'avoir créer la Team Torchwood que j'utilise pour mon plaisir personnel.

Prêts pour la visite avec nos deux charismatiques personnages ? si vous ne les aimez pas, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici, voyons ^^

Au fait, merci pour les reviews, le soutien et les exhortations, je ne le dirais jamais assez.

* * *

Malgré l'heure tardive ou matinale, cela dépendait du côté où on se trouvait, il y avait de l'animation sur les quais de déchargement et dans les entrepôts. Jack poussa une petite porte sur le côté et la tint pour qu'Ianto entrât. Malgré les camions frigorifiques et les manutentionnaires qui les déchargeaient à un rythme soutenu, il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir un endroit de ce genre-là. Vaste, lumineux, propre avec des secteurs bien délimités, présentant les marchandises les plus diverses.

L'endroit était rempli de personnes qui échangeaient des plaisanteries tout en manipulant des caisses remplis de denrées diverses. Il les voyait poser les caisses remplis de légumes de saison, de fruits locaux ou exotiques sur des paillasses immaculées. Plus loin dans une brume réfrigérante, il distinguait des carcasses d'animaux suspendus à des crochets, entourées de bouchers vêtus de blancs. Il se tourna vers Jack qui l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin, curieux de sa réaction.

- Ce sont les Halles ?!

- Oui, l'estomac de Cardiff. L'endroit où toutes les victuailles servies sur les tables des plus grands restaurants de la ville sont achetées avant d'être sublimées dans nos assiettes pour le plaisir pur des papilles. Enfin pour les gens qui vont dans des restaurants pour se faire plaisir et non pas pour simplement se nourrir.

- Mais il y en a pour des quantités énormes !

- La ville est grande, non ? Allez, viens, je cherche Dyfrig, il me doit un service. C'est un petit homme, très roux et très rouge, chef cuisinier au Clydog Taliesin, le meilleur restaurant de la ville. Tiens, le voilà.

Il désigna un homme qui arrivait vers eux en trottant. Il se jeta dans les bras de Jack, avec un rire qui lui secouait le ventre, tendant la blouse blanche qui le sanglait comme un uniforme.

- Jackie Boy, mon dieu, mais tu ne changes vraiment pas ! s'écria-t-il en le tenant par les épaules, admirant les traits hilares du Capitaine. Il faudra que tu me donnes ton secret. Et ne me dis pas que c'est grâce à une alimentation saine et une vie pleine de plaisir. Regarde-moi, - il attrapa sa bedaine à deux mains – ça, c'est le plaisir, le seul qui me reste.

- Toujours fidèle ?

- Et toi, toujours coureur ? Qui est ton nouvel ami ? c'est une beauté, ce jeune homme.

- Dyfrig, ne commence pas, il est timide. Ne vas pas lui raconter des choses sur moi, le menaça en riant le capitaine, tandis que Ianto se détournait cramoisi.

- Oh, Jackie Boy, comme si j'en avais l'attention ! Encore qu'il ne croirait pas la moitié de ce que je pourrais lui dire. D'ailleurs, que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Des courses, ce jeune homme et moi souhaitons manger, mais il a omis de faire les courses pour son appartement depuis plusieurs mois. Il veut me faire manger de la pizza congelée ou des pâtes lyophilisées, tu imagines ?

- Mais ce n'est pas de la nourriture, ça ! dit méprisant le cuisinier, la nourriture des corps doit apporter autant au cœur qu'à l'esprit, reprit-il sentencieusement. L'art de la Gastronomie est d'utiliser la nourriture pour créer le bonheur, ou ce qui y ressemble le plus. Et c'est toi qui va cuisiner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, dit Jack d'un ton joyeux, je vais mettre tout mon talent pour l'éblouir de mes prouesses.

- Hum, c'est du sérieux, alors. Qu'aimez-vous comme viande, charmant compagnon de Jack, Monsieur … ?

- Jones, Ianto Jones et je ne suis pas son compagnon, rétorqua Ianto en le fixant d'un air sérieux, nous ne sommes pas en couple.

- Peu importe, ce ne sont pas mes oignons de toute manière, dit le cuisinier en le regardant par en-dessous, qu'aimez-vous manger Monsieur Jones ?

- Réponds, vas-y, dit Jack, croisant les bras, attentif à sa réponse qui allait conditionner son repas.

- Du veau, du bœuf.

- Et comme légumes ?

Ianto grimaça sous le regard perçant des deux hommes, qui ne le lâchaient pas.

- tomate, haricot, pomme de terre, je n'aime pas le chou, répondit-il rapidement, gêné par la tournure de cet interrogatoire.

- Et dessert ? Fruit ou chocolat ?

- Chocolat.

- Bien, bien, Jacky boy, tu as encore sorti un Montrachet ?

- Non, un Nuit Saint Georges…

- Parfait, parfait, dit-il en se frottant les mains, le regard brillant, J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut. Une entrecôte de veau de toute première qualité, même la Reine n'en a pas de si belle à table, en accompagnement des rattes nouvelles, des pommes de terre. Tu connais la recette, c'est toi qui me l'as apprise. Et des haricots plats, les meilleurs du marché. Je les ai achetés pour moi, mais je te les offre, cadeau !

- Merci, Dyfrig, J'apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi.

- Allez faire un tour au marché aux épices, le temps de vous préparer tout ça dans un panier, avec ce qu'il faut pour le cuisiner. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas tout ce qu'il faut dans son frigo.

Jack regarda Ianto qui fit signe que non, d'un air désolé. Il se jura de ne plus jamais se retrouver dans une position aussi intenable pour lui. Il avait trop investi sa vie professionnelle au détriment de sa vie personnelle. Jamais il n'aurait fait preuve d'autant de désorganisation sans cela. Il se retint et tenta de se composer un masque froid et blasé parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Mais il lui fut difficile de rester flegmatique face au sourire angélique de Jack.

- Demandez Lucy Weber, elle a eu un arrivage de chocolat à tomber par terre, fit Dyfrig, en retournant à ses propres achats, faisant signe de le suivre à un jeune apprenti qui portait déjà deux paniers remplis.

- Ok, à tout de suite. Viens Ianto, allons voir les épices.

Il lui prit la taille pour lui faire faire demi-tour. Il savoura le contact chaud du tissu sur son bras. Ianto se laissa faire, ébahi par cette rencontre. Encore une partie de Jack qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- c'est le plus grand chef de Cardiff, n'est pas ? un ancien amant, demanda-t-il avec un zeste d'amertume qu'il tenta de cacher dans un toussotement.

Jack ne fut pas dupe une seconde. Cela l'enchanta particulièrement. Il lui caressa le flanc avant de le relâcher et de répondre.

- Non, un ami, simplement. J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis, depuis le temps que je vis ici. Tu ne sembles pas d'accord ?

- Non, je suis étonné, c'est tout. Je croyais que Torchwood était toute votre vie, je ne vous imagine pas derrière des fourneaux.

- Tu ne m'imagines pas à la cuisine ! s'exclama Jack en roulant des yeux, dépêchons de récupérer le chocolat alors que je te montre ça. Tu ne va pas en croire tes yeux.

Le marché aux épices était un ensemble de quatre stands où les odeurs montèrent à la tête des deux hommes, à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient. Les épices montraient leurs dehors colorés tout en exhalant leurs arômes particuliers : Cannelle, poivre, cardamone, curry, safran, cumin… Les herbes de diverses provenances ne demeuraient pas en reste, offrant une note fraîche et acidulé à la vue et au nez : basilic et menthe fraiche, citronnelle, thym, aneth, oignons et aulx de différentes couleurs. Les piments s'affichaient à leur tour, attirant le regard. Une symphonie de parfums chatouillait le nez de Ianto, qui se mit à éternuer, sous le regard sévère du fournisseur. Il s'excusa d'un air contrit alors que Jack découvrait le stand dédié au chocolat.

Blanc, lait, noir, agrémenté de fruits secs, en morceaux, en bloc entier, noir à différents pourcentages, jusqu'au plus élevé et même des cosses encore entières qui s'offraient au regard des acheteurs, tout avait été fait pour mettre en valeur ce cadeau des dieux aztéques. Le paradis des amateurs de chocolat. Jack demanda à parler à Lucy Weber et se présenta de la part de Dyfrig. Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, s'offrant le plaisir de le détailler de haut en bas. Jack répondit à son regard appréciateur d'un clin d'œil coquin. Elle ondula des hanches tout en lui faisant l'article de ses meilleurs chocolats dont le parfum montait à la tête du Capitaine. Mais il ne répondit pas à l'invite.

Un peu déçue, elle alla à l'arrière de son stock, dans sa réserve personnelle pour lui apporter du chocolat du Pérou, directement arrivé cette nuit. Elle lui fit gouter un morceau : la douceur, la finesse, l'amertume et l'arôme de ce chocolat lui mit l'eau à la bouche et bouscula ses papilles. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas gouté quelque chose d'aussi délicieux, d'aussi parfait. Il se tourna pour inviter Ianto à goûter cette exquise bouchée de bonheur brun. Mais le jeune homme avait disparu. Jack écarquilla les yeux, s'inquiétant de son absence. Mais il le retrouva rapidement.

Ianto avait découvert le stand des cafés. Le nirvana des caféinomanes. Tous les cafés qui alimentaient les épiceries fines et les restaurants haut de gamme de la cité venaient de cet endroit qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Une table simple et des sacs en jute, gonflés de grains de café, sur lesquels étaient indiqués simplement l'origine proposait les mélanges les plus raffinés et les plus onéreux de la ville.

- O Duw, jeta-t-il en regardant les libellés des sacs : café vert du Brésil, café Kényan, péruviens, colombiens… Arabica, Robusta, Moka, même le mythique Bourbon pointu de la Réunion. Les odeurs complexes de son breuvage préféré : vanille, caramel, chocolat, acidulé, fleuri, la légère amertume…

Ses yeux étincelaient, sa bouche salivait. Il était comme un gamin devant un magasin de jouet à la veille de Noël, où il aurait eu l'autorisation de toucher à tout les articles. Il avait l'impression de toucher le Saint Graal et ne pas pouvoir s'en remettre. Jack acheta son chocolat et remercia Lucy, qui le regarda partir avec une expression un peu frustrée. Il s'approcha du Gallois en extase. Il savoura cette vision, si semblable à celle d'un homme au bord de la jouissance. Il sentit qu'il allait avoir quelques difficultés à récupérer son employé s'il n'y mettait pas du sien.

- Ianto, appela-t-il doucement, le jeune homme le regarda avec des yeux rêveurs, tu viens ? Tu avais faim tout à l'heure.

- Oh, Jack, je pourrais gouter à tout si je m'écoutais. Je peux acheter quelques paquets ? J'ai justement des stocks à refaire et là, je crois qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour toute l'équipe.

- Ah, Ianto, le café est vraiment ta religion ! s'exclama Jack, ravi qu'il prononce son nom dans cette transe qui semblait ne pas vouloir relâcher sa prise, Choisis celui que tu préfères, mais vite, je commence à avoir faim ! et je suis grognon quand j'ai faim.

- …

Ianto ne répondit pas. Il n'arrivait pas à choisir, il hésitait entre les différents cafés proposés, se dandinant presque. Il n'avait pas le temps de tous les gouter. Raisonnablement, il choisit un Kenyan qu'il connaissait déjà et un Kopi Luwak indonésien que Tosh appréciait. Le vendeur comprenant son dilemme, lui donna des échantillons pour gouter ses différents mélanges, spécialité de la maison.

Jack s'esclaffa en le voyant revenir vers lui, serrant ses dix kilos de café dans ses bras comme un trésor.

- On est paré pour l'année. J'espère que tu as un moulin à café.

- Non, mais demain, j'en aurais un et maintenant, je sais où me fournir désormais. D'ailleurs, vous avez vu les échantillons qu'il m'a donnés, il aime le café autant que moi.

- Incroyable ! et impossible ! bon, on y va ?

Ianto regarda encore une fois le stand de café, comme pour en graver l'emplacement dans son cerveau. Ils repartirent en direction du marché frais afin de récupérer le panier que Dyfrig leur avait préparé à leur attention. Celui-ci refusa d'être payé, mais arracha à Jack la promesse de revenir le voir à son restaurant, seul ou accompagné de son charmant ami. Les deux hommes se séparèrent en se congratulant, heureux de s'être revus.

Ianto était sidéré de voir que ce marché en gros avait totalement échappé à sa connaissance. Un tel endroit méritait de revenir, rien que pour l'ambiance, qui à cette heure de la nuit, était particulièrement électrique. Les vendeurs et les acheteurs se pressaient dans les Halles, donnant l'impression que ce vaste lieu était plein comme un hall de gare. Toute cette nourriture sur les étals lui donnait faim. Plus de 12h s'étaient écoulés depuis son dernier repas et son estomac grondait, arrachant un sourire à son Capitaine qui pressa le pas.

Une fois dans le 4X4, il serra le café comme un bébé sur son cœur et regarda Jack tandis que celui-ci le conduisait chez lui. Cet homme l'étonnerait toujours, capable de se faire des amis dans les milieux les plus divers, avec ce charme ravageur. Et il savait qu'il était conscient de ce charme et de l'impact qu'il pouvait avoir sur les autres. Jack était un sacré manipulateur, quelque part, et un dragueur invétéré. Il l'avait bien vu avec Lucy. Il s'était maitrisé mais son œil avait frisé. La femme était à son goût, plutôt jolie dans le style brunette piquante. Mais il s'était maitrisé. Il trouvait cela bizarre. Jack ne cherchait jamais à se maitriser habituellement. Cela lui semblait décidément curieux, tout comme son comportement à son égard.

Depuis leur bagarre, la semaine précédant le retour à la vie avortée de Suzie, il lui paraissait singulier. Ils s'étaient expliqués, certes, sur leurs responsabilités dans la mort de Lisa, sa haine passée et le manque d'égards de Jack vis-à-vis de sa vie. Mais il sentait que Jack lui cachait quelque chose, qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il le lisait dans son regard. Et impossible de retrouver les bandes vidéos. Même Toshiko n'avait rien voulu lui dire, il la soupçonnait d'obéir aux ordres de son patron. Elle avait avoué quand même que c'était pour qu'Owen ne se moque pas de lui. Déjà qu'il lui balançait allégrement dans les dents sa trahison et la mort d'Annie, la livreuse de pizza. Elle n'avait pas eu envie qu'il le harcèle plus encore. Son humeur s'assombrit, il repensait à cette triste affaire.

Jack sentit que son humeur avait changé, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il posa sa main sur son genou en un geste de soutien, d'apaisement, qui dura, tandis qu'il se forçait à conserver les yeux sur la route. Ianto ne chercha pas à retirer son genou. La chaleur que sa main lui communiquait était agréable, non, plus qu'agréable, électrisante et lui changeait plaisamment les idées. Un frisson léger le saisit alors que Jack retirait sa main comme à regret. Ils étaient arrivés.

* * *

« La gastronomie est l'art d'utiliser la nourriture pour créer le bonheur. » Theodore Zeldin

Je sais, c'est un peu court, pas beaucoup d'actions ou de sentiments, en plus j'avais promis de la musique et de la cuisine. Ben, pour la cuisine, faut bien faire les courses, alors pardonnez-moi le fait de prendre mon temps et du coup eux aussi.

oserais-je vous demander votre avis circonstancié ? et bien oui...


	4. L'eau à la bouche

Disclaimer : Russel T Davies a crée cet univers, ces personnages et la BBC leur a choisi de leur donner corps et quel corps !

_Les joies du monde sont notre seule nourriture. La dernière petite goutte nous fait encore vivre. Jean Giono Que ma joie demeure_

Chapitre beaucoup plus long, je remercie ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui me motivent à avancer.

_

* * *

  
_

Ils étaient arrivés. Ianto retira sa ceinture de sécurité avec lenteur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était si tard ou si tôt dans la nuit, plus de quatre heures du matin. Faire les courses leur avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Il était soudain anxieux de faire entrer le Capitaine chez lui. Surtout à cette heure. Jamais personne de l'équipe n'avait pénétré chez lui. Heureusement qu'il avait fait le ménage, il y a quelques jours. D'accord plus d'une semaine. Mais pour le temps qu'il y passait, ça devrait aller. Il descendit alors que Jack l'attendait impatiemment, panier et bouteille à la main.

Quelques marches et il le fit entrer dans son appartement. Il alluma la lumière et laissa Jack pénétrer dans son antre. Une grande pièce principale, meublée de façon disparate s'ouvrait sur une cuisine à l'américaine, particulièrement équipée et visiblement neuve.

- A part la cuisine, c'est plutôt spartiate, émit Jack, surpris par la sobriété des lieux.

- C'est vrai que j'ai oublié vos talents de décorateur d'intérieur, ironisa Ianto en retirant sa veste de costume et desserrant sa cravate sous les yeux, soudain pétillant du capitaine. Votre chambre est spartiate, Moi, au moins, j'ai plus qu'un lit pour meuble.

- Quoi, les meubles de ta grand-mère ? dit Jack en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, séparée de la salle par un bar à l'américaine, qui servait de plan de travail.

- Comment avez-vous deviné ? fit froidement Ianto, cachant son sourire amusé.

- Plutôt ancien ce sofa, jeta Jack, je crois en avoir eu un comme ça dans les années 50.

Il posa les victuailles sur le plan de travail et ouvrit les placards pour en détailler le contenu.

- Parfait, tu as l'air d'avoir tout ce qu'il faut en ustensile de cuisine. Pas étonnant que tu n'ais pas de petite amie. N'importe quelle femme serait persuadée qu'il y a une rivale ici ! Et plutôt agée, ça doit venir des rideaux à fleur…

Ianto grimaça.

- J'en avais une pourtant, commença-t-il sans réfléchir mais il s'interrompit brutalement et reprit plus calmement. C'est l'appartement de ma tante, et ce sont ses meubles, je n'ai pas choisi. Un peu de musique ?

- Fais comme chez toi, dit Jack en ôtant son lourd manteau militaire et le jetant sur une chaise haute.

Ianto s'approcha d'un meuble fermé qui révéla une chaine, un lecteur dvd dernier cri et un écran plat. Il mit Portishead. La voix de Beth Gibbons monta dans l'air, évoquant des temps amers. Il servit deux whiskies bien tassés et commença à ouvrir la bouteille de vin avec milles précautions. Jack le regardait en riant le verser dans une carafe, dans les règles de l'art.

- tu sais, tu pouvais le servir comme ça dans des verres.

- Vous connaissez le prix et la qualité de ce vin, s'exclama Ianto, en regardant la couleur rubis qui coulait lentement dans la carafe.

- Bien sur, c'est moi qui l'ai acheté, mais j'en ai encore plein des comme ça.

- Vous vous occupez du repas, je m'occupe de la boisson, s'amusa le jeune homme, et de la musique. Il s'approcha du plan de travail. Besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ?

- Non, tu m'encombrais. Mais aurais-tu un tablier ?

- Vous avez peur de vous salir, vous qui n'hésitez pas à plonger dans les égouts de la ville ?

- Non, mais j'aime bien avoir le costume qui va avec la fonction. Manteau militaire pour le super héros, un tablier pour le cuistot, et peau nue pour le gigolo.

Ianto éclata de rire et alla changeait la musique alors que commençait la chanson suivante : « give me a reason ». Evitons que Jack fasse de l'interprétation facile, se dit-il en choisissant un autre CD.

- Hum, Brazil, dit Jack d'un ton appréciateur, plutôt pas mal pour cuisiner.

- Terry Gilliam, vous connaissez ? là, vous m'étonnez.

- Il a passé quelques temps à Cardiff, il y a des années. Et nous avons pas mal discuté. Tu peux mettre plus fort ?

- Pas de souci, je n'ai pas de voisin, en ce moment, enfin, je crois…

Il s'absorba dans la contemplation du Capitaine en train de jongler avec couteau, casseroles qu'il sortait à une cadence impressionnante de ses placards. Voir Jack s'activer en cuisine sur le rythme entrainant de la musique avait quelque chose qui s'apparentait à la danse. Il alluma à toute vitesse le four, cassa le chocolat, sans en glisser un seul morceau dans sa bouche pour le mettre à fondre avec le beurre. Il lança un clin d'œil à Ianto, appréciant le regard du jeune homme sur ses faits et gestes. Une fois le chocolat fondu, il cassa les œufs et les mélangea avec une poigné de farine et de sucre. Il incorpora le sombre mélange chocolaté à ses œufs mélangés. Les différents éléments s'épousèrent et composèrent un mariage qu'il gouta avec une cuillère.

- parfait, dit-il avec un claquement de langue, tu veux gouter ?

- non, j'attendrais que ce soit cuit.

- Dommage, c'est toujours ainsi que c'est le meilleur.

- Qui vous a appris à cuisiner ? demanda le Gallois, pris d'une soudaine curiosité. Tout ce que le capitaine avait pu vivre avant sa propre naissance avait quelque chose de proprement étourdissant et il semblait d'humeur à répondre.

- Escoffier, en France, en 1913, la Belle Epoque. Il codifia la cuisine Française, telle qu'on la connaît. Il a même répertorié plus de 351 sauces différentes, tu imagines, une sauce différente pour chaque jours. Je crois que je me débrouille bien, hein ?

Il éminça des oignons et de l'ail, après avoir nettoyé les rattes pour les mettre à bouillir. « Pas plus de 10 minutes, juste le temps de cuire la viande et les haricots, murmura-t-il, en mettant son entrecôte de veau sur une autre poêle. Puis ce fut le tour des cèpes, offertes par Dyfrig, décortiquées, nettoyées et mises à cuire dans un mélange d'oignon, d'ail et de beurre.

Jack était conscient du regard du jeune homme sur lui, ce qui le poussait à démontrer ses talents de cuisinier. Il aimait avoir un public et son regard avait quelque chose d'enivrant. Il voulait lui en mettre plein la vue et plein les papilles. Il jeta ses rattes et sa viande juste saisie dans le mélange de cèpes et laissa cuire tout en même temps. L'odeur qui montait du plat était proprement alléchante. Il ferma les yeux en humant ce parfum qu'il n'avait pu oublier. Ianto sentit son appétit s'aiguiser et son estomac gronda. Jack l'entendit ce son qui le fit sourire, alors qu'il préparait son entrée. Œufs battus séparément, jaune avec crème, jetées dans une nouvelle poêle, suivi de près par les blancs presque en neige, sel et poivre. Il mélangea doucement cette mixture tandis que Ianto mettait la table.

- comment appelez-vous ça, ça sent drôlement bon.

- Omelette Mère Poulard, recette secrète. Goute. Allez, fais-moi plaisir.

Il lui tendit une fourchette sur laquelle il avait piqué un morceau de l'omelette. Ianto avança son menton et prit délicatement la bouchée entre ses dents. Il ferma les yeux de contentement : divin.

- Pas mal, dit-il finalement, minimisant l'impact que cela avait eu sur lui, je vous sers un verre de votre vin ? Mes verres sont un peu dépareillés pour lui rendre justice. Mais je n'utilise pas souvent des verres à vin.

- Qu'importe le flacon pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse, vas-y, sers-moi. Et franchement, 30 minutes pour faire ce repas, je suis bon, hein ? se vanta-t-il, en mettant le moelleux au four.

- Parfait, répondit Ianto sans réfléchir, avant de rougir sous le regard amusé de Jack. Il trouva refuge près de sa platine CD et mit un vieux standard, Glen Miller. Puis il revint s'asseoir près des assiettes dressées par Jack.

Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette, hormis la présentation un peu hasardeuse, l'omelette sentait bon les œufs, la crème et le poivre. Il s'attaque à son entrée. C'était délicieux. Il l'acheva avec empressement, en même temps que Jack. Celui-ci changea les assiettes et servit les entrecôtes de veau et les rattes et les haricots sautés aux cèpes.

La finesse de la viande alliée au croquant grillé des minuscules pommes de terre n'avait rien à envier à la douceur sucrée des haricots plats. Quelle construction pleine de saveurs !

Ses papilles dansaient la conga dans sa bouche, appelant une autre bouchée, puis une autre. Il posa ses couverts sur le côté de son assiette, profitant de ce moment, désirant le prolonger. Il gouta le vin auquel il n'avait pas encore touché. La finesse du bouquet et la rondeur de ce vin plus âgé que lui relança la danse de ses papilles gustatives. Il lui semblait que le plaisir n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

Jack le dévisageait, il arrivait de mieux en mieux à lire sur les traits fins du jeune homme. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé – et il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait caché - , il ne cessait de l'observer et commençait à mieux le connaître. Ce repas était d'ailleurs une excellente occasion de le faire parler. La conversation était tranquille, passant de sujets aussi anodins que les dossiers en cours au Hub à leurs relations avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Jack fut étonné de voir qu'Ianto avait remarqué le manège entre Owen et Gwen. Il avait d'ailleurs une théorie intéressante à ce sujet. Et le vin qu'il appréciait le rendait plus loquace.

- Vous dites que vous avez passé beaucoup de temps dans l'Institut et je me rappelle de votre laïus sur les phéromones du 51ème siècle. Imaginez que celles-ci aient imprégnées les locaux, influençant les comportements des gens de manière inconsciente, un peu comme les hormones de Carys et son sexalien. Du coup, Gwen et Owen ont dû être affectés. Ils se sont rapprochés depuis l'aventure avec les cannibales et ont pu céder à leurs pulsions. Ce ne sont pas les seuls, vous vous rappelez Tosh et Mary ou Tommy. Vous avez dû remarquer qu'elle passe une fois par semaine pour lui dire bonjour ou simplement le regarder.

Jack acquiesça. Cette théorie lui plaisait et quelque chose l'intéressait.

- et toi, tes hormones te titilleraient-elles à ma présence ? De quelle manière es-tu affecté ?

Ianto s'empourpra et essaya d'échapper au regard soudain scrutateur de Jack en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Il maudit sa carnation galloise qui réagissait si facilement à la moindre allusion de Jack et ce que celle-ci impliquait. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans son esprit. D'un autre côté, s'il pouvait réellement lire dans sa tête, cela ne l'avancerait à rien. La confusion régnait toujours en lui. Il savait qu'il ne le haïssait plus et que leur confiance naturelle et mutuelle se renforçait de jour en jour. Mais ce que sous-entendait le capitaine était d'une toute autre nature. Et il n'arrivait jamais à savoir s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux.

Rien que cette question entraînait d'autres questions, le confrontant à une autre réalité, celle de sa propre sexualité. On ne l'avait pas éduqué pour s'interroger à ce sujet. Cela avait plutôt été « tu seras un homme, mon fils, et tu te marieras et auras des enfants, et tu auras un travail sérieux et bien peinard. » Son père avait des idées très arrêtées sur ce qui composait une vie et notamment celle de son unique fils. Pas étonnant qu'ils n'aient plus eu de rapports entre eux. Il ricana tout haut. Jack haussa un sourcil. Il l'avait vu s'absorber dans ses pensées alors que sa question était restée en suspens.

Devait-il prendre ce ricanement comme une expression négative ? Ianto ne l'avait pas habitué à cela. Leur jeu tacite était si agréable. Il le bousculait avec ses sous-entendus et se voyait repousser. Certes, ses avances s'étaient fait moins anodines qu'à son embauche, mais il l'avait vu les recevoir de manière moins embarrassée et le fait qu'il semblait y répondre plus ou moins ouvertement était réjouissant. Serait-il en passe d'apprivoiser le farouche Gallois ? A cette idée son cœur fit un bond. La chasse était toujours plus intéressante quand la proie se montrait finalement consentante. Mais ce ricanement ?

Ianto finit par reprendre ses esprits et lui sourit doucement avant de répondre ; le Capitaine sut, sans qu'il le dise que ce rire amer n'était pas à son attention.

- De quelle manière cela m'a affecté, répéta Ianto, ignorant sa première allusion, vous voulez dire au début ou maintenant ?

- les deux ! je suis impatient de connaître ta réaction physique à mes phéromones magiques.

- Cela n'a rien de magique, c'est physiologique. Apparemment, les phéromones s'adressent directement aux récepteurs de notre cerveau reptilien et crée un lien entre les individus. Cela favoriserait les échanges sociaux entre les gens, serait pour quelque chose dans l'attraction ou la séduction. Et cela permet à un enfant de reconnaître sa mère dès la venue au monde. Elles impliqueraient un comportement particulier ou une réaction physiologique, une réaction purement physique…

- D'où sors-tu tout ça ? l'interrompit Jack, amusé.

- Times magazine

- Tu ne ressembles pas à un lecteur du Times, dit Jack songeur, mais tu n'as pas répondu.

- Non

Ianto se leva, laissant Jack dans l'expectative et alla changer la musique en mettant quelque chose de moins romantique que Miller. Il opta pour une compilation de musique qu'il avait faite lui-même. La voix de Nadine Sinatra monta dans le silence entre les deux hommes, clamant que ses bottes sont faites pour marcher. La sonnerie du four se déclencha et Jack laissa tomber l'idée de faire avouer à son séduisant employé ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre de sa bouche.

Il soupira et s'attela à composer sa crème anglaise tandis qu'il mettait à refroidir son moelleux. Le message musical était clair. Il venait de lui signifier qu'il ne se laisserait plus faire. Cette idée le démoralisa.

Ianto se rapprocha du plan de travail, saisissant son verre plus fermement que nécessaire. L'odeur affolante du gâteau au chocolat et du vin s'ajoutait à ce qui émanait de Jack. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Cette question de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il n'aurait jamais voulu y répondre. Mais une fois posée, il ne pouvait plus y échapper. D'autant qu'il voyait dans la ligne tendue des épaules de Jack qu'il s'intéressait véritablement à sa réponse. Il poussa un soupir et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son capitaine, le forçant à le regarder.

- Je ne peux pas nier que j'y suis sensible, dit-il d'un ton hésitant, perdu dans les yeux de Jack qui s'agrandissaient d'étonnement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi sérieux.

- Mais reprit-il en retirant sa main et s'octroyant une gorgée de vin pour se donner du courage, je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler de mes pulsions, même provoquées par vous.

- Un homme, finit Jack en se détournant, je comprends, quel dommage, vraiment, j'aurais …

- Non, dit Ianto sourdement et rougissant violemment. Jack le crut victime d'une attaque d'apoplexie. Mon patron…

Jack soupira d'aise. Seul le fait qu'il soit l'employeur et lui l'employé le gênait ? facile à y remédier, se dit-il d'un air canaille. Son visage dut refléter son état d'esprit car Ianto échappa à son regard pour changer à nouveau la musique tandis que Mike Jagger hurlait son insatisfaction. Jack se mit à rire. La musique parlait pour lui. Il se battit avec sa platine avec plus de brutalité que nécessaire. Lou Reed et Nico commencèrent à ronronner en fond sonore. Jack servit le moelleux accompagné de sa crème anglaise. Il se versa un dernier verre de vin. Hum terminée.

Ianto revint vers le plan de travail, il avait encore des couleurs mais semblait aller mieux. Jack adorait quand il arborait ces couleurs éclatantes. Il prit une bouchée du moelleux et admira la couleur brune alliée au jaune clair de la crème. Il referma la bouche sur sa cuillère et ferma les yeux. Cette douceur encore chaude avec la fraicheur de la crème, le fondant du gâteau excitèrent ses papilles qui se remirent à danser et provoquèrent une déglutition involontaire. Son sang s'emballa et il eut l'impression de suffoquer. En un instant, Jack fut derrière lui et lui claqua le dos. Le choc résonna dans sa poitrine, une fois, deux fois. Il émit un borborygme afin qu'il s'arrêtât. Jack cessa.

- alors, que se passe-t-il ? Ce n'est pas bon, tu n'aimes pas ?

- si, si, c'est délicieux, jamais je n'ai gouté quelque chose d'aussi bon. C'est parfait.

- Je t'avais bien dit que j'étais parfait.

- Je parlais du gâteau, dit Ianto en finissant son verre de Nuit Saint Georges. Quel enivrement !

Jack resta à ses côtés, secoué de rire, la main posée sur le cou du Gallois qui se remettait tant bien que mal de ses émotions.

Le souffle haletant parfumé au chocolat, la poitrine battante, l'œil embué par les larmes et le sourire faible accroché à ses lèvres… Jack le trouva irrésistiblement séduisant. Il plongea ses yeux dans le lagon bleu de Ianto. Ce qu'il y lu lui plut, une interrogation non formulée, une envie frappante. Il n'y tint plus. Il se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche, fermant les yeux d'anticipation. Il sentit le jeune homme frémir sous sa main.

Il bougea lentement les doigts, caressant sa nuque adorable, pressant sa bouche plus intensément. Il ouvrit ses lèvres et eut la surprise de sentir sa langue venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Il ressentit une légère décharge lorsque leur langue s'emmêlèrent en une danse intime, vieille comme le monde. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, s'échangèrent, le temps suspendit sa course. La main gauche du Capitaine glissa le long des côtes du Gallois, remontant sa chemise, impatient de toucher la douceur de sa peau et s'égara, caressant son entrejambe qui répondit.

Il entendit un gémissement sans savoir qui l'avait émis, lui ou Ianto. Il rompit le contact des lèvres qui s'entredévoraient, qui s'étaient enfin apprivoisées et regarda le jeune homme. Il vit une lueur d'affolement qui l'inquiéta. Il l'embrassa sur le front, tendrement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, ni le faire fuir. Au contraire, il voulait qu'il s'approche, qu'il recherche son contact. Mais cela devait venir de lui.

Il regagna sa place ; Ianto reprit son souffle et relâcha sa cuillère qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts aux jointures blanchies. Il regarda Jack alors que Joe Cocker déchainait son cœur de sa voix de crooner éraillée. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées, complètement sens dessus dessous. Le désir qu'il lisait dans le regard de Jack faisait écho au sien.

Il ne dit rien, se contenta de sourire, largement, bêtement, les hormones totalement chamboulées par ce baiser qui marquait encore ses lèvres d'un sillon de feu. Il lui semblait que celles-ci avait reconnu l'empreinte du Capitaine et répondu sans son total accord. Il tenta d'emmagasiner toutes ses sensations pour les décortiquer plus tard. Mais le désir et la peur restait à la surface.

Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme était une partie du problème qu'il lui posait. Mais il apprécia le fait qu'il se soit reculé, le laissant libre de réfléchir, qu'il ne l'ait pas violemment basculé sur ce plan de travail, comme pendant une fraction de seconde il en avait eu envie avant d'être pris de panique. Cependant, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu écourter cette soirée, cette nuit, car dans une heure le soleil se lèverait.

Jack comprit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas insister. Il aurait pu pousser son avantage et dans le feu de l'action, posséder cet irrésistible Gallois qui lui résistait encore. Mais il sentait instinctivement que la capture aurait eu un gout amer le lendemain. Il avait eu raison. Il allait certainement avoir des difficultés à masquer l'intérêt qu'il avait eu à l'embrasser mais il n'avait pas fui cette fois. Peu à peu, il avançait dans la sphère intime de Ianto, tel le petit Prince auprès de son renard. Encore que le Petit Prince n'avait pas ce genre de pensée qu'il l'avait saisi en l'embrassant. Son sang lui paraissait encore bouillant. Pour se donner une contenance, il entama sa propre part de moelleux, pas aussi bon que sur ses lèvres, se dit-il en se mordillant, mais un délice tout de même.

Ianto comme son patron fit comme si de rien n'était. Et pourtant ce baiser lui avait chamboulé l'esprit. Il lui fut reconnaissant de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il rester sans rien dire ou se lever et à son tour l'embrasser comme ses lèvres lui demandaient ? Devait-il réfléchir aux implications que cela soulevait dans sa vie, aux questions qui ne manqueraient pas de survenir ?

Que dois-je faire ? La phrase se répercuta plusieurs contre les parois de sa cervelle brulée par ce baiser dévorant.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'aller avec un homme, de faire l'amour avec un homme. Non, qu'il fut contre ce genre de sexualité, chacun fait comme il entend, dieux merci. Mais il n'avait jamais réfléchi au fait que cela lui arriverait un jour. Il avait toujours refusé les avances qui lui avaient été faites, préférant les étreintes avec les corps si doux des femmes.

Mais Jack Harkness lui posait un problème. Il avait cru que le capitaine était intéressé par Gwen Cooper, mais visiblement il se trompait. Ou plutôt il avait oublié une partie de ce qu'était le Capitaine. Il l'avait pourtant dit qu'il avait horreur des petites cases dans lesquelles le commun des mortels plaçait sa sexualité.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il venait de prendre la décision d'accepter que son chef le courtise plus sérieusement qu'il ne le pensait. Ce n'était plus un simple jeu innocent.

Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard interrogateur du Capitaine. Il lui répondit d'un sourire doux, timide, résumant en quelques centimètres rouges sa décision de ne pas fuir et peut être plus. Lennox entama « Sweet Dreams » et il battit la mesure alors que les paroles prenaient un sens nouveau, pour lui. Jack se sentit mieux. Il avait encore fait un pas.. Ils finirent en silence le moelleux qui refroidissait lentement.

- Tu pourrais nous faire un bon café ? demanda Jack, je brûle de gouter tes découvertes à défaut d'en faire de nouvelles.

Ianto fut soulagé que Jack ait eu plus de courage que lui pour rompre ce silence plutôt confortable. Pas de question, pas de sous-entendu, pas d'explication.

- Hum, à cette heure, je ne sais pas si un café serait très recommandé ? Dans 2 heures, on reprend le travail, et

- Trop tard pour dormir, d'ailleurs dormirais-tu ? demanda Jack finement.

- Non, répondit-il avec un petit sourire, Mister Harkness, votre repas était tout simplement divin. Espérons que mon café sera tout aussi bon.

- Je ne me fais aucune inquiétude, ton café est toujours excellent, c'est un signe distinctif chez toi comme cet adorable postérieur.

Ianto ne releva pas, mais cela le conforta dans l'idée que le Capitaine était peut-être plus sérieux qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser entendre. Bon, puisqu'ils n'allaient pas dormir, autant essayer les échantillons de café colombien que le vendeur lui avait donné. Après un moment d'hésitation, il alla mettre un nouveau CD, Nirvana en live, version accoustique, relief de son adolescence. Jack desservit la table et se mit à la vaisselle tandis que Ianto sortait une antique cafetière à piston. Voir Jack les mains plongées dans l'eau mousseuse, les manches de chemise roulées autour des bras le fit rire.

- Laissez, je m'en occuperais plus tard.

- Tu as peur que j'abime mes mains si douces ?

- Non que vous abimiez mes verres, déjà que j'en ai pas beaucoup.

- Ok, ok, je te la laisse avec plaisir, ce n'est pas la partie que je préfère de toute manière.

Jack alla s'asseoir dans le sofa défoncé avant de se mettre à fouiller dans les CD et DVD de Ianto. Il y en avait pour tous les gouts tant pour la musique que les films. Il nota avec joie l'affiche de Rita Hayworth avec les gants disposé sur une console, avec lesquelles il avait fait une imitation parfaite. Dommage qu'il n'ait eu aussi la robe, elle était magnifique dans ce costume.

L'odeur du café commençait à emplir la pièce, surpassant l'odeur de cuisson des entrecôtes et celle, désormais associé à un baiser sulfureux, du chocolat.

- Tu as regardé tous ces films ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme en préparant ses tasses, si je les achète, c'est que je les aime.

- C'est juste, dit Jack, mais il y en a bien un que tu préfères ?

- Ancien ou moderne, vous avez envie d'en voir un ?

- Pourquoi pas ? avec un bon café, quoi faire de mieux, dit-il avec l'œil brillant, fixant la bouche du jeune homme, tentatrice.

- Dormir, répondit Ianto en baillant ostensiblement. Mais ce n'est pas dans votre programme, n'est-ce pas ?

Il appuya sur le piston de sa cafetière et versa le breuvage corsé. Pas de lait, pas de sucre. Le café est sa religion et sa drogue préférée. Il apporta sa tasse à Jack, touchant sa main presque par inadvertance. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

- Comédie, drame, Science-Fiction ?

- pourquoi pas tout en même temps ? dit Jack avec un grand sourire.

- C'est possible : vous avez La petite boutique des Horreurs, La mort vous va si bien, Horror Picture Show. Ou avec moins de SF, Full Monty est génial. Hum, non peut être pas, reprit-il en voyant l'œil allumé de Jack.

- Dis m'en plus sur ce film..

- Il n'y a pas de Science Fiction et c'est un film plutôt musical… Commença un peu gêné le brun.

- J'aime bien les comédies musicales.

- Ce n'est pas une comédie musicale. Je n'aime que les vieilles comédies musicales.

- Ah, comme Gilda, hein ? et ce coffret c'est quoi ?

- Retour vers le futur ? c'est un bon film, ce sont des bons films. Zemekis a fait un travail énorme. Mais c'est un peu long pour ce matin, trois films.

- Et ça, raconte quoi ? fit intéressé Jack, sirotant son café. Délicieux, ce café. Tu pourras l'apporter au Hub ?

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est l'histoire qu'un jeune homme qui à l'aide d'une Doloréane, cette voiture, là, et d'un docteur un peu fou traverse le temps pour aller dans le passé et sauver l'avenir de sa famille. Et donc le sien.

- Voyager dans le temps à l'aide d'une voiture, pourquoi pas avec une cabine téléphonique ?! ironisa le Capitaine. Ils sont fous ces scénaristes.

- Peut être mais c'est une idée qui est souvent utilisée pour suggérer le déplacement à l'aide d'un véhicule dans le temps. Georges Pal utilise cette idée le premier et Zémékis y fait référence.

- Voyages dans le temps.. Non, j'ai déjà donné et puis c'est soumis à trop de variable pour être vraiment crédible dans un film.

Ianto résista à l'envie de l'interroger. Il ne savait jamais quand il racontait la vérité ou bien s'il débitait un mensonge très convainquant. Il ramassa un DVD que Jack avait fait tomber. Brazil. Jack disait avoir rencontré Terry Gilliam. Peut être que ce film allait lui plaire. Il acquiesça quand il lui montra.

- je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais j'ai vraiment rencontré Gilliam, ici au Pays de Galles quand il a eu cette idée. Je sortais encore d'un égout à ce moment-là. Où donc chasser les weevils à couvert ? C'est sur la révolte d'un homme contre une bureaucratie totalitaire, n'est-pas ? Très orwellien.

Ianto regarda Jack avec de grands yeux. Il l'étonnerait toujours, on pouvait prendre le capitaine pour un homme simple, bâti pour l'action, pétri par l'action et on oubliait qu'il y avait un homme derrière cela qui avait le goût – et le temps – d'approfondir chacun de ses intérêts. Qu'il ait lu Georges Orwell ne l'étonnait plus qu'à moitié, finalement. Cet homme était positivement passionnant.

- Attendez, vous l'avez rencontré avant 1985 ? mais depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici, à Cardiff ?

Jack ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire d'un air ambigu.

- Allez, mets moi ce chef d'œuvre, que je le découvre avec toi, à moins que …

Ce fut Ianto qui ne répondit pas cette fois. Il mit le DVD, s'approchant du Capitaine, douloureusement conscient de sa présence puis s'assit à ses côtés. Sa tasse de café sur les genoux, Jack étendit ses longues jambes sur la table basse. Après un regard désapprobateur, le gallois fit de même. Effectivement, la position était plus agréable, presque reposante, s'il n'y avait pas eu la présence du Capitaine, son odeur musquée et pourtant fraîche, l'odeur de ses cheveux et celle du café qui les baignaient tous les deux.

Jack s'absorba dans le film. Il voyait complètement l'esprit de Gilliam dans le propos et les aventures de Sam Lowry et d'Harry Tuttle. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se voir dans ce personnage subversif, même s'il n'avait rien d'un plombier. L'impact de sa rencontre avec Terry peut-être ?

La présence attentive de Ianto près de lui, lui apportait un grand réconfort. Il reposa sa tasse achevée sur la table et posa sa tête plus près du jeune homme. Il l'entendit respirer plus intensément. Le baiser échangé tout à l'heure restait suspendu entre eux. Ianto ne l'avait pas repoussé. Jack était conscient d'avoir pu repousser une nouvelle porte. Ce qu'il aimait ce jeu pourtant torturant, ce lent apprivoisement du jeune homme, pour arriver à le mettre dans son lit, quelque soit le temps qu'il y mettrait. Jack se demanda s'il était conscient de ce but, maintenant certainement. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la serra. Un contact innocent, juste pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Malgré le café, malgré ce film qu'il adorait, malgré Jack près de lui, Ianto sentait ses yeux se fermer et tout son corps se détendre. Sans doute, l'effet de la fatigue, du bon repas et de cette bouteille divine. Il lutta contre l'endormissement, mais il se sentait si bien, si plein et tellement en confiance qu'il s'endormit tout à fait. Sa tête roula sur l'épaule de Jack et il se pelotonna contre lui. Jack,quelque peu surpris leva le bras et le posa au travers des épaules du jeune homme. Celui-ci glissa le long de son torse et il le maintint ainsi tandis que le film égrenait les notes aigrelettes, ni tout à fait joyeuses, ni tout à fait tristes de sa bande musicale.

Jack soupira d'aise, le nez chatouillé par l'odeur des cheveux du Gallois. Il ne semblait pas avoir respiré une si bonne odeur depuis longtemps. Sa théorie sur les phéromones se tenait peut-être finalement, son odeur l'attirait elle aussi. Il le laissa dormir, caressant ses cheveux doucement. Le son de la télévision dut gêner le brun car il remua plus brutalement, et posa sa tête contre sa cuisse et enfouit son visage dans le ventre de Jack, le serrant contre lui. Jack se mordit les lèvres. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se contenir et se concentrer sur le film, tandis que son cœur battait douloureusement. Il dut le secouer pour qu'il tourne son visage vers le poste de télévision. Cette lutte douce contre un homme endormi l'avait laissé pourtant pantelant et particulièrement conscient du pouvoir que Ianto avait sur lui. Il s'était même interrogé : dormait-il vraiment, ou jouait-il avec ses nerfs. Mais en soufflant sur ses paupières, il avait compris qu'il dormait vraiment comme un sonneur.

Le film se termina, le laissant songeur. La morale de cette histoire était vraiment particulière et soulevait pas mal de questions. Il comprenait pourquoi Ianto aimait ce film. Il le regarda chaleureusement. Il le poussa doucement pour s'extirper du sofa enjôleur. Il se leva et récupéra son manteau qu'il posa sur les épaules de son employé. Il le lui rendrait plus tard. Ianto s'agita recherchant la chaleur confortable du corps de Jack qui s'éternisait encore un peu sur le canapé. Il grogna, se rencogna plus profondément dans ses coussins défoncés. Il prononça un mot en gallois que Jack ne comprit pas, _cariad_. Il fallait qu'il apprenne le Gallois un jour ou l'autre. Il avait toujours repoussé cette idée. Il demanderait à Ianto de lui donner des cours de langue. Cette idée le fit sourire joyeusement alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte de l'appartement.

* * *

Alors, plus long que le précédent, plus détaillé peut être... surtout que ça fait longtemps qu'il traîne sur mon cahier de fic.

Si le coeur vous en dit, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... j'en serais ravie.


	5. Failles et vagues

Disclaimer : RTD et la BBC ont tous les droits.

Ce que je propose n'est qu'une idée issue de mon cerveau, toujours malade. (mais ça va mieux)

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche seulement, Jack arriva au Hub. Il devrait féliciter Ianto d'habiter aussi près de l'institut. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il arrivait aussi rapidement au travail, le matin. Toshiko était déjà à son poste à manipuler des équations de cinquièmes degrés. Il était 8 heures du matin et Gwen et Owen étaient encore en retard. Il se demanda si Ianto n'avait pas raison à leur sujet. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas interrogé sur la vie privée de ses employés, ou plutôt, un peu trop sur la vie intime d'un seul d'entre eux. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose de bizarre entre eux depuis quelques semaines. Gwen parlait moins de Rhys et riait aux blagues foireuses d'Owen, celles-là même qu'elle n'aurait pas admises il y a six mois. Et celui-ci paraissait moins cynique que d'habitude, presque satisfait de son sort. Un changement assez agréable en fait, sauf le matin, en effet, Owen ne supportait toujours pas le matin. Avec l'absence de Ianto pour lui faire un café, le docteur allait mettre quatre bonnes heures à émerger, à moins qu'ils aient une urgence, auquel cas il était capable de travailler sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Caféine ou adrénaline, Jack se demanda quelle était la drogue préféré du médecin en chef de l'Institut Torchwood.

Jack gagna son bureau et souhaita un bonjour joyeux à la jeune Docteur en informatique, qui ne répondit qu'à peine, concentrée dans son travail. Il la complimenta sur sa tenue, une magnifique robe rose qui lui allait bien. Elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et repartit dans sa spirale de chiffres sans queue ni tête pour le Capitaine. Il ne chercha pas à la déconcentrer plus, lorsqu'elle avait cette barre entre les sourcils, il savait qu'elle était sur la voie d'une découverte sensationnelle. Il la laissa travailler tranquillement afin de prendre sa douche. Ils parleraient plus tard.

Lorsqu'il revint, il vit qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, il la surprit en pleine danse de la victoire. Elle lui décocha un sourire amusé quand elle découvrit qu'il l'avait surprise. Owen arriva sur ces entrefaites et l'air mauvais se réfugia dans la salle d'autopsie sans saluer personne. Jack et Tosh haussèrent les épaules à l'unisson, partageant silencieusement la même pensée. Gwen arriva à son tour, les yeux rougis. Elle embrassa Tosh et s'assit à sa station de travail, et lança une recherche sur les événements de la nuit passée.

- Bonjour Gwen, dit Jack en allant se préparer un café, malheureusement pas aussi bon que celui de tout à l'heure, la nuit a été bonne ?

- Mum, mum, maugréa-t-elle, pas trop mal et toi ?

- Parfaite, fit le capitaine en roulant des yeux, et enrichissante à tout point de vue.

- Heureuse pour toi, dis-moi, c'est calme aujourd'hui, pas d'activation de la faille, pas d'alien dans les rues, pas de choses étranges pour une fois et pas de Ianto ?! s'écria-t-elle, prenant conscience de l'absence du préposé au café. Où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Jack, feignant l'ignorance, posant une tasse près d'elle.

- Oh, eh bien, Owen va encore être dans une humeur pas possible. Seul son café arrive à le dérider à cette heure. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas encore arrivé ?

Le ton un peu faux qu'elle avait employé allié à ce tic, se toucher le nez quand elle ne disait pas la vérité, indiquèrent au capitaine qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'Owen était déjà là. Il ne valait mieux pas pour la jeune femme de s'inscrire à un tournoi de poker. Elle ne tiendrait pas une minute sans griller son jeu.

- Si, il est déjà là, répondit Jack, sans broncher, mais j'attends qu'il se réveille un peu avant de lui servir ce pitoyable café.

- Et Ianto, où est-il ? demanda Gwen à nouveau.

- C'est vrai, dit Toshiko, se tournant vers eux, il n'était pas là ce matin, pourtant c'est souvent lui, le premier arrivé, bien avant moi.

- Bah, ça arrive à tout le monde les pannes d'oreillers ? dit Jack d'un ton léger, lui, il savait qu'il était bon au poker, très bon bluffeur.

- Pas lui et pas sans prévenir, dit Tosh en saisissant son téléphone et appelant Ianto.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ton manteau ? demanda Gwen, regardant suspicieusement Jack.

Avant qu'il ne réponde, Ianto pénétra dans le Hub par la porte circulaire, tenant d'une main son téléphone qui sonnait et de l'autre des croissants avec le manteau de Jack sous le bras.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison, juste une panne d'oreillers, dit Jack en récupérant son bien, en profitant pour caresser subrepticement la main de son employé. Merci d'avoir réparé mon manteau, Ianto, j'y tiens énormément. Si tu allais nous faire un café digne de ce nom. Je crois qu'Owen va en avoir besoin pour sortir de son antre et nous dire bonjour.

- Je t'ai entendu, Jack, fit la voix bougonne d'Owen Harper derrière lui, oh des croissants. Qui essayes-tu d'acheter, Coffee Boy ?

- Certainement pas toi, mais j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait prendre un petit déjeuner tous ensemble pour une fois…

- Tu veux dire comme une équipe ? lui demanda Owen en le regardant sous le nez, c'est une drôle d'idées, mais bon, on en va pas gâcher. Dis donc toi, tu es sorti hier ! Tu as vraiment une sale tête !

- un peu la même que toi en ce moment, répondit Ianto en soupirant amèrement.

- Moi, j'ai des excuses, j'ai une vie en dehors de l'Institut. Contrairement à toi ! Tu ne sais faire que travailler et être derrière notre cul ! Heureusement que tu fais du bon café, sinon, je ne comprendrais jamais ce que tu fais ici. D'ailleurs, tu le fais ce café, ou je me sers moi-même et ça va pas être beau à voir ! Tu y tiens à cette machine, non ?

Ianto soupira à nouveau et alla préparer le café attendu si impatiemment. Owen cherchait toujours à l'agacer. Non, il cherchait à le rendre dingue. Mais il l'aimait bien, en réalité, comme un grand frère chahuteur, toujours anxieux pour sa position d'ainé.  
Jack les regarda d'un air interrogateur, inquiet de voir s'ils allaient en venir aux mains ou non. Tous les jours, il assistait à ce spectacle, Owen cherchait le jeune homme et Ianto répondait à peine, acceptant de se laisser traiter ainsi, presque sans rien dire. Mais il sentait la tension qui émanait d'eux, un jour, il le savait, pour l'avoir déjà vécu dans une autre époque, cela exploserait et l'un d'eux serait blessé. Bon, apparemment pas pour aujourd'hui. Les deux femmes montèrent à l'étage, emportant les délicieuses viennoiseries. Owen les suivit en grommelant. Ils se retrouvèrent temporairement seuls.

- Vous auriez dû me réveiller Monsieur, murmura le Gallois en manipulant les tasses et la cafetière avec plus de bruit que nécessaire.

- Tu dormais si bien, dit Jack en haussant les épaules. Pourtant, Brazil n'est pas si soporifique. Tu devais être épuisé.

- C'est sans doute vous qui m'épuisez, dit le jeune homme sérieusement, mais l'oeil brillant.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air aussi distant, tout à l'heure, fit Jack en levant les mains, s'amusant de son attitude.

- Si nous allions prendre le petit déjeuner, je me doute que vous n'avez pas faim, mais les autres attendent le café.

- Si, j'ai faim, dit Jack, le dévisageant avec gourmandise.

Il fut récompensé par une étincelle dans le regard d'Ianto et une légère rougeur qui monta à ses pommettes. Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se saisit de son plateau pour monter à l'étage, dans la salle de réunion.

- Hé, Ianto, je n'ai jamais vu cette chemise. Tu es accordé à Tosh aujourd'hui. Elle met ton teint en valeur ! fit-il en lui emboitant le pas dans l'escalier.

Il faisait référence à la chemise rose qu'il avait enfilée avant de quitter son appartement, juste après une douche froide destinée à le réveiller avait plus ou moins bien réussi. Des images de la nuit dernière mêlés à un rêve décidément érotique n'avait cessé de lui revenir et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de bien réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il voulait démêler les évenements du rêve qui lui avait sembé si réel. Jack lui emboita le pas dans l'escalier, posant ses mains sur le fessier de son préposé au café.

- Qu'avons-nous dit déjà sur le harcèlement sur les lieux de travail ? dit Ianto, poussant de la hanche la porte pour entrer.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Jack interloqué.

- Règlement intérieur, paragraphe 7, juste après le paragraphe sur « conserver les affaires des membres décédés ». Je cite « comportement qui doivent rester en dehors des locaux de travail. »

- Je n'ai jamais écrit ça et encore moins signé, se récria Jack, lui tenant la porte.

- Moi si, reprit le gallois, et c'est signé par tous les membres de l'équipe.

- De quoi parlez-vous, demanda Gwen, prenant la conversation en cours.

- Le harcèlement sur les lieux du travail.

- Ah oui, le règlement intérieur, je croyais que ça venait de toi, Jack, dit-elle en s'emparant avidement de sa tasse de café.

- Apparemment non, fit Toshiko en riant, il n'a pas l'air au courant.

- Maintenant, je lui suis. Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce règlement que je me dois de ne pas ignorer.

- Pas de relation entre les membres de l'équipe dans les locaux, pas d'utilisation des moyens de communication pour un usage personnel, pas d'utilisation des locaux pour un usage autre que celui prévu par le même règlement…

- Hum, j'ai vraiment signé ça ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade, alors que chacun baissait la tête, ayant tous quelque chose à se reprocher.

- Signé et daté du 7 novembre 2005, dit Ianto en servant tout le monde.

- Quoi ? d'hier, non ? Bon, les enfants, il va falloir bien se comporter dorénavant, dit Jack en s'asseyant et prenant comiquement sa tête entre ses mains. A quoi je pensais en signant ça ? Et qui a écrit ça ?

- Moi, dit Ianto, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes dans une base secrète que nous n'avons pas besoin d'un règlement intérieur.

- Parfait, dit Jack en souriant d'un air avantageux, et bien évidemment, je suis au-dessus de ce règlement.

- Non, dit Tosh, c'est bien marqué, à l'exclusion de quiconque. Et les sanctions, en cas de faute, elles sont de quelles natures ?

- A la discrétion du patron, dit Ianto en attaquant un croissant.

- Ça va mieux en le disant, fit Jack bougon, bon, eh bien, corvée pour tout le monde. Car tout le monde est au moins coupable d'avoir enfreint ce règlement.

- Oh, Jack, ça ne va pas, tu ne vas pas donner raison au Coffee Boy.

- J'ai dit corvée, Owen et je sais que vous êtes tous accros au travail. Donc la pire des punitions, c'est d'être en congé. Un jour de vacance pour tous et à partir de maintenant. Pas de rapport d'autopsie pour toi Owen, pas d'analyses croisées des pics de faille pour Tosh, pas d'enquête sur le terrain pour Gwen, pas de rangement pour Ianto et pas d'actions de super héros pour votre serviteur.

- Comme si c'était possible, ricana Owen, tu vas y arriver ?

Ils se mirent à rire en voyant la tête de Jack s'allonger.

- bien sur que je peux !

- Jack, demanda Toshiko doucement, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas pris de vacances ? D'ailleurs sais-tu seulement ce que c'est ?

Owen hurla de rire, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Son jappement de rire entraina les autres à la vue de la tête indescriptible de Jack. Sa réaction était proprement hilarante.

- Eh, on ne se moque pas de son chef, ça doit bien être dans ce foutu règlement intérieur.

- Non, non, vous voulez que je l'ajoute, hoqueta Ianto, les larmes aux yeux, ou ça peut attendre mon retour ?

- Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner, je croyais que tu allais rester avec moi pour ce jour de congé.

- Pourquoi c'est une invitation ? répondit le brun du tac au tac.

- Bon sang, trouvez-vous une chambre, fit Owen et réglez ça une bonne fois pour toute.

- Jaloux, Owen ? attaqua Jack aussitôt, les yeux étincelants, tu trouves qu'on ne s'intéresse pas suffisamment à toi, peut être ?

- Ah, non, ni l'un ni l'autre, vous n'êtes à mon gout ! je préférerais me faire Tosh !

- Hé, firent les deux femmes, lui balançant qui un morceau de croissant, qui une boulette de papier.

Il esquiva en se jetant sous la table, secoué de rire tandis que Toshiko et Gwen le vilipendait pour sa goujaterie.

- Jack, à l'aide…

- Tu n'a qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, dit le capitaine en se resservant calmement une tasse de café. A leur place, je l'aurais pris tout aussi mal… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Jack se mit à hurler soudainement s'interrompant au milieu de sa phrase. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, inquiètes. Une lumière dorée l'entourait et ils virent le capitaine se dédoubler. Des particules dorées sortaient de lui et remontaient vers le plafond en une colonne d'or. Son hurlement se gonfla, prit de l'ampleur. Ianto au mépris de toute prudence se précipita sur lui et essaya de poser les mains sur son corps, secoué de soubresauts. Jack le repoussa violemment et l'envoya valdinguer par-dessus la table de conférence et le fit atterrir contre le mur. La photo du manoir Torchwood lui tomba sur le crâne. Jack dit entre ses dents « ne … me… touchez…pas ! »

Owen regarda Jack, puis fit signe à Tosh de filer vers les ordinateurs et se précipita sur le corps étendu de Ianto. Il vérifia rapidement son état, assommé. Gwen, affolée, se tenait devant Jack, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. La colonne pleine de poussières dorées s'épaississaient au-dessus du capitaine à mesure qu'il s'effaçait, que ses contours s'étiolaient. Jack avait la tête rejetée en arrière, tous les muscles tendus, tremblant sous l'effort. Il semblait qu'il allait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Gwen l'exhortait à se battre, à ne pas les quitter. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et la peur se lisait sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire.

Puis sur un dernier cri, il réapparut distinctement, l'air épuisé, haletant. Il se leva et s'appuya sur les épaules de Gwen, l'attirant dans ses bras pour la calmer.

- c'est bon, c'est fini.

Il regarda Owen qui mettait Ianto dans une position plus confortable.

- comment va-t-il, dit il en relâchant Gwen et s'approchant des deux hommes.

- Il est sonné mais ça va. J'en saurais plus avec une bonne radio, par acquis de conscience. Il faut que je soigne cette coupure aussi mais ça ira. J'ai toujours dit que cette photo portait malheur. Bon, tu m'expliques ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Je ne sais pas, où est Tosh ?

- Je suis là, Jack, cria la japonaise, je vérifiais la faille. Il y a eu une petite ouverture. Mais je ne vois rien qui pourrait expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- J'ai cru que quelque chose m'attirer et essayer de me téléporter ailleurs.

- Et tu as résisté, dit Gwen, c'est possible, ça ?

- Tout est possible ma toute belle, pour qui le veut. Tosh, scanne le ciel. Ce n'est pas la faille qui m'inquiète en ce moment. Et si quelqu'un a voulu me téléporter, je veux savoir qui et tout de suite.

- Tu crois que c'est ton docteur ? demanda Gwen dans un souffle, il a peut être le moyen de te faire venir auprès de lui.

- Non, il ne serait pas aussi retors, et puis, je le saurais si c'était lui, fit-il mystérieux. Owen, tu t'occupes de Ianto. Gwen, va enquêter sur ce que la faille a bien pu nous laisser. Mieux vaut avoir quand même un avis. Tosh, commence sans moi, j'arrive.

Gwen fila comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Elle restait choquée de ce qui venait de se passer mais voulait remonter dans l'estime de Jack. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié rester sans réaction face à ce phénomène singulier. Toshiko lui donna la localisation, les quais, pas très loin de l'institut. Elle sortit via l'ascenseur invisible.

Jack s'approcha de Ianto et le saisit doucement, une main sous l'épaule et une autre sous les genoux. Il le souleva aussi facilement qu'une poupée de son. Owen le précéda en ouvrant les portes jusqu'à la salle de soin. Jack sentait les muscles de son dos protester contre le poids mort du jeune homme. Il avait oublié qu'il pesait plus lourd qu'un weevil aux os creux. Il le posa sur un lit et le regarda avec un mélange de souci et de sentiment, sans bouger.

- Tu comptes me laisser m'approcher pour le soigner, grogna Owen en le bousculant, ou tu veux tenter le baiser de Blanche-neige ?

- Déjà fait, dit Jack amusé, en repensant à ce bouche à bouche pas tout à fait innocent qu'il lui avait donné pendant que Lisa chassait Owen et Gwen à travers le Hub, quelques semaines auparavant. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas mettre la langue pour sauver quelqu'un.

- Oh, garde-ça pour toi, tu veux bien, vitupéra Owen en posant du strip sur les coupures. Ça va, ce n'est pas grave, comme je l'avais dit. Et toi Jack, comment te sens-tu ?

- Epuisé, sinon ça va comme toujours. Tu me le remets sur pied, OK ? dit-il en repartant vers la salle commune.

- Jack, tu te sens coupable, c'est ça ? lui demanda Owen en lui jetant un regard par en-dessous. Jack s'arrêta net, parfois Owen se montrait surprenant. On pouvait le croire imbu de lui-même, égocentrique, parfois même narcissique, mais il savait décoder derrière les apparences, parfois mieux que lui-même.

- Je m'inquièterais autant pour vous, dans les mêmes conditions.

- A d'autres ! s'amusa Owen, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eu une aventure, que tu n'es pas sorti avec quelqu'un ?

- Hé, ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Si, je suis ton médecin. Je m'inquiète pour ta santé physique et morale, tout comme la sienne. dit-il en redressant Ianto sur le lit d'examen. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'aides en le poursuivant de tes assiduités. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupe pour lui ? demanda Jack interloqué.

- Depuis qu'il est dans les vapes, par ta faute ! et qu'il ne peut pas se défendre.

- Bon, j'aurais tout entendu aujourd'hui, fit Jack en abandonnant la pièce, les mains levées au dessus du crâne en une attitude d'incompréhension totale.

Owen ricana tout seul et se pencha à nouveau sur le corps allongé de Ianto.

- mon p'tit coffee boy, t'as intérêt à revenir parmi nous, ou bien il va devenir impossible à vivre.

Jack pénétra dans la salle d'ordinateur, encore secoué par les paroles d'Owen et s'approcha de Toshiko qui scrutait ses écrans en mordillant ses lunettes.

- Tosh, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

- Rien encore, je viens de terminer les branchements et action ! Elle mit en route le programme qu'elle venait de réaliser.

- C'est bon, nous y sommes, Il y a un vaisseau en orbite de la lune, et 5 croiseurs stellaires à la limite de la ceinture d'astéroïdes de Saturne. Merci Hubble et la Nasa. Tu penses que ça peut venir de l'un d'entre eux ?

- Tout est possible, fit Jack, l'air préoccupé, mets-moi en relation avec eux. Là, dit-il en pointant sur l'écran le vaisseau près de la lune.

- C'est bon, tu es en ligne, ils peuvent t'entendre.

- Hello, je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness de l'institut Torchwood. Je vous demande la raison de votre présence. C'est une zone protégée par l'article N°7 de la Proclamation des Ombres.

- …

- Ça ne marche pas, Tosh, dit le Capitaine.

- Si, ça marche ! D'ailleurs, ils partent.

- Non, ne partez pas, je veux seulement vous parler… Merde

- Ce ne sont peut-être pas eux qui ont essayé de te téléporter ?

- Pourquoi s'enfuir alors ?

- Tu leur annonces que la Terre est une zone protégée. Normal qu'ils partent. D'ailleurs, regarde, ils nous envoient un message. « nous avons dérivés, nous ignorions que nous étions aussi près de la Terre. Salutations. Capitaine Huron. C'est une traduction libre.

- Mouais, maugréa Jack, essayons les autres vaisseaux.

- Trop tard, Jack, ils ont disparus de mes radars.

Il jura à nouveau et fonça sur son communicateur. Il appela Gwen tout en l'installant.

- Tu es où ?

- Près des quais Jack, j'arrive à la localisation que m'a donnée Toshiko. Rien de ton coté ?

- Non, tu me tiens au courant que tu trouve quelque chose ou non.

- OK, terminé, fit Gwen.

Il se tourna vers Toshiko qui s'activait toujours sur ses ordinateurs.

- Bon, maintenant, on attend que Gwen nous appelle.

- T'es sûr, Jack, ça ne te ressemble pas.

- J'avoue que cette téléportation non désirée m'a troublé et m'a épuisé. De plus ignorer qui a pu me faire ça, ça me rend malade.

- On trouvera, Jack, comme toujours. Tiens, regarde, revoilà la belle au bois dormant.

Jack regarda en direction du regard de Toshiko. Ianto grimaçait en remontant les marches, s'appuyant sur la rambarde comme une personne âgée. Jack se précipita vers lui avant de s'arrêter net, sous le regard noir de son employé. Il éclata de rire.

- ça ne me fait pas rire, bougonna Ianto, en étreignant ses côtes, vous auriez pu me blesser.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à te tenir à distance d'une personne sur le point d'être téléportée ? On peut se retrouver coupé en deux, si on en fais pas attention. Mais j'avoue t'avoir poussé un peu trop fort. Tu feras attention la prochaine fois.

- C'est la première fois que je vois ça, dit-il penaud, j'ai eu peur pour vous, monsieur, finit-il de manière inaudible sauf pour Jack, qui plastronna, heureux de l'inquiétude du jeune homme à son égard.

- Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? Ma proposition de congé tient toujours.

- Alors qu'il y a du boulot, vous rêvez, Capitaine, vous risquez d'avoir besoin de moi de toute manière.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Votre sollicitude me touche, dit le Gallois, énervé, en passant devant lui pour rejoindre son ordinateur, mais je ne me vois pas rentrer chez moi alors que les autres sont en plein travail et qu'Owen juge que tout va bien.

- Oh, bien, si le médecin de l'institut pense que ça va, je n'ai rien à dire, fit Jack en levant comiquement les bras comme pour se protéger de la diatribe enflammée de Ianto qui commença à scruter les rapports de surveillance de la faille, se reprenant peu à peu. Il se surprenait lui-même. Il n'avait pas voulu s'énerver mais il ne voulait pas partir, pas avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à Jack. Cette scène, le voir hurler de cette manière lui avait fait mal et sans réfléchir, il avait tenté de lui venir en aide. Mal lui en avait pris, il n'avait rien de cassé, heureusement mais il était bien contusionné. Il mentait d'ailleurs à Jack, Owen lui avait conseillé de se reposer, parfaitement conscient qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il pouvait aider à chercher, aider à trouver. Et le docteur le savait parfaitement

Jack retourna voir Toshiko. Elle continua de travailler sur ses ordinateurs, sans lever les yeux sur le Capitaine qui tentait de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

- Jack, demanda-elle, au bout d'un moment, penses-tu qu'il est possible d'arriver à trouver le point d'origine de la téléportation à partir d'un calcul matriciel ?

- Ça doit être possible, mais il faut un point de référence ou plusieurs.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Tosh en commençant à taper son équation.

- Comme la faille, fit Ianto platement, qui suivait la conversation, tout en consultant son écran.

- Ça va être juste, dit-elle, Jack était à quelques mètres seulement, c'est comme s'il était assis dessus.

- J'ai une perturbation de la faille au moment de la téléportation.

- On sait Ianto, dit Jack patiemment en se penchant pour suivre ce que faisait la japonaise, Gwen est déjà partie voir ce qu'il s'y passe.

- Je ne parle pas de l'ouverture de la faille, mais des vagues…

- Des vagues ? demanda interloqué Jack, rejoignant le jeune homme qui lui montrait son écran.

Il se pencha au dessus de lui, en profitant pour poser une main sur son épaule et d'approcher la bouche de son oreille, le sentant frémir avec plaisir sous sa main. Ianto déglutit, puis reprit sa respiration. Le souffle chaud de Jack près de son cou lui vidait la tête et le faisait fondre. Il rabattit l'émotion qui menaçait de le déborder. Il effaça de son esprit l'image des lèvres du Capitaine sur les siennes. Il s'étonnait de la manière dont il s'était habitué à l'idée d'être embrassé par un homme. Non pas un homme, Jack ! Cela lui semblait presque naturel. Il se raidit. Jusqu'où cela allait-il le mener ? Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller ?

- Ianto, dit Jack à son oreille, lui provoquant un délicieux frisson. Tu parlais de vagues ?

- Oui, euh, se reprit Ianto, avant l'ouverture totale de la faille, pendant 33 secondes exactement, il y a eu 6, 7, 8 mini-activations. Cela ne l'a pas ouverte mais ça a crée des fluctuations dans la faille. Si on suppose que ces fluctuations sont provoquées par un autre type de technologie, on pourrait utiliser ça comme points de référence pour chercher le point d'émission, le point central.

- J'adore quand tu parles technique, roucoula le Capitaine, Tosh ?

- Je suis dessus, Jack. Ces points sont dispatchés un peu partout dans Cardiff. Ça va être facile de les intégrer à la matrice de calcul et découvrir comment on a pu … elle se tut, emporté dans sa fièvre mathématique.

Ianto et Jack s'approchèrent de la jeune femme, dont les doigts frappaient à toute vitesse sur le clavier, tandis que des fenêtres apparaissaient et disparaissaient frénétiquement sur l'écran. Ce qu'elle pouvait obtenir des ordinateurs étaient toujours surprenants et avaient un effet proprement hypnotique.

- J'ai quelque chose, fit-elle, là, en plein cœur de la baie. Il y a quelque chose. Comme une balise, qui émet en basse fréquence en direction de la Lune. Ces fichues basses fréquences, elles échappent toujours à mon scanner, il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose à ce propos.

- Ok, Toshiko, tu verras ça sur ton temps libre. En direction de la Lune, hein ? Donc le vaisseau de tout à l'heure. Je t'expliquerais, dit-il à Ianto, qui le regardait les sourcils froncés. Je pars récupérer cette balise. Ianto…

- Je reste ici et j'aide Toshiko, dit le Gallois avec une légère pointe de dépit, comme d'habitude.

- Tu peux venir si tu veux… faut bien que je m'occupe de cette formation sur le terrain dont je t'ai parlé.

Le regard de Ianto s'éclaira tandis qu'il attrapait leurs manteaux et se préparait à partir. Tosh se cacha le visage dans ses cheveux. S'ils pensaient être invisibles, ils se trompaient. Ianto avait les yeux qui brillaient à chaque fois que le Capitaine lui adressait la parole et celui-ci était décidemment très tactile avec le Gallois. Leur comportement était un peu trop transparent à ses yeux. Elle étouffa un rire et leur souhaita bonne chance alors qu'ils sortaient en trombe du Hub.

* * *

N'étant absolument mathématicienne, je m'excuse pour les erreurs mathématiques que je peux faire. J'essaye de faire le mieux possible pour Toshiko, et j'espère que ça passe un minimum.

Un encouragement, un coup de gueule, une critique, je vous laisse seul(e)s juges de reviewer ou non. Mais je remercie tout(e)s personnes qui a sacrifiés quelques minutes à me donner son avis. Ça rassure et réconforte…. Je ne vous dis que ça.

Bon, prochain chapitre, semaine prochaine le fameux Anto sera de retour…


	6. l'arrivée du Doppelgänger

Disclaimer : la BBC a tous les droits sur les personnages de Torchwood (et Doctor Who), mais Anto est à moi (enfin, je crois, car il n'est pas toujours d'accord)

* * *

Gwen était arrivée au pied de l'église Sainte Marie dont les pierres rouges flamboyaient sous le soleil largement épanoui de cette fraiche matinée. Le vent maritime faisait virevolter ses mèches noires tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle à la recherche d'aliens ou de quelque chose que la faille aurait pu laisser derrière elle. Elle avait encore la peur au ventre. Voir Jack se faire ainsi kidnapper sous leur yeux et n'avoir rien pu faire. Heureusement que le Capitaine avait pu résister. Elle lui avait demandé s'il s'agissait de son docteur. Il affirmait que non, mais elle avait encore un doute.

Ils en avaient parlé de temps à autre, bien qu'il n'ai jamais vraiment développé ce qu'il était. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il recherchait un docteur qui pourrait le réparer, sans qu'elle comprenne réellement ce qu'il entendait par là. Encore une histoire à la Jack, quelque chose qui faisait son charme. Elle s'était sentie si inutile en le voyant souffrir et ses hurlements lui vrillaient encore les oreilles. Parfois ce que Torchwood leur faisait la rendait malade. Elle-même se sentait changée depuis qu'elle occupait ce poste et sa situation entre Owen et elle n'arrangeait rien.

Elle avait cru un temps que parler avec Owen lui permettrait de mettre de la distance entre son travail et sa vie privée. Mais cela avait dérapé. D'une conversation, ils s'étaient retrouvé à avoir une liaison et maintenant elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils se voyaient en dehors du travail, la nuit, le matin, parfois l'après-midi. Mais cette exaltation des corps qui lui avait permis de souffler après leur rencontre avec les cannibales, s'essoufflait et menaçait de pourrir sa relation entre elle et Rhys. Elle en avait assez de lui mentir, et lui n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette situation lui pesait. Elle se haïssait presque de ne pas réussir à résister à Owen et de faire souffrir Rhys. Elle avait déjà essayé de lui avoué mais cela avait été un échec lamentable.

Pourtant elle sentait qu'elle était à un tournant de sa vie. A un moment ou un autre, il faudrait qu'elle effectue un choix. Quel qu'il soit, il allait être douloureux, voire dévastateur. Elle n'arrivait ni à quitter l'un ni à quitter l'autre. Et égoïstement, elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Elle devait choisir entre la vie idéale : mari, maison, enfants ou la liberté et une passion dévorante. Ce n'était pas l'amour, mais du sexe libre et sans contrainte. Ils se complétaient, en réalité Rhys et Owen et cette complétion était une alternative comme une autre à ce qu'elle éprouvait encore pour Jack. Comment oublier cette séance d'entrainement aux armes si intense qu'elle avait tout oublié sinon l'odeur de la poudre et la présence explosive de Jack à ses côtés.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur son chef, ses interrogations à son sujet le rendaient encore plus attirant, attisaient son désir de le connaître plus intimement. Elle soupira, Jack était un vrai mystère. Un jour, elle pensait qu'il s'intéressait à elle, et l'autre, il ne la regardait même plus. Ianto avait plus de chance, se dit-elle avec une pointe de jalousie, il était souvent sous le feu des allusions du Capitaine. Il éprouvait de l'intérêt pour lui, elle le voyait et en ressentit parfois du dépit. Elle se demanda si elle ne souffrait pas d'un désordre mental, lié à un besoin de reconnaissance paternelle. Pourtant Jack n'avait rien d'un père, mais vouloir être remarqué par son chef s'en rapprochait un peu.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées, soudain alertée. Elle avait cru entendre son nom. Elle regarda autour d'elle et mit sa main sur ses yeux pour se protéger de l'éclat aveuglant du soleil sur la baie. Non, cela venait de derrière elle. Guen !

Elle se retourna, à temps pour se faire étouffer par deux bras musclés moulés dans un blouson de cuir noir. Son nez fut pris par une odeur de cuir, de parfums épicé et de sueur, un mélange curieusement réconfortant. La tête plaquée contre le torse dur et athlétique, elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l'homme qui la tenait ainsi. Cependant, elle entendait sa voix, mêlée de rires et de larmes, celle de Ianto. Elle lutta pour s'extirper de ses bras. Peine perdue, il la maintenait d'une étreinte d'ours, murmurant des paroles sans suite, incompréhensibles.

- Enfin, enfin, je suis revenu, enfin, Guen, Guen, ma petite Guen. Je suis rentré.

- Ianto, tu m'étouffes, arrête, que t'arrive-il enfin ? Tu as l'air changé

- Hein ! l'homme s'écarta et la tint à bout de bras.

- Mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle, en portant sa main à la bouche.

L'homme qui la maintenait fermement marqua un temps d'arrêt, dévisageant la jeune femme, comme elle le faisait. Il était vêtu d'un jeans noir sur des bottes noires, un blouson de cuir et un tee-shirt assorti. A croire qu'il ne connaissait qu'une seule couleur, le noir. Ce look lui donnait l'apparence d'un biker, à milles lieues du complet costume distingué de son ami. Et depuis quand Ianto avait une boucle d'oreille. Il était Ianto et n'était pas lui. Un jumeau étrange, qui visiblement était surpris de la voir. Curieux pour quelqu'un qui venait de l'accueillir ainsi, en lui sautant dessus de joie. Il fronçait les sourcils. Il était soudain si sévère qu'elle sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine.

- Ianto, que se passe-t-il ? elle tenta de se dégager, sans montrer son inquiétude.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Ianto, Guen, tu le sais. Ses mains relâchèrent leur prise sans la lâcher du regard.

- Gwen, comme Gwen Elisabeth Cooper, tu le sais, pourtant. Qu'as-tu ? tu es bizarre.

Il sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même, ses yeux perdant de l'éclat, tandis qu'il essayait de maitriser le cri qui nouait sa gorge. Une expression d'horreur se peignit sur son visage. Il se mit à trembler violemment et se pencha en avant comme pris de douleurs.

- Ianto, explique-moi, ce qu'il t'arrive ? Allons voir Jack, viens, rentrons au Hub.

Gwen ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver bizarre, cet homme sorti de nulle part. Mais sa nature bienveillante lui enjoignit de l'aider. Elle l'aida à se redresser.

- Jake, reprit machinalement l'homme, se reprenant peu à peu.

- Non, Jack, insista Gwen, tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton état normal. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Elle sentait que ce n'était pas Ianto, même si il lui ressemblait, ce n'était pas son ami. Elle cacha l'angoisse qui venait de lui serrer le cœur d'une étreinte de glace. Qui était-il donc ? Il fallait qu'elle l'emmène au Hub. Jack y verra plus clair, certainement. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas le laisser là. D'où venait-il, que venait-il faire ici ? Est-il responsable de la téléportation inachevée de Jack ? Y avait-il un rapport avec l'activation de la faille ? Elle prit sur elle et se composa un visage neutre, souriant gentiment.

- Oui, allons voir Jack, dit-il finalement, en la dévisageant intensément.

Elle eut le sentiment d'être scruté par un tigre sur le point de sauter. Elle réprima le frisson qui courrait sous sa peau. Il lui tendait son bras, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de s'y appuyer. Il lui décocha un sourire éblouissant, sûr de son effet, sûr de sa beauté.

- Comment vont tes amours, ma mignonne ?

Elle se serra contre lui, comme une amie intime et elle enchaina sur Rhys, l'air enjoué. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs. Mais il avait un visage de marbre, qui ne dégageait plus rien. Il se laissait entrainer par la jeune femme qui parlait, parlait, comme si sa vie en dépendait. A vrai dire, il y avait peut-être quelque chose de vrai dans cette pensée. Elle ferma les yeux très forts et continua à parler, agitant ses mains accentuant ses arguments.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin du Hub, Gwen actionna discrètement son communicateur, caché derrière ses cheveux.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, Ianto, elle accentua ce dernier mot. Au fait, ton frère te fait toujours des misères à propos de l'héritage ?

Elle se gratta le nez, dégageant ses cheveux de son visage.

- Oui, encore, il est vraiment incroyable, et moi qui l'ai toujours soutenu contre notre père, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être trompé. Qu'il m'a toujours menti. On rentre par où ?

- Par l'Office de Tourisme, dans quelques minutes, on sera au Hub.

Elle frappa sur son oreillette, souhaitant plus que tout que Jack l'entende. Elle espéra qu'elle jouait suffisamment bien la comédie à l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Ce n'était pas Ianto, elle en était sûre maintenant, le vrai Ianto devait de toute façon se trouver dans le Hub, en train de se faire soigner par Owen, à cause de sa chute. Elle savait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux. Elle avait la désagréable sensation que l'homme la couvait du regard, de façon quelque peu inappropriée, comme s'il évaluait ses chances avec elle. Ce regard qui curieusement lui rappelait plus son capitaine que son collègue et ami. Il ne se serait jamais autorisé à la regarder ainsi comme si elle était une simple gourmandise. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais déroutant de voir cette expression sur le visage de son ami. Ils avaient emprunté l'allée qui menait à la porte de l'Office de Tourisme. Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

- Après toi, Ianto, dit-elle.

Elle entendit enfin la voix de Toshiko s'interroger dans le creux de son oreille. Elle faillit défaillir de soulagement et se reprit juste à temps.

- Gwen, tu es avec Ianto ? Mais où est Jack ? Ils sont partis ensemble tout à l'heure !

- Jack doit m'attendre, dépêche-toi un peu, Ianto.

- OK, tu ne peux pas parler, dit la Japonaise, d'une voix inquiète. Quelqu'un est avec toi, c'est ça ?

- Oui, tu sais, j'ai parfois l'impression de mettre ma relation avec Rhys en danger. – elle essaya d'accentuer ce mot, sans que l'homme ne s'en rende compte – attends, c'est par là.

Elle se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et enclencha le bouton ouvrant la porte secrète.

- Ah bon, fit le brun, d'un ton blasé, depuis longtemps ?

- Bon, écoute-moi, Gwen, reprit Toshiko, qui avait compris de quoi il retournait, cherchant frénétiquement Gwen sur ses caméras, tu le fais entrer dans l'ascenseur et je le bloque. On avisera après.

- Depuis plusieurs mois, en fait, dit Gwen en lui faisant signe de passer, j'en arrive à en croire que nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble. Va-y entre.

L'homme la précéda dans les couloirs et il entra dans l'ascenseur. Elle se recula mais l'homme voyant sa dérobade lui saisit le poignet et l'attira contre lui. Les portes se refermèrent en un chuintement sec et la descente commença.

- Où vas-tu, ma cocotte ? on descend par là.

- Gwen, je fais quoi là, hurla Toshiko dans son oreille.

- Continue !

- Hum, je m'en doutais, fit l'homme en étrécissant ses yeux. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Gwen, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Tosh ? dit-il d'une voix suave. Continue et je la tue. Quoi que tu doives faire.

- Gwen ? dit Toshiko, avec un murmure étranglé.

- Vas-y ! cria la jeune femme.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta brutalement, et l'homme tomba sur Gwen qui chancela sous son poids. Elle tenta de prendre son arme et de la braquer sur lui. Elle se perdit dans son regard si bleu, si dur. Il ressemblait tant à Ianto, sans être lui. Il lui prit les bras et les força au-dessus de sa tête et la maintint d'une seule main. Elle rua, les yeux étincelant de peur et de fureur. Il la désarma facilement et s'approcha d'elle, plaquant son grand corps contre le sien, riant de ses efforts pour se libérer. Il coinça un genou entre ses jambes et la palpa de sa main libre à la recherche d'autres armes, profitant de son avantage pour la caresser. Rien. Il l'inspecta d'un œil appréciateur, jugeant la fermeté de sa poitrine soulevé par sa respiration haletante. Il laissa courir son doigt sur la douceur bombée de sa joue et l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas un baiser doux et tendre. Mais un baiser vorace et possessif. Choquée, Gwen ouvrit la bouche face à cette langue investigatrice, et répondit malgré elle à cette main qui la caressait de manière propriétaire. Elle haleta lorsqu'il la relâcha. Ses yeux verts étaient agrandis par la peur et le désir qui lui brulait soudain le ventre. Il la regarda comme un oiseau de proie qui a capturé un moineau. Il se pencha à nouveau sur sa bouche, elle cligna des yeux, les sens bousculés par cet homme. Il l'embrassa doucement, lentement, caressant un point derrière son oreille, appuyant jusqu'à l'endormir tout à fait. Elle ferma les yeux et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Il la laissa s'affaler dans ses bras et la posa doucement sur le sol de la cabine. Il la regarda avec un drôle de regard, un mélange de pitié et de désir. Il entendit la voix de Toshiko derrière la paroi blindée de l'ascenseur.

- Gwen, Gwen, que se passe-t-il ? Gwen, réponds ! Owen, code 0, un intrus dans la base ! vite ! Jack, Ianto, vous êtes où ?

Il sourit. Gwen, Owen, Toshiko. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait cru revenir dans son monde. Cela lui ressemblait tant. Gwen avait les cheveux plus longs et l'air plus sauvage que sa Guen mais les deux femmes étaient physiquement semblables. Bon, si cela y ressemble, il sait comment sortir de cet ascenseur. Il sortit un tournevis de poche, et commença à démonter le panneau d'accès au plafond. En quelques minutes, il s'était dégagé un passage suffisant pour lui. Abandonnant Gwen sur un dernier regard, il grimpa à la force des bras sur le toit de l'ascenseur. L'intérieur de la gaine technique était sombre, à peine éclairée par des fils électroluminescents.

Il posa la main sur le mur à gauche, où il devait se trouver une échelle de fer. Bingo, même si c'étaient des crampons rivés dans la pierre. Il monta les centaines de mètres qui le séparaient de la surface. Il réfléchissait aux événements qui l'amenaient jusqu'ici.

Il avait suivit cette femme, qui ressemblait tant à Guen, jusqu'à être aussi transparente qu'elle quant à ses pensées. Il avait vu qu'elle avait eu des doutes sur lui, mais il l'avait suivi lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le Hub. Il fallait qu'il y pénètre, qu'il s'approche de la faille. Cette pensée l'avait fait tomber dans le piège. Mais on ne pouvait pas garder Anto enfermé bien longtemps ! Une fois sorti de la cage d'ascenseur, il faudra qu'il trouve le moyen de s'approcher de la faille, il en avait un besoin désespéré. Et surtout les éloigner d'ici, le temps nécessaire. Il réfléchissait alors qu'il montait, crampon après crampon, ses muscles se crispant sous l'effort.

Epuisé, le souffle court, il arriva à la double porte qui donnait sur la réception de l'Office de Tourisme. Il força l'ouverture et opéra un rétablissement à la force des bras tétanisés par la longue montée, qu'il avait effectuée en quelques minutes à peine. Il sortit juste sous les yeux de Jack et Ianto qui le regardèrent médusés.

Jack réagit aussitôt, attrapant l'homme par l'épaule et le plaqua contre le mur. Ianto appuya sur son oreillette et appela Toshiko et Owen.

- Tosh, on a ton intrus. Il sortait de la cage de l'ascenseur.

- Vous l'avez. Ok, je débloque l'ascenseur et je vous l'envoie. Gwen doit encore être à l'intérieur.

- Ok, on arrive, dit-il terminant la conversation avec Toshiko. Jack, de qui s'agit-il ?

- Prépare-toi à un choc, dit Jack, l'air concerné.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ianto en se tournant vers eux.

Jack tenait en respect l'homme sorti de la gaine technique, couvert de poussière, rouge et épuisé. Pourtant, il émanait de lui une force indéniable, un véritable magnétisme.

C'était son portrait craché, les cheveux plus longs, bouclés sous la sueur, l'oreille percée et un accoutrement qui aurait plus convenu à Henri Fonda dans Easy Rider.

- Ianto, dis Bonjour… tu m'avais caché que tu avais un jumeau aussi torride.

- Je n'ai pas de frère, dirent-il en même temps.

- Oh, je vois…mais peut-être que tu n'es pas au courant, ton père aurait pu..

Ianto lui jeta un regard menaçant. Il ne parlait jamais de son père et ne semblait pas souffrir qu'il laisse entendre qu'il ait des frères dans la cité. Jack se le tint pour dit. Il se retourna vers le double de Ianto, qui avait profité de cet aparté pour tenter de se dégager de la poigne du Capitaine. Jack le plaqua contre le mur, coinçant son arme dans l'articulation de l'épaule. L'homme le regarda les yeux étincelants de rage. Il était impuissant et le savait. Il détestait se sentir en position de faiblesse. Il tenta de se contenir, qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser cela contre lui. Il se forma un visage impavide.

- Ton nom ? demanda Jack en appuyant un peu plus fortement sur l'épaule. L'autre grimaça à peine, alors que la douleur lui vrillait l'épaule.

- Anto Johns.

- Évidemment, fit Jack, presque pareil et pourtant si différent. Tu avais raison, un nouveau look t'irait bien ! dit-il en direction de Ianto, sans lâcher du regard son prisonnier, qui se mit à sourire soudainement.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, c'est quoi ce costume ? dit Anto, on dirait un concierge coincé. Je suis sûr que tu caches ton balai dans une certaine partie de ton anatomie.

- Eh, j'adore ce costume, fit Jack, en fronçant des sourcils, tandis que Ianto haussait les épaules, laissant glisser l'insulte sur lui. Owen l'avait habitué à pire.

- Pas moi, non mais franchement de quoi tu as l'air ?

L'ascenseur choisit ce moment là pour s'ouvrir. Gwen gisait sur le sol, les jambes repliées sur elle-même, les yeux clos.

- Enfoiré, je te jure que si tu lui as fait du mal, je t'explose.

- Elle respire, Capitaine, pas la peine de jouer les machos, fit Ianto, qui s'était agenouillé près de la jeune femme.

- Elle dort, répondit Anto, le menton relevé par le revolver que tenait Jack, fulminant. Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal au contraire, dit-il en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air sensuel, si tu baissais ton arme, beau brun, je pourrais te montrer.

Jack se retint de rire, voir cette moue sur le visage si semblable de Ianto avait quelque chose de très inhabituel et de provocateur. Ianto jura tout bas en gallois, tout en réveillant la jeune femme. Il l'aida à se relever, elle était dans le gaz et vacillait, se raccrochant au réceptionniste.

- il est où l'autre toi ? demanda-elle en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Tenu en joue par le capitaine. Tu vas bien ?, s'inquièta le jeune homme.

- Oui, ça peut aller. Descendons, Tosh est dans tous ses états.

Ils descendirent et furent accueillis par Toshiko et Owen brandissant leurs armes. Ianto en profita pour dévisager son doppelgänger. Ils étaient si semblables et si différents. L'homme regardait Jack avec un curieux sourire.

- Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, dit Jack en le remettant entre les mains d'Owen, surpris par la ressemblance avec Ianto.

- Hé Coffee Boy, tu nous as caché un jumeau, plutôt mignon dans son genre.

- C'est vrai que vous avez le même tailleur, dit le Gallois en soutenant son regard.

- Ah, ah, très drôle Ianto, fit-il ironique. Bon, l'autre Ianto, vide tes poches.

Anto regarda Owen, il avait l'air tellement plus amer que son Owain. Il soupira. Il sortit tout ce qu'il avait sur lui : clé, cigarettes, couteau, un objet oblong qui clignotait, une espèce de cadre photo, trois armes qu'il n'avait pas essayé de cacher. Le médecin avait apporté un appareil, qui scannait toutes ses possessions. Il ne s'opposa pas. Il savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer, à commencer par sa présence ici. Et le regard de celui qui semblait le chef n'allait certainement pas l'aider. Cet homme était décidément troublant. Il suivit Owen tandis que Gwen lui emboitait le pas, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser lui échapper une nouvelle fois, pointant son Glock contre son dos.

* * *

La salle d'interrogatoire était exactement semblable à la sienne, les mêmes murs nus, sombres, les mêmes fenêtres sans tain qui lui donnait l'impression, à juste titre d'être épié. Ce sentiment de familiarité était usant, tant de choses semblables dans lesquelles il n'avait pas sa place. Il s'assit sans y avoir été invité. Jack toussota ; Anto releva les yeux vers lui, se perdant dans les lacs gris de son regard, il y avait quelques chose de familier même chez lui, sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus.

- C'est ma place, dit Jack simplement.

- Ah, c'est vrai, ici, c'est moi le prisonnier.

Il changea de place, se plaça face à la caméra. Il réarrangea sa chevelure et posa les coudes sur la table. Jack resta debout, les bras croisés dans une attitude dominatrice, conservant le silence. Un combat de regard commença, préambule à l'interrogatoire. Les autres membres de l'équipe les observaient qui par la vidéosurveillance, qui par les glaces sans tain. Gwen se mordait les lèvres, jetant des coups d'œil incessant à Ianto. Celui-ci, finalement agacé, lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

- Cela ne te trouble pas de te voir en bas ? chuchota-t-elle. Je veux dire, il te ressemble tellement.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Je suis désolé de…

- Ce n'est pas à toi de me présenter des excuses, dit-elle en agitant la tête, mais à lui. Cet Anto, même son nom ressemble au tien.

- Espérons que ses explications sont bonnes, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un frère ou un clone. Pas envie de l'avoir sur le dos.

- Je comprends, fit-elle avec un rire plein de sous-entendus, surtout qu'il est plutôt sexy.

- Plus que moi ? non, ne réponds pas, dit pince-sans-rire le Gallois.

Gwen éclata de rire. Ianto avait toujours le don de réconforter ses amis. Elle se souvenait de la longue conversation qu'il avait eue avec Toshiko, lorsqu'elle avait eu cette histoire avec Mary. Elle avait été bénéfique à la jeune femme. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit par la taille, tandis qu'il posait son bras sur ses épaules. Elle entendit Owen faire un tss de désapprobation mais elle n'en eut cure. Elle avait besoin du soutien sans faille et dénué de sous-entendu de son ami pour se remettre de ces sensations curieuses qui l'avaient saisies sous l'assaut d'Anto. Elle réprima un frisson rétrospectif. Elle se frapperait elle-même, elle n'avait pas tenté d'échapper à ce baiser, elle s'était presque ouverte à lui, prête à …. Elle n'osait formuler cette pensée. Ianto sentit son désarroi, il la pressa plus fort contre lui. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, comme sur un frère. Contrairement à Owen, elle avait compris la difficulté qu'il avait dû ressentir à voir sa fiancée se faire tuer par ses collègues et toute la volonté qu'il avait dû avoir pour revenir au travail malgré son chagrin et sa peine.

Elle était heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés, un ami sur qui elle pouvait compter et pour lequel elle n'avait pas de sentiment ambigu. Elle sentait que son respect pour elle était total. Elle pourrait se promener nue devant elle, qu'il n'imaginerait rien. Enfin, peut-être pas. Elle était une belle femme et le savait, et savait en jouer. Mais quelque chose lui faisait penser que rien ne se passerait entre eux. Elle se sentait comme sa petite sœur, auquel il faisait attention. Elle se jura de ne jamais le décevoir. Ianto était vraiment une personne qui comptait beaucoup pour elle. Elle se demanda ce qu'il dirait si elle lui proposerait de rencontrer Rhys. Elle était sure qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Owen renâcla derrière eux.

- Ils vont se regarder comme ça pendant combien de temps, lâcha-t-il, résumant la pensée de toute l'équipe.

Depuis presque dix minutes, Anto et Jack ne se lâchaient pas du regard, le visage vide de toute émotion.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, régnait le silence qui précède les batailles. Anto regardait Jack qui n'avait pas bougé et il en profitait pour détailler son visage. Curieusement, il lui trouvait une ressemblance avec Jack. Il lui manquait tellement qu'il avait certainement tendance à l'imaginer là où il n'y avait rien. Pourtant ses yeux, ce front et cette ligne de mâchoire ferme et décidée, il pouvait très bien être son père. Pour ce qu'il en savait. Jake avait toujours été si discret sur son monde d'origine et ses parents.

Le silence commençait à être lourd entre les deux hommes tendus, leurs regards vrillés l'un à l'autre. Anto se redressa sur sa chaise inconfortable. Pourquoi étaient-elle toujours inconfortables, ces chaises ? Pour faciliter les aveux ? Dans ce cas, c'était réussi, car maintenant, il savait ce qu'il avait à dire. Il croisa les bras, miroir de l'attitude de Jack et dégaina un sourire.

- Si on commençait ? Ton équipe doit être impatiente de savoir qui je suis, ce que je vais là et pourquoi ?

Jack lui fit signe de continuer.

- je m'appelle Anto Johns et comme vous vous en doutez, je ne suis pas de votre monde. Je devrais dire, je ne suis pas de votre univers. Mais ça me semble un peu mélodramatique, non ? Ton employé, là, Ianto, est mon double, ou je suis son double. Enfin, peu importe.

- Comment connais-tu l'existence de Torchwood ? demanda Jack en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Ah, éclata de rire Anto, un rire profond et grave, qui secoua le Capitaine, je connais très bien Torchwood, car j'y travaille et je suis même le chef de l'Institut dans mon monde. A part quelques détails divergents, ton monde et le mien sont semblables. Le terme dimension parallèle ne t'est pas inconnu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Impossible, jeta Jack, les passages entre les dimensions sont strictement interdits. La dernière fois qu'une de ces dimensions a été ouverte, notre monde a failli s'écrouler. Etre complètement envahi par les cybermens et les daleks. Et nous en avons tous payé le prix. Une de mes amies est morte suite à cette ouverture. Il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise. Certains ont payé un prix plus lourd que d'autres. ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard vers la caméra.

Ianto frémit. Gwen le sentit et le serra plus fort.

- Je sais tout ça, fit Anto en balayant la surface de la table d'une main blasée. Jake me l'a raconté et m'a expliqué les implications du voyage entre les univers parallèles.

- Et bien que tu sois averti, tu t'es lancé dans un voyage touristique, ironisa le capitaine.

- C'est que je n'avais pas le choix. dit Anto d'un ton fier.

- Ah bon, voyez-vous ça, dit Jack en serrant les dents, tu as des raisons supérieures à celle de la physique ? Deux mondes parallèles ne peuvent pas coexister en même temps. Ou alors c'est la destruction assurée de ces mondes. Seul certains possèdent la puissance suffisante et la technologie pour passer à travers les dimensions sans détruire le mur des réalités.

- C'est bien, tu as réussi à dire ça sans respirer, se moqua Anto, pas mal !

Jack frappa sur la table du plat de sa main. Anto ne se démonta pas.

- N'abuse pas de ma patience ! dit-il l'œil sévère.

- Et toi, écoute un peu ce que j'ai à dire ! Jake, mon ami…vient d'une autre dimension, un autre monde et il a voyagé à travers les univers parallèles avec un ami Mickey Jones, sans que ceux-ci ne s'effondrent. Et il a atterrit dans mon monde, dans mon Institut, dans mon Hub… il parlait de plus en plus fort, incapable de contrôler son émotion.

- Dans tes bras, dit Jack, d'un ton neutre.

- Oui ! dit-il surpris, oui, dans mes bras, et il m'a été enlevé. Depuis je suis à sa recherche. Toshika a réussi à bricoler son appareil, celui avec lequel il était venu. Elle l'a lié à la faille de sorte qu'en ouvrant la faille, je puisse sauter d'une dimension à l'autre pour le retrouver. Mais je n'ai pas réussi – sa voix se brisa – j'ai visité des mondes où il n'y avait rien, pas le moindre humain, des mondes où l'Angleterre n'existait pas. C'est la première fois que je tombe sur un monde si semblable au mien. Les lieux, les gens, mon équipe, tout est identique. Et pourtant si différent.

- Depuis combien de temps voyage-tu ainsi ? le relança Jack, impavide.

- Deux semaines, Jake a disparu depuis presque un mois, le temps de bidouiller l'appareil et empêcher mon équipe de m'accompagner. C'est personnel.

- J'imagine, fit Jack pensif, il faudra que tu me montres cet appareil. Mais je m'interroge cependant. Comment as-tu évité que ton monde et tous ceux que tu as visité ne soient pas détruits ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Anto en écartant les mains, peut-être qu'ils se sont effondrés et que j'en suis responsable. Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poursuivre ma recherche. Jake… c'est le premier… - Il mit sa tête entre ses mains.- Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner de l'abandonner ou de ne pas tenter l'impossible pour le récupérer.

En haut, Toshiko écoutait ce que disait l'homme venu d'un autre univers avec des yeux remplis de larmes. Elle imaginait très bien la souffrance que cela était, d'être séparé de celui qu'on aimait. Mais risquer des millions de vies pour un amour, même si cela était romantique, prodigieux, cela avait un gout amer. Elle espéra que cela n'avait pas causé trop de dommage dans les autres mondes comme dans le sien. Elle se précipita sur son ordinateur sous l'œil étonné d'Owen. Elle voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. La faille était calme et les rapports venus d'Unit n'étaient pas alarmants. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'inquiétude à avoir pour le moment. Elle respira un peu plus librement avant de se souvenir de la tentative de téléportation de Jack. Ils avaient commencé à enquêter sur ce que cela signifiait tout à l'heure et l'arrivée de Anto avait interrompu leurs recherches. Elle espéra que Jack et Ianto avait trouvé quelque chose. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en reparler. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de la glace sans tain. Il semblait qu'Anto s'était repris.

- Je ne crois pas avoir mis en danger les mondes que j'ai visité, reprenait Anto. Toshika est une experte en équations quantique. Elle a calculé l'exact niveau d'énergie qu'il faut pour permettre à un individu de passer d'une dimension à l'autre sans risquer de déchirer l'espace-temps. Et la proximité de la faille permet de compenser les fluctuations.

- Tu ne peux pas réellement le savoir, dit Jack, en se redressant, seul, eh bien, il sont peu nombreux ceux qui sauraientt les dommages que tu as causés. Tu as peut-être toute confiance dans ton appareil. Mais imagine que tu te trompes, tu aurais la mort de milliards de gens sur la conscience.

Anto baissa la tête sans rien dire. Il le savait, il savait ce qu'il risquait, Toshika et Owain avait bien tenté de le faire changer d'avis, mais la seule pensée que son amant soit loin de lui, dans d'autres mains que les siennes, l'ulcérait et l'avait décidé à partir. Il espérait seulement que le savoir de l'excellente Tosh avait permis de garder ce risque dans des limites raisonnables. Il lui fait confiance, elle n'aurait jamais achevé la modification de cet appareil, si cela avait eu pour conséquence directe la mort de toute personne de son monde. Il le savait, ils avaient tous juré de protéger la terre et l'humanité qui ignorait allègrement ce qu'ils faisaient pour elle. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux caressant sans fin une petite éraflure dans le bois. Il n'entendit pas la question qui lui était posée. Jack frappa à nouveau la table, il releva les yeux et le fixa. La régularité de ses traits, la vivacité de son regard avait quelque chose de terriblement troublant, si _familier_.

- Je répète : comment Jake a-t-il était enlevé et pourquoi penses-tu le trouver dans une autre dimension ? Il a très bien pu disparaître ou s'enfuir.

Anto lui jeta un coup d'œil dégouté, l'air de dire : tu crois qu'il m'aurait quitté ainsi ?

- Jake a été enlevé, téléporté. Toshika a calculé que cela venait de l'espace mais aucune trace sur nos radars. Rien sauf une balise pas très loin du Hub, qui générait une localisation. Avec l'équipe, on a réfléchi sur ce que Jake nous avait appris sur les Cybermens et les Daleks, son ami Mickey et les voyages dimensionnels qu'ils avait fait. Owain, je crois, a émis l'idée que Jake avait peut-être été ramené dans son monde d'origine et je suis parti à sa recherche.

- Sans plus de questions. Tu as abandonné la faille, ton monde pour courir après une chimère ?

- Oui et ne me dis pas que tu ne le ferais pas toi aussi, si un membre de ton équipe était enlevé de cette manière. Tu ferais tout pour le ramener !

Jack resta dubitatif devant cette réflexion, mais intérieurement, il se félicita de ne pas avoir été confronté à ce genre de situation. Le rappel de Suzie à la vie ne comptait pas, il en était sur, elle avait été un membre de l'équipe, bien sûr, mais elle les avait manipulés pour être ramenée à la vie.

- Tout à l'heure, quelqu'un ou quelque chose a tenté de me téléporter, dit-il en surveillant les réactions d'Anto.

- Toi aussi ! mais comment ? et pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

- Disons que j'avais les moyens de résister, dit Jack, éludant la question, maintenant nous en sommes au même point. Sauf que je ne peux pas te laisser traverser à nouveau les dimensions à ta guise. Même si ton appareil connecté à la faille semble protéger le monde des effets entropiques du saut dimensionnel. Imagine que cela ne fonctionne pas.

- Vous ne pouvez ni me garder ici, ni m'empêcher de partir. Jake n'est pas ici, il faut que je le retrouve.

- Non, mais tu es complètement inconscient ma parole !

- Non, amoureux !

- Ce qui revient exactement au même, fit Jack sombrement, on ne connaît pas les effets de ton appareil. Et tant que je n'ai pas plus de réponses, tu vas rester ici. il ponctua sa décision d'un poing sonnant sur la table.

Anto se releva brutalement, envoyant balader violemment la table qui les séparait. Jack s'y attendait et l'avantage de la surprise fut perdu pour le jeune homme. Jack lui asséna deux coups de poings au menton, rapides mais puissants. Au lieu de l'étourdir, cela décupla sa colère. Il empoigna Jack par la taille et l'entraina au sol pour une lutte au corps à corps. En haut Ianto se précipita pour rejoindre la salle d'interrogatoire, suivi d'Owen. Les deux pugilistes avaient les mains sur leurs gorges respectives et s'étranglaient consciencieusement. Anto avait la rage au fond des yeux, tandis que le capitaine s'appuyait de tout son corps contre lui, le maintenant au sol. D'un coup de rein, l'étranger le renversa sous lui et lui asséna un coup de tête. Jack relâcha son étreinte, un peu sonné, tandis que l'homme enragé continuait de lui écraser la trachée.

Ianto pénétra dans la salle avec Owen derrière lui, brandissant une seringue hypodermique. Il décocha un coup de pied vicieux dans l'estomac de son doppelgänger qui lâcha le cou de Jack sous le choc. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même les yeux remplis de larmes, tentant de respirer, ses côtes le brulant de douleur. Le capitaine prit une grande goulée d'air, chassant les brumes rouges qui menaçait de l'engloutir dans la mort. Owen profita du moment où Anto luttait pour se relever pour lui planter sa seringue dans le cou, lui dispensant un sommeil salvateur. Ses yeux s'égarèrent, ne firent plus le focus et il s'écroula sur le sol, tel un tigre abattu.

- Un peu plus, et il me mettait KO, dit Jack, encore haletant, remis sur ses jambes par Ianto.

- Toujours à râler, dit Owen, en vérifiant que l'homme dormait bien, il en a pour quelques heures, on le met en cellule ?

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que j'en sache plus sur l'effet de son appareil. Et qu'il se rende compte qu'il met tout le monde en danger.

Jack fit rouler sa tête sur ses épaules tandis que les meurtrissures de son cou disparaissaient sous l'œil inquiet de Ianto. Il remonta son col, afin de les cacher au Docteur Harper. Ianto et Owen saisirent le corps d'Anto et le sortirent. Jack les laissa passer, l'air pensif. Il en oublia même de caresser par inadvertance le fessier de son employé. Ianto sut que ce que venait de révéler Anto le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer.

Ils déposèrent Anto sur le lit d'une cellule et Owen insista pour le mettre sur le coté.

- Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'étouffe pendant son sommeil.

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas, dit farouchement Ianto, il a failli tuer Jack.

- Et il s'en porte à merveille, comme toujours. Tu sais, de tous les membres de l'équipe, c'est le seul qui ne vienne jamais me voir.

- Il doit avoir peur des piqures, je n'en suis pas fan moi-même.

Owen émit un rire qui pouvait aussi bien ressembler à un grognement. Il regarda tour à tour le visage de Ianto et celui d'Anto.

- C'est dingue, comment vous vous ressemblez. Vous avez exactement le même visage.

- Si c'est le moi d'une autre dimension, c'est sans doute normal.

- Tu n'es pas curieux de connaître sa vie ?

- Non, je préfèrerais savoir quelles sont les vôtres dans cette autre dimension, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Ouais, ça m'intrigue, je l'avoue, fit le docteur avec un dernier regard sur Anto, alors qu'ils quittaient l'étage de la prison sous les gémissements de weevils éveillés.

- On aura qu'à lui demander quand il sera revenu de chez Morphée. Enfin, s'il est de meilleure humeur.

- Bon sang, c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Toi aussi, tu es capable de si grandes colères ? demanda Owen en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Non, bien sur que non, tu sais bien que je suis un grand flegmatique…

Owen éclata de rire, un bref jappement de rire qui surprit le Gallois.

- Ianto au flegme britannique, à qui tu veux faire croire ça ?

- Apparemment pas à toi, sourit le jeune homme.

C'était une des rares fois où Owen et lui avait une conversation civilisée, sans s'envoyer des piques. Il lui semblait que le médecin ne lui était plus aussi hostile. Il n'avait peut être pas fini de digérer l'histoire Lisa mais au moins, il était un peu plus cordial.

- Café ? proposa-t-il.

- Avec plaisir, fit Owen en pénétrant dans la salle principale où tous s'affairaient.

* * *

_Enfin, l'arrivée tant attendue d'Anto.... j'ai bien noté votre impatience. Merci d'ailleurs pour vos encouragements, ça nourrit la machine à idée, et mes petites neurones, déjà bien abimées. _

_la suite, bientôt, j'espère pour le week-end prochain. En attendant, je vous laisse me dire (si vous en avez envie, je n'oblige personne) ce que vous en pensez. _


	7. ADN et Entropie

Et comme promis la semaine dernière, me revoilà pour la suite des aventures de l'équipe Torchwood et de Anto. Les uns sont à la BBC et Russel T Davies (grande est son imagination, comme son caractère de c…) et l'autre, je vous le prête volontiers. (mais pas de bétises hein ! )

Merci pour vos commentaires tous aussi agréables les uns que les autres, ça aide vraiment à me bouger pour terminer cette histoire. (non, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, don't worry, be happy, bon film d'ailleurs)

Bon, après tout ça (très peu intéressant, je m'en excuse) je vous laisse avec un de mes plus long chapitres. Et j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

* * *

Toshiko manipulait les objets qu'Anto avait sur lui au moment de sa capture. Elle avait trouvé une sorte de cadre photo. Elle trouva le moyen de projeter les images qu'il contenait sur l'écran de la salle de réunion. Alors qu'Ianto les abreuvait en café, ils regardèrent les photos de l'autre équipe. Ils se reconnurent dans tous les membres de l'équipe à part Jack. Cela leur semblait étrange de se voir ainsi, pareils et différents, les traits marqués par des expériences différentes, des émotions différentes. Owain, par exemple, avait dix kilos de plus qu'Owen et une épouse dans laquelle ils reconnurent Suzie et deux petites filles aux cheveux longs bouclés et les yeux noisette de Owain.

- Eh bien, te voilà marié à Suzie, le plaisanta Jack, bras croisé devant l'écran.

- Et papa, renchérit Gwen, montrant du doigt les jumelles, regarde-moi ces amours !

- Et toi, la touche que tu as ! répondit Owen.

- Ça me va bien, les cheveux courts, j'ai l'air plus jeune. Tosh, par contre, tu sembles exactement la même. Même coupe, même style vestimentaire, incroyable.

- Et c'est pour cet homme, qu'il était prêt à sacrifier tant de monde, dit Ianto en montrant Jake, l'air réjoui dans les bras d'un Anto au regard sombre et colérique. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier d'être pris en photo.

- Apparemment, fit Jack en se rapprochant de l'écran.

- Il y a quand même un air de famille, fit Owen, je veux dire entre toi et Jake. Tu pourrais être son père.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Jack en plissant les yeux, mais c'est vrai qu'on a une ressemblance, en fait on dirait moi, à l'âge de 17 ans

- Il est un peu plus vieux que ça, fit Gwen doctement, ça se voit, non ? Il a moins de 30 ans mais définitivement plus que 20. Tandis que toi, tu fais… elle s'interrompit sous le regard pesant de Jack. Oh arrête, tu ne fais pas ton âge…

- Heureusement, j'y veille suffisamment.

L'image de Jack en train de se mettre de la crème anti-âge vint la percuter et elle étouffa un rire. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule, Tosh se cachait derrière un dossier, les épaules secouées par un rire silencieux.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, dit Owen en leur décochant un regard noir, Jake te ressemble. Bon, ok, mais cela ne nous explique rien du tout. Pourquoi nous montrer ces photos, Tosh ?

- Cela nous permet au moins de vérifier qu'il ne nous a pas menti, dit Jack, de toute évidence, il vient bien d'une autre dimension. Au fait, Tosh, as-tu analysé la balise que nous avons récupérée dans la baie ? D'ailleurs, Ianto, il faudra que tu prennes des leçons de bateau. Le teint verdâtre, ça ne te va pas du tout, je te préfère plus rose.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais le pied marin.

- Eh bien, je confirme, mais au moins tu n'as pas vomi, c'est le signe d'un estomac bien accroché.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il le valait mieux avec vous, Monsieur.

Il le fixait droit dans les yeux, incapable de détourner son regard. Jack lui décocha une œillade, qui ne laissait aucun doute à sa pensée. Il avait envie de le dévorer de baisers mais la présence des autres membres l'empêchait de mettre son projet à l'exécution. Sans compter qu'Ianto n'aurait guère apprécié le geste sous leurs regards. Jack se détourna, avant que le Gallois ne devienne cramoisi. Mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Dès qu'il allait en avoir l'occasion, les lèvres du sexy Gallois allaient lui appartenir à nouveau.

- J'ai regardé la balise que tu as ramenée, Jack. Et la fréquence qu'elle émet est en tout point semblable à celle qui a essayé de te téléporter. Mais, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus étrange à l'intérieur.

- Quoi donc, lui demanda Jack, jetant un dernier regard sur Ianto, qui tentait de dissimuler son embarras en rangeant son coin café déjà méticuleusement propre.

- Eh bien, j'ai trouvé des cheveux.

- Oh, ça c'est rudement intéressant, dit Jack en se penchant sur les dossiers de Tosh.

- Pourquoi, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Technologie ultra sophistiquée basée sur l'ADN.

- ADN ? dit Gwen

- Oui, Acide Ribéo-nucléique, contenu dans les cheveux, la peau, les cellules de notre corps.

- Jack, je sais ce qu'est l'ADN, ce que je demande c'est ce que cela fait dans une balise, dans la baie.

- Balise de reconnaissance militaire 3ème génération, j'aurais dû le voir tout de suite. Ça sert à récupérer les corps sur les champs de bataille, mort ou vif. Pas mal pour capturer le chef ennemi ou ses éclaireurs à condition d'avoir l'ADN.

- Donc, si on analyse ces cheveux, on devrait trouver ton ADN ? demanda Gwen, l'air inquiet.

- Certainement, opina Jack, Owen, tu vérifies ?

- Tout de suite, donne-moi l'échantillon, Tosh.

- Je t'accompagne, il est resté en bas.

- Jack, reprit pensivement Gwen, est-ce que tu penses que Jake a subi la même chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait savoir si ce jeune homme a quelque chose à voir avec moi finalement. Pas évident.

- Sauf si Anto possède quelque chose qui pourrait avoir l'ADN de Jake, commença-t-elle, l'air gêné. Il est amoureux…alors

- Hum, je ne suis pas sûr, amoureux ou pas, on ne possède pas quelque chose comme ça. Il ne m'a pas l'air d'être du style à conserver une mèche de cheveux de son amant.

- Je pensais utiliser le kit agression de la police, fit en rougissant la jeune femme.

Ianto grimaça franchement, tandis que Jack soupesait l'idée de Gwen.

- je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche. Ce serait mieux s'il avait de ses cheveux ou de sa peau sur lui. Mais essaye toujours de le convaincre, dit-il l'air sombre.

- Euh, je pensais que…

- Qu'Owen le ferait à ta place. C'est ton idée, alors suis-la, fit Jack impitoyable.

Elle sortit sur un regard furibond, claquant la porte au passage. Ianto la suivit sans regarder Jack, raide comme la justice. Il s'arrêta un instant la main sur la clenche de la porte, les épaules étroitement relevées dans une attitude malheureuse.

- je vois bien que ça ne te plait pas, dit Jack. Mais quoi ? tu préférerais que je le fasse. Il te ressemble tant que je risquerais d'être distrait.

Ianto ne répondit pas et rejoignit Gwen qui prenait le kit d'analyse, l'air désolée.

- Attends Gwen, j'y vais.

- Mais comme l'a dit Jack, c'est mon idée. dit-elle hésitante.

- On dira que c'est ton idée, mais laisse-moi faire. Allez, donne.

Elle abandonna, soulagée, mais n'arriva pas à soutenir le regard du jeune homme qui lançait des éclairs. Il n'était pas franchement heureux de cette idée, mais elle avait le mérite d'exister.

- pourquoi tu veux le faire ? lui demanda-t-elle en l'accompagnant en direction des cachots.

- C'est mon double, n'est-ce pas ? On va dire que c'est presque mon corps dans ce cas. Et puis, après ce qu'il t'a fait, je ne suis pas sûre que tu restes très pro.

- Je suis toujours professionnelle, riposta Gwen, ce n'est pas juste de dire ça, Ianto !

- Ça m'affecterait à ta place, c'est tout.

- J'en ai vu d'autres, tu sais.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Ianto, d'un ton suggérant que la discussion était close. Profite-en pour appeler Rhys.

Elle acquiesça et s'esquiva pour appeler son compagnon. Ianto passa par les vestiaires avant de se rendre dans le niveau où se trouvait son double d'un air morne. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt dans les vestiaires et s'empara d'un objet qui trainait là, et le mit dans sa poche. Ça pouvait être utile.

Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il devait faire. Faire un prélèvement à un homme, endormi de surcroit, afin de trouver des traces d'ADN d'un autre homme. Horrible. Il se secoua. Il ne faisait que son travail. Et comme il l'avait signifié à Gwen, il allait s'en charger. Mais il aurait apprécié qu'il soit réellement endormi. La colère qui couvait en lui pouvait être assez impressionnante.

Le cocktail qu'Owen lui avait injecté n'avait pas duré longtemps malgré ce qu'il leur avait assuré. Anto était assis sur la paillasse, la tête entre ses mains. Il avait l'air malade et nauséeux. Il lui décocha un regard noir, à travers la porte vitrée.

- Toi, dit-il méprisant, où est ton chef ? j'ai deux mots à lui dire.

- Moi aussi, j'ai deux mots à te dire. Que fais-tu réellement ici ?

- Je l'ai déjà dit ! s'énerva Anto, je suis à la recherche de Jake. Bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille, merde.

- Non, imagine-toi chez toi. Tu es le chef de l'institut Torchwood là-bas, dans ton monde, vrai ? Alors imagine que Jack ou moi, ou qui que ce soit débarque dans ta dimension et commence à y faire des recherches. Tu réagirais comment ?

Anto ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard écœuré. Il savait que le jeune homme avait raison. Il aurait eu exactement la même réaction. Un petit tour en prison, le temps de découvrir de quoi il retourne.

- Mais surtout ce qui m'interpelle, c'est que tu penses que Jake vaut la peine de détruire d'autres mondes pour le retrouver. Ne t'énerves pas, ajouta-il en le voyant se lever et marcher vers la porte. D'ailleurs, poursuivit-il, d'un ton apaisant, qui te dit qu'il se trouve dans une autre dimension. Il a très bien pu être enlevé et se trouver à l'autre bout de ton univers.

- A Torchwood, nous avons un appareil qui permet de détecter les ouvertures entre les dimensions. C'est une histoire de fréquence quantique. Selon Toshika, le vaisseau, après avoir téléporté Jake, est passé dans une autre dimension. Owain a alors parlé de son monde d'origine. C'était alors la seule piste que j'avais pour commencer à le rechercher. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

- Hum, plausible, fit Ianto en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, tu disais qu'il y avait une balise dans la baie ?

- Oui, une sorte de boite qui émet une basse fréquence, en direction de l'espace.

- Vous l'avez récupéré ?

- Bien sur, tu nous prends pour des ynfytyn. (idiots)

- Non, mais qu'y avait-il à l'intérieur ?

- Des cheveux et c'est tout. A quoi ça t'avance de savoir ça ?

- Nous aussi, nous avons trouvé des cheveux dans une balise dans la baie.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas sensé me dire ça, dit Anto, moqueur. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'ailleurs ?

- Je sais… - Ianto hésita, se reprit à deux fois, visiblement gêné-, je dois te demander quelques chose de pas facile.

- Et c'est mon double qui me dit ça ? j'aurais tout vu.

Ianto lui montra le kit agression, les écouvillons et les tubes à analyse. Il le regarda sans comprendre. Il fronça des sourcils. Ianto soupira et tenta de lui expliquer.

- Une idée de Gwen. Nous avons besoin de l'ADN de Jake, pour analyse.

Anto comprit soudain ce que le kit sous-entendait, une intrusion dans son intimité. Il serra les poings et se leva, prêt à combattre.

- Tu entres et je te démolis. Pas question de me faire des prélèvements !

- On aurait très bien pu te rendormir et le faire sans ton consentement. Mais je te propose de le faire toi-même.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'au bout d'un mois, j'ai encore de l'ADN de Jake sur moi. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec ton chef, mais moi, je me douche après l'amour.

- Le Capitaine et moi, nous ne sommes pas amants.

- A d'autres, rugit Anto en s'approchant de la porte, il est plutôt séduisant et toi aussi. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Il frappa des deux poings contre la porte vitrée qui trembla sous le choc. Ianto resta immobile, la porte résistait aux Weevils les plus enragés. Il doutait qu'il puisse la briser. Anto hurlait à présent.

- Viens, viens, je t'attends. Non, mais franchement, assume et bats-toi. Si tu arrives à me battre, je me laisse faire. Mais viens…

- Anto, attends, je ne veux pas me battre, fit Ianto en ouvrant sa veste, tu as raison, ça ne sert à rien de rechercher de l'ADN sur toi. Mais peut-être que tu as des cheveux à lui, sur toi.

- Vu comment je lui colle au train habituellement, c'est possible, se calma Anto.

Ianto prit l'objet qu'il avait récupéré dans les vestiaires et il dégaina un rouleau anti-bouloche et l'agita devant lui.

- ça me plait déjà un peu plus, dit l'homme enfermé avec un rare sourire.

Ianto répondit à son sourire, la ressemblance ne fut jamais aussi frappante qu'à ce moment-là.

- Je te fais confiance, tu ne tentes rien ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix douce.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre.

- Pense seulement qu'une équipe surarmée attend là-haut et que Jack ne serait pas très heureux que tu t'échappes.

- Ok, entre et fais ce que tu dois faire. A quoi ça va vous servir de toute manière ?

- Vérifier une chose, si l'ADN de Jack correspond à celui de Jake. On a tous un double, peut-être que Jack aussi, simplement un peu plus jeune.

- C'est en rapport avec la balise, c'est ça ? nous avons fait des tests ADN, dit Anto en se rasseyant. Ça correspondait en partie à l'ADN de Jake, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de disparaître.

Sa voix se brisa et il détourna le regard. Malgré son apparente dureté, il sentait sa carapace se fendiller face au regard compréhensif de son sosie. Ianto entra dans la cellule et referma derrière lui. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre de risque, bien que Anto semblât revenu à de meilleures dispositions.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le retrouveras, peut être qu'il te reviendra, dit-il en essayant de le rassurer.

- Je l'espère, dit l'autre Gallois en serra les poings. Tu réagirais comment, s'il disparaissait de ta vie ?

- Je continuerais, dit Ianto avec une légère crispation du visage, sans avoir besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait, j'imagine…

- A d'autres, répondit Anto en retirant sa veste et la lui confiant, je connais ce visage et je sais ce que ce regard veut dire.

Ianto grogna sans répondre et passa le rouleau dans les doublures intérieures. Le silence entre les deux hommes était dense, à peine troublé par les weevils, enfermés à coté.

- Cheveux noirs, cheveux blonds, j'avais raison, fit Ianto en prélevant les fins cheveux blonds.

- Ouais, et c'est moins humiliant que l'autre solution. Merci.

- Eh bien, on croirait qu'on te l'arrache ce merci, fit-il en riant, pas de quoi.

- Bah, tu es peut être mon double, mais je dois avouer que tu es plus aimable que moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être redevable à quelqu'un

- On est toujours redevable à quelqu'un, tu sais, dit doucement Ianto. Anto le regarda avec un curieux regard, l'air perdu.

- Etre ici a redonné du sens à ma vie ; c'est cette vie qui compte le plus maintenant.

- Jake, Jake a donné un sens à ma vie, elle n'en avait pas beaucoup avant lui, avoua Anto en détournant à nouveau le regard, de ça, je lui suis redevable, si seulement, je pouvais le retrouver et lui dire ce que je ressens. J'ai toujours été ainsi me préservant, pour ne pas souffrir en m'impliquant. Sûrement la chose la plus idiote que j'ai faite.

- Désolé de sortir cette platitude mais on fait tous des erreurs, fit le Gallois remballant ses affaires. C'est en les reconnaissant qu'on avance.

- Mouais, tu as sans doute raison, fit Anto, songeur.

- J'ai toujours raison, dit Ianto avec un petit rire, du moins c'est ce que Jack dirait.

- Pas modeste, celui-ci, tout comme moi. Vous allez me garder longtemps en cellule ? c'est que j'ai des obligations dans la vie, moi !

- Tout va dépendre du Capitaine Jack Harkness, répondit Ianto, tentant de se défiler.

- Arrête, tu vas bien pouvoir le convaincre de me relâcher, dit Anto avec une voix enjôleuse, une voix de velours suintant la sensualité. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme et lui prit la main. – un si beau jeune homme, tu pourrais en faire ce que tu veux de ton capitaine, si tu voulais…

- Ce n'est pas mon but, dit violemment Ianto en se dégageant, il se releva brutalement et alla jusqu'à la porte.

- Moi, ce que j'en dis, c'est qu'il a beaucoup de chance, dit Anto, se rapprochant à nouveau de lui et l'acculant contre le mur humide. Il respira l'odeur du Gallois, mélange de savon et d'aftershave, une odeur douce. Il eut un sourire sombre et plongea sur sa bouche. Ianto esquiva le baiser en glissant sous son bras, attrapant son poignet au passage et le tordant derrière son épaule. Il remonta le bras, jusqu'à sentir la tension dans l'épaule. Anto grimaça, incapable de bouger, le visage contre le mur rugueux et suintant, maintenu par une main de fer.

- Ne recommence jamais ça avec moi, gronda Ianto contre son oreille, jamais. Il lui écrasa la tête de son autre main.

- Ah oui, vas-y, continue, j'adore, gémit Anto, se moquant de lui et gigotant, poussant ses fesses contre son corps, recherchant le contact. Oh, oui, vas-y, prends-moi ! Le jeune homme le lâcha dégouté.

- Ne jamais s'aventurer dans ce terrain, si tu n'es pas prêt à en assumer les conséquences, dit Anto en se retournant, l'air narquois. Je suis sûr que tu ne dis pas non lorsque que c'est ton capitaine qui te cherche comme ça.

- Tais-toi, gronda Ianto en le repoussant violemment, écarlate et l'air houleux, tais-toi tu ne sais rien.

L'autre éclata de rire. Ianto crut devenir fou, c'était son propre rire qu'il entendait résonner et se moquer de lui. Il referma ses poings, prêt à lui faire rentrer son rire dans la gorge.

- Tu veux te battre ? lui dit son double en écartant les bras, et à quoi ça nous mènerait à part nous abimer ? Déjà que ton cher capitaine m'a bien amoché.

Il se passa la main sur le cou, où la marque des doigts de Jack se voyait distinctement.

- Heureusement qu'il n'a pas frappé au visage, reprit-il, J'aurais eu l'air fin. Tu crois que c'est parce que nous avons le même visage ?

- Peut-être, dit froidement Ianto. Peut être que Jack n'aime tout simplement pas frappé au visage ?

- Eh, je le comprends, il n'a pas voulu abimer cette œuvre d'art…

- Décidément, railla Ianto, nous n'avons pas du tout le même caractère. Tu es impulsif, imbu de toi, colérique, tu as un mauvais caractère. Et même si on partage les mêmes traits physiques, nous sommes diamétralement opposés.

- Que veux-tu, je suis ce que je suis et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal que toi. Oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer, lui demanda-il, je n'ai pas pu résister et puis si tu avais vu ta tête… à mourir de rire.

- Il va falloir pourtant que tu résistes, si tu veux qu'on te vienne en aide.

- Qui a dit que j'ai besoin d'aide ? fit Anto les yeux à nouveau noirs et jetant des éclairs, poings serrés.

- Tout doux, tu n'a pas besoin de hurler pour faire valoir tes arguments. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas chez toi et que tu es enfermé dans nos cellules. Il se passe la même chose ici et dans ton monde, donc, c'est largement suffisant pour mener une enquête.

- Bon courage, jeta Anto amer, vous n'avez rien de plus que moi.

- Peut être, mais nous nous avons Jack Harkness auprès de nous et c'est déjà énorme.

- Je n'en doute pas qu'il est énorme, répondit-il, canaille.

Ianto lui jeta un regard amusé, il était pire que Jack.

- Ianto, cria Gwen dans le couloir.

Elle venait le chercher, inquiète du temps passé avec le prisonnier. Elle fut surprise de les voir discuter debout, l'un en face de l'autre. Elle eut la sensation étrange de déranger.

- Oui ? dit Ianto en se tournant vers elle.

- Tu viens ? Jack a une piste et Toshiko avance pas mal dans ses recherches.

- J'arrive. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dit-il en direction d'Anto qui se rasseyait, demande le moi, j'essayerai de te l'apporter.

- Jake, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut, mais tu ne peux pas me le donner.

- Non, pas encore, mais je pensais plutôt café, photos, occupations diverses, sudoku..

- Café, je tuerais pour un café.

- Là, on va s'entendre. Je t'apporte ça dès que j'ai fini avec Jack.

- Je crois que tu n'en auras jamais fini avec lui.

Ianto ne releva pas et sortit de la cellule, rejoignant Gwen qui lui tenait la porte des sous-sols. Elle l'interrogea du regard. Il lui montra le sac d'échantillon et le rouleau à bouloche. Elle soupira de soulagement.

- Tu as de ses cheveux ?

- Oui, et on va pouvoir savoir si Jack et Jake sont parents.

- 10 livres qu'ils le sont, proposa la Galloise.

- Tenu, c'est quoi l'idée de Jack.

- Apparemment, ce type de balises et l'utilisation de l'ADN, cela lui rappelle les Sycorax. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui, j'étais à Londres à ce moment là et certains amis de Torchwood 1 étaient sur le toit. Pas vraiment le meilleur souvenir de Londres.

- Eh bien, ce serait le même genre de technologie, fit Gwen. Ça signifie qu'on a de plus gros problèmes que d'habitude.

- Sans rire ?

- Sans rire, ce ne sont pas de simples weevils cette fois. Il y a une intelligence derrière tout ça.

- Suffisamment pour connaître la téléportation et les voyages inter-dimensionnels, fit la voix ferme de Jack, qui descendait les escaliers à leur rencontre.

- Tu le crois donc, fit Gwen en agitant la tête.

- Bien sur, il est un peu bourru, mais il dit la vérité. Au fait, j'adore vous voir vous chamailler comme ça. Tu m'avais caché tes talents de lutteur, dit-il la moue boudeuse, en désignant les caméras.

- Non, je ne vous ai rien caché, répondit le Gallois avec un léger sourire.

Jack haussa les sourcils et lui décocha un sourire ravageur. Gwen les regarda avec curiosité. Ils se faisaient face et elle avait l'impression d'être totalement transparente. Pas le genre d'attentions auxquelles elle aime avoir affaire, d'autant qu'il y avait une tension indéniable entre eux. Elle alla rejoindre Owen avec les échantillons à analyser, lui au moins, lui prêtait quelques attentions.

Jack posa ses mains sur les épaules de son employé, plongeant son regard clair dans ses yeux attentifs et légèrement anxieux. Il lissa le tissu du costume, presque par réflexe depuis ses omoplates jusqu'à la chute des reins. Ianto était tendu comme un arc, il sentait la sensation des mains de Jack lui bruler la peau et il aspirait à un contact plus rapproché, plus … approfondi. Jack fit remonter langoureusement ses doigts le long de son torse, lisant les émotions sur le visage du Gallois. Il posa la main sur son menton, lui levant la tête, prêt à l'embrasser, la tension a son paroxysme entre eux. Ce fut le moment où Tosh l'appela. Il relâcha Ianto avec un sourire désolé et s'esquiva, après une claque retentissante sur le fessier de son agent, si provocateur. Ianto resta déconcerté, perdu dans la tempête intérieure de ses perceptions. Il s'habituait décidément avec plaisir à ce genre de contact, malgré sa confusion. La petite voix qui lui disait d'être raisonnable et de ne pas attacher d'importance aux actes de Jack, faiblissait à l'aune des sensations extraordinaires que son contact lui créait. Il regretta que ce moment eut été si court. Il s'engagea à son tour en direction de la salle principale, plus lentement.

Toshiko avait appelé Jack pour lui faire part de ses découvertes, mais entretemps, elle s'était replongée dans l'étude de l'appareil d'Anto. Elle avait sur le visage un air de Noël. Elle s'éclatait visiblement à décrypter le contenu de l'appareil. Elle pensait en même temps à la jeune femme qui avait conçu cela. Elle était géniale.

Elle avait réussi à connecter l'appareil à ses ordinateurs, poussés au maximum de leur capacité. Elle était tellement absorbée dans son travail, qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas du retour de Jack. Elle marmonnait en japonais, tandis qu'elle alignait les chiffres de l'équation en cours.

- Tu t'amuses, Tosh ? fit Jack au bout de quelques minutes.

- Complètement, c'est incroyable. Cette équation est incroyable. Elle a éliminé les effets de l'entropie, purement et simplement, en alliant la puissance de la faille à celle du vortex qui se crée à l'activation de cet appareil.

- En termes clairs, Tosh, demanda Jack, se faisant l'interprète des membres de l'équipe qui l'avaient rejoint.

- D'accord, d'accord, dit-elle, se calmant un peu, - elle tenta de souligner par geste ses propos - lorsque un trou entre les dimensions s'ouvre, la faille compense les fluctuations d'énergie et évite que les dimensions ne soient détruites à l'ouverture. Oh, j'adore son travail ! C'est excellent ! Je aurais aimé découvrir ça moi-même. ..

- En quelque sorte, c'est quand même toi, dit Owen en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la chaleur de la main d'Owen. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Gwen et lui. Elle ne pouvait pas plus empêcher son cœur de battre pour lui que d'arrêter la course du temps. Elle lui sourit et il lui décocha son habituel sourire un peu crispé et de travers. Elle adorait ce sourire et rêvait de le cueillir au coin de ses lèvres fines. Elle se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas conscient de ses sentiments platoniques. Avoir son comportement avec Gwen, elle jugea que non.

- Entropie, c'est quoi ça ? demanda celle-ci, je n'ai pas fait d'études scientifiques, moi.

- L'entropie est une notion de thermodynamique, répondit Tosh en se replongeant dans ses équations qui dansaient à l'écran. C'est une sorte de mesure, abstraite, du chaos. Une ouverture entre les dimensions crée de l'énergie et cette énergie provoque normalement le chaos, la destruction. Mais là, la faille avec cet appareil, joue le rôle d'un compensateur, quelque chose qui freine et absorbe le trop-plein d'énergie, préservant les dimensions.

- Génial, dit Jack, enthousiaste, donc la faille qui génère tant d'énergie empêche le chaos ?

Toshiko acquiesça, ses cheveux se balançant en une masse noire.

- Donc pas de danger à ce que notre monde ne s'effondre à cause de la quête d'Anto ? demanda Gwen.

- Non, et cela grâce à la Toshiko d'Entropia, c'est un joli nom, non ? dit Jack l'air réjoui.

- Mais l'entropie, ce n'est pas ça, c'est une notion, pas un état, tu ne …

- Laisse tomber, murmura Gwen, je ne crois pas que tu pourras le faire changer d'avis.

- Donc, on peut libérer Anto, dit Ianto.

- On va attendre un peu avant de libérer ton bouillant doppelgänger, répondit Jack, goguenard, il a tenté de te séduire et a embrassé Gwen. J'ai la vidéo, inutile de nier, acheva-t-il en se tournant vers elle, les bras croisés, l'œil allumé.

Gwen le regarda, désarçonnée, et quelque part déçue de ne pas garder ce souvenir pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que le Gallois venu d'une autre dimension était fichtrement attrayant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Owen, et vit qu'il la regardait avec le même air que Jack. « Depuis quand je suis devenue la fille facile dans cette équipe ? se demanda-t-elle en reculant. Que dirait Rhys ? Il ne comprendrait absolument pas. Il est peut-être temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie ».

- Owen, tu as le résultat de tes tests ADN ?

- Oui, Jack, et grâce aux ordinateurs que Toshiko a renforcé, tu es aussi doué que ta jumelle, ma belle – Tosh rougit sous le compliment – les résultats devraient arriver… maintenant.

Il se précipita sur sa station d'ordinateur qui bipait. Les résultats s'affichaient à l'écran.

- alors, l'ADN contenu dans les balises de récupération, j'ai aussi analysé celle trouvé sur Anto, c'est bien ton ADN, bien qu'il soit légèrement modifié. Selon l'ordinateur, tu aurais subi quelques modifications génétiques, mais c'est bien toi. Et pour l'ADN de Jake, récupéré par Coffee Boy et Gwen… il lut les résultats une première fois, puis une seconde pour être sûr.

- Ce n'est pas ton double, mais vous avez un grand nombre d'allèles en commun. Cela signifie … roulement de tambour.

- Owen, fit sèchement Jack, croisant les bras.

- Oh, si on n'a plus le droit de s'amuser, râla le docteur, bon, cela signifie que c'est ton fils.

- Hum, dit Jack en fronçant des sourcils, tu es sûr ? Habituellement, je suis au courant quand j'ai un enfant, surtout aussi beau et séduisant que celui-ci.

- Jack ! firent choquées Gwen et Toshiko.

- Quoi ? j'ai le droit d'être fier de ma progéniture, non ? si c'est mon fils, j'estime avoir le droit de dire qu'il est séduisant, surtout qu'il me ressemble énormément et que je suis séduisant. Mais comment aurais-je eu un enfant dans une dimension parallèle ? à part les paradis artificiels des années 70, je ne suis jamais allé dans un monde parallèle. Je pense que je m'en souviendrais.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas ton fils, dit Gwen, mais ton double. Vous avez des gènes en commun, regarde Anto et Ianto, ils ont aussi des gènes en commun. Mais toi, tu es un cas particulier. Peut-être qu'il est la version de toi de cet univers.

- Hum, dit Tosh, ça se tient, Anto a dit que Jack venait lui-même d'une autre dimension, il est possible qu'il soit toi dans ce monde-là.

- Ou peut être qu'il vient d'ici et qu'il a traversé le mur des réalités, comme dit Anto et qu'il est bien ton fils, dit Owen en riant.

- Ok, Ok, Ok, trêve de suppositions, dit Jack, intéressons-nous plutôt à cette histoire de téléportation et de balises. Selon Anto, Jake a subi le sort qu'on me réservait. Donc, on peut supposer que les balises ont été déposées dans différentes dimensions et calibrée sur mon ADN.

- Une version quelque peu modifiée de ton ADN, fit Owen, tu as des ennemis qui peuvent traverser les dimensions parallèles ?

- J'en connais certains mais ce ne sont pas des ennemis personnels, plutôt des ennemis de tout le monde. Dalek, Cybermen, amis on serait déjà au courant, sous leurs attaques depuis longtemps. Non, il faut que je réfléchisse. Tosh, y-a-t-il des rapports inquiétants de la part de UNIT ?

- Non, à part des rapports sur les vaisseaux stellaires qui s'approchaient un peu trop de la Terre, rien. Elle vérifia sur son écran. Ils ont envoyé le même genre de messages que nous et les vaisseaux ont l'air d'obtempérer.

Jack marchait dans le Hub, tournait en rond, cherchait à réactiver par la marche ses souvenirs. Le désavantage quand on a vécu autant de vie que lui, c'est que la mémoire fait parfois défaut. Il était capable de se rappeler le nom de son premier chien, mais les lieux et les dates se mélangeaient un peu dans son esprit. D'autant qu'il avait passé certaines décennies dans un état proche du coma éthylique, à rechercher le Docteur. Torchwood lui avait donné le but qu'il lui manquait. Torchwood et la gamine. Tiens, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Elle qui lui avait dit qu'il retrouverait le docteur dans 100 ans, il s'en rapprochait maintenant. Instinctivement, il regarda la main qui baignait tranquillement dans son coffrage. Il espérait avoir eu raison au sujet de l'origine de cette main. Il brulait de savoir quand il allait le retrouver. Mais là n'était pas la question aujourd'hui, il avait un autre problème sur les bras. Qui devait lui en vouloir suffisamment pour avoir placé des balises de récupération dans différentes dimensions ? Quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en technologie avancée, suffisamment pour avoir ciblé Cardiff et le Hub et sa technologie supérieure à celle de l'humanité. Encore une question et sa tête allait exploser.

Ianto le regardait arpenter le Hub de son pas altier. Cet homme était un véritable enchantement, sans cesse renouvelé. Il pouvait être si présent, si distant, persévérant avec cette touche unique qui faisait de lui le Capitaine Harkness. Le voir ainsi s'interroger, les sourcils froncés, le front plissé le montrait sous un autre jour, encore plus séduisant, si cela était possible. Les paroles d'Anto lui revinrent en mémoire. Il tentait d'afficher aucune émotion, mais un seul regard de Jack et il s'illuminait. Et il était conscient que le capitaine le savait. Il allait préparer un café autant pour se donner une contenance que parce qu'il l'avait promis à Anto. Il récupéra le cadre photo pour le lui apporter. Dans le plateau qui contenait toutes ses affaires, il aperçut la même balise que celle qu'ils avaient découverte dans la baie. Il redescendit dans les sous-sols, deux cafés à la main.

Anto était assis, le dos au mur et paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. L'arrivée de son double le tira de sa rêverie, autant que l'odeur du café, qui vint lui chatouiller les narines.

- Eh bien, tu tiens tes promesses, fit-il en le regardant entrer. Pas encore l'heure de ma libération, cependant. Tant pis.

Ianto lui tendit sa tasse sans mot dire et s'assis auprès de lui. Le breuvage rasséréna l'autre homme. Ils partagèrent un instant un moment de silence savourant leur drogue favorite.

- Jamais bu un aussi bon café ! Caches-tu d'autres talents ? Apparemment, oui, vu que toi aussi, tu travailles pour Torchwood.

- Je suis juste un employé ici : classement des archives, rangement, nourrir les créatures et mes collègues et café.

- Un homme à tout faire ! je rencontre mon double et c'est un homme à tout faire, éclata de rire Anto, j'aurais tout vu et mon égo en prend un certain coup, je dois le reconnaître.

- Désolé pour ton égo, dit son double en souriant, mais c'est tout ce que je suis.

- Ne te fais pas plus modeste que je ne suis narcissique. Déjà que devoir partager mon visage m'énerve, n'en rajoute pas, tu veux bien ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu encore ici ?

- Je voulais savoir, commença Ianto en hésitant, savoir ce que ça fait d'aimer un homme.

- Pourquoi ? tu ne le sais pas ? éclata Anto, c'est la même chose qu'aimer une femme, reprit-il plus doucement, sous le regard blessé du jeune homme, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence en réalité. En fait, je pense même que c'est plus simple, à vrai dire. On partage plus de points communs avec un homme, qu'avec une femme, physiquement parlant.

- Mais, je ne suis pas gay et jamais je n'ai ressenti ça pour un homme, cette attirance…

- Ce n'est pas la question d'être gay ou pas, c'est plutôt une question de sentiment. Son sexe, son genre n'a rien à voir dans l'affaire, c'est plus de l'ordre du ressenti. C'est ce qu'il t'apporte qui est important. Les sensations, le bonheur, l'amour, la satisfaction…

- Mais comment savoir si ces sentiments sont quelque chose de réel ?

- Tu ne le peux pas, s'amusa Anto, tu ne le peux pas si vous n'en parlez pas ou si tu refuses d'avancer. Mais crois-moi, ce que tu ressens pour ton capitaine, je pourrais le reconnaître n'importe où. Il t'intéresse et tu l'intéresse, alors contente-toi de ça pour le moment.

- T'en as des belles, toi, grogna Ianto en se raccrochant à son café, je n'ai jamais expérimenté ça, moi. Un homme, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé…

Anto le regarda droit dans les yeux, lisant dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. La familiarité de ce visage lui donnait des frissons. C'était vraiment une version de lui, presque innocente, vierge sans les actes, les expériences qui avaient forgés son caractère d'ours. Quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu devenir peut-être. Cet homme ne se rendait pas compte de sa beauté ou de l'intérêt qu'on pouvait lui trouver. Il avait raison, tout le contraire de lui.

- Je vais te parler franc, petit gars, tu as envie d'être embrassé, touché, caressé par lui ? Tu aimes être dans ses bras, ton cœur palpite dès qu'il est près de toi ?

Ianto hocha à peine la tête, ses joues rouges, ses yeux s'écarquillant à mesure que l'interrogatoire se faisait de plus en plus précis. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un vieux sage qui partageait son expérience avec son apprenti. Un peu plus, et il se croirait aux coté d'Obi Wan Kenobi.

- Tu aimes son odeur, son sourire, sa voix, sa personnalité ? reprit Anto, presque à voix basse, tu rêves de lui, parfois et tu commences à vouloir être plus proche, que vos contacts s'intensifient… Ne nie pas, je sais reconnaître un puceau quand j'en vois un.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête, le souffle coupé, le teint cramoisi.

- Eh bien, il m'a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, mais il doit savoir aussi être aussi doux que possible. Vas-y ! fonce, trouvez-vous une chambre et cesse de te tourmenter !

- mais je ne sais pas si…comment ?

- Lui, il a l'air de savoir comment s'y prendre, ça se sent. Alors de quoi as-tu peur ? de ne pas t'en remettre. Tu ne t'en remettras pas, crois-moi. Et puis, tu aurais pu avoir des goûts moins intéressants. C'est un homme particulièrement attirant, séduisant et un capitaine en plus…

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma sœur, grimaça Ianto, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Pourquoi elle est au courant ? s'étonna Anto avec un grand sourire.

- Non, j'aurais trop peur de sa réaction.

- Rhianne, ma sœur est très heureuse pour moi, dit Anto, les yeux dans le vague, A vrai dire, je te répète ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle m'a poussé dans les bras de Jake. Enfin, elle m'a obligé à entamer une relation plus directe et plus saine avec lui et de cesser de le prendre entre deux dossiers. Quoi ? je te choque. Tu comprendras, va.

- Je vois, je vais réfléchir. Ce que tu me dis est plutôt intéressant.

- A la tienne et à la nouvelle direction que va prendre ta vie, fit Anto en entrechoquant sa tasse contre celle de Ianto. Celui-ci acquiesça et lui sourit en retour.

Il entendit un hurlement primal qui venait d'en haut, il crut reconnaître la voix de Jack. Son cœur se serra. Pas encore ! Pas maintenant !

- NON ! fit une voix venue d'en haut. Gwen. La voix affolée de la jeune femme le poussa à remonter à la salle principale quatre à quatre. Il déboula dans la salle alors que l'équipe atterrée regardait un tas de vêtements sur le sol. Les vêtements de Jack. Gwen avait les larmes aux yeux et s'accrochait à Owen qui tentait de la consoler. Toshiko pianotait à toute allure sur son ordinateur, suivant une localisation. Elle était concentrée, déterminée à découvrir où se trouvait l'origine du rayon tracteur.

- Ianto, Jack a disparu, résuma Owen, comme tout à l'heure, sauf que cette fois, ça a marché.

Ianto resta sans bouger, abruti par cette nouvelle. Jack. Disparu. Anto apparut derrière lui. Gwen se recroquevilla dans les bras d'Owen, surpris de le voir hors de sa cellule. D'un regard, il embrassa la pièce.

- Bon sang ! Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

* * *

_Je sais, je m'arrête (encore) sur un cliffhanger, mais je suis à un carrefour dans mon histoire, dois-je suivre Jack ? ou continuer sur l'équipe ? il va me falloir un certain temps de réflexion qui – j'espère – ne devait pas excéder la semaine._

Si ça vous a plu ou déplu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire…(pas taper, pitié, j'écrirais tout ce que vous voulez, pas taper Rhéa)


	8. Une ancienne connaissance

Disclaimer : sont à qui de droit tous les personnages, les caractères, les décors, les costumes, les maquillages, les monstres, les aliens... RTD, La BBC, les maquilleurs, décorateurs, scénaristes, concepteurs, inventeurs divers de cette série brillantissime.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont fait part de leur commentaire et avis éclairé (et souvent éclairant), et désolé pour l'attente, ça m'a pris un peu plus longtemps que prévu de faire ce chapitre. Alors en espérant que cela vous plait, voici la suite.

* * *

Le Capitaine prit contact durement avec le sol, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba, tête la première sur une surface froide, dure et plane. Il se mordit la langue et le gout du sang lui emplit la bouche. Il releva la tête et se prépara à tout. Rien, personne, seul. Il prit conscience qu'il se trouvait nu, dans un espace étroit, une pièce carrée large de quelques mètres seulement. Il frappa doucement sur le sol poli. Il sonnait de façon métallique. Il se leva et sonda également les murs de sa prison de métal. Rien. Il s'essuya le visage d'une main, nettoyant le sang qui coulait du coin de sa bouche. Il tendit l'oreille, rien, pas même le son d'un quelconque voisin.

- bon, si on a trouvé le moyen de me faire venir ici, je n'ai qu'à attendre pour qu'on vienne me chercher.

Il s'assit en tailleur, le dos posé contre le mur et s'absorba dans ses pensées. Il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de subir. Finalement la téléportation avait réussi. Il se palpa, pris d'une inquiétude subite. La téléportation pouvait avoir de fâcheuses tendances à oublier certaines parties de l'anatomie dans le processus en cas de ratage. De toute évidence, il était nu, entier et il constata que son bracelet avait disparu. Il se replia sut lui-même, collant ses bras et ses jambes à son corps, pris de frissons incoercibles. Ce que cette pièce était glaciale ! Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options à sa disposition soit mourir de froid, ça avait un certain avantage, s'endormir, ne pas souffrir et ne pas s'inquiéter. Ça manquait cependant de panache ; soit frapper à ces murs métalliques jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'avise de sa présence. Il se releva. Un peu d'action ne lui nuirait pas et le réchaufferait de toute manière.

Sa respiration faisait une brume autour de lui. Il ne faisait pas froid au point de congeler sur place, mais bien en dessous de 10°. Il commença à frapper contre les parois, violemment tout d'abord, puis prenant conscience que cela allait certainement durer longtemps, il prit un rythme constant et lent.

Petit à petit, il perdit le décompte du temps et du nombre de coups portés. Ses mains battaient douloureusement, mais il était en nage et son sang circulait dans ses veines. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête, qu'il continue jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un réponde ou vienne le chercher.

Il sentait l'épuisement le gagner, ses coups devenaient erratiques. Ses mains lui faisaient mal mais la douleur l'empêchait de s'endormir. Sa respiration devenait laborieuse alors que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même. Il s'arrêta. Celui qui l'avait fait venir s'en fichait. Un sentiment de désespoir commençait à le gagner quand il entendit un bruit sourd et lointain.

Jack arrêta de frapper, le cœur battant. Il posa l'oreille sur la paroi froide, glaciale de sa prison et retint son souffle. Il entendait effectivement des bruits lointains, comme venu du fond d'un tuyau ou d'un tube métallique. Il frappa trois fois, il entendit trois coups en réponse. Il cria du plus fort qu'il put et il entendit une faible réponse. Un autre être vivant était comme lui prisonnier de cette prison étrange.

Il tenta de faire passer un message, un coup, trois coups, un coup, l'autre répondit de la même manière. Il n'était plus seul mais cela ne changeait rien à sa situation. Il avait froid, il était isolé de tout, de ses amis, ses coéquipiers, son équipe et de Ianto. Pourquoi pensait-il soudain à lui dans ce moment ? Il ne savait pas. Mais cela lui fit du bien de penser au regard lumineux du gallois et à son sourire qui surgissait par inadvertance et éclairait son visage, comme de l'intérieur.

Jack esquissa un sourire, malgré sa situation particulière. Il continua à s'agiter afin de conserver son sang en circulation. Il se battit le corps. Le froid devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter et ses doigts commençaient à se bloquer sous sa morsure coupante. Ses yeux se fermèrent, il avait l'impression de tomber dans le sommeil. Il se raidit. Il se redressa, s'assit. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était couché sur le sol. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'endorme. Il planta ses dents dans la partie charnue de sa paume. La douleur amena un lent réveil de ses sensations ensommeillées, alourdies par le froid, et ce qu'il interprétait comme le manque d'oxygène.

La pièce était si petite et cela faisait si longtemps qu'il se trouvait enfermé que tout l'air respirable avait disparu, englouti dans sa frénésie de faire connaitre sa présence à ceux qui l'avait amené ici. L'espace d'un instant, il regretta. Mais il avait toujours été ainsi, se précipitant au devant du danger, faisant fi des conséquences engendrées. Alors qu'il sombrait dans un brouillard comateux plus lourd que le sommeil, il se prit à penser c'était à cause de cette immortalité qu'il était aussi inconscient face au péril. Il savait qu'il allait très certainement échapper à la mort, d'où la position de risque-tout. Mais il s'attendait aussi à ce que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il échappe au sort de tous les mortels. Il ne l'avouait pas facilement mais il avait la tentation d'aspirer à un repos éternel. Parfois, il éprouvait de la fatigue face à cette vie sans fin, sans attache ni droit aux sentiments.

Il avait parfois la sensation étrange d'être la seule chose fixe dans un univers en perpétuel mouvement, en évolution constante. Et cela lui laissait un gout de cendre et de poussière dans la bouche lorsqu'il y pensait. Alors, plutôt que de réfléchir encore à cette situation inconcevable, - il y avait déjà passé suffisamment d'années de toute manière, sans y trouver de réponses satisfaisantes. - il s'étourdissait d'activités, de vie, de dynamiques rencontres. Tout cela plutôt que de s'appesantir sur cet état qu'il subissait sans y trouver solution.

Il toucha du crâne le sol, il était à nouveau allongé de tout son long, son grand corps posé en chien de fusil sur le sol glacial, la peau à peine secouée de frissons, annonçant la mort de son organisme. Il ne se rappelait pas être à nouveau tombé sur le sol.

La pièce s'éclaira soudain. Une paroi s'ouvrit avec un bruit chuintant et de l'air chaud et sec vint lui caresser l'épiderme comme le souffle chaud d'une maitresse aimée. Il perdit conscience alors que ses poumons se gonflaient d'air. L'épuisement avait eu raison de lui.

Jack sortit de son inconscience. Il sentait la pression confortable d'une mousse sous son corps. Un siège ? Il sentait également une couverture sur lui et une chaleur qui le réconfortait. Il voyait à travers la peau fine de ses yeux une lumière rouge. Il se sentait bien, confortablement installé. Il s'étira mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il était ligoté. Il ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière aveuglante le força à les refermer aussitôt. Finalement, on était venu le chercher et on avait profité de son inconscience pour l'attacher.

Il sourit. Peut-être que cette réaction était curieuse, mais un sourire de lui pouvait déstabiliser un ennemi. Il l'avait déjà appris à son plus grand plaisir. L'histoire des bourreaux jumeaux lui remonta à la mémoire. Bon, ça faisait combien de temps déjà ? Trop longtemps. Il s'était bien amusé en tout cas à ce moment-là.

Il entrouvrit les yeux, la lumière était toujours aveuglante mais il arriva à distinguer une sorte de lampes sur pied, cinq spots ultra-lumineux dans une sorte de demi-globe, à 30 cm de sa tête. Il sentait la chaleur des lampes sur la peau de son visage. Le reste de la pièce était par contraste plongé dans l'obscurité. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il entendait un curieux tic-tac, un cliquetis étrange, qui lui rappelait quelque chose. De plus, il sentait une odeur curieuse près de lui, un mélange d'huile, de métal et d'étoffes sales. L'odeur de son manteau avant que Ianto ne s'en occupe. Une autre personne était là, attendant dieu sait quoi.

- Hé, appela-t-il, ne vous privez pas pour me mater, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais j'aimerais autant savoir votre nom.

Il entendit une respiration se précipiter et un froufroutement de tissus qui s'éloignait, accompagné par le cliquetis.

- Non, ne partez pas ! pas sans un baiser d'au revoir. Allez, revenez. Je serais sage.

Il essaya de se tortiller, vérifiant ses liens. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient cerclés de métal, il sentit le froid du métal contre sa peau. La seule volonté qui bandait ses muscles n'allait pas suffire pour enlever ses menottes.

- Si on joue attaché, j'aimerai autant choisir le type de lien. Mon préféré, c'est la soie, à la fois solide et doux !

Il entendit un chuintement comme une porte pneumatique qui s'ouvrait et se refermait. Seul, il restait seul. Il hurla. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul, même s'il ne savait pas qui était cette personne qui l'avait capturé et mis dans cette position. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici, sur cette sorte de siège, avec cette lampe en plein visage, dans un endroit inconnu. Et la seule personne qui aurait pu lui apporter des explications, venait de partir. Il cessa de crier, visiblement cela ne servait à rien et cela le fatiguait d'entendre ses propres hurlements. Son geôlier ne voulait pas s'occuper de lui, bon, tant pis.

Il s'enferma dans ses pensées, commençant à débrouiller ces idées autour de sa situation. Quelqu'un avait mis le paquet pour le transporter ici et le mettre sur ce siège ? Que voulait-il ? le torturer, le tuer, lui parler ?

Et Anto, bon, il avait plus ou moins compris des explications de Toshiko. Il avait traversé le mur des réalités pour retrouver son amant, enlevé de la même manière que lui. Et selon les recherches d'Owen sur son ADN, le jeune homme était son fils. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un gamin, d'environ 20 ans. Pourtant cela lui avait toujours tenu à cœur de connaître ses descendants, du moins les plus proches. Peut-être qu'il y avait un Jack dans le monde d'Anto, qui serait le père de Jake. Cette idée lui fit bizarre, dérangeant ses sentiments d'être unique, son unicité. Et puis c'était une hypothèse fortement capillotractée, il était né au 51ème siècle, à des années-lumière de la Terre originelle, sur une presqu'ile éloignée de tout, sur une planète ignorée. Il était mort sur un satellite en essayant de sauver Nouvelle Terre des Daleks aux côtés d'un merveilleux docteur, et miraculeusement était revenu à la vie, abandonné de tous.

La probabilité pour que cela arrive dans Entropia ou dans le monde de Jake était si minime que cela ne valait même pas la peine d'y penser, mais elle avait le mérite de lui occuper l'esprit.

Il entendit à nouveau le chuintement de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il essaya de scruter la pénombre mais la violente lumière lui agressait toujours le regard. Il entendit des pas lourds et un tic-tac qui l'accompagnait. Un bruit sourd comme un corps qui s'effondrait et un grognement lui fit tourner la tête sur le coté. Il sentit qu'une autre source lumineuse avait été allumée. Il plissa des yeux et malgré la brulure de la lumière arriva à voir à travers ses cils fournis.

Mi-assis, mi-couché dans un siège qu'il imagina semblable au sien, il découvrit un homme jeune, blond, aux traits tirés, l'air épuisé, qui plissait les yeux lui aussi, pour le regarder lui.

Jack eut un moment de surprise, Jake. C'était lui. S'il n'avait pas été prévenu, il aurait vraiment cru se voir au même age. La ressemblance était impressionnante. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas conservé de photo de lui à cet âge-là. Car il avait été diablement beau !

Il vit le jeune homme esquisser un sourire, qui dévoila des fossettes qui étaient les mêmes que les siennes. Le patrimoine génétique ne pouvait pas mentir.

- Alors, c'est toi, Orion ? Mon père ? si je dois vieillir comme toi, je signe tout de suite. Pas trop épuisé d'avoir frappé comme un sourd sur les parois ?

Jack se figea. Le jeune homme venait de prononcer un nom qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des siècles. Et il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre de la bouche d'un homme qui affirmait qu'il était son père. Comment ?

Sa stupéfaction dut se lire sur son visage car l'homme s'esclaffa d'un rire sombre qui se transforma en une toux déchirante, qui fit mal à Jack.

- ça a l'air de te dire quelque chose ce nom, reprit-il d'une voix devenue sifflante, peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que je fais là ?

- Attaché comme toi, tu crois vraiment que j'ai une explication ? Je suis peut-être ton père mais je ne suis pas devin.

Jake se mit à rire à nouveau, aussi effrayant que sans joie.

- Nous sommes dans une belle galère alors : je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici.

- Un mois environ, selon Anto John, répondit Jack, en refermant ses yeux brulés par la forte lumière, du moins si le temps s'écoule de la même manière entre nos deux dimensions.

- Tu connais Anto ! s'exclama le jeune homme en ouvrant grand les yeux, vite refermés sous la morsure des lampes.

- Oui, il a déboulé dans mon monde, prêt à tout défoncer pour te retrouver.

- C'est bien lui, émit Jake, soulagé, mais sait-il où nous sommes ?

- Il doit savoir, maintenant que moi aussi j'ai disparu. Mon équipe doit être sens dessus dessous et déterminée à me retrouver.

- Si Anto n'a pas réussi, je ne vois pas comment ils vont y arriver, fit Jake, découragé, toussant encore une fois.

- Ne sous-estime pas une équipe que tu ne connais pas ! gronda Jack.

- Ton équipe ne pourra rien pour vous, fit une voix sèche et métallique, maintenant comme autrefois, tu es à moi, Orion.

Jack essaya de voir d'où venait cette voix inconnue, qu'il devinait venir d'une personne âgée, une femme apparemment. Jake était paniqué, ses traits figés dans un masque d'angoisse. Mais il tentait de maitriser les tremblements qui l'avaient saisi au son de cette voix ancienne. Jack se demanda ce qu'il avait subi. Il ne semblait pas blessé mais l'épuisement se lisait sur son visage.

- Orion, demanda la voix, attirant son attention, je t'ai cherché depuis si longtemps. Pour enfin te trouver caché sur cette minuscule planète. Tu as passé tant de temps à me fuir, espérant m'échapper et mettre notre enfant hors de ma portée.

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux. L'intensité lumineuse baissa enfin et ils découvrirent qui les avait capturés. Une grande silhouette efflanquée se tenait près de la porte. Elle était vêtue de grands voiles sombres qui frémissaient sous des mouvements nerveux et un masque de métal poli cachait son visage. Sa main décharnée se posa sur la peau de Jake, caressant le bombé de sa joue, où une légère barbe blonde tentait de s'affirmer. Il tenta d'éloigner son visage en grimaçant de dégout. Le capitaine Jack grimaça, se tortillant sur son siège, plutôt confortable.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Orion, et je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu un enfant avec Belphégor !

Jake l'interrogea des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Belphégor, le masque, les voiles, non ? tenta d'expliquer Jack. Tant pis, Ianto aurait compris, lui. Mais une chose est sure dans ton délire, ce que tu nous prends pour d'autres personnes. Je n'ai jamais eu de fils et je ne m'appelle pas Orion. Quant à te fuir, montre-moi ton visage que je vois à qui j'ai affaire.

Jake pâlit. Cet homme ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, à qui il faisait face. Depuis le début de sa capture, il tentait de ne pas contrarier l'ombre noire, comme il l'appelait dans son esprit. Il avait vite compris que pour rester en vie, mieux valait jouer la comédie. Il n'en était pas à l'appeler Maman mais avait dû la laisser le caresser comme si il était vraiment son fils. Sa résistance au départ ne lui avait valu que faim, enfermement, froid et tortures mentales.

Il avait cru être victime d'un nouveau jeu pervers de cette horrible femme quand il avait entendu des coups sourds portés contre les parois. Elle aurait très bien pu se jouer de lui en se faisant croire que quelqu'un allait le secourir. Anto, son cœur battit douloureusement. Anto lui manquait terriblement. Puis, il avait compris qu'il n'était plus le seul prisonnier en ce lieu. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il voyait distinctement sa geôlière. Il l'avait entrevu dans son sommeil, induit surement par des drogues, au vu du mal de crâne qui l'assommait à chaque réveil.

L'homme malgré les liens et son récent évanouissement, lui paraissait être confiant malgré tout. Il continuait à lancer plaisanterie sur plaisanterie, en dépit de sa position délicate. Sans que la femme ne bronche.

Jack avait beau fanfaronner, il avait analysé la situation et il savait qu'il se trouvait dans un sacré pétrin.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha en avant. Il détourna la tête sous l'odeur lourde de vieillesse et de saleté. Elle n'avait pas dû prendre de douche depuis des années.

- Ecarte-toi, s'écria-t-il, je ne peux pas respirer. Je ne félicite pas ton parfumeur.

- Qu'importe, Orion, tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour en tout cas. Laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire et apprendre à notre fils quel homme tu es.

- Oh, une histoire, persifla Jack, j'adore les histoires, en écartant sa tête de la main qui venait de se saisir de son menton. Le masque s'approcha plus près et il sentit une odeur putride s'échapper de la fente, faisant figure de bouche stylisée.

- Vous connaissez le dentiste ? Très efficace avec les problèmes de dents.

L'ombre éclata d'un rire sans joie, serrant plus fort le menton de Jack, le repoussant en arrière. Il sentit les ongles jaunis, acérés comme des griffes s'enfoncer dans sa peau et il voulut protester mais elle bâillonna sa bouche de sa main fripée. Elle lui plaqua la tête contre la têtière de son siège. Un froid intense tomba sur son crâne alors qu'il sentait sa tête s'enfoncer dans le coussin, devenu mou et gélatineux. Il tenta de lutter, les muscles de son cou tendu comme des câbles. Mais l'attraction de cet appareil était plus forte que lui. Il frémit d'angoisse. Il connaissait ce type d'appareil, un lecteur de pensée. Ce n'était pas une histoire qu'elle allait lui raconter, mais ses propres pensées qu'elle allait fouiller et exposer à la lumière sur un écran, comme au cinéma.

Jake le regarda avec horreur, il voyait ses yeux affolés rouler dans ses orbites. Qu'il soit son père ou non, n'avait rien à voir avec la compassion qu'il éprouvait. Cette lecture était atrocement douloureuse. Il avait subi cette torture, cette brutale recherche dans les tréfonds de son esprit, un viol pur et simple de son âme, qui avait ravagé ses pensées et laissait plus bas que terre.

Jack connaissait ce lecteur que les agents du temps avaient conçu et utilisé en dernier ressort pour « traiter » les criminels temporels. Il connaissait tout de son fonctionnement, de la douleur qui montait crescendo à mesure que le patient cherchait à dissimuler les informations. Mais il avait tant de choses à cacher, qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre, la douleur allait vraiment être atroce. La femme enclencha l'appareil qui fonctionnait comme un récepteur, captant les souvenirs et un émetteur qui les diffusait sur un écran intangible, une projection de ses pensées en trois dimensions, juste entre les deux hommes.

Jack se vit lui-même à table, partageant un repas avec Ianto et discuter chaleureusement avec lui. Il reconnut les souvenirs vieux de seulement quelques heures. Il ne chercha pas à lutter, il n'avait rien à craindre de voir ces souvenirs remonter. Il se focalisa sur la bouche rieuse du Gallois, ses yeux pleins de charmes, mais la femme ne semblait pas touchée par cette calme vision de la vie de Jack. Elle jura sous son masque et fit un arc de cercle avec la main. Les souvenirs remontèrent dans le temps. Il revit comme un choc le meurtre de sa précédente équipe par son ami Alex. Et son suicide qui l'avait projeté à la tête de l'institut. Il se rebella. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle connaisse l'existence de Torchwood et de l'aide qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter. Jack était tout ce qu'on voudrait, mais il était un homme loyal et profondément attaché à son équipe et son institut. Il se força à éloigner ses pensées de l'équipe, alors que les différents membres apparaissaient sous les yeux de Jake. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant dans le visage du gallois, celui de son amant. Il porta les yeux sur le visage du capitaine et le vit commencer à lutter pour conserver l'emprise sur sa mémoire. Il savait que la douleur allait commencer à lui bruler le crâne.

Celui-ci se concentrait sur une seule image, celui du mur commémoratif du Millenium Stadium. Qu'elle s'amuse avec ça ! Il haletait sous l'effort de concentration que cela impliquait. Il se força à respirer plus calmement, utilisant une méthode de visualisation, digne des moines zazens afin de dompter son esprit et empêcher la femme de s'immiscer plus profondément dans sa mémoire. Il devait rester concentré.

Il s'entoura en pensée de ce mur, s'enveloppant dans les mots, détaillant chaque inscription gravée dans le mur et sa mémoire, forçant son esprit à s'endormir.

Elle gronda de frustration. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à voir de cet homme n'était qu'un mur sombre, couvert de mots mystérieux. Elle tordit à nouveau sa main, comme pour extirper un à un chacun des moellons de ce mur dans lequel s'enfermait volontairement le capitaine.

Jake le voyait lutter et l'encouragea intérieurement. Il avait vu mis à nu sa conscience, le moindre de ses souvenirs de la plus petite humiliation jusqu'à son plus grand triomphe exposés à la haine de cette femme. Il n'avait dû sa santé mentale qu'au souvenir d'Anto. Curieusement, cet homme qui le rendait fou, qui l'avait poussé au bout de ses retranchements était celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Son apparition dans les souvenirs visibles de Jake avait provoqué la répulsion de la femme. Il avait saisi alors l'opportunité de la repousser. Il avait alors soigneusement détaillé toute sa relation avec lui, poussant ses souvenirs au maximum, soutenu par l'image d'un Anto, sûr de lui, arrogant et plein de superbe. Dégoutée, elle lui avait fait subir un lavage mental complet, qui l'avait laissé vide, sans émotion. Peu à peu celles-ci étaient revenues, son humanité lui était revenue. Il s'était renferme alors sur son souvenir chéri, qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'ici.

Orion ou quelque soit son nom faisait preuve de plus de résistance. Il le voyait grincer des dents, tout son corps tétanisé par la volonté de ne pas laisser une miette de ses souvenirs à sa Némésis. Elle jura et accentua la puissance de l'appareil. L'homme se mit à trembler, son corps tressautant sous l'effet combiné des nerfs et de sa volonté, fermement décidée, concentrée, déterminée.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas… comme ça ! jeta-t-il entre ses dents serrées. On ne t'a jamais dit que la méthode douce donnait toujours de meilleurs résultats ? En fait, tu ne me connais pas du tout !

- Assez, Orion. Arrête de lutter et abrège tes souffrances. Cela me fait autant de mal qu'à toi, tu sais.

- Ça me f'rait mal, lança Jack, tentant de rire, sa réplique fut un peu perdue dans un sanglot ravageur. Il sentait qu'il n'allait plus beaucoup résister.

Le lecteur de pensées mettait à mal sa conscience. Il arrivait à bloquer l'accès de ses souvenirs à la machine, tant bien que mal mais le mur de protection qu'il s'était crée commençait à s'effriter sous la douleur. Il avait oublié la torture que cet appareil pouvait causer. Pas étonnant que Jake ait cette tête de déterré si elle l'avait soumis à la question de la même manière. Il espéra qu'il n'avait pas trop souffert quand même. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux, tandis qu'il tentait le tout pour le tout. Il savait qu'en s'y prenant bien, l'imagination pouvait passer pour de vrais souvenirs.

Avoir été un agent du temps, autrefois, lui offrait l'avantage de connaître la technique. Il l'avait d'ailleurs expérimentée. Il s'était confronté avec l'appareil pour savoir ce que les personnes qu'il soumettait à la question ressentaient. Avant de s'évanouir sous la douleur, il s'était aperçu que de faux souvenirs pouvaient être projetés sur l'écran en une boucle d'imagination qui provoquait immanquablement une panne du lecteur et un horrible mal de crâne. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait se libérer de l'attraction de l'appareil de cette manière. Il n'avait pas le choix, sinon, il allait craquer.

Il plongea dans le regard étonné de Jake et fut surpris encore une fois de voir la ressemblance entre lui et le jeune homme, son cœur se gonfla d'un sentiment qu'il connaissait et dont il se méfiait : celle de sa paternité. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, cet homme était son fils. Il fit à nouveau un clin d'œil et referma les yeux.

Il força son corps à se détendre, son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa, son souffle se fit plus profond. Ses traits affichèrent bientôt un air béat tandis qu'il pensait à un immense ciel bleu au dessus du mur, qui s'effritait. Il se visualisa en train de s'envoler, de franchir des espaces démesurés loin de son propre corps. Il plongeait dans ce bleu comme un oiseau qui découvre la liberté. Il visualisa une prairie verte, qui offrait à perte de vue le même paysage, s'efforçant de rendre l'herbe aussi douce que possible, de rendre l'odeur tendre qui émanait à chacune de ses foulées. Il se fit tournoyer dans ce monde virtuel, vierge de toute pensée, de tout souvenir. Il lui revint en tête une musique entrainante : la mélodie du bonheur.

La femme siffla, comme prise de colère. Les images qu'elle visionnait sur l'écran ne lui plaisaient guère. Jake était étonné de voir cette prairie parfaite et cet homme en train de danser au son d'une mélodie invisible.

- Oh, je m'en doutais, Orion que tu aurais un petit tour dans ton sac. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour améliorer la technologie des agents du temps. Ce qu'on utilisait tous les deux pour trouver des preuves contre les criminels du temps, ce n'est qu'un jouet pour enfant à coté de ce que je sais faire maintenant. Tu croyais m'avoir avoir la boucle d'imagination, sans te rappeler que c'est moi qui te l'ai apprise. Tu vas souffrir, pauvre petit Boeshi.

Le surnom fit sursauter Jack. Il le reconnaissait. Désormais, il savait qui se cachait derrière cet horrible masque. Aderla. Elle seul l'appelait ainsi, sa compatriote, sa collègue disparue. Sa boucle sauta et apparurent des images de la femme, au premier temps de leur rencontre.

Une femme mince, élancée, aussi grande que lui, dont les cheveux noirs et longs brillaient comme un miroir. Elle avait la peau si blanche et la bouche si rouge, adorable dans une robe du 17ème siècle qui mettait en valeur son décolleté pigeonnant.

- Là, enfin, on avance, mon bel Orion. tu te souviens de notre rencontre, notre premier travail ensemble. La cour du roi Henri VIII, à piéger un touriste temporel qui ne rêvait que de sauver Anne Boleyn du sort que lui réservait le roi.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que l'Agence avait décidé de nous mettre en équipe. Ta ressemblance avec elle, ta jeunesse et ta beauté…

- Envolée, mais pas la tienne, Orion, pas la tienne. Pourquoi ?

Jack se concentra sur l'image d'Aderla dansant avec le roi, tandis qu'il l'admirait en jouant de la musique. Il ne voulait pas répondre à sa question, pas avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

- Orion, tu m'as fui depuis trop longtemps. Mais maintenant, notre famille est réunie.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Mais j'ai déjà répondu que je n'avais pas de fils. Je le saurais quand même !

Des images d'enfants passèrent fugitivement à l'écran avant que Jack ne puisse les bloquer. Elle figea l'image et agrandit l'image d'un petit garçon blond, potelé qui courait joyeusement dans un champ de blé.

- Regarde, tout à fait Greyd.

- Non, c'est un autre, répondit Jack, d'un ton altéré, tandis que les images bougeaient à nouveau.

Il se mordit les lèvres et influa à nouveau sur la course de ses souvenirs. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir des enfants qui avaient disparus, de ceux dont il avait désiré la naissance et qu'il avait dû laisser s'en aller. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne son secret, même s'il en ignorait la cause. Qu'elle découvre depuis combien de temps il vivait sur terre et menait une vie différente, et ce serait l'enfer.

Elle renifla de dépit, se rapprocha de lui, ses voiles bruissant à ses mouvements. L'écran montrait désormais un immense champ d'étoiles.

- Orion, mon bel amant des nuits étoilées, tu as oublié combien je pouvais être déterminée. Laisse-moi te montrer les petites modifications que j'ai apportées à notre lecteur de pensée.

Elle enfonça les doigts dans la gélatine qui enserrait le crâne de Jack et il lui sembla qu'elle lui touchait le cerveau. Il sentait sa main comme s'agiter dans son crane, parcourir le réseau de neurones qui formait sa substance grise et finalement arriver à un noyau dur, le centre de sa mémoire. Il hurlait sans s'en rendre compte, horrifié par la puissance qu'elle avait sur lui. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Impossible de s'opposer à ce viol de ses pensées. Il tenta de résister une dernière fois dans un baroud d'honneur, invoquant à son secours des souvenirs d'enfance, des souvenirs d'amants et d'amantes mais elle les écartait au fur et à mesure, avide de trouver un souvenir précis. Jack abandonna la souffrance était trop forte, il ne pouvait plus résister. Des images de ce qu'il voulait lui cacher, le docteur, Rose, son équipe, son frère, furent exposées à la vue d'Aderla. Elle les écarta sans y jeter un seul regard. Rien de tout cela ne lui importait, elle cherchait autre chose. Jack se distancia de la douleur et du spectacle de ses pensées ravagées.

Elle enragea et accentua encore la pression sur son cerveau. Il hurla une dernière fois et tout devint blanc, silence assourdissant du néant. Rien. Il n'y avait que le vide et lui.

Jack entendit appeler derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Aderla, telle qu'elle était le premier jour de leur rencontre, belle, splendide, à l'apogée de sa beauté, des yeux saphir où la dureté du monde avait apposé sa marque. Il baissa les yeux sur lui, il n'était plus nu, mais vêtu en agent du temps. Combinaison noire, très seyante, les cheveux en bataille. Il passa la main sur son vêtement, surpris de sentir la texture soyeuse du tissu intelligent, fait pour s'adapter à toutes les époques et changements de temps. Sa stupéfaction se lut sur son visage. Aderla s'avança vers lui, habillée de la même combinaison. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur deux sièges qui venaient d'apparaître.

- On est où là ? demanda-t-il

- Dans un espace créé par la machine entre nos deux esprits. Tout est possible dans ce lieu. Je peux faire ce que je veux ici.

- Donc, moi aussi !

Jack se concentra et il vit apparaître un verre de martini dry, une olive, sur une table en verre.

- Hum, je ne pensais pas à ça, mais plutôt à une arme.

- Non, tu ne pourras pas avoir une arme ou quelque chose pour me blesser. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide. Mais tu l'auras oublié comme toute notre vie ensemble.

- C'est ça, ce que tu cherches ? fit Jack méprisant, des souvenirs de nous ? Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble, sinon pour travailler, à la cour du roi Henri VIII.

- Tu te trompes, Orion, tu te trompes ou plutôt tu as oublié. Tous les souvenirs de cette époque ont été effacés de ta mémoire. Mais je peux te montrer les miens ici, te montrer ce que tu as désespérément cherché à oublier.

Elle s'assit l'invitant, une nouvelle fois à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils sous la concentration et des images apparurent autour d'eux, comme des images fantômes de leurs missions passées.

Elle lui montra du doigt des images d'eux deux en mission, dans l'époque Tudor, trompant le touriste temporel et le ramenant à l'Agence du Temps. Puis elle lui montra des images très explicites sur leur degrés d'intimité, des promenades au clair de New Earth, des ballades dans des périodes romantiques de l'Histoire, Venise au temps de Casanova, l'Egypte de Cléopatre, les cours d'amour d'Aliénor, où leur relation devint plus charnelle.

Jack se voyait, s'admirait et commençait à ressentir un certain malaise. Ces souvenirs ne faisaient pas partie de sa mémoire, mais les émotions qu'il se voyait ressentir lui étaient familières. Il l'avait aimé passionnément, négligeant ses devoirs d'Agent du temps pour être près d'elle.

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui l'étonnait. Cet éclat tranchant et dur quand il s'approchait un peu trop d'un spécimen particulièrement séducteur. Elle avait failli étriper Casanova lorsqu'il lui avait souri. Elle se réjouissait encore de la mort d'Antoine et Cléopâtre que le Jack des images semblait admirer. La jalousie hantait son visage, encore aujourd'hui. Elle paraissait vivre l'enfer dès que Jack s'éloignait d'elle. Le meurtre se lisait dans son regard. La folie avait marquée cette femme qui s'était juré de le posséder à vie. Jack ricana, il n'était pas si jaloux, si possessif. Et surtout il était dans son caractère d'être libre. Cette liberté faisait partie de lui, elle s'incarnait en lui à cette époque comme aujourd'hui.

Aderla le regardait attentivement, anxieuse de voir un souvenir lui revenir. Mais elle savait que certains souvenirs pouvaient être si profondément enfouis qu'ils en étaient presque perdus. Leur histoire commune d'amour et de fureur était absente de l'esprit de Jack. Il l'avait reconnu comme une ancienne co-équipière, mais pas comme une amante, ni même la mère de son enfant. Elle avait souffert comme jamais en découvrant les aventures de son compagnon et l'avait fait souffrir en retour. Et pourtant, il ne s'en souvenait pas. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut pitié de lui. Peut être qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui redonne ses souvenirs. L'espace d'un instant seulement.

Elle avait passé tant d'années à sa recherche, rêvant de le retrouver et de le mettre plus bas que terre, lui qui avait échappé à sa vengeance et à sa colère.

Les simples images ne lui suffisaient plus pour relancer la course de ses souvenirs. Elle en avait assez, cela ne servait à rien. Orion restait aussi muet et impavide que jamais. Elle s'approcha de lui. Ils n'étaient pas dans le monde physique mais dans un monde virtuel où toutes les composantes obéissaient à la femme. Malgré cette irréalité, une odeur de mort et de folie émanait d'elle. Jack frémit en voyant la femme, se lever et d'approcher de lui, l'air déterminée, le regard cruel et froid. Elle lui toucha la joue de ses doigts froids. Malgré le contact presque fantomatique, il ressentit comme un choc électrique qui lui pénétra le corps, bloquant son esprit. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, le dominant de toute sa hauteur et plaquant son front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux et lui communiqua tout ses souvenirs et surtout tout le ressenti qui la hantait encore : l'amour, la haine, le désarroi, la jalousie, toute la violence de ses sentiments.

Jack ne s'attendait pas à un tel déferlement de souvenirs. Il savait instinctivement qu'il devait lui résister. Mais l'effort que cela lui demandait de conserver ses propres souvenirs intouchables lui coutait tant qu'il ne put contenir l'attaque et dut absorber la mémoire d'une vie.

Elle n'avait pas menti. Ils s'étaient aimés, aimés au point de se marier, en costume traditionnel Boeshans, sur leur presqu'ile bienaimée, auprès de sa mère, si heureuse de voir son seul fils se marier. Aderla avait l'air si épanouie, les mains posées sur son ventre rebondi, disant oui à la vie avec Orion. Il revécut l'accouchement, la naissance de son fils qu'il avait appelé Greyd en l'honneur de son frère, disparu.

Elle en rage, il sentait cette rage bouillir dans ses entrailles, la haine courir dans ses veines, il vécut ce qu'elle avait vécut auprès de lui. Une passion dévorante qui la consumait de l'intérieur. Il ressentit de la pitié pour elle, à chacune de ses absences, de ses aventures tandis qu'elle se morfondait auprès de leur enfant. Elle l'avait tant attendu, fantasmant chacun de ses retours pour finalement être déçue. Sa rancœur, sa colère se reportait alors sur l'enfant, vivant image de son père, trop absent. Il lui accordait de l'importance à lui, pas à elle. Jack avait de la peine face à cette passion dévorante et malheureuse. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais une totale aliénation de son esprit. Elle l'avait porté au pinacle mais il n'était pas suffisamment à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle l'adorait, mais il n'avait rien d'un dieu. Il n'était qu'un humain et avait les défauts de son humanité. Elle avait oublié qu'il n'était qu'un homme, incapable de résister à l'attrait de la liberté et du sourire séducteur de la diversité. Elle avait alors décidé de se venger, plus férocement, plus atrocement qu'aucune femme ne l'avait jamais fait.

Jack sentit qu'elle allait enfin lui montrer ce qu'elle cherchait à lui faire se rappeler depuis le début mais il ne le voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas supporter se souvenir, quelque chose l'en empêchait et cela lui paraissait bon, comme une protection contre un mal atroce.

Mais ses souvenirs coulaient librement en lui, sans aucune barrière. Il se prit à se haïr, pour la souffrance que son détachement, son désamour lui avait fait subir, pour l'affront fait à cette femme fière et dépendante de lui. Il se fit horreur. Son esprit était partagé entre la douleur, la haine qu'elle lui instillait et son farouche attachement à la liberté. Il tenta de s'arracher à son emprise. Mais dans ce monde virtuel, il n'avait aucune force, aucune résistance face à elle. Il était dans un monde qu'elle gouvernait à sa guise.

Elle sentit qu'il allait craquer. Elle intensifia sa prise, fracassant à plaisir les barrières avec lesquelles il tentait de se protéger. Quelque chose se brisa en lui et tout ce qu'il avait refoulé, ce souvenir interdit explosa dans son esprit avec la force d'un ouragan. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa stupéfait et ravagé.

* * *

Je reviens vite, je dois achever le prochain paragraphe les jours prochains. Si le coeur vous en dit, je vous laisse m'en parler (c'est toujours agréable)


	9. Nouvelle Terre

Disclaimer : Torchwood et tous les personnages afférents ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Ils sont à qui de droit. Mais l'improbabilité qui suit est 100% Rhéacorps.

Remerciement à tout ceux qui ont le courage de suivre cette fic.

Désolée pour la coupure barbare du chapitre précédent, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez au lu de ce chapitre-là (^^) deux fois plus long.

mention spéciale à Coffeegirl et Padawan pour le soutien et la relecture.

* * *

51ème siècle, Khalendra, Nouvelle Terre. (20 ans avant pour certains)

Orion revenait de mission, une mission si longue. Il venait de passer 5 ans coincé dans une boucle temporelle avec son ami John Hart. Cinq années à vivre comme mari et femme. Il répugnait à rentrer à la maison. Cette expérience l'avait transformé, il avait vieilli, changé. L'amour qu'il éprouvait encore au départ de cette mission s'était envolé, la passion s'était évanouie. Il se réjouissait de retrouver son fils mais l'angoisse de retrouver sa femme le tenaillait. Il avait compris qu'il n'était pas homme à se contenter d'une vie tranquille, correspondant aux attentes d'Aderla. Il pressentait la réaction terrible de sa femme, face à ce désamour.

Il sortit de son aéronef et descendit sur la terrasse vibrante de lumière de la grande maison où ils habitaient, une habitation ultra moderne, perchée au-dessus de la mer qui grondait sous ses pieds. L'air marin chassa son anxiété, tandis qu'elle l'accueillait comme un héros son fils dans les bras. Il ouvrit les bras pour faire tournoyer l'enfant sous le soleil blanc. Le petit garçon babillait des mots sans suite, heureux de retrouver son papa. Il n'osait regarder Aderla, qui notait son embarras. Elle avait compris. Ses sentiments s'étaient enfuis, dans cette mission, qui pour elle n'avait duré que deux semaines. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, incapable de plus de chaleur. Il vit l'éclair de glace qui gela son regard et se sentit doublement malheureux. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir et il ne l'aimait plus. Il sut à ce moment-là qu'elle avait pris une décision murie depuis longtemps, celle de lui faire subir l'enfer où elle se débattait.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, il ne savait plus comment lui parler, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. Il avait eu tout le temps du monde pour réfléchir à leur relation. John n'avait pas été étranger à la prise de conscience qui l'avait saisi dans cette boucle. Il ne pouvait plus vivre avec elle. Elle était la mère de son enfant, certes, mais il ne savait plus comment vivre avec elle, avec ses fureurs, ses jalousies, ses crises de plus en plus fréquentes. Il savait qu'elle était fragile, mais il ne pouvait plus se sacrifier, s'empêcher de vivre pour lui apporter un bonheur dont elle ne profitait jamais. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait pris la décision de la quitter, mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Il se haïssait d'avoir cette lâcheté, mais il ne savait pas comment sortir de cette situation.

Il la sentait d'humeur bizarre, à la fois en colère et calme. Une colère froide, elle ne l'avait pas habitué à un tel comportement. Elle tentait de faire bonne figure, pensa-t-il. Ils mangèrent en silence, elle brulait de le faire parler de sa mission, de lui dire ce qui s'était passé pendant ces deux semaines, qui semblaient l'avoir transformé. Il lui paraissait plus vieux, des rides qui n'existaient pas quinze jours auparavant avaient pris leurs quartiers autour de ses yeux. Il semblait absent, répondant par monosyllabe à chacune de ses questions. Il jouait avec la nourriture, l'air rêveur, pensant à son ami, qui devait fêter leur retour en bonne compagnie. Il souriait seulement à son fils, qui tendrement ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Son père lui avait manqué, son sourire et sa gentillesse ramenait un peu de joie dans les yeux d'Orion. Mais l'enfant dut aller se coucher et les deux adultes se retrouvèrent seuls.

La soirée s'écoula, morne, triste, mélancolique. Elle se contenait mais sentait la haine et le ressentiment lui rongeait les entrailles. Elle savait qu'il s'était passé des choses impardonnables durant cette mission. Et de ne pas savoir la rendait littéralement folle. Ils se couchèrent chacun de son coté. Orion avait les yeux agités par des rêves nocturnes plus joyeux que cette soirée. Il était tombé dans le sommeil, rapidement, comme pour échapper à son sort malheureux. Elle resta assise sur le lit, les yeux brûlants de haine, le corps crispé par une haine sans égale. Elle avait envie de le tuer, de le supprimer, de faire cesser cette addiction, cette dépendance qui la liait à lui.

Elle alla chercher un couteau et silencieusement lui approcha la lame dangereusement aiguisée de son cou. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, le tuer ? Le faire souffrir autant qu'elle souffrait ? Seule, lui infliger une douleur au moins égale à son enfer personnel lui semblait être la solution à ce lien insoluble. Elle sut soudain ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle sauta du lit et pénétra dans la chambre de Greyd. L'enfant blond dormait, roulé en boule autour de son oreiller. Cette vision douce et tendre ne l'émut même pas. Il n'y avait plus rien qui arrivait à l'émouvoir dorénavant. C'était le fruit d'un amour qui n'existait plus. Un enfant qu'il adorait et aimait plus qu'elle. De cela, il fallait qu'il paye. Elle se saisit de l'enfant, qui se mit à pleurer. Le pauvre gamin ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il était angoissé. Sa mère lui fait peur. Elle le prit sous son bras, incapable de le consoler, de le toucher sans violence. Elle se contenait depuis si longtemps, elle avait tenté de lutter contre sa folie pour Orion. Mais désormais, cela ne la retenait plus, au contraire.

Elle emmena l'enfant sur la terrasse. Elle voulait quitter la maison et tous les deux s'abimer dans les flots tumultueux, sauter, provoquer le désespoir chez son époux qu'elle haïssait à présent du plus profond de son corps.

L'écume blanche qui naissait à la surface des vagues battants la falaise, l'a plongée dans une contemplation hypnotisante quand Orion se précipita vers elle et son fils. Les sanglots déchirants de l'enfant l'avaient extirpé de rêves. Et il débarquait en plein cauchemar. Il la voyait, vêtu seulement de sa chemise de nuit blanche, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, menacer la chair de sa chair avec un long couteau. L'horreur le poignarda. Il tendit les bras vers elle, incapable d'avancer. Elle le vit blêmir et s'en réjouit. Elle plaça l'arme contre la gorge offerte de Greyd, le défiant d'avancer. Elle recula, jusqu'à toucher du pied le parapet de la terrasse, sur laquelle elle monta, forçant l'enfant à la suivre. Le petit ne bougeait plus, les yeux agrandis de terreur. Elle parlait et les mots l'atteignaient comme des balles, crevant sa chair aussi surement que des coups fatals. La folie brulait dans les yeux de sa femme.

- Orion, vois ton fils, il va mourir. C'est ta faute. Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'éloigner de moi, chercher le réconfort dans d'autres bras. Maintenant, il va mourir et tu seras enfin libéré de nous, plus de responsabilité, de poids sur ta chère personne. Plus rien ne t'oblige à rester près de moi. La mort sera ta compagne, elle te sera plus proche que je ne serais jamais. Et rien ne pourra vous séparer.

Orion ne pouvait répondre, l'angoisse se lisait dans son regard, la peur de perdre son fils, de le voir mourir sous ses yeux le poussa à agir. Avec un râle de pure haine, il se précipita sur eux. La colère, la peur, la rage dicta ses gestes. Il bondit sur l'enfant qu'elle tenait. Il enveloppa l'enfant de son corps pour le protéger. Elle porta un violent coup de couteau qui s'enfonça dans sa chair, sillon de douleur, brûlante, qu'il ne sentit qu'à peine. Il était sur les genoux, roulé en boule autour de l'enfant tremblant dans ses bras, hors de porté des coups de sa mère. La furie le poignarda à maintes reprises, lui jetant sa haine au visage. Il avança, inconscient de ses blessures, ne cherchant qu'à protéger Greyd. Il poussa l'enfant à l'abri sous son véhicule aérien. Sa petite taille lui permettait de s'y cacher, il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger de là et il se retourna vers sa femme.

Ses yeux brillaient de fureur. Elle recula, saisi par la peur. Malgré la douleur, et en dépit de son arme, il marcha sur elle, tandis qu'elle reculait, reculait, jusqu'à se retrouver acculé au parapet de la terrasse. Elle le défia de la frapper, de la punir. Mais les poings fermés, tremblant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la châtier. Elle lui cracha au visage. Il ne s'essuya pas mais la dévisagea, incapable de comprendre sa folie. Elle tenait toujours son couteau, le faisant danser devant elle, le menaçant.

- tu n'as pas de courage ! tu n'es pas un homme ! tu n'es rien… rends-moi mon fils.

- Non. Dit simplement Orion, s'opposant à son exigence.

- Il est à moi, je peux en faire ce que je veux, je lui ai donné la vie, j'ai le droit de la reprendre.

- Non, fit à nouveau Orion, plus fort, plus déterminé, reprenant des forces dans son obstination, malgré le sang qui coulait de ses blessures, il demeurait impressionnant.

- Je dois extirper tout ce qui me lie à toi. Je dois le tuer pour que tu sois libéré de moi.

- Non. Pars.

- Meurs !

- Non.

Il avançait à chacune de ses négations, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle n'avait d'endroit où aller, pour se réfugier. Elle n'avait que sa haine qui la maintenait en mouvement. Sa haine et son désespoir. La mer rugissait sous ses pieds, le son la berçait, sauter la tentait, mais sa vengeance n'était pas achevée. Elle voyait la rage couver dans le regard d'Orion, mais pas la peine, le chagrin, l'expiation qu'elle s'était promise. Elle se redressa. Il avait gagné cette fois mais elle le tuerait lui et son garçon. Elle lui tourna le dos et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, se jeta dans les flots en furie, à l'image de son esprit. Orion se précipita sur le parapet. Juste à temps pour la voir disparaître, dans un jaillissement d'écume. Il jura et se précipita sur l'enfant. Il la connaissait, elle était en parfaite condition physique et était une Agent du Temps. Elle pouvait revenir et finir le travail. Il tituba, le soulagement et les blessures qu'elle lui avait infligées l'affaiblissaient alors que ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Il fallait qu'il cache l'enfant avant son retour. Puis, il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'elle venait de tenter.

« Bon sang, se demanda-t-il, à quoi rime ce coup de folie ? » Il se remémora les instants passés depuis son retour. Les non-dits avaient été si intenses qu'elle avait complètement basculée dans la folie. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours eu des états d'esprit particuliers, capable d'être adorable et l'instant d'après être exaltée, pour des prétextes futiles. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle devienne aussi psychotique, ni imaginé qu'elle veuille tuer son fils pour se venger de lui.  
L'enfant était toujours en danger et lui-même n'était pas dans un état idéal pour l'affronter. Il sentait le sang couler dans son dos et ses blessures qui le tiraillaient. Dans sa fureur, elle ne lui avait pas porté de coups dangereux mais il fallait qu'il se soigne avant de tourner de l'œil.

Mais tout d'abord, mettre l'enfant en sécurité. Il tituba jusqu'à Greyd, qui sortit de sa cachette en pleurant son nom. Il pénétra dans la maison, l'enfant dans les bras, attentif à chaque ombre qui pouvait receler la jeune femme. Il actionna son manipulateur de vortex et emporta l'enfant dans le vortex, sautant dans le temps et l'espace, loin de cette maison, qui lui était hostile maintenant.

oOoOo

Il atterrit tant bien que mal dans une rue de New New York. Des affiches animées couvraient les murs annonçant les prochaines élections au Conseil des sénateurs de New New York, des publicités vantant les mérites des émissions du satellite five, l'annonce de la retraite annuelle de Face de Boe, patron de l'Agence du Temps sur son ile privée. Orion n'en avait cure. Il avança, tremblant. Il se trouvait à quelques pas de l'Agence du Temps. Greyd, calmé, marchait à coté de son père, le regardant avec inquiétude, serrant de sa petite menotte la main ensanglantée de son père. Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand bâtiment blanc, couvert de marbre, où l'Agence du Temps concentrait son savoir pour limiter les accidents du temps. Orion savait ce qu'il cherchait, dans le bâtiment, il y a avait un service qui conservait les recherches expérimentales. Il fallait qu'il mette Greyd à l'abri, le temps de pouvoir mettre Aderla hors d'état de nuire. Ils pénétrèrent dans le tube ascensoriel qui les mena dans au service demandé par Orion. Personne dans les couloirs pour les questionner et s'étonner de le voir blessé.

Le service de la Recherche Expérimentale composait un étage complet, où le personnel ne pouvait pénétrer sans une accréditation ou les codes secrets, ceux qu'Orion connaissait presque depuis son arrivée. Sombres, les salles se succédaient les unes aux autres et conservaient sous leurs portes blindées et scellées tous les secrets percés par l'Agence du Temps, certains par Orion lui-même. Mais ce qu'il cherchait était tout au fond, il se traina jusque là-bas, en serrant son fils contre lui. Il ouvrit la porte scellée, aussi aisément que la porte de sa chambre et referma derrière lui. Dans cette pièce, se trouvait un portail dimensionnel, le seul encore en état de fonctionner dans toute cette galaxie. Orion connaissait les risques inhérents à cette technologie, bien au-delà de ce qu'ils connaissaient. Le fondateur de l'Agence, Face de Boe, avait décidé de mettre cela à l'abri des curieux et des expérimentateurs trop téméraires.

Curiosité et témérité, choses qu'Orion possédait à des degrés divers. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas utiliser cette technologie, mais il n'avait guère le choix, c'était la seule solution pour sauver son fils. Aderla était capable de les traquer n'importe où et de les tuer tous les deux. Il ne pouvait pas fuir avec un enfant, sans craindre sans cesse pour sa vie.

A l'aide de son bracelet, il activa le portail, composé de deux simples poteaux de métal, dans un cercle de métal poli, relié par des connecteurs au réseau d'alimentation. En quelques instant, toute l'énergie déferla dans cette pièce, bleue, blanc, l'énergie crépitait comme jamais, se concentrant, se focalisant en un point sombre, qui forma un vortex de la taille d'un homme. Soulevant son garçon, il le serra dans ses bras, fort, lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort et l'assurant de son amour. Il le déposa dans la poche extra-dimensionnelle, qui allait pouvoir le garder à l'abri, pendant qu'il s'occupe d'Aderla.

- Ne crains rien Greyd, je reviendrais te chercher. Je vais retrouver maman.

- veux pas. Papa ?

- Reste sage, reste ici, je reviens.

- Papa… le petit garçon se mit à pleurer et la mort dans l'âme, Orion essaya de faire comprendre au garçonnet de 2 ans qu'il fallait qu'il soit courageux.

- Ne pleure pas, tu restes sage et tu attends papa. Je reviens, mon cœur.

Il détacha de son cou le collier qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis la disparition de son frère, un souvenir auquel il était particulièrement attaché. Une manière de se souvenir qu'un jour, il le retrouverait. Il laissa l'objet à son enfant, qui l'adorait et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il avait réussi à calmer son angoisse. Les larmes aux yeux, il actionna les commandes. Le vortex siffla violemment et se referma. Il déconnecta l'appareil rapidement.

A ce moment-là, il fut pris d'un étourdissement. Il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'ici, pris dans l'urgence de protéger son fils, mais ses blessures lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste ici, il fallait qu'il se soigne et qu'il se prépare à affronter Aderla. La jeune femme n'allait certainement pas attendre qu'il aille mieux pour tenter à nouveau de le tuer.

Il sortit du service de recherche pour redescendre dans le hall, nettoyant brièvement les traces qu'il avait laissé. Une fois sorti du tube ascentionnel, il déclencha son manipulateur de vortex. Il avait besoin d'aide et ne savait pas à qui d'autres en demander que John Hart, son ami. Il le fit apparaitre en 3 dimensions, entouré comme il s'y attendait d'un couple à l'air langoureux.

- Orion ! quelle surprise ! justement je parlais de toi et des années qu'on vient de passer ensemble.

- Pas le moment de parler de ça, dit Orion en serrant les dents. Aderla…

- Tu as l'air malade ? tu es où ?

- A l'agence, blessé.

- Tu t'es fait jeté par Aderla ou tu l'as laissé tomber et elle se venge ?

- Les deux, John… Orion se laissa tomber contre le mur. Elle a essayé de tuer Greyd.

- C'est ton fils, c'est ça ? – John s'était toujours désintéressé des enfants, heureusement – ça va si mal que ça ?

- T'ai-je déjà appelé pour ne rien dire ?

- Ok, j'arrive.

- Je t'attends, je n'irais pas loin de toute façon.

- Arrête, ça ne te va pas du tout, les airs de jeune fille en détresse. J'arrive, j'ai dit.

Il disparut et Orion posa sa tête contre le mur, fermant les yeux dans l'immense hall noir et vide. A cette heure tardive de la nuit, personne n'hantait les couloirs. Il se sentait seul, vidé et épuisé. John arriva aussitôt utilisant sans vergogne son manipulateur pour atterrir près de lui avec une classe et un flegme qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

- Hé, tu fais quoi, là ?

- je t'attends.

- Tu aurais plus besoin d'un docteur que de moi. T'as fait quoi de ton fils ?

- Il est dans une poche extra-dimensionnelle, à l'abri de sa mère.

- T'es sûr de ça ?

- Oui, elle ne sait pas où il se trouve et elle ne trouvera pas avant que je lui mette la main dessus.

- Non, je veux dire de ton truc dimensionnel, on ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit et personne n'a jamais tenté de l'explorer. Et tu y fous ton fils ?

- J'ai étudié ce truc comme tu dis et c'est sans doute le truc le plus protecteur pour lui.

- Bah, si tu le dis, bon, revenons à nos moutons. Besoin d'un coup de main pour te relever ?

- Non, je devrais y arriver seul. Bien sur que j'ai besoin d'un coup de main, grogna-t-il.

- Ce que tu es lourd, je n'aurais jamais dû faire la cuisine ou alors te faire faire plus d'exercice… Bon sang, elle ne t'a pas loupé. Il faut que je t'emmène chez le docteur.

- Non.

- Tu sais que ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu vas chez le médecin ou bien je t'achève.

- Ne me fais pas rire, j'ai mal.

John l'entraina, le portant plus qu'il ne le soutenait. Il l'emmena chez le médecin de l'Agence, seule personnel d'astreinte. L'homme bougon d'être réveillé à cette heure avait l'habitude de voir les agents débouler dans son office dans des états parfois graves. Il le pansa avec des bandes cicatrisantes, lui assurant que dans deux jours, il n'aurait plus rien. Il voulut lui donner des calmants, jugeant son état nerveux inquiétant, mais Orion refusa.

John décida de le ramener chez lui, un appartement dans un quartier qui ne connaissait pas de différences entre le jour et la nuit. Sur le chemin, il acheta de l'alcool et des nouilles à un des nombreux marchands chinois qui trainaient dans la rue.

Une fois installés confortablement dans l'appartement, John le questionna et lui fit raconter toute l'histoire. Il resta silencieux, réfléchissant à la situation. Il s'affala dans le canapé, la tête sur les genoux d'Orion.

- Ok, ta femme pète un plomb, décide de tuer votre gamin et comme tu l'as empêché, elle t'en veux à mort et veux se venger. Tu as le chic de choisir tes compagnes. Tu sais, on ferait mieux de se mettre ensemble. On a été heureux pendant cette dernière mission, non ?

- Pas trop mal, dit-il avec un sourire en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Tu prévois quoi avec Aderla ?

- Il faut qu'on la retrouve, vite, afin de ressortir Greyd au plus vite de sa poche dimensionnelle.

- Tu sais que tu vas devoir t'occuper d'un enfant en bas âge. Tu saurais ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Tu en doutes ? demanda Orion anxieux.

- Mais non, esquiva John, en se pelotonnant contre lui. Il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de l'arrêter. Un piège, ça te tenterait ?

- C'est plutôt elle qu'il faut tenter.

- Ton gamin, il ferait un bon appât.

- Non.

- Attends, laisse-moi finir. Il faudrait qu'on puisse l'orienter sur une cachette, mettons ici, et elle viendra.

- Je ne sais pas, elle est maligne et déterminée, ça pourrait échouer.

- Si on ne tente pas, on ne saura jamais.

- Comment comptes-tu la faire venir ? demanda Orion en se relevant, quittant les bras réconfortant de John.

- Je pourrais aller lui dire…

- Elle risque de te tuer, tu sais, elle te détestait déjà avant qu'on ne parte en mission, je n'ose même pas imaginer son état d'esprit en ce moment.

- Mais c'est parfait ! elle va venir d'elle-même, alors. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire, attendre. On peut s'occuper si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la peau d'Orion.

- Tu crois que j'ai la tête à ça…

- Je l'ai pour deux, tu sais. Je peux être très persuasif. Tu le sais. Et très doux. Allez, Orion, laisse-moi t'aider à te détendre.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne pense qu'à Greyd

- Quand ce n'est pas Grey, c'est Greyd. Tu ne sais pas profiter de la vie, tu sais.

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

- C'est que j'ai raison, non ? dit John avec un sourire enjôleur, glissant d'autorité sa main sous sa chemise.

- Je ne peux oublier ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est dans ma nature.

- Comme c'est dans la mienne de vouloir t'aider et de te réconforter.

Orion éclata d'un rire franc, rejoint par John. Celui-ci était l'homme le plus égoïste et dénué de scrupule qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Il ne faisait rien si cela n'avait pas un intérêt plus ou moins direct pour sa personne. Orion étrécit ses yeux, se demandant ce qu'il avait à gagner dans cette sombre histoire.

- Toi, répondit John à sa question informulée. Je te connais par cœur, ces 5 années passées auprès de toi, m'ont fait connaître ta valeur et mon gout pour ta compagnie.

- John, ne te vexe pas, mais je n'ai pas la tête à une nouvelle déclaration, même d'amour.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, dit John en lui pinçant un téton, j'ai simplement dit que j'appréciais ta compagnie.

- Moi aussi, fit Orion, se cambrant sous la caresse, répondant aux efforts de l'autre homme.

Les mains expertes de John dénouèrent les tensions accumulées de la nuit. Il le connaissait vraiment par cœur, sachant quel point toucher pour l'amener au bord du plaisir, puis de le satisfaire. Malgré les heures difficiles qu'il venait de passer, il se sentait bien dans les bras de John. Ses pensées et ses sentiments s'éclaircissaient à présent. Il commençait à y voir un peu plus clair. Aderla avait complètement perdu l'esprit et il fallait qu'il l'arrête maintenant. Avec l'aide de John, il se sentait capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Et de sauver la vie de son fils.

Il se redressa violemment, John sursauta. Il reposait sur Orion et bascula au sol, surpris par le sursaut de son compagnon.

- Hé, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en se relevant, tandis que l'homme s'habillait à toute vitesse, piochant dans la garde-robe de John, grimaçant quand ses blessures oubliées lui tirèrent la peau.

- Il se passe que je ne peux pas laisser mon fils dans une poche extra-dimensionnelle alors que je me prélasse avec mon amant.

- Ton amant, c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? se renfrogna John.

- Mon ami aussi, reprit-il plus doucement déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, ménageant sa susceptibilité. John, Aderla me connaît, elle peut très bien comprendre où j'ai pu cacher Greyd. Il faut que je le sorte de là ou que…

- Eh, ne compte pas sur moi pour lui servir de nounou ! l'interrompit John, je ne sais pas m'occuper de gamin, c'est tout juste si je sais m'occuper de moi.

- Je ne te le demande pas, fit Orion en soupirant et se pinçant le nez, c'est à moi de régler cette histoire. C'est déjà bien que tu sois venu…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais continuer de t'aider. Dis-moi juste de quoi tu as besoin.

- D'armes et de quoi la capturer. On retourne à l'Agence du Temps.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle ira là-bas, elle doit croire que tu as averti tous le monde et se cachera.

- Pas Aderla et tu n'a pas vu dans quel état elle était tout à l'heure. Une vraie furie.

- Je veux bien te croire, fit malgré tout dubitatif John, en s'habillant à son tour, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle t'attendra.

- Crois-moi ou pas, je suis sûr que c'est le premier endroit où elle se rendra pour me chercher. Je le sens…

- Tu le sens ? Mon Dieu, on me l'a changé, ironisa John, les mains sur les hanches qu'avez-vous fait de mon amour ?

- John, un peu de sérieux, s'il te plait.

- Ah non, tu l'es suffisamment pour deux, moi, je fais le pitre et toi ta tête d'enterrement.

Orion sourit sombrement, quoiqu'il fasse, John avait toujours le dernier mot. Même dans leurs disputes, il se débrouillait toujours pour avoir le dernier mot. Mais il le suivrait comme toujours. Il pouvait se vanter d'avoir un tel ami. Ce qu'il avait à lui demander n'allait pas être facile et seul un véritable ami accepterait. Il l'espéra.

- John… il ne savait pas comment lui demander, il baissa la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? fit l'Agent du Temps en se figeant. Il n'aimait pas ce regard, cela augurait toujours de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Rien… allons-y !

Sans répondre à l'interrogation de John, Orion sortit et gagna la rue qui n'avait rien perdu de son exubérance. Maudissant Orion, John lui emboita le pas et se hissa à sa hauteur. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours. S'il n'avait pas été particulièrement actif tout à l'heure, il aurait cru que rien ne venait de se passer entre eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait encore ? Aderla ne lui faisait pas peur, mais voir Orion avec ce regard lui était pénible. Qu'avait encore imaginé ce diable d'homme ? Et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas en parler lui était insupportable. Dans un silence de plomb, à peine troublé par le croisement des noctambules et des lèves-tôt, ils arrivèrent devant la citadelle des Agents du Temps, sans qu'Orion n'ait desserré les dents. Il ne voulait pas lui expliquer son plan, ce qui le rendait dingue.

oOoOo

Le bâtiment était toujours tranquille. A cette heure, personne n'avait encore poussé les portes pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Les deux hommes entrèrent et Orion les guida au service des Recherches Expérimentales. John ouvrait de grands yeux, il n'avait jamais visité ce service où personne, hormis les personnes accréditées n'étaient autorisé à entrer. Pourtant Orion s'y baladait comme en terre conquise et lui avait beaucoup parlé des merveilles qui s'y cachaient. Il espéra que personne n'allait les trouver ici. Mais l'heure n'était pas à penser aux éventuelles retombées de leur visite interdite. Les traces de sang qu'il avait laissé sur les murs et les portes retournaient le cœur pourtant aguerri de John. Il se demanda où avait-il tiré la force de venir ici, de mettre son fils à l'abri et de repartir. L'amour paternel sans doute, se dit-il, quelque chose qu'il n'avait aucune envie de connaître, si c'était pour se mettre dans des états pareils.

Orion soupira et déverrouilla la porte menant au portail dimensionnel. Personne n'avait pénétré dans la pièce depuis son départ. John détaillait chaque élément de la pièce, incroyable qu'on lui ait caché cela. C'était vraiment une technologie au-delà de tout ce qu'il imaginait. Un véritable chef-d'œuvre qui tirerait des larmes au plus endurci des chercheurs. Il se composa une attitude blasée, tandis qu'il s'attendait à voir Orion sortir son fils de la poche dans laquelle il l'avait enfermé.  
Au lieu de cela, il le vit toucher les deux poteaux de métal et baisser la tête. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils étaient venu faire ici. Mais il leur fallait aller très vite. Dans quelques heures, le personnel de l'Agence du Temps allait venir travailler et il se doutait que leur présence serait vue d'un très mauvais œil. Un bruit étrange le tira de ses réflexions, il posa les yeux sur le dos de son amant et le vit secouer par des mouvements saccadés. Il pleurait, sans bruit, sans retenue. Un chagrin qui dérangea John. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, l'attirant à lui. Orion s'abattit dans ses bras, suffoquant de rage et de douleur.

- qu'est-ce que tu as ? ne m'oblige pas à te le redemander !

Il se sentait démuni face à cette ruine de l'âme de son ami. Il ne savait pas consoler les gens, ce n'était pas dans sa manière ni vraiment de son gout. Il lui tapota le dos avec maladresse.

- Orion ? murmura-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas le sortir d'ici et le prendre avec moi. Partout où nous irions, nous serons en danger, tant qu'Aderla nous traquera.

- Tu peux le laisser là en sécurité et t'occuper d'Aderla.

- Non, tu avais raison tout à l'heure, je ne peux pas le laisser trop longtemps dans cette poche de temps. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Je ne sais même pas si cela n'a pas déjà eu des conséquences sur lui. C'est comme se trouver sur un seuil tiraillé entre deux dimensions. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça !

- Alors sors-le de là et on le protégera tout les deux, on va en faire qu'une bouchée de ta femme.

- Je ne peux pas… il serait tout le temps en danger. Tu la sous-estimes. Elle est capable d'attendre pour nous tuer au moment où on ne s'y attendra le moins. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

- Alors que veux-tu faire ?

- Il faut que je l'envoie dans une autre dimension, au risque de jamais le revoir et qu'il meure loin de moi.

- D'un coté, il meure près de toi et de l'autre loin de toi, inutile de te dire que c'est la chose la plus stupide que je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire.

- Tu ferais quoi à ma place ? s'écria Orion en relevant la tête.

- Jamais je ne serais à ta place avec un gamin et une épouse acariâtre prête à me dézinguer à la moindre incartade. Mais fais ce que tu penses devoir faire.

- Qu'il me pardonne, si un jour on se retrouve…

Orion rassembla ses dernières forces, ce qu'il faisait lui arrachait le cœur mais il fallait qu'il envoie le garçonnet dans une autre dimension, sans savoir s'il allait y survivre. Il commanda l'ouverture d'un vortex vers une autre dimension et l'enclencha. Celui-ci siffla de plus en plus fort, tandis que le vortex se mettait en activité, les baignant de sa lumière irréelle. Ils sentaient le vent de l'ouverture qui les giflait, les malmenait et faisait danser les feuillets de papier des chercheurs. Cette manie de tout imprimer avait passé les siècles.

A travers la lumière aveuglante, Orion vit son fils figé dans une position défensive. Il se précipita vers lui, faisant fi de toute prudence. John le retint instinctivement, à bras le corps. Orion les traina vers le vortex, prêt à plonger dans l'autre dimension qui venait d'avaler l'enfant. Au moment où Orion allait pénétrer dans le portail, celui-ci se referma brutalement. Le père hurla et s'effondra contre le sol, John à ses côtés. Orion resta au sol, secoué de sanglots secs. Il avait envoyé son fils ailleurs, loin de lui, loin de la menace de sa mère, peut-être pour un monde meilleur, peut-être pour un sort pire que la mort. Il se haïssait d'avoir cédé à son impulsion, à la facilité. Sa vie était finie, il avait tout détruit. Aderla le haïssait à mort, souhaitait le faire souffrir plus que tout au monde. Il l'avait fait à sa place. Son cœur n'était plus que cendre, il avait la sensation qu'il n'existait plus, et que plus rien n'avait d'importance.

John se releva. Il était désolé pour son ami, le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire pour le sortir de l'apathie dans laquelle il venait de tomber. Il préférait presque le voir pleurer que succomber ainsi à la douleur. Il tenta de le relever, mais l'autre le repoussa farouchement, ne supportant pas qu'il le touche, qu'il lui parle. Il désirait seulement retrouver son fils. Il bondit sur ses pieds et regarda l'écran de contrôle de l'appareil. Il pouvait le rallumer et partir à sa recherche.

- Orion, non… tu ne peux pas y aller, dit John, devinant la pensée de son ami.

- Je dois y aller, mon fils…

Son bracelet se mit en marche, une image en 3 dimensions d'Aderla apparut.

- Orion, je sais où tu te trouves. Tu es si prévisible. Te cacher dans l'Agence du Temps, vraiment, tu pensais m'échapper en te cachant là-bas ? et avec John, bien sûr, j'aurais du me douter que tu irais retrouver ta sale pute, ton giton, juste après notre petite explication.

- Petite explication ! tu as failli tuer Greyd ! s'emporta Orion en hurlant sur l'apparition, basculant de la peine à la rage.

- Et je n'ai pas fini. Je vais vous tuer tous les trois et personne ne se souviendra de vous.

- Essaye seulement, répondit John, qui ne digérait pas l'insulte, et tu verras que je ne suis pas si facile à tuer. Allez, vas-y, viens…

- Mais je suis déjà là, pauvre type, dit Aderla en ouvrant la porte de la pièce, tenant à la main son arme de prédilection, petite mais extrêmement efficace.

- Merde, fit pour seule réponse John.

Il poussa Orion du champ de tir de l'arme, au moment où la jeune femme faisait feu. Le laser brûla son vêtement, alors qu'ils tombaient tous les deux au sol. John se ramassa sur lui-même et bondit la femme pour lui arracher son arme. Plus rapide que lui, elle recula et fonça dans les couloirs obscurs. Elle disparut au détour d'un couloir. John referma la porte. Les yeux exorbités, Orion s'approcha de John, qui fébrile essayait de voir par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Elle sait.

- Quoi ? demanda John, écoutant derrière la porte.

- Elle sait que Greyd est dans une autre dimension. Je viens d'en effacer les données. Elle ne pourra pas le retrouver, alors.

- On n'a pas d'arme et elle a l'air sacrément remontée.

- C'est son état normal en ce moment, dit Orion avec un faible sourire. Il faut qu'on parte.

- J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais, souffla John, mais je pense qu'elle peut nous tracer comme elle veut. Elle t'a retrouvé drôlement facilement.

- On verra ça plus tard, il faut qu'on mette le plus de distance entre elle et nous.

- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta John, tu es si pâle.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas fini. Il faut partir maintenant.

Orion déboucla son bracelet et l'enclencha. John se cramponna à lui et dans un déchirement miroitant de l'éther, ils s'évanouirent de la pièce. Orion jeta un dernier regard sur le portail par lequel son fils avait disparu.

Ils réapparurent à l'extérieur de la ville, dans une prairie verte dont l'herbe sentait la menthe fraiche. Orion tomba à genoux, à bout de force. John le laissa reprendre ses esprits. Il venait de perdre son fils, sans savoir si celui-ci allait survivre seul dans un monde inconnu. Il fallait qu'ils préviennent leurs supérieurs qu'Aderla avait perdu l'esprit et qu'ils devaient l'empêcher de nuire. Mais pour le moment, il leur fallait fuir. Nul doute qu'elle avait utilisé un traceur pour les avoir retrouvé si facilement. Elle avait sans doute fait un tour à son appartement. Il se mordit les lèvres, il ne risquait pas de revoir sa caution si elle avait détruit son logis.

- Orion, il faut qu'on parte, tu as une idée où on pourrait se rendre ? notre petit paradis ?

- La boucle temporelle ? c'est une bonne idée, on pourrait se débarrasser de cette folle en l'attirant dans cette boucle.

- Humm, je te préfère dans cet état d'esprit, mon Orion Batailleur, fit John en se rapprochant de lui et passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Mouais, tu ne te défends pas mal non plus…

Orion n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à rire mais la présence de John lui était agréable, cela lui faisait du bien qu'il soit là. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans lui et ce qu'il avait à lui demander n'était pas évident.

- j'ai un vaisseau de caché ici, un vrai bâtiment chulane. On va pouvoir le prendre et entrainer Aderla dans une sacrée ballade, son manipulateur de vortex ne va pas s'en remettre.

- un vaisseau chulane, il ne vaut mieux pas que je demande à qui tu le dois.

- un pari remporté de haute lutte, sourit Orion d'un air rêveur.

- un corps à corps auquel je n'étais pas invité, dit John en faisant la moue.

- tout à fait et d'ailleurs l'ancien possesseur me doit encore un service.

- toi et tes arrangements, un jour, tu te feras pincer.

- le plus tard possible, je l'espère

- moi aussi, alors il est où ton vaisseau ?

- juste sous tes yeux, il est en mode invisible.

Orion appuya sur son manipulateur et appuya sur trois touches. L'air devant eux se mit à vibrer et apparut un appareil aérien à la facture ultra moderne, des lignes racées et une classe folle. John siffla d'admiration. C'était en tout point la Rolls des vaisseaux, celle dont tous les agents du temps rêveraient. Il se sentait comme un gamin, pressé de découvrir et tester toutes les beautés de ce navire stellaire.

- Montre-moi de quoi est capable ta beauté ? Tu lui as donné un nom ?

- Non, je ne l'utilise pas suffisamment souvent. Vas-y grimpe.

- Je pourrais le piloter ? J'ai toujours rêvé de piloter une classe millénium.

Orion acquiesça, cela était décidément facile de contenter et de faire plaisir à John.

- et on va où pour commencer ?

- Cascade de la Méduse... Retour à ton petit Paradis, mon petit.

- J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça, Orion, ça me rend complètement dingue.

- Tu l'es déjà sans que j'intervienne dans le processus.

John sourit largement. Orion revenait à lui-même. Il n'aimait pas le voir abattu de la sorte et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le voir à nouveau sourire et rire. Il n'aimait pas les deux barres parallèles qui plissaient son front, pas plus que les rides d'amertume qui contrariait son habituel sourire.

John ne put s'empêcher de le regarder à la dérobée alors qu'il faisait décoller le vaisseau. Il avait l'air si sévère, sanglé dans son uniforme noir des Agents du Temps. Si sévère mais si beau. Même après avoir vécu 5 ans ensemble comme mari et mari, Orion ne cessait de le surprendre. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé durant cet interlude enchanteur, mais peu en réalité de sa famille. Orion ne s'était pas étendu sur ce sujet, par culpabilité ou pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Encore qu'il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour le gêner. Par contre, il lui avait beaucoup parlé de son frère et de ce qu'il considérait comme sa faute. Le parallèle avec la situation actuelle le frappa durement. Orion réitérait ses erreurs du passé, il venait à nouveau d'abandonner quelqu'un derrière lui. John frémit à l'idée du fardeau que l'homme portait sur ses épaules, son frère, son fils et sans doute sa femme.

Le vaisseau était vraiment magnifique, avec une décoration très dépouillée, acier et cuir. Un siège ergonomique et capable de se déplacer d'un point à l'autre du cockpit permettait de piloter le plus confortablement du monde. Ils se déplaçaient à une vitesse sub-luminique, bien que l'appareil soit capable d'accélérations fulgurantes. Orion voulait qu'Aderla les repère et les suive. Cela ne tarda pas à leur être confirmé. Le bracelet d'Orion se mit à biper et la silhouette énervée d'Aderla apparut devant eux.

- Tu crois vraiment m'échapper en partant dans l'espace avec ta raclure ? Je sais que tu connais les coordonnées du monde où tu as envoyé Greyd et crois-moi, je saurais te les arracher !

- On verra ça, répondit Orion, il faudrait déjà que tu nous rattrapes. Et laisse-moi juste te rappeler que tu ne peux pas ouvrir un vortex dans un vaisseau en mouvement. Ou plutôt oublie ce que je viens de te dire et essaye toi-même.

- Orion, tu es toujours aussi drôle ! asséna froidement Aderla. Mais j'ai d'autres moyens à ma disposition. Un vaisseau est si vite volé de nos jours. Je suis sur vos traces, mes pauvres tocards et je vais vous rattraper si vite que je pourrais vous anéantir comme un rien. Oh mais, j'ai encore besoin de toi, Orion, tu ferais mieux de te rendre, si tu ne veux pas que ton « ami » souffre lui aussi.

- Espèce de cinglée, tu crois que tu lui fais peur, s'écria John, tu oublies une chose, c'est que tu es seule et que tu ne peux rien contre nous.

- Couché le roquet ! fit Aderla, tu la fermes et tu restes au pied de ton maitre.

- Ça suffit les insultes, dit Orion en se prenant la tête entre les mains, tous les deux. Aderla, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait mais tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu as besoin d'aide.

- Non, mes yeux se sont enfin ouverts et je vois qui tu es vraiment maintenant. Un monstre d'égoïsme qui croit que le monde tourne autour de lui. Tu vas payer pour toutes tes lâchetés et tout ce que tu m'as fait.

- Tu sais qu'une personne normale ne cherche pas à tuer son mari pour quelques aventures, dit John mettant ses bras autour du cou d'Orion. Tu es dingue… c'est ça qui t'a attiré chez elle, Orion, lui demanda-t-il, tandis que l'image de la jeune femme disparaissait.

- Peut être, fit-il dubitatif, elle n'a pas l'air contente de mes excuses. Au moins j'aurais essayé.

- Tu lui tends la main et elle te crache au visage, fit John en glissant sur ses genoux, elle est vraiment stupide. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd.

- Je crois qu'elle le sait et que c'est pour ça qu'elle veut me tuer et tuer Greyd.

- Non, elle veut d'abord te torturer pour que tu lui dises où se trouve Greyd, précisa John, puis vous tuer. Remarque, elle me propose la vie sauve, je devrais peut être l'écouter.

- Tu oublies les insultes ? demanda Orion avec un sourire narquois.

- Non, mais je pourrais te venger... plus facilement après ta mort. Bon, elle nous suit. Je vois un vaisseau en approche.

- Ok, on y va alors. Accroche-toi. Direction la Cascade de la Méduse, dit Orion en appuyant sur les commandes.

oOoOo

Les moteurs stellaires rugirent et s'enclenchèrent, passant immédiatement en vitesse supra-luminique. John glissa des genoux d'Orion, subjugué par la puissance du vaisseau. Son amant le retint avant qu'il n'aille se fracasser le crâne dans le fond. John hurla de rire, impressionné par la poussée.

- Reste là, fit Orion, en lui souriant sombrement, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre toi aussi.

- ça ne risque pas, pas avec un tel vaisseau !

- Je savais bien que tu ne t'intéressais à moi que pour mes possessions.

- Bien sur, ricana John, et c'est pourquoi j'aime tout partager avec toi.

Il lui sourit tendrement, essayant de lui remonter le moral. Le silence tomba entre eux, aussi confortable qu'un duvet de plume. Orion savourait la présence de John, qui avait commencé à bricoler son manipulateur pour envoyer un signal attirant Aderla. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y arriver seul. Son soutien lui était très important. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, entrainer Aderla dans cette foutue boucle temporelle et prier pour qu'elle en sorte le plus tard possible. Entretemps, il fallait qu'il "oublie" les coordonnées où il avait envoyé Greyd. Les larmes montèrent, ses cils papillonnèrent, il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant John. Il avait besoin de son aide et pas de sa pitié. Il comptait sur lui pour trafiquer sa mémoire et empêcher Aderla de connaitre la vérité, si jamais elle sortait de la boucle temporelle.

Ils en étaient bien sortis tout les deux, au prix de 5 ans de travail acharné sur des épaves de vaisseaux et un bouclier bricolé à partir de rien qui avait bien failli les tuer en disparaissant au plus mauvais moment. Seule elle pouvait en avoir pour au moins aussi longtemps, surtout si elle n'était pas perturbée par la présence d'un compagnon tentateur et déterminé à profiter de lui et de la vie. Et sans compter qu'ils avaient tout laissé en plan, prêt à resservir. Il se figea sur les commandes. Est-ce vraiment la façon de gérer le problème ? Il fronçait des sourcils depuis plusieurs minutes, l'air si sombre que John hésitait à le questionner.

- Qu'as-tu ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est la solution ? Elle s'en sortira et reprendra sa chasse, elle est si déterminée à nous tuer.

- Que veux-tu faire ? La tuer, c'est ta femme, le pourrais-tu ?

- non, évidemment que non, dit Orion en secouant la tête, embarrassé. L'idée venait de lui effleurer l'esprit mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à la haine par la haine. L'enfermer dans cette boucle temporelle était déjà le maximum qu'il pouvait lui faire. La culpabilité le rongeait, il savait que c'était sa faute, si elle avait à présent ces sentiments pour lui.

- On avertira les agents du temps qu'elle se trouve ici, déclara-t-il, et on avisera à ce moment-là.

- Mouais, fit John dubitatif, je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrange les choses... et puis, j'aime pas trop l'idée qu'elle foule le lieu où on a été si proche...

- il va falloir que tu t'en remettes, fit Orion avec un froncement de sourcil, on s'était dit que ça ne serait que pour un temps. 5 ans, c'est déjà plus qu'Aderla n'en a jamais eu.

- Que veux-tu ? Je ne suis jamais satisfait et j'en veux toujours plus... bon, j'ai fini de bricoler mon manipulateur. Tu me prête le tien pour que je les assemble et doubler ainsi le faux signal ?

- Tu ne peux pas faire sans ? Je n'aime pas en être séparé... je me sens nu sans lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais en prendre grand soin, comme toujours, dit John en clignant de l'œil.

Orion lui tendit son bras, sans lâcher les commandes. John le détacha et assis au pied d'Orion, continua son bricolage. Orion ne tenta pas de suivre ce qu'il faisait, il avait un véritable don pour manipuler les artefacts les plus complexes et de les plier à sa volonté. C'était grâce à lui qu'ils s'en étaient sorti la dernière fois.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient non loin de la cascade de la méduse, un phénomène extraordinaire dans l'espace, un trou noir qui s'alimentait lui-même, Orion revit en mémoire le crash qui les avait conduits là, deux semaines seulement auparavant. Ils poursuivaient un criminel temporel qui avait cru pouvoir les semer parmi les astéroïdes attirés par le trou noir. Celui-ci les avait entrainé dans une sorte de paradoxe temporel et ils s'étaient écrasé sur une planète inconnue, inhabitée et couverte d'épaves stellaires : vaisseaux abandonnés, météorites et eux deux seulement en vie, leur proie s'étant un peu trop violemment posée sur le sol pierreux. Il réprima un frisson, ils avaient eu de la chance. Malgré la haine qu'elle lui portait maintenant, il souhaita qu'Aderla ait autant de chance qu'eux.

- C'est prêt, dit simplement John en refermant les deux bracelets, à ton signal, je les active.

- tu peux y aller, nous y sommes, je remets le bouclier d'invisibilité et quand tu veux... Bon sang, c'est toujours aussi extraordinaire, s'exclama-t-il.

- Ah, fit John sans regarder, au bout d'un certain temps, je t'aurais cru blasé.

- Les merveilles de l'univers, jamais je m'en lasserais. J'ai beau savoir ce que ça cache, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver que c'est magnifique, ces couleurs changeantes, ces pics d'énergie chatoyants.

- Laisse ton âme de poète au repos, dit John, on a encore du boulot.

John activa les deux manipulateurs de vortex, un sifflement grimpa rapidement dans les aigus, agressant les cellules auditives des deux hommes, qui serrèrent les dents, supportèrent cette torture. Orion lui faisait confiance, le signal allait être relayé sur la petite planète autour de laquelle ils étaient en orbite. Orion se cala sur le déplacement d'un astéroïde, et ils guettèrent l'arrivée prochaine d'Aderla. Ils ne furent pas déçus, à peine 5 minutes après avoir lancé le signal, ils virent un lourd vaisseau de la Confédération s'approcher à pleine vitesse et sans décélérer entra dans la boucle temporelle. Ils attendirent quelques minutes de plus, supportant sans broncher la douleur qui vrillait leurs oreilles. Puis avec douceur, John débrancha les bracelets et rendit le sien à Orion. Il le prit pensivement, caressant de la main les circonvolutions du cuir. Aucun ne parlait, ni se regardait. C'était tout de même quelque chose de conduire volontairement quelqu'un dans un piège et de l'y laisser. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix.

Orion se leva lourdement de son siège. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de 100 ans. Et tout n'était pas fini. Il alla au fond du cockpit. Lorsqu'il avait récupéré ce vaisseau, il y avait rangé toute la panoplie des agents du temps. Il avait prévu d'en prendre possession officiellement, pour s'en servir en service. Il sortit un lecteur de pensée, et commença à l'installer.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de ça, lui demanda John en s'approchant de lui.

- Je vais le modifier pour retrouver les coordonnées du monde où j'ai envoyé Greyd, dit Orion, d'un ton déterminé. Et tu vas les effacer de ma mémoire.

- Non, dit John en levant les mains, en une attitude de dénégation, non, je ne peux pas te faire ça. Je ne veux pas.

- John, ne me force pas à te supplier, tu sais très bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, elle va ressortir de cette bulle et qu'elle repartira à ma recherche. Il vaut mieux que je ne connaisse pas cette localisation. Elle ne pourra plus lui faire du mal.

- Mais elle t'en fera à toi ! Comment tu penses que je réagirais ?

- Mal, certainement mais tu t'en remettras, il lui posa les mains sur les épaules, tentant de l'apaiser. Il faut que tu le fasses, je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, tu le sais. J'ai besoin de ton aide, de toi.

Il l'enlaça, il embrassa doucement le front buté de son amant. John tremblait dans ses bras, il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Il avait pensé qu'après avoir immobilisé Aderla, ils auraient filé à l'autre bout de la galaxie et aurait profité l'un de l'autre en toute quiétude. Apparemment, Orion avait une autre idée.

- S'il te plait, je n'aime pas supplier, mais aide-moi.

John soupira. Orion savait comment le faire plier. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu avec une voix aussi brisée.

- Ok, comment je fais ?

- Le lecteur peut servir à retirer des morceaux de mémoire, les modifier ou les déplacer.

- Aussi simplement que cela ? demanda John, dubitatif.

- Pas vraiment, ça fait mal aussi et c'est pas sur à 100% que j'ai toute ma tête après ça.

John le regarda comme s'il l'avait déjà perdu. Il leva les bras en une attitude de défaite.

- Ok, ok, je vais le faire, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu perds un morceau de cerveau dans l'affaire. Ça doit certainement interdit de faire ce truc-là.

- on utilise bien le Retcon, dit Orion, pour éviter que nos visiteurs temporels se souviennent de leur voyage, c'est plus ou moins la même chose.

- En plus dangereux, plus douloureux et plus définitif, non ?

Orion grogna mais ne répondit pas, John avait raison. Il effectua les modifications, très facilement. En effet, l'appareil avait été conçu à la base pour effacer les souvenirs. Seule la fonction lecture était normalement disponible pour des raisons déontologiques. Quoique que pour certains, il aurait aimé jeter la déontologie aux orties.

Il s'installa dans le siège qui bascula sous son poids. Malgré son assurance en parlant à John, il serrait les poings pour ne pas trembler. John se sentait dans le même état d'esprit. Il alluma l'appareil et s'arma de courage, se plaçant derrière lui.

- Bon, tu es sûr de toi ?

- Non, mais je suis sûr de toi... fais-le !

- Je préfèrerais te faire autre chose...

- Tout à l'heure !

- C'est une promesse que tu comptes tenir ou simplement oublier ? dit John en allumant l'appareil.

- On verra, si je me souviens de toi.

- Tu as intérêt, tu sais... oh, tu te souviens déjà de moi, dit John en montrant l'écran intangible sur lequel dansaient leurs doubles respectifs, en pleine action.

- Pas envie d'oublier cela, fais attention à ce que tu fais. Tu choisis les souvenirs et tu les retires de ma tête, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Oui, Captain ! jeta John, concentré sur sa tâche, ses mains crispées par la tension.

Il remonta dans les souvenirs d'Orion, à la recherche des coordonnées du monde de Greyd. Le lecteur de pensée suivait les mouvements de ses mains. Il essayait d'être le plus doux possible en manipulant les souvenirs de son ami. Mais il voyait la sueur commençait à perler à ses tempes. S'il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir inutilement, il valait mieux qu'il se dépêche. La confiance dont il l'honorait lui réchauffait le cœur, on ne s'expose pas volontairement ses pensées à quelqu'un si on ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Il voyait toute la vie d'Orion se déroulait sous ses yeux, les rencontres qu'il avait faite, les choix qui l'avait conduit à cette Agence du Temps, le plus sûr moyen de retrouver son petit frère, leur rencontre, celle avec Aderla, son mariage, ses cinq années vécu ensemble. L'horreur de voir sa femme devenir folle sous ses yeux et attenter à la vie de son fils. Il le voyait frémir sous les souvenirs douloureux. Il aurait tellement voulu lui éviter cette souffrance. Il arrivait enfin au moment où Orion voyait son fils disparaitre sous ses yeux.

Sa main se crispa involontairement et comme un scalpel le lecteur déchira le souvenir, l'effaçant de sa mémoire. Orion hurla de douleur, se recroquevillant sur son siège. John crut se sentir mal mais il fallait qu'il continue. Orion avait regardé plusieurs fois les coordonnées qui apparaissaient dans sa mémoire à différents moments. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse endurer la même torture plusieurs fois. Cela dépassait ses forces. Il fronça des sourcils, réfléchissant à la manière de le blesser le moins possible. Orion haleta. John recula dans les souvenirs de son comparse, tentant d'adoucir la douleur en lui montrant les souvenirs qu'ils partageaient. Une idée folle naquit à l'instant où il vit leur parenthèse enchantée. Il préleva le souvenir de ces cinq années avec la plus grande délicatesse, non sans le faire souffrir. Orion grognait, luttait contre la douleur mais ne s'opposa pas à sa manœuvre. John remonta dans les souvenirs, serrant dans sa main, comme un fantôme des années passé, les souvenirs intangibles.

Il les replaça plusieurs années auparavant, peu de temps après l'intégration d'Orion dans l'Agence du temps. Les souvenirs s'immiscèrent parfaitement dans la mémoire préexistante, sans difficulté. Il essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front. Il lui restait la chose la plus difficile à faire, effacer complètement de la mémoire de son amant deux années complètes de sa vie.

Il savait qu'il violait sa confiance en ne faisant pas seulement ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir toute sa vie à s'interroger sur la survie de son fils. Il espéra qu'il lui pardonnerait, si un jour il apprenait ce qu'il venait de faire. Lui-même, d'ailleurs, aurait à vivre avec sa propre conscience. Heureusement qu'elle était assez souple et qu'il était capable de vivre avec ça. Il respira un grand coup, étira ses doigts et s'attaqua à la mémoire d'Orion. Il saisit l'ensemble des souvenirs, la totalité des deux ans qui restaient en mémoire. Orion grinça des dents, supportant de plus en plus difficilement la souffrance, l'arrachement systématique de ses souvenirs. Son cœur battit de plus en plus vite, de façon erratique, mais il tenait bon, essayant de se calmer pour laisser agir John. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il faisait mais il lui faisait confiance, il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. Il n'aurait laissé personne d'autre trafiquer sa mémoire.

Il hurla lorsque John annihila ses souvenirs, d'une torsion de la main. Ses cris déchirèrent le cœur de l'agent du temps, bien qu'il s'attendît à une telle réaction. Orion suffoquait, son cœur s'emballait, cognait une chamade incongrue. Il s'arrêta de battre. Le choc avait été trop violent, son corps jetait l'éponge, abdiquait face à la douleur. John s'affola, il avait été trop loin. Il l'arracha de son siège et le jeta au sol, prêt à commencer une réanimation. Il posa sa bouche sur les lèvres déjà bleuissantes d'Orion et força l'air à entrer dans ses poumons. Il prit une seconde inspiration, mais une lumière étincelante environna le corps immobile d'Orion, le poussant à s'écarter.

- Nanogènes, siffla-t-il, incroyable... je croyais que cette technologie n'existait plus.

Les Nanogènes avaient la particularité de soigner les blessures et elles s'occupaient d'Orion avec plus de talent que lui. Il eut le plaisir de voir la poitrine du jeune homme se soulever à nouveau et reprendre une respiration normale. Ses yeux restèrent clos. Il posa sa tête contre son torse et entendit son cœur battre fermement et avec régularité. Il souleva la chemise d'Orion et vit que les blessures infligées par Aderla avaient disparues elles aussi.

- Merci les petites, souffla-t-il en direction du nuage de Nanogènes qui disparaissait maintenant que son devoir était fait. Il s'effondra près du corps d'Orion qui dormait à présent. Il subissait le contre-choc de ses actes. Il savait qu'il lui fallait trouver une explication pour Orion. Mais pour l'heure, il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il se releva et s'occupa de l'homme, en le replaçant sur le lecteur de pensée. Il n'y avait pas d'autres sièges, à part le poste de pilotage et il ne voulait pas le laisser sur le sol. Il ne savait pas combien de temps, il allait lui falloir pour récupérer. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller.

- Bien, retournons à New New York, dit John à haute voix. Il faut qu'on parle avec notre chef. On aurait peut être dû commencer par là, non ? Tu peux être tellement persuasif quand tu veux quelque chose. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as prévu de faire...

Il s'installa au poste de pilotage et remit en marche les moteurs. Une fois qu'Orion serait réveillé, il saurait ce qu'il devait faire. Attendre encore une fois, et pourtant il n'était pas patient. Il chassa les pensées parasites. Peu importe ce que lui réserverait l'avenir, il savait qu'Orion en ferait partie. Il se concentra sur le pilotage, ce vaisseau était aussi extraordinaire qu'il le pensait. Il espéra qu'il puisse l'utiliser aussi souvent que possible, c'était un vrai rève à piloter.

Une fois arrivé à New New York, Orion ne s'était toujours pas éveillé. Il le regardait tendrement, l'ombre de ses cils sur ses joues, son nez fin et ses traits pas encore affecté par l'âge avait le don pour l'émouvoir. Il ne voulait pas à s'extraire de sa contemplation mais il le fallait. Il devait retourner à l'Agence du Temps, nettoyer le désordre qu'ils y avaient laissé et prévenir leurs supérieurs qu'Aderla se trouvait dans une boucle temporelle, près de la Cascade de la Méduse. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le faire, elle méritait de rester sur cette planète jusqu'à sa mort pour expier son coup de folie. Mais Orion se l'était promis, autant faire ce qu'il avait décidé.

Il murmura à l'oreille d'Orion " je t'aime, à tout de suite". Il crut qu'il lui répondait avec un léger sourire. Il sourit en retour et le laissa seul sur son siège de lecteur de pensées, heureux de pouvoir le retrouver dans quelques heures. Ils risquaient d'avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire.

oOoOo

Le bruit de la porte du vaisseau se refermant derrière John avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Le silence tomba dans le croiseur Chulane, troublé par la respiration d'Orion et le son des moteurs qui refroidissaient. Les heures s'égrenèrent les unes après les autres sans que quiconque ne vienne déranger l'homme gisant sur le siège.

Ses paupières se papillonnèrent, peu à peu il se réveillait. Il ouvrit les yeux et se découvrit assis dans le siège du lecteur de pensées. Il remonta dans ses souvenirs, rien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête vide et douloureuse. Il se releva, faisant jouer ses muscles de ses jambes et de son dos. Mis à part l'absence de souvenir, il était en pleine forme, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait l'impression d'être remis à neuf.

- Je suis dans mon vaisseau, mais je ne me souviens pas d'y être entré. Je n'ai pas la gueule de bois, donc je n'ai pas bu au point de ne plus avoir de souvenirs et je suis seul, ce qui ne m'arrive jamais, après une fiesta. Donc, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.

Il se leva et regarda le lecteur de pensée. Celui-ci avait été modifié de manière à effacer des souvenirs. Il blêmit. Qui aurait pu lui faire ça ? Il réfléchit, tentant de remonter le cours de sa mémoire. Il ne se rappelait rien. La seule date dont il se souvenait était le 21 septembre 5133, son anniversaire, où il avait fait une fête d'enfer. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le calendrier perpétuel de son vaisseau. C'était le 15 juillet 5135. Il avait perdu 2 ans. Deux années qui lui avait été volées et par qui ? Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le lecteur de pensée. Seuls les Agents du Temps utilisaient cet appareil, même si normalement ils n'enlevaient pas des pans de mémoire entiers.

Qu'avait-t-il fait au cours de ces deux ans pour qu'ils lui retirent la mémoire ? Il s'emporta, il avait toujours été un bon agent, même si parfois il jouait parfois sur la corde de la légalité. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été mis en cause dans aucune affaire sérieuse ou digne d'intérêt pour le service. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais il ressentait l'urgence de filer, de s'enfuir loin de ce lieu où sa mémoire avait été violée. Il se sentait trahi et en colère contre l'Agence du Temps. Il se jura de découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé et de se venger. Il mit en route les moteurs et s'enfuit de cette planète sans savoir qu'à quelques miles de là, un homme ne pensait qu'à lui.

* * *

Terre, 2006.

Jack rouvrit les yeux, sortant de cette transe électronique dans laquelle Aderla l'avait entrainé. Jake le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il avait suivi comme au cinéma le souvenir arraché à son père. Cette histoire de mort et de furie l'avait atteint au cœur. Il se découvrait des parents biologiques et l'histoire de ses origines. Avec un tel départ dans la vie, il pouvait avouer avoir eu de la chance. Dans cette dimension où l'avait envoyé son père, il était tombé sur des gens qui l'avaient recueilli et aimé comme leur enfant. Leur décès l'avait dévasté et il s'était découvert un talent certain pour survivre seul. Rickey avait été le premier homme qui l'avait sorti de cette passe difficile. A sa mort, il s'était raccroché à Mickey Smith, vivante image de son amant décédé, pour ensuite tomber volontairement entre les griffes d'Anto. Il ne savait que penser de cette étrange filiation qui était la sienne.

Aderla jubilait et Jack était bouleversé. Il avait tellement recherché la vérité sur ces deux années qui avaient disparues de sa mémoire. Et il découvrait enfin ce qu'elle recherchait depuis le début. Elle avait cherché dans sa mémoire le souvenir de leur vie à deux, ce même souvenir qui lui avait été arraché par John Hart. Il grimaça à cette idée. Cela partait d'un bon sentiment certainement, mais il n'avait pas mesuré l'impact que cela aurait sur sa vie. Et l'abandonner comme ça, au milieu de nulle part, il n'y avait que Hart pour faire ça. Savoir que c'était lui qui lui avait retiré la mémoire de ces deux années et qu'il l'avait oublié lui était étrange. Il espéra qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à John.

- J'ai passé presque 30 ans dans cette boucle temporelle, dit Aderla, à ruminer ma vengeance. J'ai réussi à m'échapper, ruinant ma santé et ma beauté dans cette échappée.

- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Jack, d'un air intéressé, Il nous a fallu 5 ans pour en sortir John et moi, mais on n'a pas été blessé.

- vous avez eu de la chance, dit Aderla, j'ai vécu dans votre campement, pendant toutes ces années, à attendre une aide qui ne venait pas. Mon manipulateur de vortex m'était inutile et mon vaisseau avait subi des dommages énormes en atterrissant sur cette planète - elle cracha ce dernier mot - j'ai passé les premières années à collecter des artefacts et à essayer de le réparer.

- Au moins ça t'a occupé, fit Jack en roulant des yeux.

- Mais ma patience m'a permis de découvrir des trésors de technologie et de les assembler de façon à créer un bouclier pour ressortir de cette foutue boucle.

- Attention à ce que tu dis, notre fils est dans la pièce.

- Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour te retrouver, dit-elle en ignorant l'interruption. C'est la seule pensée qui m'a soutenu alors que le bouclier a cédé quand j'ai décollé de la planète. Je me suis retrouvé dans une tempête électromagnétique qui a provoqué une surcharge dans mon vaisseau. L'incendie a ravagé l'intérieur, j'ai été blessée et brulée par les explosions. J'ai survécu en me réfugiant dans une capsule et j'ai erré dans l'espace pendant des jours et des jours. Seule la haine m'a permis de survivre à cet enfer. C'est de ta faute si j'ai subi cela.

Elle arracha son masque et le fixa de son horrible visage. Les deux hommes frémirent d'horreur, la chair semblait avoir fondue sur l'ossature, le nez avait disparu tout comme les lèvres, dégageant ses dents abimées. Jack détourna le regard mais ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

- Tu es au courant pour la chirurgie esthétique ? Elle pourrait faire des miracles dans ton cas. Un peu de reconstruction par-ci, d'injection par-là, tu pourrais ressembler à quelque chose d'humain.

- Mais, tu sais, dit la femme défigurée, avec une voix mielleuse, vous allez bientôt me ressembler et ça ne sera que justice.

- Attends, attends, temporisa Jack, luttant contre ses liens, à quoi cela va te mener ? Nous mutiler ne te servira à rien.

- Peut-être, dit-elle en éclatant d'un rire maléfique, mais cela me plait et on formera une belle petite famille, non ?

- Tu es complètement folle, jeta Jack.

- bien sur que je suis folle, dit-elle, susurrant à son oreille, lui caressant les épaules, folle d'avoir attaché mon destin au tien, folle d'avoir survécu à ton abandon, d'avoir subi toutes ces souffrances, folle de t'avoir cherché à travers le temps, les dimensions et l'espace. Mais cela m'a permis de mettre la main sur des technologies intéressante, utiles pour te retrouver. Et puis, j'ai eu la surprise de retrouver notre fils, que je croyais perdu à tout jamais.

Elle rejoignit Jake et lui souleva la tête par les cheveux. Il grimaça, non à cause de la douleur mais du mépris qu'elle lui témoignait.

- Il est aussi dégénéré que toi, aussi pourri et égoïste. Mais j'en ai bientôt fini avec vous deux. Vous allez mourir, ce ne sera que justice.

- Au risque de me répéter, dit Jack en la voyant s'approcher d'une table où se trouvait posé des instruments de torture, qu'est ce que cela t'apporte ? Tu n'en a plus pour bien longtemps toi-même. Tu as quel âge, 70 75 ans ?

- Mon temps touche à sa fin, je sais que je vais mourir. Il ne dois plus rien rester de cette famille maudite.

- Tu ne veux pas prendre le temps de réfléchir, reprit Jack, forçant sur ses attaches métalliques, déchirant la chair de ses poignets, il y a encore des choses dont tu pourrais avoir envie, non ?

- Non, cette sinistre comédie doit prendre fin maintenant.

- C'est à moi que tu en veux, laisse au moins le gamin en dehors de cette histoire.

- Non, lui aussi doit mourir afin que tout soit terminé ici et maintenant.

- je ne te comprends pas, vraiment, dit Jack en secouant la tête, tant d'années à me chercher pour assouvir une vengeance pathétique alors que tu aurais pu refaire ta vie. Faut vraiment te faire soigner, ma petite dame. Si tu veux, je connais de bons établissements, où tu aurais affaire à de bons docteurs...

- Cesse de te moquer de moi, Orion, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait de ta vie jusqu'ici mais elle prend fin ici et maintenant.

Elle souleva un couteau et joua avec, le soupesant et exerçant son fil sur ses doigts ascétiques. Elle s'approcha de Jake en soupirant.

- mais je vais commencer par ton fils, tu auras tout le temps d'apprécier l'enfer à ton tour.

Jake ferma les yeux, terrifié par le regard dément de la femme. Jack rua sur son siège, réussissant à le bouger d'un infime centimètre.

Une alarme se déclencha, résonnant dans toute la pièce, les faisant sursauter. Elle abandonna immédiatement son projet, se précipitant vers la console de surveillance. Jack soupira de soulagement, qui que ce fût, il arrivait au bon moment. Aderla jura et quitta la pièce dans une course qui fit tourbillonner ses voiles noirs. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

- C'est Anto, dit Jake, d'un ton assuré.

- Tu es sûr ? dit son père. C'est peut-être mon équipe qui arrive. Encore que je ne sais pas comment ils auraient fait.

- Oui, ça ne peut être qu'Anto, je le sais.

Un silence tomba entre eux tandis que l'alarme sonnait dans tout le vaisseau et que des bruits inquiétants montaient de ses entrailles.

* * *

Enfin au bout de ce chapitre marathon, qui j'espère, a pu expliquer les griefs d'Aderla envers Orion/Jack, la suite prochainement... il faut que je prenne un peu de repos et je reviens avec, avec.... Anto bien sûr.

Un commentaire, une réclamation, une critique (même non constructive) je prends tout, ^^ dans l'état où je suis, faut bien que je me remette.


	10. Sauvetage ?

Disclaimer : je me contente d'utiliser les personnages de Torchwood, bien évidemment, ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre, plus court que le précédent (il n'a pas eu l'air de plaire mon retour au 51ème siècle, c'est dommage). Celui-ci commence peu de temps après la disparition de Jack et suit l'action du côté de Anto.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira (d'autant que je viens de passer 2 semaines à le reprendre, et 4 heures (au moins) à me battre avec Fanfiction pour le poster, autant dire que si vous le lisez, c'est que vous avez de la chance.

* * *

Anto sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes.

- On ne fume pas ici, déclara Toshiko avec une moue désapprobatrice.

- Ah, dommage, j'en aurais besoin pour me calmer les nerfs, dit-il narquois, mais ce n'est pas un paquet de cigarette. D'ailleurs, j'ai arrêté de fumer. C'est le moyen de retrouver votre cher Capitaine. C'est une sorte de récepteur. Lorsque nous nous sommes battus, je lui ai transmis une sorte de virus qui a l'avantage de transmettre des données. Au fait, Ma poulette, dit il à Gwen en s'approchant d'elle. Toi aussi.

- Hé... ne s'approche pas d'elle, fit Owen en se mettant devant la jeune femme.

- Il va bien falloir, il faut que je lui retire ce virus. Alors laisse-moi faire, beau brun… si tu savais... tu es drôlement plus mignon que mon propre médecin. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Gwen, approche-toi, ordonna-t-il donne-moi ta main.

La jeune femme pas très rassurée, s'avança vers lui et lui tendit ses doigts. Il sortit de son paquet de cigarette un mince ruban magnétique qu'il passa sur la peau de Gwen. Elle sentit une petite décharge électrique.

- Voila, maintenant le virus est neutralisé.

- C'est quoi comme virus ? fit Owen intéressé.

- De l'ARN programmé avec de la nanotechnologie, cela permet de localiser les personnes infectées. Ce n'est pas dangereux, normalement. Et ça a une durée de vie de quelques jours seulement. D'ailleurs, ça ressemble à une sorte de rhume.

- Beurg... fit Gwen en grimaçant,

- Fais pas ta sucrée, Princesse, je suis sûr que tu as dû en chopper pas mal des rhumes en embrassant aussi bien.

Elle rougit et esquiva le regard de ses camarades.

- Attends, avant que tu ne localises Jack, dit Ianto, que venais-tu réellement faire à Torchwood ? Tu as suivi Gwen de ton plein gré, c'est bien que tu voulais quelque chose ici.

- Ah oui la grande question, qu'est-ce que moi, chef de Torchwood dans mon monde, je viens faire ici ? Une simple visite accompagnée... non plus sérieusement, mon translocalisateur, mon glisseur de dimension est gourmand en énergie et y'a pas mieux qu'une faille pour l'alimenter. Je devais donc m'approcher de la faille pour refaire le plein. Gwen était juste la cerise sur le gâteau.

- bon, on peut chercher Jack avec ton truc virus, je ne sais pas quoi.

- bien sur, mon joli double, on va le trouver ton cher capitaine. Mais laisse-moi le temps de travailler.

Il s'activa sur un ordinateur et demanda l'ouverture de la faille au grand désarroi de Tosh.

- Jack a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à la faille !!!

- C'est un cas exceptionnel, et moi, je sais ce que je fais, juste un tout petit pic d'énergie pour recharger ma pile et j'y vais.

- Non, fit Gwen péremptoire, on t'accompagne !

- Impossible, Princesse, je pourrais t'emmener où tu veux, mais je ne peux pas t'embarquer sur mon glisseur de dimension. Il est calibré sur mon ADN. Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'utilise. Boum ! Tout explose.

- Drôle de sécurité fit Owen d'un ton dur.

- Appelle ça paranoïa si ça te chante, mais si quelqu'un d'autre l'utilise, c'est que je suis mort. Donc, j'en ai rien à faire s'il explose, celui-là !

- Mais c'est criminel ! s'exclama Tosh, imagine quelqu'un qui veut simplement l'étudier et qui le prend par hasard.

- Eh oui, c'est bête hein ? Vous commencez à comprendre à quoi vous avez échappé ! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas amusé à le bidouiller.

Tosh prit l'air coupable. Elle s'était apprêtée à l'étudier en détail et avait préparé ses instruments pour le démonter. Elle n'osait imaginer le désastre que cela aurait pu être. Il avait l'air drôlement sérieux en disant cela.

- parfait, très bien, s'impatienta Gwen, mais ça ne règle pas la question. Tu parles de localiser Jack et d'y aller. Qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas nous échapper et nous abandonner à notre sort ?

- Princesse, je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris. Celui qui a emmené Jack est certainement le même qui a enlevé Jake. Alors que ton capitaine m'est indifférent, quoique très attirant, Jake est important pour moi et je n'ai pas fait autant de voyages pour l'abandonner. Sur ce, au revoir !

Il exécuta une séquence sur les touches de son appareil et une sorte de vortex se créa autour de lui, le transformant en nuages de particules une à une aspirées par la faille.

Gwen médusée et Owen en rage, le virent leur faire un clin d'œil narquois. Ianto bondit et sauta dans le vortex sous les yeux effarés de ses camarades. En l'espace d'un instant, ils avaient disparu. Toshiko lança un programme pour les suivre. Elle fut horrifiée en découvrant la destination : le vide glacial de l'espace. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Owen et Gwen comprirent immédiatement. Ianto et Anto venait de disparaitre, d'accomplir le Grand Voyage. Gwen éclata en sanglot, et Owen la prit dans ses bras. Tosh les regarda se consoler mutuellement. Elle sentait une chape de solitude glaciale lui tomber sur le dos. Elle ravala ses larmes. Il n'était pas l'heure de pleurer Ianto. Mais de retrouver Jack.

Elle n'osa imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'ils l'auront retrouvé. Il appréciait ce jeune homme, voire plus, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu en voir et il allait être très en colère en apprenant sa mort idiote. Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas toucher un homme en téléportation.

Mais déjà il fallait retrouver le capitaine. Anto avait parlé d'un marqueur ARN et de nanotechnologie. Si elle arrivait à coupler cette technologie avec celle de l'ordinateur Arkan qui lui avait permis de retrouver la première trace de téléchargement, elle pourrait les retrouver.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais les joindre, je ne sais pas par le communicateur, par exemple. demanda Gwen d'une voix rauque de larmes, après un long silence. On ne sait pas s'ils ne sont vivants ou non.

- pas de communicateur, répondit Tosh en serrant les dents, ça ne fonctionne pas, nous sommes trop éloignés.

- Ianto devrait avoir son portable sur lui, dit Owen, essaye-le.

La sonnerie amplifiée par le système de son de Tosh leur vrilla les nerfs d'angoisse. Ils s'inquiétaient pour leur jeune ami. Aussi séduisant qu'il fut, Anto ne leur était pas sympathique, il paraissait trop imbu de lui même, trop narcissique. Un homme amoureux de sa propre image, assez drôle si on considérait le fait qu'il venait de partir avec la vivante réplique de lui-même. Le téléphone s'enclencha sur le répondeur après les 5 sonneries habituelles. Ils entendirent la voix sérieuse de Ianto, résonner à travers le Hub " je ne suis pas là, laissez moi un message et je vous rappellerai. "

- tu crois qu'on devrait laisser un message ? chuchota Gwen

- ouais, décida Owen, Déjà on est assuré que le téléphone fonctionne.

Tosh n'eut pas le cœur de lui rappeler que l'appareil étant inanimé, il ne risquait rien dans l'espace. Elle s'enserra dans ses bras. Si Jack revenait un jour, comment allaient-ils pouvoir lui expliquer cela. Elle n'osait y penser, la mort de Ianto. Tellement rapide, tellement surprenante, qu'elle ne ressentait rien, comme si ses émotions étaient prises dans la glace. Elle n'osait quitter des yeux ce point où ils avaient tout les deux disparus, de peur de briser ce fragile équilibre et de laisser son chagrin briser ses digues mentales.

Owen ne réalisait pas non plus, il se contentait de tapoter le dos de Gwen avec douceur. Celle-ci donnait libre cours à son émotion, ses yeux verts noyés de larmes qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à contenir. A sa décharge, pensa-t-il, c'était la première fois qu'elle perdait un membre de son équipe, un ami, un collègue dans l'exercice de son travail.

On ne s'y habituait jamais, mais Torchwood était ainsi, on ne vivait pas vieux dans l'entourage du Capitaine. Cela ne tenait pas à lui particulièrement mais à cette foule de dangers qui arrivait de partout à la fois et menaçait sans cesse l'humanité.

Tosh baissa la tête. C'était fini, les deux hommes étaient morts et Jack avait disparu. Tout cela pour le retrouver et maintenant, il fallait qu'ils vivent avec cette peine et cette douleur. Elle ravala un sanglot et se tourna vers Owen, l'air déterminée. Le médecin-chef la regarda avec un air perdu qui le rendait plus jeune. C'était à lui de prendre le commandement maintenant. Et il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

- Fais ce que tu dois faire, Tosh, Gwen, viens.

Elle poussa ses ordinateurs à fond, se plongeant dans son travail pour oublier la douleur qui pulsait à l'intérieur de son corps. Ceux-ci ne montrèrent pas autre chose que la zone dans laquelle les doubles avaient disparus. Qu'elle essaye avec l'équation qu'elle avait crée pour retrouver la trace de la première téléportation, avortée ou la seconde, aidé de l'appareil de Anto, les résultats étaient identiques. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce vide qui offrait encore un espoir à son ami. Ils étaient certainement arrivés au vaisseau qui avait kidnappé Jack. Elle se tourna avec un grand sourire en direction du sofa où s'étaient réfugié Owen et Gwen.

Elle fut choquée de les voir s'embrasser, le visage en pleurs. Elle ne sut pas si c'était les larmes ou le baiser qui la gênait le plus. Gwen saisit son sourire qui s'évanouissait et rompit l'échange entre elle et Owen.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tosh, demanda Gwen, anxieuse, tu avais l'air d'avoir une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer.

- Ils sont vivants, je le sais, enchaina Tosh en se retournant vers son ordinateur, ils ne peuvent qu'être vivant.

- Quoi ? Owen s'approcha d'elle et elle ne put maitriser son cœur qui cognait diablement dans sa poitrine, tu es sûre Tosh ?

- Sûre, non, il s'agit d'un certain type de téléportation, basé sur les éléments de l'ADN, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Anto est vraiment paranoïaque. Mais il a oublié qu'une personne ici, pouvait utiliser ses jouets. Ianto l'a apparemment compris et c'est pour cela qu'il s'est jeté sur lui pour l'arrêter, sauf que ça n'a pas fonctionné comme il le souhaitait.

- Qui te dit que c'était pour l'arrêter ? Ianto a peut-être eu envie de faire un tour d'espace, fit Owen, en plissant les yeux, regardant l'écran. Mais il n'y a rien dans cette zone, juste des débris ou des astéroïdes.

- Hé bien, je te l'affirme, qu'ils sont là dans un vaisseau, pas loin de Jack, certainement et je l'espère vivants et en bonne santé. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que la téléportation a pu leur faire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Tosh ? demanda Gwen en se rapprochant.

- Ils ont exactement le même ADN, expliqua la Japonaise en se tordant les doigts, il n'y a pas de différences entre eux.

- ben, tant mieux alors, dit Gwen, se réjouissant de l'affaire.

- Comment la machine va-t-elle pouvoir les différencier lorsqu'ils vont se rematérialiser ?

- Oh, fit Gwen, blêmissant, comprenant l'implication. On risque d'avoir un problème.

- Ce sont plutôt eux qui vont avoir un problème, répéta Owen, soucieux. Je n'ai pas envie d'un Ianto avec quatre bras et quatre jambes, ou deux sexes, il serait capable de me fiche des complexes, tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Vous imaginez...

- Je ne préfère pas dit Tosh en fermant les yeux... Vraiment, je ne veux pas imaginer ce qui a pu se passer.

- Mais en tout cas, ils sont arrivés au bon endroit, dit Owen, repérant la tache sur l'écran, indiquant à la fois la position de Jack et celle des doubles.

- Je l'espère, fit Tosh, je l'espère. Car maintenant, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour eux. Nous ne savons même pas s'ils sont à bord d'un vaisseau invisible pour nos radars ou autre chose.

- J'espère qu'ils sont avec Jack, murmura Gwen, Depuis combien de temps a-t-il disparu ?

- 1 heure, répondit Tosh, en regardant sa montre, maintenant il faut attendre, c'est vraiment le plus dur.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres vaisseaux en orbite ? demanda Owen, prenant son rôle de chef remplaçant à cœur.

- Non, aucun, Jack les a fait fuir tout à l'heure. C'était des croiseurs, mais l'autre avait envoyé un message, dans une langue un peu bizarre, l'ordinateur a réussi à traduire mais je peux vérifier si tu veux.

Toshiko s'activa, elle avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre elle et ses pensées morbides qui la reprenaient. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux éventualités plutôt sombres pour Ianto, désarmé sur un vaisseau ennemi. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que de se plonger dans le travail, la valse frénétique des chiffres et des lettres pour décomposer un message venu des étoiles.

Le téléphone sonna. Tosh sursauta : Ianto.

- mon dieu, tu es vivant, s'exclama-t-elle, hurlant presque dans le téléphone. Tu es où ?

- dans un vaisseau, oui, je me dépêche, répondit-il à une exclamation étouffée, plutôt injurieuse. Je vous appelais juste pour vous dire, ne vous faites pas de souci. On va trouver Jack

- Et Jake, même si vous vous en fichez ! fit une voix énervée derrière lui.

- mais non, on ne s'en fiche pas.

Tosh rit, alors que ses larmes décidaient de se mettre à couler.

- c'est bon de t'entendre, Ian...on t'a cru mort.

-Non, apparemment, l'appareil a reconnu mon ADN comme celui de Anto et nous a déposé dans un vaisseau.

- Bon, tu ne vas pas raconter ta vie, entendirent-ils grogner en arrière plan, tu les reverras tes copains, on part à la recherche de Jake.

- et Jack..

- Si tu veux...

- je vous laisse, je vous tiens au courant.

- Ianto... fais attention à toi, dit Toshiko, mais le jeune homme pressé avait déjà raccroché.

- Et bien, au moins on est fixé, il y a bien un vaisseau là-haut et ils sont dedans....

- tu n'imagines pas la chance qu'ils ont eue, murmura Tosh en regardant Gwen qui essuyait ses larmes avec un grand sourire. Un seul déplacement du vaisseau et ils auraient vraiment été dans l'espace.

- arrêtes de te morfondre, ma petite, dit Owen, joyeusement. On devrait attendre qu'ils reviennent maintenant. Si tu venais m'aider à faire un prélèvement à Barbara, demanda-t-il, l'air innocent à Gwen.

Elle lui emboita le pas, sur un sourire désolé en direction de Tosh qui soupira. Il y avait vraiment des choses qui ne changeraient pas dans ce monde. Elle reprit la surveillance de ses écrans d'un air concentré.

OooOooO

Anto sourit d'un air narquois en appuyant sur son translocalisateur sous les yeux de l'autre équipe. Ils n'avaient rien compris, s'il n'avait pas vu qu'il était prêt à tout pour retrouver Jake, même au fin fond de l'espace. Dès qu'il a eu connaissance de la présence de Jack dans l'espace, il avait compris que Jake n'était pas loin. Et ils avaient été suffisamment stupides pour le laisser toucher à ses affaires. Tant pis pour eux.

Il se voyait maintenant subir la démolécularisation complète de son corps qui lui permettrait de rejoindre la localisation qu'il avait entré discrètement. Ça risquait de prendre un peu de temps mais il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de retrouver Jake.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son double se jetât sur lui et l'accompagnât.

Alors que leurs corps se recomposaient dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un poste de pilotage, il eut une pensée terrible. Et si maintenant ils ne faisaient plus qu'un ? Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec quatre bras ou quatre jambes et surtout se retrouver affublé de cet horrible costume qui caparaçonnait son doppelgänger. Il atterrit brutalement sur le sol, plaqué par un gallois qui pesait son poids.

Ianto le tenait pas la taille, le visage collé à son dos, respirant l'odeur de cuir usé qui émanait de son blouson. Anto se dégagea vivement et se remit debout. Un vertige le saisit, la translocalisation l'avait secoué. Il secoua la tête et s'inspecta consciencieusement sous le regard surpris de Ianto, toujours au sol.

- je vérifie qu'on n'a pas fusionné. Apparemment tout va bien. J'aurais pas aimé me retrouver dans ta peau. C'est que j'y tiens à la mienne.

Ianto éclata de rire.

- vu qu'on a la même, je ne crois pas que tu aurais vu la différence.

- Je la verrais ou je la sentirais, dit l'autre Gallois, buté. J'ai des atouts que tu n'as certainement pas.

- Comme, fit Ianto avec un sourire malicieux, qui s'évanouit aussitôt que la nausée l'atteignit.

- Des tatouages, je te les monterais si tu es sage. Reste un peu la tête en bas, c'est la démolécularisation qui fait ça. Rejoins-moi quand ça sera passé.

- Non, tu m'attends. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on peut rencontrer ici.

L'homme bougonna, peu enclin à l'attendre. Ianto se releva à son tour, secoué par l'appareil d'Anto. Mais ils étaient en vie. Il pensa à ses collègues et s'empara de son téléphone portable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'appelle les autres pour leur dire que tout va bien.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! vitupéra Anto, on va avancer, oui ?

- Deux minutes, s'il te plait, je les connais, ils vont s'inquiéter.

Anto abandonna et commença à effectuer une rapide reconnaissance des lieux, tout en jurant à mi-voix.

Le réceptionniste composa rapidement le numéro de Tosh en souriant.

- Mon dieu, tu es vivant. Tu es où ? s'écria la Japonaise.

- Dans un vaisseau,

- Grouille-toi, bordel de merde, gronda Anto, en inspectant les consoles du poste de pilotage.

- Oui, je me dépêche, dit Ianto en parlant à toute vitesse, Je vous appelais juste pour vous dire, ne vous faites pas de souci. On va trouver Jack.

- Et Jake, même si vous vous en fichez ! fit Anto

- mais non, on ne s'en fiche pas.

- c'est bon de t'entendre, Ian, dit Tosh, la voix trempée de larme, on t'a cru mort.

- Non, apparemment, l'appareil a reconnu mon ADN comme celui de Anto et nous a déposé dans un vaisseau.

- Bon, tu ne vas pas raconter ta vie, fit Anto derrière lui, tu les reverras tes copains, on part à la recherche de Jake.

- et Jack..

- Si tu veux...

- je vous laisse, je vous tiens au courant, dit il en raccrochant l'appareil. Tu pourrais être plus poli quand même.

- Manquerais plus que ça. Mais tu es vraiment impossible, ton amant se trouve peut-être dans la pièce d'à coté et tu papote comme une gonzesse avec tes collègues. Faut y aller maintenant, fit le bouillant Doppelgänger.

- ne t'excite pas, j'arrive, tu crois qu'on est où ?

- Dans le Montgomery, c'est écrit ici…

Il effleura une console gravée aux armes du vaisseau, Le Montgomery, croiseur de 3ème génération, l'ordinateur s'activa aussitôt, montrant des lignes de commandes inconnues.

- Incroyable, murmura l'homme en se penchant avidement sur le cerveau du vaisseau.

- N'y touche pas, fit Ianto, alors qu'Anto commençait à pianoter le clavier, tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas déclencher.

- T'inquiète pas comme ça, j'ai un talent naturel avec les machines de ce genre. Regarde, je viens de trouver le truc qui permet de voir les traces de vie dans le vaisseau et surprise… y'en a cinq.

- Ça fait Jake, Jack, toi, moi et notre hôte.

- Bravo la déduction, ironisa Anto, je constate que ton cerveau est en parfait état de marche. Bon, ils semblent se trouver dans un autre quartier du vaisseau. On suit ce couloir et on remonte d'un pont, c'est comme ça qu'on dit, non ?

- Je crois, fit Ianto, en se penchant auprès de lui.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son double, surpris par la facilité de ce contact, la familiarité qu'il avait à ses cotés, comme un frère perdu et revenu. Il sourit. En plus, Jack n'était pas loin. Il voyait palpiter sur l'écran les points lumineux indiquant la position de leurs amis. Il ne savait pas encore comment ils allaient sortir d'ici. Mais une chose était sûre, la perspective de voir Jack lui ravissait l'esprit.

Il entendit un étrange cliquetis derrière lui. Son sang se figea, alors que ses synapses se connectaient à toute allure. Il n'y avait que cinq signes de vie dans le vaisseau, cet énorme vaisseau. Alors où se trouvait l'équipage ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qui composait son équipage ? Il pressa l'épaule d'Anto de façon pressante, alors que le tic-tac se faisait plus présent, plus agressif. Il risqua un œil par-dessus son épaule et poussa Anto en se jetant au sol. Juste à temps. Une sorte de scie circulaire s'abattit sur le siège où ils s'appuyaient l'instant d'avant, coupé en deux. Anto se débattit en râlant mais en voyant ce qui s'avançait vers eux en cliquetant, il effectua un roulé-boulé, s'éloignant du danger.

Ianto rampa sur les fesses, loin de l'attaquant, cherchant une arme ou quelque chose pour se défendre. Quelle idée de suivre son double en manche de chemise ! Du coup, il se retrouvait désarmé. Il s'empara d'un morceau de siège, proprement découpé. Il doutait de son utilité mais il refusait de se faire tuer sans se défendre.

La chose qui s'avançait vers lui était artificielle, pas humaine, un robot apparu de nulle part, dire qu'il se trouvait face à un robot ! Il n'avait pas le temps de se pincer, mais il était obligé de croire que c'était la réalité.

Une tête ovoïde, transparente laissait apparaître des rouages d'une complexité infinie. Pas une seule faille apparente dans ce corps composé de plastique et de métal. Des bras munis d'outils acérés en lieu et place de mains. Un outil purement mécanique conçu pour une seule chose : tuer. Il s'avança, cliquetant de plus belle en direction de Ianto, serrant son piètre morceau de chaise.

Ianto le frappa au bras, sans résultat notable. Il se retrouva bientôt acculé contre le mur froid derrière lui. Il vit le bras de métal avec la scie à son extrémité se mettre à tourner et lentement s'abaisser vers lui. Il contra avec son arme improvisé et tenta de le repousser. Ses muscles se bandèrent et il grimaça sous l'effort. Des perles de sueurs apparurent à son front alors qu'il luttait contre l'inexorable descente mécanique. Il allait céder, il se sentait céder, à bout de force, à bout d'angoisse. Il voyait défiler les images de sa vie, heureuses, malheureuses durant les longues secondes qui s'égrenaient lentement.

Comme dans un cauchemar, il relâcha l'effort involontairement, malade de peur à l'idée de sentir la scie pénétrer dans ses chairs frémissantes, pas du tout préparé à abandonner la vie de cette façon. Le cliquetis s'intensifia comme narquois.

Comme dans un rêve, il vit Anto saisir la créature artificielle à bras le corps et le jeter à terre, sur le côté. La scie entama légèrement son bras, le sang jaillit aussitôt suivant sa course folle.

Il tâtonna le long des murs à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour sauver leurs vies. Anto se débattit avec le robot qui menaçait de le découper en tranches fines. L'homme était juché sur la merveille technologique, posée sur le côté. Il pesait de tout son poids sur le bras armé, infléchissant inexorablement le métal, le forçant à entamer le métal au niveau du torse finement sculpté. Il y pénétra comme un couteau chauffé à blanc dans une motte de beurre et le trancha de part en part. Il atteignit la batterie qui alimentait le robot. La scie s'arrêta elle-même, privée d'énergie. Ianto souffla. Le tic-tac s'était enfin arrêté. Il respira plus librement. Anto tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec un sourire triomphant.

- On l'a eu ce truc, il est vraiment coriace…

- Tu l'as eu, rectifia Ianto avec un faible sourire, merci.

- De rien, je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser te défigurer. Encore que cela aurait été une bonne façon de nous différencier définitivement.

Ianto réprima un frisson rétrospectif. La terreur qui l'avait saisi avait laissé des traces mais l'adrénaline lui brulait le corps. Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais, regonflé à bloc.

- Allez on trouve Jack et Jake, et on retourne à la maison, dit-il en souriant, la main sur la porte.

- Attends, le tempéra Anto surpris de son impatience, il y en a peut être d'autres. J'en ai eu un, mais je n'aurais peut être pas une seconde chance.

- Tu deviens prudent ? ça m'étonne de toi !

- Que veux-tu ? Tu dois être contagieux, éclata de rire Anto, rejoint par son double.

- Ou bien cette rematérialisation a plus d'effet qu'on ne le pensait, hoqueta Ianto, se tenant les côtes

- Peut-être, mais en tout cas, ça te va bien, ce sourire.

- Certainement la joie d'être en vie. Je regarde dans l'ordinateur, il doit certainement y avoir une commande qui les désactivent ou bien nous indique où ils se trouvent, reprit plus sérieusement Ianto.

- Pourquoi pas ? Et ça c'est quoi ? Anto avisa une espèce d'arme sur le mur.

- Une arme ? ça c'est vraiment intéressant !

Ianto se sentait pris comme d'ivresse, quelque chose qui lui vidait l'esprit. Sans doute l'adrénaline et la perspective de retrouver Jack. Ah Jack ! Cette pensée fit bondir son cœur de joie. Ses veines ne lui paraissaient pas suffisantes pour charrier toute cette allégresse. Il afficha un grand sourire tout en abandonnant l'ordinateur pour s'emparer de l'arme accrochée au mur.

- OK, donc, c'est moi qui regarde l'ordinateur, fit Anto en souriant. Il sentait plus ou moins dans le même état d'euphorie. Jake n'était plus très loin, à quelques pas seulement de lui et cela le rendait heureux et plein d'assurance.

- Ça doit être une sorte de laser, regarde, il n'y a pas de chargeur.

- Ouais, attends un peu pour l'utiliser.

Il pianota sur la console, affichant les écrans les uns après les autres, cherchant la commande pour désactiver ou repérer les éventuels robots. Il semblait en avoir une dizaine en activité, un peu partout dans le vaisseau. Avec un peu d'habileté, ils pourraient les éviter pour se rendre dans la salle où étaient enfermés leurs compagnons. Mais malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé, il n'était pas aussi familier de ces appareils qu'il l'assurait. Par inadvertance, il appuya sur un bouton de commande et une alarme se déclencha aussitôt, accompagnée de flash lumineux vert et rouge.

Whouimp Whouimp Whouimp….

- Oups, fit-il alors que Ianto sursautait.

- Mmh, si c'était le bouton qui servait à les alerter que tu cherchais, je pense que tu l'as trouvé, dit le Gallois, tentant de calmer l'hystérie qui le gagnait. Autant pour l'arrivée discrète. Ils vont tous rappliquer ici. Coupe ça tout de suite.

- Je ne peux pas, le système est entièrement bloqué. Ce n'est pas grave. Ça va les attirer ici. Nous, on part délivrer nos hommes.

- Bon plan, ironisa Ianto en lui lançant une seconde arme qu'il venait de découvrir, ne perdons pas de temps, alors. Ils doivent être au courant de notre présence.

- Non, tu crois ? persifla Anto, peut-être que je devrais appuyer sur un autre bouton pour m'en assurer.

Ianto grimaça pour toute réponse. Anto regardait les localisations des robots converger vers le poste de pilotage. Mais dans leur malheur, seuls trois se trouvaient dans les couloirs qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter.

La situation empirait mais il gardait la tête froide. Ils n'avaient guère le choix à vrai dire, à part retourner au Hub sans Jake. Ce qui lui était totalement inacceptable !

Ianto lisait dans son esprit à livre ouvert. Il n'était pas si dur à comprendre finalement. C'était un risque-tout, un homme qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, courageux et dont le comportement était communicatif. Et il n'était pas prêt à abandonner maintenant, si près de son souleva son arme et vit signe à Anto qu'il était prêt.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans la coursive qui menait vers l'autre pont. Rien, pas de robot. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir, tendant instinctivement l'oreille aux sons qui allaient venir à leur rencontre. Tous les deux étaient tendus et impatients de retrouver leur disparus.

Au croisement du couloir, ils entendirent les tic-tacs attendus. Ils se regardèrent et conçurent instinctivement leur plan. Ils se placèrent de part et d'autre du couloir, utilisant des conduits d'aération pour se couvrir. Les lumières palpitaient en rythme avec l'alerte.

Ils mirent leurs armes en joue et se préparèrent à tirer. Cela rappela à Ianto la chasse au cerf, où son père l'avait entrainé pour son 12ème anniversaire. Mauvais souvenirs. Anto avait le regard fixé sur la hanche de Ianto. Il baissa les yeux et vit que son pantalon, déchiré sans doute pendant la bagarre avec le robot, dévoilait un morceau conséquent de son anatomie. Il soupira et retira les pans de sa chemise de son pantalon, pour couvrir son fessier. Il remarqua alors ce qui avait attiré l'attention d'Anto. Un tatouage en forme de dragon, qui enserrait l'os de son bassin.

Il releva les yeux de surprise et vit Anto murmurer « translocalisateur ». Il lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Les cliquetis approchaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui arrivait. Trois robots aussi finement ciselés que celui qui décorait à présent le sol du poste de pilotage marchaient de cette démarche si typiquement cybernétique. Il fit signe à Ianto de prendre celui de droite tandis qu'il prendrait celui de gauche. Il entendait l'alarme résonner dans les couloirs, les robots qui arrivaient et son sang qui cognait de grands coups dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression de que les robots l'entendaient, que tout le monde l'entendait. Il était prêt, les doigts tenant fermement posés sur l'arme.

Les robots dépassèrent leurs cachettes. Les deux hommes tirèrent en même temps. A leur grande surprise, ils s'aperçurent que leurs armes n'en étaient pas vraiment, mais plutôt des sorte d'extincteurs. Au lieu de lasers, il sortait du canon des flots de fumées froides, comme un gaz cryogénique. Cela réfrigéra immédiatement les deux robots qui se figèrent, leurs rouages grippés par la glace. Le robot du centre s'avança vers eux, muni d'une pince coupante qui claquait dans le vide en rythme avec son tic-tac. Il avançait vers eux, lentement. La congélation de ses congénères semblait le ralentir. Une voix métallique sortit de la créature cybernétique. Il pencha la tête la tête de coté, grinça et scanna les deux individus.

- qui êtes-vous ? Ce secteur est interdit aux passagers non-autorisés. Veuillez m'accompagner auprès de notre commandant. Elle prendra les mesures nécessaires pour vous faire ramener à votre cabine.

- Bon sang, il est bavard, celui-ci. Gèle-le Ianto, fit Anto en vérifiant le couloir.

- Non, attends, il ne semble pas agressif.

- Souviens-toi de celui du poste de pilotage. Fais-le, c'est un ordre !

- Tais-toi ! répondit Ianto les dents serrées, quel est ce vaisseau ? demanda-t-il au robot tout en continuant de le tenir en joue.

- Le Montgomery, Sire, répondit le robot en s'inclinant, claquant sa pince. Croiseur de 3ème génération, habilité au transport de marchandises et de passagers. Votre nom, je vous prie.

- Emmène-nous auprès de ton commandant, lui intima Ianto, les yeux plissés. Anto le regarda bizarrement, plein d'interrogations

- On va gagner du temps, marmonna Ianto, le commandant, c'est certainement lui qui a dû enlever Jack. Il n'y a personne d'autre d'humain dans ce vaisseau.

- Y'a peut-être d'autres créatures que ces choses, râla Anto, tu y as pensé ?

- J'aurais du dire forme de vie. L'ordinateur de contrôle montrait 5 formes de vie. Toi, moi et trois autres. Ça ira beaucoup plus vite, s'il nous accompagne. Surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air de nous tenir rigueur d'avoir congeler ses collègues.

- Ils ne font pas de sentiment les robots.

- Ah, éclata de rire Ianto. Puis s'adressant à la créature cybernétique, conduis-nous à ton commandant.

- Sires, suivez-moi. Le commandant se trouve dans les quartiers sud.

Il abandonna sans un regard les deux autres robots, et entraina les deux hommes qui le suivirent à distance, méfiants.

- tu crois que c'est prudent ? souffla Anto qui marchait à reculons, surveillant leurs arrières.

- Avec l'alarme que tu as déclenché tout à l'heure, on ne pouvait pas faire une entrée discrète. Alors profitons de notre avantage.

- Ouais, excuse-moi pour ça.

- Comment ? je n'ai pas compris, tu viens de t'excuser ? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas du genre à t'excuser ni à reconnaître tes erreurs.

- Oh, ça va, hein ! s'écria Anto, ça m'a échappé, on va pas en faire toute une histoire.

Mais sa remarque venait de soulever un problème. Depuis leur translocalisation, il y avait quelque chose de curieux en lui. Il se sentait plus doux, plus aimable et curieusement, il ne trouvait pas ce sentiment désagréable mais troublant. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être gentil. Son doppelgänger était vraiment contagieux. Si cela continuait, il allait s'en faire pour les autres, comme lui. Et il n'était pas habitué à le montrer.

Le robot avançait lentement, les emmenant sur le pont supérieur. Il désactivait les sécurités des portes qui condamnaient les accès. Finalement, c'était une bonne idée, on va gagner du temps, se dit Ianto qui restait sur ses gardes, les nerfs mis en pelote par la lenteur du robot.

Il savait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son capitaine. La pensée seule l'excitait. Il pensait à ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau, de ses gestes, la perfection de son visage. Bien qu'habituellement, il arrivât à y faire abstraction pour se concentrer sur ses tâches. Aujourd'hui, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver en toute déraison. Il se reconcentra, relevant son arme qu'il avait abaissé sans s'en rendre compte. S'il ne se trompait pas, ils devaient se trouver non loin de la pièce où Jack était retenu prisonnier.

L'alarme qui hurlait toujours s'arrêta brutalement. Le soulagement et le silence les cueillirent par surprise. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'impression que cela leur vrillait les nerfs avant que cela ne s'arrête. Le robot désactiva une porte sur le coté mais il ne l'ouvrit pas. Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour écouter un secret murmuré à son oreille. Il cliqueta plus fort sur un mode inquiet et interrogatif. Il se tourna lentement vers Ianto, sa pince se mit à claquer plus vite. Anto jura. Les deux autres robots venaient d'apparaître à l'angle du couloir, encore ralentis par le givre dans leurs rouages.

- Bon sang, tire ! Là, je ne crois pas qu'il ne soit pas agressif !

Ianto ne le laissa pas lui dire deux fois. Il aspergea entièrement la créature artificielle. Anto fit de même avec les deux autres robots. Sans effet. Une épaisse fumée, un brouillard épais engloutit la coursive.

Les robots avaient dû augmenter leur température afin que la glace ne les saisisse pas à nouveau. Anto recula jusqu'à se coller au dos de Ianto. La chaleur qui émanait des robots et l'humidité des fusils à glace rendaient la situation étouffante. Les robots les acculaient, se rapprochaient de plus en plus, leurs outils tournaient de plus en plus vite. Ils devaient trouver une solution rapidement.

Ianto dévia le jet de son extincteur sur le sol en direction des pieds de son guide qui commençèrent à glisser. Coup de chance, il avait dû négliger de réchauffer ses pieds. Il dérapa. Ianto utilisa le fût de son fusil, suffisamment pour l'écarter de la porte.

Anto comprit la manœuvre. Tandis que son double poussait le robot, il se glissa dans son dos et ouvrit la porte. Il s'engouffra dans l'intérieur sombre. Puis il attrapa Ianto par la ceinture pour l'attirer dans la salle. Et il referma la porte dans le même mouvement. La porte se referma automatiquement.

Il avait dû y aller un peu fort en projetant Ianto à l'intérieur car son doppelgänger vola littéralement dans la pièce. Il atterrit violement sur le sol et glissa jusqu'à heurter une surface dure de la tête. Anto tâtonna autour de la porte pour trouver l'emplacement du verrouillage et de la lumière.

Ianto se remit difficilement sur ses pieds. L'absence de lumière lui décuplait les autres sens. Le toucher plus sensible l'avertit du froid du meuble auquel il s'appuyait pour se tenir debout. Le bruit de respirations précipitées lui apprenait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. L'odeur étrange de corps mal lavé était mêlée à un musc qu'il reconnaitrait n'importe où. Il laissa ses mains dérivait, cherchant confirmation. De la peau tiède.

- Jack ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, tandis que ses mains courraient sur la peau nue d'un homme, remontant le long d'une ligne d'épaule, jusqu'à un cou musclé et tentateur.

- Ianto ! s'exclama la voix étonnée de son chef, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Une intense lumière jaillit du plafond. Puis il vit le visage de son capitaine. Son corps reposait sur un siège incliné. Le sourire de Jack pénétra son cerveau, se gravant dans sa mémoire. Il ne sourit pas en retour mais se jeta sur sa bouche, l'embrassant à perdre haleine, un baiser comme on boit la vie de l'autre. Jack remua ses membres, tentant de lui faire comprendre sa situation ligotée mais il s'abandonna vite aux sensations qui le pénétraient en vagues douces et douloureuses. Il appréciait décidément l'arrivée opportune de son employé.

Le coeur de Ianto battait à grand coup dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de la joie, du désir et d'un enivrement auquel il ne voulait pas céder. Jack ne fut pas insensible au bonjour expansif du jeune homme qui l'avait pourtant habitué à plus de retenue. Il darda sa langue contre ses lèvres, ruant contre ses liens, désolé de ne pas pouvoir saisir le solide Gallois et de le renverser là sur le siège. Ils entendirent un bruit étrange, comme quelqu'un qui s'étrangle, ce qui rompit leurs retrouvailles échevelées. Il se détacha à regret des lèvres douces de Jack et retira ses mains de son corps, dévoilé impudiquement par la couverture.

Jake les regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant embrassait l'autre homme, son père de surcroit. Les semaines passées loin de lui, lui avait-il oblitéré la mémoire? Le soulagement de le voir, celui auquel il rêvait depuis un mois, se teintait d'un chagrin qui le frappa au cœur en voyant l'échange de baisers. Il se sentait diminué, tant dans son identité que dans sa chair. Sa fatigue, malgré tout son courage, l'envahit définitivement. Il lutta contre les larmes qui menaçait de couler, cherchant une explication, mais le spectacle auquel il assistait était malheureusement trop clair.

- Anto ? laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix brisée. L'homme se redressa et quitta les lèvres purpurines de son père. Il le regarda sans comprendre, fronçant des sourcils.

Jake se mordit la langue. Il ne voulait ni supplier, ni gémir sur son sort. Il détourna le regard alors que l'homme brun le regardait d'un air qu'il trouva curieux. Le sourire éclatant qu'il lui jeta lui fit mal. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir de pitié sur ce visage, ni cet air radieux qui lui était si rare. Il souhaita mourir, qu'il ne soit pas arrivé au moment où Aderla allait le tuer. Il refusait qu'Anto le regarde, le voit souffrir, le voit jaloux. Il se reprit. Il respira lentement, avant de rouvrir les yeux alors qu'il sentait des mains lui ôter ses liens.

- Levez-vous. Il faut qu'on y aille. Etes-vous blessé ?

Il ouvrit les yeux complètement abasourdi. Le Gallois était en face de lui, en manches de chemise et pantalon de costume déchiré, une coupe de cheveux plus courte et un air inquiet sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas. Il nota le sourire goguenard de son père, qui se drapait de la couverture à la manière d'une toge romaine.

- Il faut qu'on rejoigne le poste de pilotage, dit Jack, de là, je pourrais vous ramener tous à Cardiff et empêcher Aderla de s'en prendre à toi.

- Il y a des robots de l'autre coté de la porte, dit le jeune brun, d'une voix qui chavira le cœur de Jake, un mélange de douceur et de fermeté auquel il n'était pas habitué.

Il chancela et se rattrapa de justesse au bord des larmes. Il se maudissait de sa faiblesse. Anto. Son cœur saignait. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir attendu ? Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait tant tardé et finalement pourquoi il était venu. Son père ! Il leur tournait tous la tête et les rendait fou à commencer par sa mère. Son cœur se gonfla de douleur et de jalousie. Il n'osait pas les regarder, leurs regards brulant le blessaient.

- Aderla, commença-t-il en se relevant avec difficulté.

Ianto vint l'aider, lui posant son bras d'autorité sur les épaules. Jake ferma les yeux à nouveau, défaillant de joie et de peine mêlées. Le toucher ! Il en avait tant rêvé qu'il se haïssait de ressentir cela pour lui, alors qu'il s'était envoyé en l'air avec… Il regarda soudain le brun qui le soutenait. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il repoussa le jeune homme avec un regard méfiant.

- Tu n'es pas Anto ! Qui es-tu ?

- Je crois, Ianto, dit Jack en riant à gorge déployée, que ton charme n'opère pas sur lui.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, grogna Ianto en reprenant le bras du jeune homme tremblant. Anto est là-bas, regarde. Il retient la porte qui bloque les robots. Tu le vois. Ok, ça va mieux ?

- Hein ?

Jake était sens dessus-dessous. Il sentait que sa tête allait exploser. Il regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiqué. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, comme s'il allait se décrocher et parcourir les mètres qui le séparaient de son chef.

Ianto rit malicieusement, une expression qui le rajeunissait et le rendait si différent d'Anto. Jake se demanda éberlué comment il avait pu les confondre. Ils étaient pareils et pourtant si dissemblables. Anto fronça les sourcils, cachant son soulagement de le voir vivant et entier.

- Alors, Beauté, tout va bien ? Mon double ne t'embête pas trop ? Si cela ne vous emmerde pas trop, ce serait bien de me donner un coup de main et trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici !

- Bien, chef ! fit ironiquement Jack en s'emparant de l'arme improvisée de Ianto et l'examinant, encore que je n'aime pas que tu me donnes des ordres !

Anto haussa les épaules, il n'était pas l'heure de se battre pour diriger le groupe. Il utilisait son extincteur pour créer un mur de glace qui retenait les robots à distance de la porte. Mais ceux-ci utilisaient à nouveau la chaleur pour forcer le passage et son fusil à glace commençait à donner des signes de faiblesse.

Le Capitaine regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce conçue pour les interrogatoires, avec certainement une armurerie digne de ce nom. Il avisa une sorte d'armoire murale contre le mur. Il la força à l'aide de la crosse de son extincteur. Bien vu ! Elle contenait des armes, dont une de ses préférées, un squaregun. Il attrapa et la fit tourner autour de son doigt et fit mine de la rengainer, véritable cow-boy de l'espace.

Ianto se mit à rire. Il soutenait Jake, l'aidant à s'entortiller dans sa couverture. L'état de faiblesse du jeune homme l'inquiétait. Jake regardait avec insistance la hanche de Ianto. Il y avait un tatouage, qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien, pour l'avoir vu sur un autre corps. Un tatouage qui appartenait à Anto. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ianto saisit délicatement sa chemise, recouvrit la déchirure et lui fit signe de ne rien dire.

Jake s'appuya sur lui, ses jambes lui paraissaient fragiles, cotonneuses et sa tête étrangement légère. Depuis qu'il avait été capturé, il n'avait pas été beaucoup nourri. Et au vu de la maigreur de son poignet, il était clairement déshydraté et sous-alimenté. Ianto avait l'impression de tenir un vieillard par le bras. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait tenu si Anto n'avait pas choisi de foncer tête baissée. Jake serait probablement mort. Il lui serra l'épaule et l'aida à marcher.

- Venez par là, dit Jack, direction le poste de pilotage !

Anto s'approcha enfin de Jake et le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, se repaissant de son odeur et de sa chaleur. Celui-ci retira son blouson et le força à l'enfiler. Il le regarda avidement et l'embrassa légèrement. Le voir aussi fatigué et aussi faible lui faisait physiquement mal. Il le sentait trembler dans ses bras. Il se jura de faire payer à celui qui lui avait fait ça.

- Eh, tu as besoin de ma permission pour toucher à mon fils ! dit Jack en s'approchant du mur du fond.

- Ton fils ? s'étonna Anto tandis que Ianto avait un bref mouvement de surprise.

- Quoi ? ça vous étonne que je puisse avoir des enfants. Je suis normalement constitué, donc je peux avoir un fils !

- C'est juste que je n'ai jamais demandé la permission à personne ! se récria Anto, l'œil brillant mais rieur.

- Faut bien commencer un jour.

- Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de vous presser, dit Ianto, d'un ton sévère, mais les robots viennent d'entrer. Donc, si on pouvait reporter cette charmante conversation.

- Avec plaisir, fit Jack, on descend alors.

Il baissa l'arme en direction du sol et activa le squaregun. Celui-ci ouvrit un trou dans le sol à leur pieds. Il sauta et les appela.

- Ok, ce n'est pas très haut, allez-y.

Ianto le suivit, Jack le rattrapa, pressant le corps du gallois contre le sien.

- hum, j'en profiterais bien, si on en avait le temps.

- Sire, vous avez mis le doigt sur le problème…

- Si tu savais où je préfèrerais mettre mes doigts, dit Jack en picorant ses lèvres de légers baisers.

Ianto rougit et plaça ses mains derrière la nuque de Jack, intensifiant leur baiser. Trop perdus dans leurs sensations, ils ne virent pas Jake descendre du trou au plafond. Le jeune homme avait passé ses jambes dans le vide et tenait que par les bras, soutenu par Anto.

Les robots s'étaient approchés et celui-ci dut le laisser pour les affronter. Jake, déséquilibré lâcha prise et tomba de tout son poids. Il hurla en heurtant le sol, son bras droit avait cédé sous le choc comme une branche de bois sec. La douleur l'avait eu par surprise. Il se mordit les lèvres, étouffant un autre cri. Les larmes emplirent ses yeux, agrandissant son regard.

Ianto s'agenouilla aussitôt près de lui, alors que son doppelgänger atterrissait souplement près d'eux, suivi par un robot plus téméraire que les autres. Jack bascula l'arme en mode inverse et recomposa le plafond, coupant la tête du robot, qui chuta au sol. Ianto palpa le bras de Jake avec précaution, surveillé de près par Anto, blanc comme un linge. La cassure semblait nette, sans déchirure musculaire à première vue. Il retira sa chemise et lui confectionna un suspensoir pour son bras, le collant contre son torse. Il avait essayé d'être le plus doux possible mais il savait qu'il lui avait fait mal, son corps avait tressailli tout comme Anto, qui l'avait fusillé du regard pendant toute l'opération.

- Merci, souffla-t-il, je n'aurais pas pu le faire.

- Ce n'est pas grand'chose. C'est du temporaire, mais il faut le sortir d'ici.

Anto et Jack le regardait les yeux ronds.

- Quoi, Owen m'appris les gestes de premiers secours, juste au cas où.

- Tu connais le bouche à bouche, alors, dit Jack émoustillé.

- Oui, et contrairement à ce que tu penses, mettre la langue n'est pas nécessaire. Ça va Jake, demanda-t-il au jeune homme, blanc de douleur.

- Ça ira. Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour un peu de calmant. Mais ça ira.

Anto cueillit sa bouche doucement. Il le regarda les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Son chef ne l'avait pas habitué à tant de douceur.

- Tu as demandé un calmant, non ? Ça aide ?

- Oui, ça aide, dit-il avec un clin d'œil énamouré.

Jack était resté à dévisager Ianto qui se révélait sous ses yeux être plus décidé qu'il ne l'avait jamais montré. Et quelque chose d'autre avait attiré son attention.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les tatouages, Ianto, surtout de dragon.

- Non, tu n'a pas celui du dragon, dit Anto dépité, il le prit par le bras et le tourna, tira sur le pantalon de son double et regarda à l'intérieur. Merde !

- Quoi ? demanda Ianto

- Tu n'en a qu'une partie, pas la totalité. Regarde-toi même.

Il souleva son propre tee-shirt et dévoila le dessin de ses muscles dorsaux et celui d'un dragon qui descendait vers sa chute de reins, inachevé. Le même dessin se terminait sur le propre corps de Ianto.

- Si tu savais le temps que j'ai passé à me le faire faire.

- Hum, Messieurs, dit Jack avec une voix flutée, je m'en voudrais de vous interrompre, mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'heure. On en parlera tout à l'heure.

- C'est toi qui as lancé le sujet, lui rétorqua Anto.

- Hé bien, je le clos immédiatement. Ça te pose un problème ?

Les deux hommes se regardaient droit dans les yeux, fiers et sûrs de leurs positions. Aucun ne voulait détourner le regard et laissait croire à l'autre qu'il avait eu le dessous. De véritables paons, fiers de leurs territoires et de leurs bons droits. Ianto les regarda tour à tour. Ok, ils n'allaient pas abandonner leur combat de coq. Il se résolut à agir. Passant derrière Jack, il lui frappa le postérieur, avec autant de plaisir que Jack en prenait. Il savoura cette sensation curieuse du bombé sous sa main, l'élasticité des chairs et leur fermeté. Jack s'étrangla. Là décidément, on lui avait changé son Ianto. La malice et l'audace de son doppelganger était contaminante. C'était une maladie contagieuse, mais heureusement pas dangereuse.

Il se tourna vivement vers Ianto qui déposa un léger baiser, rapide comme l'éclair sur sa bouche. Mais qui curieusement sonnait comme une promesse.

- Et maintenant, au boulot Capitaine ! dit-il en le poussant vers la porte du poste de pilotage.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? vous voulez la suite peut-être ? eh bien, je vous rassure, je suis en plein dessus.

Disclaimer bis : toute ressemblance à un certain épisode de Doctor Who nommé Mme de Pompadour, n'est pas vraiment fortuit.

Remarques, contestation, reproches ou commentaires, vous connaissez la chanson.


	11. Echappée belle

Disclaimer : rien à moi, alors que j'aimerais tant, mais tant pis, c'est la vie…

Merci à toutes ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews qui soutiennent l'effort de mes méninges dérangées.

_La suite du chapitre précédent, en espérant que cela vous plaise (oui, j'ai toujours peur que cela ne plaise pas, que voulez-vous, je suis d'une nature angoissée, et comme je me soigne à l'écriture, c'est pas gagné) Trêve de Blabla, retrouvons nos compagnons toujours dans le vaisseau d'Aderla, poursuivis par des robots de l'Espace, directement venu de l'univers du Docteur._

* * *

Ianto dirigea Jack vers la porte du poste de pilotage, les mains sur ses épaules.

Jack répondit à l'invite de son employé avec un sourire. Il devenait vraiment plus effronté. Il le regarda, vêtu d'un teeshirt, maculé de taches de sang séché, le pantalon déchiré. Malgré tout, il semblait aller bien. Une estafilade le long de son bras serra le cœur de Jack. Il aurait tant aimé que le Gallois n'eut pas à souffrir de son passé. Mais il était venu le chercher. Jack lui décocha une œillade qui accusait réception de la promesse que contenait son baiser.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte du poste de pilotage. Mais celle-ci avait dû être condamnée après le départ des deux hommes. Il les regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, qui remontait ses fossettes d'une façon adorable. Il usa de son square gun, qui proprement ouvrit un passage dans le mur. Il pénétra dans le poste de pilotage, accompagné des trois autres hommes.

A l'odeur prononcée, il sut que la vieille femme était venue dans cet endroit. Elle avait dû venir ici après s'être échappée de sa salle d'interrogatoire. Jack examina toute la pièce, reconnaissant les caractéristiques d'un croiseur de 3ème génération. Un vaisseau du 51ème siècle dans le ciel du 21ème, les robots auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Comment Aderla avait-elle pu venir jusqu'ici avec un vaisseau d'une autre époque ? Jack fronçait des sourcils, poussant du pied les reliefs de celui qu'Anto avait démantibulé.

- Joli travail.

- travail d'équipe, répondirent les deux clones.

Jack les regarda interloqué tandis que les deux Gallois éclataient de rire.

- Ok, je vois que vous vous entendez tous les deux, dit Jack, affectant un ton jaloux. Maintenant on va faire en sorte de rentrer.

- Et ma m …, Aderla, demanda Jake, d'une voix hésitante, s'asseyant dans un des sièges disponible, le visage blanc.

- Je ne sais pas, elle peut être n'importe où. A vu de nez, elle est passé par ici, mais je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle a pu faire. A part couper l'alarme. Bon, on va commencer à calmer ces robots en utilisant la commande désactivation. C'est plus simple que de tenter de les découper à la scie sauteuse, ajouta-t-il en regardant Anto.

- C'est pas de ma faute, c'est lui qui a commencé à vouloir découper ton copain.

- J'espère qu'il t'a remercié au moins… fit Jack, gouailleur, l'image des doubles s'étreignant venait de lui heurter l'esprit.

Il secoua la tête pour échapper à cette image mentale, un peu trop sensuelle pour le moment. Il lui fallait garder cela dans un coin de son esprit pour ses vieux jours. Il ne savait pas combien de temps pouvait durer son état d'immortalité, peut-être qu'un jour, il serait vieux et que seuls les souvenirs éclaireraient encore ses pensées.

Les robots venaient d'arriver à la porte du poste de commande et ils entendaient à nouveau le son irritant du métal contre le métal.

Jack manipula les leviers et boutons de la console. Il connaissait parfaitement ce genre de vaisseau, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas approché depuis plus d'un siècle. Cependant, ses mains se souvenaient de tout, à croire que le voyage improvisé dans ses souvenirs, infligé par Aderla lui avait tout remis en mémoire. Au bout de quelques secondes, le son cessa. Ils respirèrent plus librement. Les robots avaient été désactivés. Jack se tourna vers eux, l'air avantageux, heureux d'avoir pu mener cette mission à bien.

- Maintenant, retour à Cardiff.

Il retourna sur la console, bidouillant les circuits pour faire fonctionner le rayon tracteur d'Aderla. Anto s'était assis auprès de Jake, dont le visage couvert de sueur froide l'angoissait. Il luttait contre la douleur pied à pied, essayant de dépasser celle-ci en plongeant dans les yeux bleus inquiet de son chef. Mon dieu, pensait-il, comme il lui avait manqué !

Sa présence agissait comme un calmant sur ses nerfs affaiblis. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation si cruelle et il ressentait le contre-choc de sa capture et libération. Il posa son front dans le creux de l'épaule d'Anto, lorsque celui-ci l'entoura tendrement de son bras.

Ianto les regardait, curieux, légèrement envieux. Cet abandon dans leurs positions, cette tendresse, lui donnaient envie de les imiter, de ressentir ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il regarda Jack, son dos découplé, que dévoilait la couverture, ses longues jambes, fines et musclées qui se rejoignait sur un fessier d'enfer. Il détourna les yeux, troublé par l'intensité du désir qui s'était emparé de lui. Il ferma les yeux et revécut en pensée toutes les actions qui l'avait amené à ressentir cela, ses sentiments inavoués, cet amour qui ne dit pas son nom. Il rouvrit ses yeux et se détourna de la vision enchanteresse qu'offrait Jack. Anto croisa son regard et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il avait lu sur le visage de son double les émotions qui s'y étaient peintes.

- Arrête de te morfondre et fonce, lui dit-il mezza-voce, qu'as-tu à hésiter ? ou à perdre ? c'est lui que tu veux ? Alors vas-y, la vie est courte et il y a tant de choses à voir, ressentir, découvrir. Tu ne voudrais pas rater cela quand même ?

- Je ne sais pas, chuchota Ianto, d'un ton hésitant.

Il gardait les bras ballants le long du corps. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, quel avis suivre : les exhortations de son double qui n'hésitait plus à cajoler son ami, franchissant les limites qu'il s'était lui-même imposé ou les sentiments contraires qui rugissaient dans son esprit. Il se sentait encore partagé, comme se sachant à la croisée des chemins.

Jack se tourna vers lui avec un sourire éblouissant qui tordit son cœur. Son choix fut vite fait, son sort scellé. Il choisit. Peu importe de qu'il pouvait lui arriver, son sort était lié à celui de son Capitaine. La loyauté, l'amour qu'il lui portait pouvait l'amener n'importe où. Il avait enfin décidé ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Peu importe ce que Jack pouvait lui promettre, lui apporter. Une heure, un jour ou des années ? Qu'importe ! Il avait décidé de profiter de la vie. Anto avait raison, la vie était si courte et les occasions d'être heureux étaient si rares qu'il fallait assurément en profiter.

Rien n'allait l'empêcher de vivre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Jack. Pas même cette ambivalence qu'il portait en lui, parce qu'ils ne convenaient pas à l'idée rigoriste d'une vie bienséante. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il voulait vivre. Il s'engageait dans un chemin inconnu, où, il le pressentait, Jack serait le meilleur des guides. Il lui sourit en retour. Et Jack découvrit avec plaisir l'acceptation joyeuse de son regard.

Le capitaine eut une pensée canaille, qui transparut dans son attitude. Il avait gagné ! Le Gallois avait abandonné la lutte. Il s'offrait en proie volontaire à la chasse qu'il lui menait depuis plusieurs mois.

Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, inconscient des regards et de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils allaient enfin se toucher quand l'alarme se remit à retentir.

Jack se détourna à regret de Ianto qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la console principale. Tous les voyants étaient au rouge et l'alarme hurlait, sans possible interruption. Jack n'arrivait pas à l'éteindre.

- Aïe, ça tombe mal ! fit Jack

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Anto en s'approchant l'air inquiet.

- Toutes les commandes sont verrouillées, dit rapidement Jack, tentant de bouger les instruments. Il va falloir jouer les mécanos !

Il commença à démonter la console, aidé par les deux gallois. En quelques secondes, la console vomit ses entrailles électroniques. La technologie si moderne était totalement inconnue pour les deux hommes qui regardaient Jack, plonger ses bras dans les fils luminescents avec un air gourmand. Cela avait l'air de lui faire plaisir, malgré tout.

Une voix jaillit soudain de l'intercom. Une voix un peu cassée et méprisante qui tomba de nulle part, paralysa Jack. Une image se forma sur l'écran en face de lui. Jake étouffa un gémissement, et se recroquevilla sur son siège, pris de frissons.

- tu vas mourir Orion ! fit la voix d'Aderla.

- Ça devient lassant, toutes ces interruptions ! fit Jack en se relevant.

La femme défigurée apparut jusqu'à mi-torse. Jack s'assit dans le siège découpé par le robot et plongea son regard gris et glacé dans l'écran.

- Que veux-tu encore ? demanda-t-il d'un air blasé.

- Tu as réussi à t'échapper une fois de trop, Orion ou quelque soit ton nom maintenant. Mais peu importe, tu vas mourir et tes amis aussi. Ils auront ce qu'ils méritent, pour être intervenu et m'avoir contrarié.

- Faut dire, qu'il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup pour être contrariée, n'est-ce-pas ? Laisse tomber, tu veux. C'est totalement inutile.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas inutile. Je vais enfin accomplir une promesse que je me suis faite. La seule chose qui m'a permis de survivre à toutes ses années. La haine est une bonne chose quand c'est la seule chose qui te maintienne en vie.

- OK, tu n'as pas dû rigoler tous les jours, mais ce n'est pas une raison de vouloir tous nous tuer. Excuse-moi, j'ai à faire…

Il laissa l'écran et recommença à bidouiller les lames techniques.

- reviens ici, ordonna Aderla, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

- je crois que si, au contraire. D'ailleurs, merci d'avoir retrouvé mon fils et de m'avoir rendu quelques souvenirs. Ce fut très agréable, enfin peut-être pas. Mais je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit. Blablabla, tu veux me tuer, blablabla, ça ne sert à rien. Au revoir.

Il déconnecta un câble et l'image disparut.

- Enfin, un peu de tranquillité, lâcha-t-il, bon, j'en étais où… je cherchais le rayon tracteur.

- Orion, hurla la femme dans l'intercom, ce n'est pas parce que je ne te vois pas que je ne peux pas te tuer.

- Tu radotes, ça doit être l'âge, dit-il, continuant de tirer des câbles lumineux et les connecter entre eux. Ça ne marche pas… marmonna-t-il.

- Ce que tu tentes de faire est inutile. J'ai coupé les commandes avant de partir. Tu n'auras accès à rien depuis cette console.

Jack lâcha les câbles, dégouté. Il aurait dû sans douter, il n'arrivait à rien de ce coté-là et la sirène hurlante lui vrillait les oreilles, échauffant ses nerfs.

- qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Anto à Aderla, agacé et détestant être ignoré.

- de toi, rien. Je ne te connais pas, dit Aderla d'une voix coupante, mais toi aussi tu vas mourir. Tu vas regretter d'avoir rencontré Orion et corrompu mon fils.

- et ton fils, tu n'en as rien à faire ? demanda Jack, laisse-les partir, ils n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire.

- si tu savais ce que je m'en fout. Ils ne sont rien pour moi.

- et si je reste avec toi, tu les libères ?

Ianto le fusilla du regard, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- non, toi, tes amis, ton fils et ta ville vont disparaître ici et maintenant.

- tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser faire, dit Jack en se redressant, s'adressant à la femme invisible.

- Et comment comptes-tu m'empêcher de lancer mon vaisseau sur la cité et de laisser les lois de la physique me venger ?

- tu n'oserais pas, demanda Jack en blêmissant, alors que tous les regards se braquait sur lui, l'anxiété dans sa voix les avaient surpris.

- Regarde par toi-même, vous êtes déjà en train de tomber. Adieu Orion.

La communication fut coupée avec un bruit de friture. Jack se précipita sur la baie qui s'ouvrait à l'avant du poste de pilotage. Il appuya sur le système qui permettait l'ouverture des écrans protecteurs. Ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur. Ils tombaient vers la Terre, inexorablement, attirés par la gravité naturelle. Il ne leur restait que quelques minutes avant de pénétrer dans l'atmosphère et de s'écraser sur Cardiff.

Jack se tourna vers les trois hommes qui le regardaient abasourdis. La haine qui imbibait chacune des paroles d'Aderla les avaient secoués autant que sa volonté de détruire la ville. Elle n'avait aucun état d'âme à l'idée de détruire une cité de plus de 300 000 habitants. Anto frappa la console d'un coup de pied vicieux pour se détendre.

- ça aide ? demanda Ianto, secoué par la nouvelle, mais incapable de se retenir d'asticoter son doppelgänger.

- Non, ça fait mal et ça énerve, tu veux essayer ? Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Jack garda la tête baissée. Il s'en voulait d'avoir attiré ces compagnons auprès de lui. Et la ville allait subir le même sort. Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard compréhensif et confiant de Ianto. Il n'eut pas envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de solution, qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Il posa ses bras sur ses épaules et plongea dans les lacs tranquilles de son employé. Cela eut le don de l'apaiser. Il sourit et lui décocha un léger baiser. Il posa une question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

- avec Anto avec son appareil.

- Translocalisateur, dit Anto derrière eux, mais c'est impossible de l'utiliser tous ensemble. C'est calibré sur moi, ADN.

- Donc, toi et Ianto pouvaient repartir, dit Jack

- Pas sans vous laisser derrière nous, c'est inacceptable, Jack, dit Ianto, d'un ton ferme et définitif.

Jack lui prit le visage entre ses mains et força le Gallois à le regarder.

- moi, je peux m'en sortir, tu le sais, murmura-t-il.

- Jack, souffla Ianto, et ton fils ? tu ne veux le laisser mourir ainsi. Anto ne te laissera pas faire. Et moi non plus ! Tu ne sais pas si tu peux survivre à une explosion.

- Donc, il faut que je trouve autre chose pour te sauver la vie ?

- Tout à fait, je ne suis pas seul et toi non plus. Réfléchis.

- Réfléchis, réfléchis, c'est une bonne idée, dit le Capitaine, d'un ton amer, mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Jack le lâcha et retourna devant la baie qui montrait leur descente inexorable. Il calcula rapidement la distance qui le séparait de Cardiff. Il voyait déjà les terres se dessiner sous ses yeux. A ce rythme-là, ils atteindraient la stratosphère dans 10 minutes, puis leur course s'intensifierait et ils descendraient plus rapidement. A moins qu'on ne les explose en vol avant. La politique actuelle de la Grande Bretagne avec les présences hostiles était de tuer d'abord et discuter ensuite. Saxon, le ministre actuel de la Défense, avait fait une démonstration de force à Noël dernier qui avait marqué les esprits. Jack s'en souvenait encore.

Bon, le choix qu'il lui restait était soit d'attendre de finir dans une gerbe d'étincelles, rejoindre la poussière d'étoile, soit tâcher de s'en sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Une idée le frappa soudain. Il connaissait les croiseurs stellaires. Il y a avait des capsules de survie dans ces types de vaisseau. Il se frappa le front, l'œil brillant. Il fit signe aux trois hommes de le suivre. Anto soutint Jake, qui tremblait sous l'effet combiné de la faiblesse et de la douleur. Il s'accrochait au cou de son amant, blanc comme un linge, la tête bourdonnante du vrombissement de la perte de connaissance. Il trébuchait, il avait les plus grandes difficultés à avancer. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il s'accrochait à la pensée qu'il avait retrouvé son compagnon.

La pensée tintait dans son tête telle une clochette d'argent. Cet enlèvement lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il savait que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas exclusivement charnel. Son absence et le questionnement qu'il l'avait tenu jusqu'ici, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : se reposer auprès de lui, lui être le plus proche possible et essayer de vivre avec lui. Il sourit faiblement, pas seulement, essayer. Malgré son caractère d'ours mal léché, en manque de miel, il l'aimait tout simplement. Cette pensée seule l'avait soutenu. Il rit, s'arrachant un gémissement qui inquiéta ses compagnons. Ianto le regarda, la sueur qui perlait à son front lui indiquait l'urgence de la situation. Le jeune homme était à bout de forces. Il espéra que Jack savait où il les emmenait.

Il les entrainait dans les couloirs du croiseur, passant devant les robots désactivés, avec circonspection.

- Jack, demanda Anto, qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre toi ?

- Beaucoup de griefs et pas mal de folie, répondit Jack

- C'est une ex ? fit-il rigolard, aidant Jake à pénétrer dans le couloir où les entrainait le Capitaine.

- Exactement, dit Jack en se retournant vers lui, et c'est sa mère, alors un peu de respect.

- Tu crois que je devrais aller me présenter ? continua Anto, histoire de connaître ma future belle-mère ?

Jake ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par la formule, mais ne put rien prononcer, sa tête lui semblait lourde, si lourde.

- Si tu as envie de te faire arracher les yeux, vas-y. Elle appréciera l'attention, s'amusa Jack, mais tu es loin de ressembler à la bru idéale, tu sais.

- Ah, si ce n'est que ça, apporte-moi une perruque et du mascara. On ne lui dira rien.

- Je paierais pour voir ça, dit Jack en éclatant de rire, mais cela ne changera rien. Elle ne comprend pas les choix de son fils, ni les miens.

- Elle n'a jamais été là pour lui et elle veut remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie…

- Plutôt simplifier les choses en nous tuant tous, dit Ianto, resté silencieux.

- Elle a toujours été adepte des solutions extrêmes, fit Jack, songeur, les guidant dans le dédale de couloir.

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Un choc brutal les fit chanceler. Jake serait tombé si Anto ne l'avait pas retenu. Il interrogea Jack du regard.

- Entrée dans l'atmosphère, dit-il, brièvement en s'élançant dans les coursives, il va falloir aller plus vite.

Les deux Gallois regardèrent Jake, dans son état, il pouvait à peine marcher, alors courir lui était vraiment impossible.

- Tu connais le principe de la chaise à porteur ? demanda Ianto à son double.

- Ouaipe. Jake, tu vas t'asseoir sur nos mains. Ce sera plus simple pour te porter.

Ils s'agrippèrent les poignets et soulevèrent le frêle jeune homme qui s'accrocha au cou d'Anto pour conserver son équilibre. Ils faisaient tout les deux la même taille, ce qui facilitait leur course, derrière Jack. Cet étrange équipage arriva enfin dans la salle des capsules de survie. Petite, avec des parois vertes, elle contenait des sortes de cônes tubulaires qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Il y avait quatre emplacements dont un vide.

- Merde, fit Jack excédé, elle a pris une capsule. Elle peut atterir n'importe où désormais. Et comment on va faire maintenant ?

L'angoisse le reprenait, il voyait que la situation empirait. Il sentait qu'il allait devoir faire un choix dramatique. Rester dans le vaisseau, alors que celui-ci s'écraserait sur la ville. Se sacrifier pour sauver ses compagnons.

- Ta solution de tout à l'heure, Jack ! fit Ianto en le prenant par les épaules et le forçant à le regarder. Jake, toi et moi dans les capsules et Anto avec son appareil, en espérant que cela fonctionne.

- Il fonctionnera, t'inquiète, fit Anto.

- Ok, je calibre les capsules pour que nous atterrissions dans la baie de Cardiff. On devrait peut-être se dépêcher. On est entré dans l'atmosphère et si on n'est trop bas, on risque de s'écraser. Anto, si tu pouvais avertir nos amis que les OVNI qui apparaitront sur leurs écrans ne sont pas hostiles. Ça nous arrangerait. Le gouvernement a tendance à gérer les relations extraterrestres à l'aide de missiles. Tosh avertira la Sécurité Intérieure, elle saura quoi faire. Evitons de nous faire exploser alors que nous nous échappons.

- Ok, Capitaine.

Anto se surprenait lui-même à obéir à Jack sans que cela ne lui pose problème. Mais il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Il assista Jake pour l'aider à entrer dans sa capsule. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, prélude à ce qui l'attendait à leur retour. Front contre front, il lui murmura « cariad, rwy'n dy garu di »

- moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit celui-ci en souriant en retour.

Contrairement à Jack Harkness, il avait appris le Gallois, même s'il connaissait plus les insultes et autres expressions qui émaillaient les colères d'Anto. Du bout du doigt, il caressa le menton d'Anto, plongeant dans son regard émerveillé. C'était la première fois qu'ils mettaient des mots sur leurs relations. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait eu peur de le perdre pour enfin se prononcer sur ses sentiments. Anto referma brusquement la capsule, imprimant l'image de Jake dans son esprit. Les adieux n'ont jamais été son truc et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de les éterniser. Il ravala son angoisse et se tourna vers Jack et Ianto qui se préparaient de leur côté.

Jack aidait Ianto à se mettre en place dans sa capsule. Elle était étroite, comme un cercueil de métal, remplies de câbles avec un siège et un harnais de cuir. Elle n'avait qu'une seule destination : la maison.

- Tu fermes les yeux et tu ne penses à rien, chuchota Jack en aidant Ianto à enfiler le lourd harnais de sécurité. A l'atterrissage, tu baisses la tête et tu attends que ça passe. Surtout penses à respirer à l'atterrissage, le choc va être rude.

- Pas plus que d'atterrir avec l'appareil de Anto, répliqua Ianto. Jack, à tout à l'heure.

Il lui envoya un baiser alors que le capitaine refermait la porte. Jack rouvrit aussitôt la porte et l'embrassa fermement, leurs dents s'entrechoquant, une promesse pour leurs retrouvailles. Ianto ferma les yeux sous la montée du désir qui lui embrasait les reins. La moindre des attentions du Capitaine lui était une douce torture qui allait certainement lui occuper l'esprit durant le voyage de retour.

- à toi maintenant, lui intima Anto, le pressant de se dépécher. Jack referma la porte de la capsule, le cœur battant la chamade.

- En effet, tu n'auras qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton pour éjecter les capsules manuellement, ce sera plus rapide que la procédure de détresse automatique du croiseur. Et dépêche-toi de partir toi aussi. Le vaisseau va entrer en combustion, la vitesse à laquelle il descend ne te laisserait aucune chance de survie. N'oublie pas, avertis les autres que nous arrivons

- Ok, ok, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, entre là-dedans et à tout à l'heure.

Il referma la porte sur Jack et appuya sur la commande qui libérait les capsules. Il assista à leur départ. Une fumée épaisse, issue de nulle part envahit l'habitacle et le força à battre retraite. Il regarda par le hublot qui s'ouvrait sur l'espace et vit la Terre qui se rapprochait de plus en plus vite ainsi que les trois capsules dont la descente allait être freinée par des rétrofusées. Il vit l'agglomération de Cardiff se dessiner sous ses yeux, le fleuve, la baie, les artères de la cité.Tout cela était amené à disparaître si le vaisseau s'y écrasait.

La coque était portée à l'incandescence. Certaines structures commençaient à disparaître dans le vide spatial. Il était temps pour lui de partir. Mais avant de partir, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Il voulait faire exploser ce maudit croiseur avant qu'il ne heurte la Terre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Cardiff disparaître dans les flammes de la destruction. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas comment la faille se comporterait en cas d'explosion. Le danger pouvait atteindre la Terre entière, provoquer un cataclysme mondial.

Il fouilla son blouson de cuir et sortit de sa doublure une sorte de stylo bille, dont les extrémités contenaient des éléments chimiques instables différents. L'équipe de Jack Harkness avait omis d'inspecter les doublures. Heureusement pour eux, se dit-il, qu'ils ont oublié, ça va leur sauver la vie.

Il prépara son translocalisateur et l'activa. Il pressa le tube à explosif. Les différents composants chimiques se mélangèrent et commencèrent une réaction en chaîne dont le but était l'explosion. Il cligna des yeux au moment où il entamait sa translocalisation. C'était plus doux que tout à l'heure. L'appareil n'avait pas à compenser le poids supplémentaire d'un double téméraire. Il disparut entièrement du vaisseau au moment où la réaction en chaine s'attaquait à l'air contenu dans l'habitacle et provoquait son embrasement.

OoOoOoO

Il réapparut dans le Hub, tout près de Toshiko qui regardait l'explosion du croiseur, les yeux agrandis par l'angoisse. Elle sursauta et braqua son arme sur lui. Il leva les bras avec un grand sourire.

- Toi, cracha-t-elle, où est Ianto et Jack ?

- Regarde ton écran et cherche des capsules de survie avec la signature du virus que j'avais refilé à Gwen. Ils en sont tous porteurs.

- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-haut ? demanda-t-elle.

Owen et Gwen arrivèrent à leur tour, alerté par le cri de leur amie.

- Jack vous expliquera. Ils sont sortis avant l'explosion. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais il faudrait éviter qu'ils ne se fassent descendre. Il m'a dit que le gouvernement a une politique toute particulière avec les menaces extra-terrestres.

- Malheureusement, dit Owen, en haussant les épaules, ils tirent d'abord et interrogent ensuite. La méthode de l'inspecteur Harry.

- Ça y est, j'ai quatre capsules en visuel, trois avec la signature du virus qui se dirigent droit sur la baie et l'autre vers Londres.

- Appelez la Sécurité Intérieure, bon sang ! s'emporta Anto.

- Mais, commença Owen…

- Bordel, s'écria Anto, d'un ton sévère, téléphone ! Sécurité Intérieure ! Tout de suite !

Toshiko, l'air affolé, composa le numéro et lui passa un téléphone.

- Sécurité Intérieure, Bridget Spears, je vous écoute.

- Ici, Torchwood, Cardiff. Nous avons en visuel trois capsules de survie au dessus de la ville. En aucun cas, ne lancez des missiles sur leurs positions.

- Mais je viens d'envoyer des ordres à l'Armée de l'Air pour intercepter ces vaisseaux.

- Ce ne sont pas des vaisseaux, articula consciencieusement Anto en se pinçant le nez pour se calmer. Ce sont des capsules de survie dans lesquelles se trouvent trois membres de mon équipe. Il vaudrait mieux que vous rappeliez vos chasseurs si vous ne voulez pas perdre le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Bridget, prise d'un doute, l'appel venait bien de la ligne sécurisée avec l'Institut Torchwood 3 mais la voix – et le ton- du jeune homme ne lui disait rien.

- Anto John, jeta l'homme, dents serrées, mais faites ce que je vous dis. Rappelez vos chiens ou je vous jure que vous allez le regretter !

- Monsieur, calmez-vous, dit la femme, d'une voix douce et professionnelle, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je lance un contre-ordre à l'interception mais cela risque de prendre un peu de temps.

- Anto, les avions de chasse sont sur l'écran et ont verrouillé leurs cible, s'écria Gwen d'une voix hystérique.

Anto ferma les yeux et serra les doigts autour du combiné. Il prit une profonde respiration et tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Madame, je vous en prie, reprit-il d'une voix enjôleuse qui charriait un charme profond, vous avez raison de faire donner la chasse à ces étranges signaux qui menacent le ciel de notre pays. Mais je vous jure, sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, que ce ne sont que des capsules de survie et que les hommes qui sont à l'intérieur ne sont pas des ennemis de notre monde. S'il vous plait, articula-t-il avec un léger trémolo dans la voix, aidez-moi à les sauver. L'avenir de la Terre en dépend !

- C'est bon, ils ont reçu l'ordre de ne pas tirer. Ils vont surveiller le secteur où ils vont amerrir. Allez les chercher et je veux entendre la voix du Capitaine Harkness, dès son retour, ou je considère votre fichue base comme le nid d'une invasion alien.

- Faut pas vous en faire pour ça ! je vous fais envoyer des fleurs pour votre peine. Mme Bridget Spears, Sécurité Intérieure, c'est ça ?

- Récupérez vos hommes et n'oubliez pas, je veux entendre la version de Harkness avant la fin de la journée.

- Owen, Gwen, vous m'accompagnez. Mrs Spears, je vous remercie.

- Attendez, Mr John, j'ai un autre signal au-dessus de Londres. Il se dirige tout droit sur Buckingham Palace.

- Sur quoi ? demanda Anto, tandis que Tosh exultait à l'idée que ses amis soient en vie.

- Sur Buckingham Palace, le palais de la Reine, je ne vais pas pouvoir empêcher l'armée d'intervenir maintenant que la Reine est en danger.

- Ok, faites ce que vous devez, merci.

Il raccrocha sous l'œil surpris de Toshiko. Il allait s'élancer sur les traces d'Owen et de Gwen, qui étaient partis sans l'attendre quand la jeune informaticienne le retint par le bras, le forçant à contempler l'écran.

- Qui est dans cette capsule ? demanda-t-elle, montant du doigt le signal qui se dirigeait vers Londres et son centre.

- La source de nos ennuis, dit-il sombrement, regardant le point lumineux qui descendait lentement sur la capitale.

Selon la projection, il allait s'écraser en plein cœur de la cité de Londres. Toshiko le regardait en silence, abasourdie par son attitude. Elle avait compris que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention d'intervenir pour sauver la vie de la personne qui se trouvait dans la 4ème capsule. Elle se recula écœurée par son choix et son comportement glacial.

- Tu ne peux pas faire cela, dit-elle, en essayant de contacter la capsule de survie, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas.

- On ne peut plus rien faire. Et tu l'aurais entendu, tu saurais que c'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

- C'est un être vivant, Anto, il a le droit de vivre…

- Elle a enlevé Jake, s'emporta Anto, l'a torturé, lui a fait du mal alors que c'est sa mère. Elle a capturé ton Capitaine, lui a fait sans doute subir le même sort et tu voudrais que je m'en fasse pour elle. Non ! tu ne me connais pas.

- Effectivement, je ne te connais pas. Tu as beau ressembler à Ianto, vous êtes vraiment différents. Lui ne prendrait pas une telle décision. Personne n'a le droit de prendre ce genre de décision !

- Je n'ai pris aucune décision, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, les yeux étrécis, l'air dangereusement sombre. Il sentait une colère noire gonfler dans sa tête. Toshika n'aurait jamais osé lui tenir tête ainsi et elle l'empêchait de partir à la rencontre de Jake. On n'a pas le choix. C'est ainsi.

- Mais tu réagis, comme si tu en étais satisfait.

- Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état il était et la façon dont elle lui parlait. Ce n'est que justice.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste, c'est un être humain, dit Toshiko furieuse et troublée par la colère d'Anto, elle mérite mieux que cela. Elle a droit à une chance, rappelle la Sécurité Intérieure, convaincs les de ne pas tirer.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, répéta Anto, prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Je suis désolé.

Cette excuse lui était venue naturellement, sans qu'il se pose de question. Il ne supportait pas de voir la colère et le mépris sur le visage de la jeune femme. Cela lui faisait mal. Elle n'était pas sa Tosh mais il n'avait pas envie de lui être désagréable. Il reporta son attention sur les écrans qui montraient la descente des trois autres capsules.

Ils restèrent silencieux, concentrés sur la descente des capsules dans la baie de Cardiff et les cercles des avions qui maintenaient leurs positions. La vitesse de descente était très élevée. Il serrait si fort les armatures du poste de travail de Tosh que ses doigts étaient exsangues et ne ressentaient plus rien. Il espérait que Jake survive au choc violent de l'amerrissage. L'avoir poursuivi si loin et finalement devoir rester ainsi à attendre eut raison de ses nerfs.

- Tosh, il faut que j'y aille. Il faut que je sois là-bas, lorsqu'ils vont arriver. Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire, juste à les voir tomber.

- Je vois, dit la petite Japonaise avec un sourire compréhensif - L'air concerné et malheureux qu'il arborait le faisait tellement ressembler à Ianto. - Je reste ici. Il faut que tu prennes un bateau pour l'ile Flat Holm. Rejoins Gwen et Owen, ils ont trouvé un bateau apparemment, dit-elle alors qu'elle regardait son écran vidéo. Je leur demande de t'attendre. Mais, où est-il passé ?

Elle se tourna de tout coté mais le bouillant Gallois venait de lui fausser compagnie. Elle entendit le son métallique de la porte blindé se refermer. Il avait déjà disparu.

- Espérons qu'il le retrouve, se murmura-t-elle. Je n'aimerais pas subir une autre de ses colères. Il est pire que Jack. Mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle.

Son œil était attiré vers l'écran de contrôle placé sur Londres, sur lequel une gerbe d'explosion persistait à l'écran, surmontée d'un panache de fumées noires et grises, entrainées par le vent. Elle repassa les dernières images au ralenti. L'armée avait tiré sur la quatrième capsule de survie, sans tir de sommation. Elle se pétrifia, mais elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour cette femme qui avait cherché à survivre. Anto avait raison, c'était impossible. Elle repassa sur l'écran qui montrait les autres capsules qui descendaient à toute allure dans la baie, entre Flat Holm et Steep Holm. Elle joignit les mains en prière, espérant qu'ils arrivent sains et saufs.

* * *

_Je sais, je sais, je coupe toujours au moment stratégique, mais là, j'ai une bonne raison, je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire le prochain chapitre (en version informatique, mais sur le papier, cette histoire est bouclée ! ) _

Comme je le dis toujours, votre avis m'intéresse, vous êtes donc libre de vous exprimer (ça me fait avancer, vous savez)


	12. Retour au Hub

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient et ce n'est qu'une oeuvre de l'esprit.

Remerciement : aux beta héroïques qui s'usent les yeux sur des écrits pas finis (d'ailleurs dites merci), aux lecteurs/trices qui font preuve de tant de gentillesse en suivant cette histoire (je n'ai pas pu répondre à tous mes messages, pas sage Rhéa qui a eu des soucis avec FF, il ne voulait pas me laisser entrer)

Et maintenant, une production Rhéacorps associées vous présente la suite du sauvetage.

* * *

Anto sortit de l'office de tourisme en claquant la porte derrière lui, explosant la vitre sous le choc. Il se précipita vers la jetée, courant pour rattraper Owen et Gwen qui l'avaient précédé. Le ciel de ce milieu d'après-midi était clair et les avions qui tournaient dans son immensité bleu étaient largement visibles, tout comme les capsules suivies de larges trainées blanches. Il nota l'heure, cela ne faisait que dix minutes qu'il avait laissé Jake partir dans ce caisson. Il allait bientôt amerrir.  
Malgré son assurance et sa volonté, il avait peur. Il était plus angoissé qu'il n'osait se l'avouer à l'idée de l'avoir laissé ainsi. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à sortir de ce cercueil de fer ? L'avoir sauvé de ce vaisseau pour le voir mourir noyé, hors de question !

Toshiko ne l'avait pas vu s'emparer de son arme. Il la dégaina et avisant un bateau qui quittait son emplacement, il sauta à l'abordage sur le navire. Il opéra un rétablissement et braqua le capitaine du chalutier qui partait pour sa pêche. Il glissa sur un filet et se rattrapa in extremis, sous les regards sidérés d'Owen, qui l'avait vu passer telle une furie et ceux des 4 marins, occupants du bateau. Qui était cet homme tout de noir vêtu, aux yeux flamboyants et brandissant une arme ?

- Direction, Flat Holm, je vous prie, dit-il, agitant son arme sous le nez du Capitaine.

Le marin, barbu et buriné ne se démonta pas. Il le regarda d'un air impassible, croisa les bras et s'adressa à lui avec toute la fierté du peuple Gallois.

- ça fera 100 livres, le prix de la pêche et du filet que tu viens de m'abîmer.

Anto rengaina son arme et sourit, il reprit en gallois.

- Ok, 100 livres, 50 de plus pour le dérangement, ça vous va ?

- Payable d'avance.

- Faut pas abuser, non plus, fit Anto, plissant les yeux, vous m'emmenez à l'ile et vous me ramenez avec trois autres mecs, et ça vous fera 100 livres par tête.

- Tope là, dit le capitaine en lui tendant la main.

Ils scellèrent le marché en se serrant la main et le capitaine poussa ses moteurs au maximum.  
Anto regarda autour de lui et aperçut Gwen et Owen qui s'élançaient à sa suite. Il nota l'air sombre de Gwen, elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'il soit passé devant eux sans les remarquer.

- Au fait, tu n'es pas garde-côte, hein ?

- Non, loin de là, sourit Anto.

- Alors, on peut aller plus vite.

Il abaissa une manette et le chalutier bondit en avant, moteur rugissant. Le vent de la course plaqua les cheveux d'Anto en arrière et son cœur battit d'exultation et de joie. Cela lui avait manqué. Il adorait la vitesse, le danger et l'adrénaline que cela générait. Il regarda en l'air fixement, les avions tournoyaient encore et les capsules grossissaient à vue d'œil.  
Les embruns giclaient sur le pont du navire et les paquets d'eau de mer qu'embarquait le chalutier les trempaient généreusement avant d'être évacués par l'arrière. S'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet pour les hommes qui allaient amerrir d'une minute à l'autre, il aurait profité de cette balade à pleine vitesse.

Il sentait le vent courir sur sa peau et lui brulait le visage. Il surveillait avidement le ciel, anxieux de les voir rater la baie et plonger dans les terres. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse confiance à Jack Harkness, il avait eu l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait quand il avait enclenché les capsules de survie. Il espérait qu'ils étaient encore conscients. La vitesse à laquelle ils descendaient pouvait avoir des effets terribles sur l'organisme humain. Et Jake était si faible qu'il espérait vraiment qu'il ait pu résister.  
Il regardait avec impatience les trois cabines qui descendaient de plus en plus. Encore quelques minutes et elles plongeraient dans la baie. Encore quelques minutes, et il le tiendrait entre ses bras. Le capitaine lui hurla quelque chose perdu dans le vent de la course. Il s'approcha de lui, s'accrochant à la lisse.

- Alien ? demanda-t-il en pointant le ciel d'un mouvement de tête, qui fit faire une embardée au navire.

- Non, humain, fit Anto, bondissant sur le pont, son corps répondant aux sauts du navire sur les vagues, de la même manière que les quatre marins habitués au mode de conduite de leur capitaine.

- Ok, ben, je ne vais pas plus loin ! l'ile est là-bas, mais je crois que ce n'est pas l'ile qui vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? E.T. vous a donné rendez-vous ici ?

Anto lui décocha un clin d'œil complice, le rude capitaine n'avait assurément pas les yeux dans sa poche. Il avait compris que le jeune homme attendait un visiteur du ciel. Il risquait d'être déçu de voir qu'il n'était pas gris-vert mais un adorable blondinet aux yeux clairs.

Le capitaine ralentit le vaisseau tout en effectuant un arc de cercle. Anto avait des fourmillements dans les mains, tant l'excitation et l'appréhension instillaient dans ses veines leurs cocktail explosif. Le bateau s'arrêta sous le vent de l'ile, à l'abri. Ils assistèrent à l'amerrissage tandis que la vedette dans laquelle les camarades de Torchwood avaient pris place s'approchait à bâbord. De fins parachutes arachnéens dont les corolles blanches se déployaient dans le ciel bleu, ralentirent leurs descentes faiblement. Des rétrofusées se mirent en route à leur tour, freinant légèrement leur chute brutale dans la mer. L'eau se mit à grésiller. La chaleur et la vapeur les entourèrent en une brume claire, légère qui peu à peu s'éloigna, poussée par le vent, vers l'ile calme.

Le capitaine mit un canot à l'eau et Anto se jeta dedans sans attendre. Les capsules flottaient à quelques distances les unes des autres. Les claquements de refroidissement se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Les vagues étaient agitées par la houle et rendaient l'accès difficile. Anto dirigea le canot à moteur contre la capsule la plus proche. Elles mesuraient environ 2 mètres et leurs formes coniques les empêchaient de se retourner dans l'eau. Parfait à la condition d'atterrir sur une planète couverte d'eau. Des échelons permettaient l'accès, Anto se jeta sur la paroi de la capsule, se raccrochant de justesse à un crampon. Les paquets de mer tentaient de le déséquilibrer comme si les vagues, dotées d'un esprit propre avaient une dent contre lui et les occupants des capsules.

Il grimpa rapidement, maitrisant les frissons glacés qui menaçaient de prendre son corps en otage. L'eau ne devait être qu'à 6 ou 7 degrés, pas forcément la température idéale pour une baignade forcée. Il réussit à déverrouiller la porte scellée de la capsule, ses doigts glissant et dérapant sur le métal humide. Il se pencha à l'intérieur et vit Jack, qui reposait la tête ballante, la bouche molle. Il plongea la main à l'intérieur et chercha anxieusement son pouls à la carotide. Lente, mais bel et bien présente, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide à mesure que l'air froid entrait dans l'habitacle, réveillant le capitaine. Il s'éveilla, releva la tête et sourit à Anto d'un air mi-tendre, mi-canaille.

- humm, j'ai rêvé de toi.

- je ne crois pas, Capitaine, mais si c'est le cas, je vous laisse le soin de l'expliquer à Ianto tout seul. A moins que vous ayez rêvé de nous deux ?

Jack lui sourit mystérieusement.

- tout va bien, vous allez vous en sortir seul ?

- je crois, dit Jack d'une voix encore ensommeillée, se détachant avec des gestes lents de son harnais de sécurité. Et les autres, demanda-t-il, reprenant peu à peu figure humaine.

- J'y vais, dit Anto.

- Anto, cria Gwen au-dehors. Il se pencha vers elle, faisant tanguer dangereusement la capsule ovoïde, heureusement insubmersible. Mais il sentait le mouvement des vagues qui les chahutaient.

- Quoi ? cria-t-il.

- Attrape la corde ! dit Owen par-dessus le bruit des vagues, en lui jetant avec dextérité une extrémité de celle-ci. Il l'attrapa avec facilité et l'accrocha au dernier crampon.

- Capitaine, ton bon de sortie est là, jeta-t-il dans la capsule. Je vais voir pour les autres.

- Embrasse mon fils de ma part.

Anto grimaça comiquement, préférant ne pas montrer l'inquiétude qui le rongeait comme la rouille ronge l'acier, le fragilisant jusqu'au point de rupture. Il utilisa la corde pour descendre dans la vedette de Gwen. Elle le saisit par le bras pour l'aider à monter. Elle aperçut l'arme, qu'il avait glissée dans son pantalon. Elle écarquilla les yeux, elle comprenait mieux comment il avait fait pour arriver aussi vite.

- mettez-le dans le chalutier, dit-il alors que Jack montrait sa tête hors de sa capsule.

Anto regarda autour de lui. L'autre capsule se trouvait presque à portée de bras, mais elle était si ballottée par les flots qu'il douta d'arriver à sauter comme tout à l'heure. La dernière capsule était derrière lui et il vit qu'Ianto se débrouillait bien en voyant sa tête apparaître, l'air un peu groggy mais alerte.  
Il n'avait pas le choix pour accéder à la capsule qui restait fermée. Il lui fallait se jeter à l'eau. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son arme, les jetant dans le canot, sous les yeux étonnés d'Owen.

- dès que vous que vous avez Jack, allez chercher Ianto, je m'occupe de Jake.

Sur ces mots, il se jeta à l'eau. Le choc thermique le prit par surprise. Il fut heureux d'avoir subi la colère des éléments avant, car ce fut moins difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne percevait déjà plus ses extrémités, et son sang se concentra autour de ses organes principaux. Il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'affaiblir. Une vague, plus vicieuse que les autres le submergea et lui coupa la respiration. Il eut l'impression d'être assommé par une main de géant, dans laquelle il n'était qu'un jouet. Il refit surface, crevant la masse d'eau.  
La capsule était devant lui, une masse sombre qui tanguait au rythme des vagues, si proche et pourtant si lointaine. Il entendait les voix d'Owen et Gwen derrière lui qui l'exhortaient, il ne savait pas si c'était pour continuer ou revenir. Il réalisa qu'il s'était laissé dériver et qu'il flottait maintenant entre deux eaux. Mais le courant l'avait miraculeusement rapproché de la paroi verte de la capsule.

Avec un effort qui lui arracha un cri, il lança une main qui s'accrocha à un crampon. Il releva la tête hors de l'eau, l'épuisement faisait trembler ses membres congelés. Il tira une dernière fois sur ses muscles et sortit de l'eau glaciale. Ses doigts glissaient mais la pensée de Jake dans la capsule à quelques centimètres de lui, lui redonna des forces insoupçonnées. Il nia sa fatigue et l'engourdissement de ses membres, et monta, échelon après échelon jusqu'à la lourde porte qu'il déverrouilla et fit basculer. Il s'effondra sur l'ouverture, glissant à moitié son corps à l'intérieur. Sa tête cogna brutalement contre le métal, le blessant sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il resta quelques instants dans cette position, savourant la chaleur qui s'évaporait encore de la capsule, glissant le long de son corps frissonnant comme une chaude caresse.

Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. Avec un coup au cœur, il découvrit Jake inanimé dans son harnais, blanc et couvert de sang. Il gémit inconsciemment. Il lutta pour s'approcher de son compagnon, murmurant des suppliques sans suite, incohérentes, priant un dieu auquel il n'avait jamais cru.  
Ses mains glaciales étalèrent le sang sur le visage de l'être tant aimé et se glissèrent le long de son cou, de son torse, remontant sur sa figure, avide de sentir un souffle malgré tout ce sang.

Il se calma peu à peu en sentant la chaleur qui montait du corps du jeune homme, contraste saisissant avec sa propre peau glacée. Il le secoua avec douceur, inquiet de ses cernes sombres et son air apaisé. L'homme ouvrit soudainement les yeux, si clairs, si doux en reconnaissant son amant, s'écarquillant sous l'effroi de voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Le visage couvert de sang, plus trempé qu'un poisson frais péché, l'air congelé, les dents claquant incoerciblement, les vêtements déchirés, il lui fit peur. Il leva la main et toucha sa joue glacée, écarta de son autre main qui lui sembla brûlante les boucles sombres et détrempées de ses cheveux. Anto rampa à l'intérieur, s'avançant doucement. Il approcha son visage de la bouche de Jake. Leur visages étaient inversés, front contre menton, position certes douloureuse mais rien n'aurait pu empêcher leurs lèvres de se toucher, de s'entredévorer.

- hé Anto, tu comptes rester comme ça toute ta vie, fit la voix gouailleuse de Jack, à demi perdue dans le rugissement de la mer.

- Je resterais là toute ma vie, s'il le faut, murmura-t-il, respirant l'odeur qui montait de Jack, quoique tu aies besoin d'un bon bain. Un coup de main pour sortir ?

Il l'aida à s'extirper du harnais qui l'emprisonnait dans ses sangles de cuir. Il le manipulait avec douceur afin de ne pas le faire souffrir. Il le saisit à bras le corps et l'aida à se relever. Ils tanguaient torse contre torse, en une danse lente. Anto le tira tout doucement vers la surface, avec mille précautions, qui étonnèrent Jake, peu habitué à de telles attentions. D'un coup de rein, il le sortit sous les acclamations de Jack, en sécurité sur le chalutier, recouvert d'une couverture, Ianto à ses côtés, le sourire calme.

Gwen discutait avec le capitaine du navire, des conditions pécuniaires du retour. Elle avait l'air agacée mais finalement accepta les exigences du marin. Owen les aida à descendre dans le canot qu'il avait réussi à approcher malgré les vagues qui se durcissaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sous de chaudes couvertures dans le chalutier, en train de boire l'alcool servi par le capitaine, un peu contrebandier sur les bords. Il mit sa cabine à la disposition d'Owen, qui s'occupa du bras de Jake, lui instillant les drogues qu'il avait souhaitées plus que tout. Il se retrouva dans un brouillard cotonneux, pas du tout désagréable. Seule la faim le gardait encore éveillé. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, seulement la présence d'Anto dans son dos, les mains posées sur ses épaules, dans une attitude ultra-protectrice. Il paraissait ne plus souffrir d'en être éloigné.

Jack et Ianto devisaient avec Gwen qui les assaillait de questions. Mais Jack, comme à son habitude, ne répondait à aucune. Il préférait regarder le gallois qui l'avait retrouvé. Celui-ci lui souriait dans le dos de Gwen, reprenant un air sérieux dès qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Jack se repaissait de la situation, s'amusant de son petit jeu. La jeune femme était à ses petits soins, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais d'un accord tacite, les quatre hommes ne révélaient rien devant l'équipage du Caern Draug, préférant profiter de la balade revigorante. Un des hommes du capitaine dirigeait la vedette empruntée par Gwen et Owen, leur permettant d'être auprès de leurs amis.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la jetée principale. Gwen rémunéra grassement le capitaine pour sa peine et le remercia de son aide. Ils regagnèrent le Hub, accusant la fatigue et réglant leurs pas sur ceux de Jake qui titubait sous l'effet de la morphine. Anto le soutenait, refusant de le laisser avancer seul. Le jeune homme se laissait faire, savourant les attentions dont l'entourait son amant. La séparation lui avait ramené un nouvel homme, même s'il pressentait que cela était sans doute temporaire. Son arrogance était plus tempérée et ses sourires plus doux, plus sincères qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. La tension qui lui serrait le ventre laissait place à une douce euphorie.

Ianto marchait près d'Owen, derrière Jack, lequel portait une couverture pour seul vêtement. Malgré tout, l'assurance et la fierté émanait de lui comme des pulsations électriques. Rien ne pouvait mettre Jack dans l'embarras, pas même se retrouver à demi nu et traverser la place Roald Dahl sous les yeux des touristes qui s'attardaient à la terrasse des cafés, admirant le château d'eau ultramoderne. Ianto afficha un léger sourire qui n'échappa pas aux yeux acérés d'Owen.

- tu es complètement cinglé d'avoir foncé avec Anto vers nulle part. Et si tu t'étais retrouvé dans l'espace. Tu serais mort en ce moment. Tu es complètement inconscient.

- Peu importe, répondit Ianto en lui souriant plus largement, je suis en vie, tout le monde est en vie et tout va bien !

- Tout va bien, tout va bien, maugréa Owen, et si tu avais disparu, tu imagines comment Jack aurait réagi ?

- Il serait revenu et aurait continué comme avec Suzie. Tel est Jack, il encaisse et continue. Que veux-tu ? C'est la vie à Torchwood. On continue malgré tout.

- Ouais, on meurt jeune en protégeant un monde qui ne se soucie pas de nous.

- Crois-moi, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Mieux vaut que le monde ne sache pas qu'on est là pour les sauver. On ne pourrait pas faire notre boulot, s'il savait qu'on existe. On serait tout le temps sollicité pour un oui ou pour un non. Imagine qu'on nous appelle pour chaque disparition de chat…

- Ou pour des chiens écrasés. Ouais, je comprends, on est plus tranquille. De toute façon, ils ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent bien. La dernière fois qu'on a eu un problème majeur, ils se sont empressés de l'oublier ou de l'attribuer à des terroristes.

Ianto le regarda par en-dessous, mais le jeune médecin ne paraissait pas faire de sous-entendus. Il n'avait pas son air moqueur habituel. Il respira plus librement. Malgré sa nouvelle assurance, certaines choses étaient encore sensibles et amères dans son esprit. Jack, Lisa, Jack. Il ne ressentait plus aussi fortement la douleur liée à la mort de Lisa. La douceur de l'amour gagné, perdurait. Il ne cherchait plus à se voiler la face. Il se savait bien plus attiré par le capitaine qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. Il se rappela les instants où cette haine lui rongeait le cœur et le rendait physiquement malade. Il y avait de l'amour dans la haine et dans le désespoir qu'il lui inspirait. La mort du capitaine lui revint en mémoire, comme un choc, il se rappela les atroces sensations éprouvées à ce moment-là. Il avait cru en ressentir de la joie, alors qu'il mourrait à l'intérieur.

En bref, il avait compris à partir de ce jour-là que les réactions que lui provoquait le capitaine n'étaient pas que de la haine ou du ressentiment. Et puis, se dit-il on ne peut pas haïr quelqu'un si violemment sans qu'il y ait un fond de sentiment tout à fait contradictoire. Il sourit à cette pensée. Contradictoire, en effet. Jamais, il n'aurait cru tomber amoureux d'un homme et pourtant c'était bien ce qui lui arrivait. Et pas autre chose. Il était temps de mettre des mots sur les sensations violentes qui l'étreignaient en la présence de Jack. L'amour, le désir, la volonté d'être dans ses bras et de jouir de sa présence.  
Il devait s'avouer être amoureux d'un homme et il n'était pas habitué à cette violence des sentiments. Anto lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas différent que d'aimer une femme mais il y avait le côté physique qui l'inquiétait quelque peu. Même s'il savait que Jack était un maitre en la matière, certaines choses ne s'expliquaient pas, elles s'apprenaient, s'éprouvaient. Et s'il ne supportait pas l'intimité ? Cette question l'angoissa. Comment faire, comment assumer ses sentiments s'il ne pouvait pas lui être plus proche ? Cette pensée l'informa sur la réalité de ses sentiments.

Il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Il aimait cet homme qui loin de toute considération, venait de balancer sa couverture au vent. Histoire que les passants cessent de le dévisager. Chose curieuse cela fonctionnait. La pruderie toute galloise avait du bon parfois. Un homme nu qui se balade sur la place et c'est tout la place qui déguerpit. Sauf les touristes qui, amusés et persuadés qu'il s'agissait là d'une animation de la ville en leur honneur, commencèrent à prendre des photos.  
Gwen intervint entrainant le capitaine qui prenait des poses de statues grecques pour le plus grand plaisir des touristes, persuadés d'assister à une manifestation culturelle. Il fit la moue, déçu d'être coupé de son public, mais un coup d'œil à Jake qui le regardait ahuri de son audace, le calma aussitôt.

- Ok, fin du spectacle ! dit-il en saluant les touristes qui l'applaudirent à tout rompre.

Il prit la direction de l'office de Tourisme, ses compagnons lui emboitant le pas, suivis à distance par les gens qui auraient aimé un rappel. Ils entrèrent dans l'office de Tourisme. Ianto verrouilla la porte, mit le panneau « closed » et tira le rideau pour cacher la vitre fracassé par Anto.

- vous avez un succès fou, dit il en s'adressant à Jack qui pénétrait à l'intérieur des couloirs secrets.

- C'est la rançon du succès. Ils ont dû voir combien j'étais heureux d'avoir réussi ma mission. Nous sommes tous en vie et j'ai retrouvé un fils.

Il prit par les épaules le jeune homme qui ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à cette découverte. Il avait un père assez peu conventionnel, mais lui-même était dans ce cas. Il chercha de la main celle d'Anto et la serra avec force. Les quatre survivants du vaisseau pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Owen et Gwen préférèrent les escaliers. Anto décocha un regard narquois à la jeune femme, qui détourna le regard en rougissant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se remémorer les instants passés dans cet espace clos. Elle risquait d'en rêver de nombreuses nuits. Elle s'engouffra dans la volée de marches, courant pour descendre, laissant Owen loin derrière elle.

Il fallait qu'elle prenne quelques instants pour elle, pour penser à ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse, le choix qui lui incombait. Partir ou rester. Concilier son besoin d'être aimée et celui de se confier ?  
Le choix lui était si dur, si amer que les larmes l'envahirent sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Elle s'arrêta, posa la main sur le mur froid de l'escalier et essaya de se reprendre. Elle avait tellement eu peur lorsque Jack avait disparu, et cette angoisse quand Ianto l'avait suivi. Le contrecoup la prenait par surprise, la brisait. Elle en avait assez, de ce métier, de ces sentiments contradictoires, de cette double vie qu'elle était incapable de continuer.

Owen arriva derrière elle. Elle avait réussi à se reprendre, chassant ses larmes fébrilement. Heureuse invention que le waterproof. Elle espéra qu'il ne verrait rien. Mais elle sous-estimait l'irascible docteur. Qu'il ne veuille pas prêter attention aux sentiments de ses équipiers ne signifiait pas qu'il s'en fichait. Au contraire, son comportement hargneux venait en droite ligne de leurs propres atermoiements. Il savait que parfois se montrer dur et direct, voire cynique était la meilleure aide qu'il pouvait leur apporter. Sans compter que se permettre de dire ce qu'il voulait sans garde-fou moralisateur avait une saveur particulière, sinon jouissive.

- encore en train de pleurer sur ton sort ? lui demanda-t-il en passant devant elle, sans la toucher. Aucune envie de la tenir sanglotante dans ses bras, il la préférait batailleuse et généreuse de son corps. – Dépêche-toi, je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont à nous raconter.

Elle grinça des dents et le bouscula en descendant. Il se raccrocha à la rembarre.

- Pauvre type ! jeta-t-elle.

- Mal élevée, répondit-il en lui tirant gentiment sur une mèche.

- Crétin

- Pouffiasse

- Abruti

- Ours mal léché, sortit Gwen en souriant mauvaisement, le pied sur le palier.

- Mal baisée, dit-il, merde, ça ce n'est plus vrai - il leva la tête, faisant semblant de réfléchir, trainée...

- Hum, toujours le grand amour entre vous, dit Jack, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrant juste devant eux. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit, Gwen au sujet de prendre soin de mes employés ? Que c'est ma part de travail, OK ? On vous a entendu.

- Ok, murmura Gwen en le laissant passer. Elle pinça les fesses d'Owen au passage, celui lui lança un regard noir.

Il aida Jake à sortir de la cabine, Anto le soutenait, mais le jeune homme avait les jambes molles et la tête dodelinante, ressemblant plus à un zombi qu'à un homme pour lequel Anto avait bravé la physique.

- on n'aurait pas du le faire tant marcher, dit Owen, ce n'est vraiment pas professionnel. Il est dans un état d'épuisement tel qu'on aurait du le porter. Viens avec moi, Jake, c'est ça.

- Oui, répondit Anto avec un air protecteur, mais il va s'en remettre.

- Je ne pourrais dire ça que lorsque je l'aurais examiné correctement, fit Owen en prenant le bras du jeune homme.

- Je vous accompagne.

- Je n'ai besoin que de mon patient, pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui me dérange pendant ma consultation.

- Owen, dit Jack sur un ton d'avertissement, laisse-le venir avec vous, de toute façon, je ne vois pas comment tu vas l'en empêcher.

Jake tenait Anto par la main de façon si serrée qu'aucune personne n'aurait pu le séparer de son compagnon. Owen haussa les épaules et s'esquiva pour leur montrer la direction de sa salle de soin.

- si ces messieurs veulent bien se donner la peine de me faire perdre mon temps.

Tosh arriva sur ces entrefaites, bousculant Owen, qui poussa un soupir de lassitude. Ça commençait à bien faire. Elle sauta dans les bras de Jack qui la fit tournoyer, malgré l'exiguïté du passage. Owen jeta l'éponge et rejoignit son patient. Tosh, secouée, embrassa dans son bonheur Ianto sur les deux joues en poussant des exclamations.

- tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil ! Regardez dans quel état vous êtes !

Elle les houspillait. Elle avait eu si peur de les perdre. Même si elle était parfaitement au courant de l'espérance de vie courte des agents de l'Institut, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. D'ailleurs, Suzie avait relevé les statistiques en mourant deux fois. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas si l'un de ses compagnons mourrait au cours d'une de ses missions. Ils étaient ceux qui lui étaient les plus proches, à la fois ses amis et sa famille. Elle se reprit, lâchant le bras d'Ianto, qu'elle tenait encore.

- Par contre, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, dit-elle, en les entrainant vers ses ordinateurs, l'autre occupant de la capsule a été abattu par un missile de l'armée. Je suis désolée, Jack

- Ne le sois pas, ils m'ont rendu service pour une fois, dit sombrement Jack, j'aurais été obligé de m'occuper d'elle et j'en avais aucune envie. Et ta mauvaise nouvelle ?

- non, c'était celle là la mauvaise, la bonne, c'est que le vaisseau a explosé dans la mésosphère, juste en dessous de la stratosphère et les débris disparaissent en brûlant dans l'atmosphère. Il n'y a aucun danger pour la Terre. Ça se passe exactement comme pour la station Mir. C'est toi qui as planifié cela ?

Jack la regarda, sans comprendre sa question. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, des éclats de voix venant de la salle de soins attirèrent son attention.

- Non, j'ai dit, qu'il avait besoin de repos, et de soins, je suis médecin, je suis capable de m'occuper de lui, sans que tu sois dans mes pattes. Laisse le maintenant.- C'est mon homme et tu as intérêt à ne pas recommencer à le faire souffrir ! hurlait Anto, ou je vais te faire geindre…

- J'aimerais voir ça, aboya Owen, pas du tout impressionné par l'attitude d'Anto.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jack, se penchant en avant pour voir les deux hommes nez à nez, la colère brûlant dans leurs veines. Owen tenait un scalpel le long de la gorge d'Anto qui le menaçait de son arme.

- J'ai voulu retirer le bandage, Jake s'est mis à gémir et Anto a voulu me frapper. Il est complètement dingue.

- Et donc, tu te défends avec un scalpel et lui de son glock. Vous connaissez la théorie de l'escalade des armes ? Je vous fournis une bombe atomique à chacun ? Lâchez ça immédiatement. Anto, tu es notre invité, donc, je te saurais gré de cesser d'agresser notre médecin. Owen, c'est notre hôte, donc évite de le tuer, ou je te fais nettoyer les cages de weevils à mains nues.

- Ça marche comme menace, habituellement ? demanda Anto, amusé en baissant son arme.

- Non, c'est dommage, car elles ont bien besoin d'un sérieux nettoyage. Owen, lâche ton scalpel, ordonna-t-il et viens dans la salle de conférence. C'est fini maintenant.

- D'accord, maugréa Owen, mais il va falloir qu'il se calme. Jake n'est pas en état de supporter ses assauts.

- Mes assauts ! s'exclama Anto, l'œil brillant, moi qui suis la douceur même !

- A d'autres, rétorqua Ianto en riant, je t'ai vu le secourir.

- Toi, tu n'as rien à dire, fit Anto en haussant les épaules, tu es pire que moi...

Un regard noir de son doppelgänger l'avertit de ne pas aller plus loin. Malgré les regards interrogateurs de l'équipe, il se le tint pour dit. Ianto désirait garder le secret sur sa vie amoureuse, soit. Cela ne le regardait pas, après tout.  
Jack jugea que l'équipe avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il les entraina vers la salle de réunion, afin de faire un rapide débriefing, avant d'envoyer tout le monde se changer. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à l'équipe alors qu'il se faisait bringuebaler dans sa capsule de survie. Il sentait que Gwen était sur des charbons ardents. Elle brulait de le passer à la question. Il le voyait dans sa manière de se tenir et de les dévorer du regard. Owen et Toshiko bouillaient d'impatience eux aussi. Il avait des choses à passer sous silence, mais il leur devait quelques explications. Heureusement qu'il avait l'expérience de ce genre de situation, il savait qu'il allait s'en tirer.

Il attendit debout, bras croisés que tout le monde s'installât confortablement, en compagnie d'une tasse d'un café, magiquement apparu sur la table par l'opération du divin gallois. Il le remercia d'un sourire. Ainsi couverts de chaudes couvertures, il avait l'impression de présider un conseil de sages indiens. Ces couvertures avaient dû connaître la mode des années 70, au vu des motifs colorés. Il ne manquait plus qu'un calumet de la paix pour faire couleur locale.  
Il s'assit en bout de table, réunissant ses doigts sous son menton.

- Voyons voir, commença-t-il, Anto est arrivé dans notre dimension afin de retrouver Jake, enlevé de la même manière que moi. En allant délivrer Jake, il a emmené Ianto avec lui (je sais, tu l'as suivi). Puis ils nous ont délivrés. Après un petit tour de vaisseau, nous avons pu retrouver la Terre et on peut dire qu'on s'en est bien tiré. Voilà. Maintenant, on ne va peut être pas resté dans ces vêtements mouillés. Je ne rêve que d'une chose, une douche bien chaude, ça intéresse quelqu'un de venir me frotter le dos.  
Il prit sa tasse de café et se leva, le regard plein d'humour. Il espérait secrètement que Ianto se porte volontaire, tout en sachant qu'il n'en ferait rien.

- attends, Jack, demanda Gwen intriguée, alors qu'il tournait les talons. Comment expliques-tu l'ADN récupéré dans les balises ? Les tests d'Owen sont formels, c'est bien le tien. Pourquoi? Que voulaient-ils te faire ?

- hey, pas mal de questions, Torquemada. Je faire essayer de répondre. C'est une histoire d'ex-femme et de pensions impayées.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en même temps les membres de l'équipe, sauf Ianto qui cacha son sourire dans son mug de café.

- Ben quoi ? j'ai été marié, ça arrive à des tas d'autres personnes.

Ils le regardaient avec stupéfaction, penser que Jack avait été marié leur était aussi incongru qu'une paire de bottes à une coccinelle.

- là, Jack, ça m'étonne de toi, dit Gwen en reprenant son interrogatoire, mais que s'est-il passé ?

- un coup de foudre, il y a quelques années, deux ans de mariage, un fils et plusieurs tentatives de meurtres. Nous avons divorcé, et je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'elle jusqu'à ce jour. Elle aurait dû finir par m'oublier mais elle voulait se venger.

Jack marchait de long en large, surveillant les émotions qui visiblement atteignaient les membres de son équipe. Les questions bouillonnaient chez Gwen, Owen et Tosh, habitués depuis le temps aux surprises de Jack paraissaient plus calmes, malgré leurs airs interrogatifs. Ianto l'air sérieux, écoutait sans révéler sa surprise de l'entendre mentir sans vergogne, ou plutôt s'arranger pour raconter une version simplifiée de l'histoire. Il arrivait à lire sur le visage du Gallois de mieux en mieux. Il s'en félicita. Anto calquait son attitude sur celle de son double, paraissant même se désintéresser de cette histoire. Il pensa que son esprit était dans la même pièce que son amant.

- Attends, attends, Jack, le pressa Gwen, elle a tenté de vous tuer toi et ton fils ? Mais quel genre de femme est-t-elle !

- Du genre à ne pas s'embarrasser de scrupules quand elle veut quelque chose. Quitte à tout ravager sur son passage.

- Ok, Ok, mais d'où vient ce vaisseau ? demanda Owen, d'un ton suspicieux, comment elle a fait pour en avoir un ? et cette technologie ? ça ne vient pas de notre monde, ça. Comment tu expliques ça ? Comment a-t-elle quitté la Terre pour arriver à se déplacer dans les dimensions ?

- Je l'ignore, dit Jack en haussant les épaules devant la rafale de questions pertinentes d'Owen, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait. Elle avait des arguments dans sa jeunesse. Elle en a pas mal perdu.

- Vu l'âge qu'elle a, dit Anto, s'exprimant pour la première fois sur le sujet, elle a dû avoir Jake sur le tard.

- Ou qu'elle a passé beaucoup de temps dans une dimension parallèle où le temps s'écoule plus vite, se mit à rire Jack, jetant un regard d'avertissement à Anto, comment elle a atterri dans une dimension parallèle, ça je ne sais pas…

- Elle est morte, Jack, dit Tosh d'un ton doux, elle ne pourra pas répondre à nos questions.

- Eh oui, nous en sommes réduits à des conjectures improbables. A moins que l'un d'entre vous connaisse un bon médium, je crois que nous ne connaitrons jamais le fond de cette histoire. D'ailleurs, le vaisseau a explosé en plein ciel, les indices seront sans doute difficiles à retrouver. L'essentiel est quand même que tout le monde soit sain et sauf, sans trop de bobo…

- Parle pour toi, tu as vu l'état du gamin que tu as ramené, lâcha Owen, il a un bras de cassé, une pneumonie et un état de faiblesse généralisée. Un coup de chance que vous l'ayez délivré, quelques jours de plus et tu n'aurais plus de fils.

- Ouais, heureusement qu'une certaine personne a violé toutes vos procédures pour porter secours à ce gamin, fit Anto en se redressant brusquement.

- Tout doux, Anto, fit Jack en plissant les yeux, personne ne sous-estime ton implication. Heureusement que tu as pris cette décision, tu nous as sauvé la vie. D'ailleurs Ianto aussi, finit-il en clignant de l'œil dans sa direction.

- C'est mieux, fit le doppelgänger, en riant, j'avais peur que tu m'oublies.

- Comment t'oublier ? d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on en a fini avec les questions concernant cet enlèvement, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Quand as-tu prévu de rentrer à Entropia ?

- Entropia ? demanda-t-il l'air interrogateur.

- C'est le nom dont Jack a baptisé ta dimension, lui souffla Toshiko, il dit que c'est joli comme nom.

- Ok, je vois…. J'ai entré les coordonnées de mon monde dans mon translocalisateur et on pourra repartir dès que Jake ira mieux. En attendant, je peux compter sur ton hospitalité ?

- Bien sur, dit Jack, tu peux utiliser le Hub à ta convenance.

- Ou mon appartement, vous y serez mieux, dit Ianto en baissant la tête et se plongeant dans la contemplation de son fond de tasse. Je m'installerais ici en attendant.

Il ignora le sourire triomphant de Jack mais sa propre bouche se tordit en une moue adorable. Jack jubilait, sa persévérance avait payé. Il se reprit en entendant Anto accepter.

- Ok, c'est réglé, termina Jack, en ouvrant la porte, Tosh, j'ai besoin que tu me montres les images radars de l'explosion de la capsule. Les autres, quartier libre !

Gwen sortit comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses, incapable de rester plus longtemps auprès d'Anto. Sa présence la rendait encore nerveuse. Owen descendit pour s'occuper de son patient. Sa guérison conditionnait le départ de ces encombrants visiteurs. Il était d'accord, Anto avait aidé à sauver Jack, sans lui, ils auraient très bien pu attendre longtemps son retour. De plus Ianto et Jack semblaient lui faire confiance. Très bien, mais il était décidément trop autoritaire, trop mordant, il était tout simplement de trop. Owen était heureux de savoir qu'ils allaient repartir finalement. Cela faisait trop de testostérone pour un seul Hub.

OoOoO

Ianto emmena Anto vers les vestiaires. Ils pourraient enfin prendre une douche chaude et trouver des vêtements en moins mauvais état. Les douches de l'Institut étaient anciennes, datant sans doute du début du siècle dernier, mais fonctionnelles. Carrelées entièrement de blanc et de noir, elles avaient une tuyauterie qui courait le long du plafond et répandaient l'eau dans les box séparés via des pommeaux de douche ronds et pommelés.

- bon, il va falloir attendre le temps que l'eau chaude arrive dans les tuyaux, dit Ianto en ouvrant l'eau dans deux box. Mais elles sont en bonne état.

- Je sais, j'ai les mêmes, fit comiquement Anto, encore qu'on ne les utilise pas souvent et que celles-ci sont d'une propreté hallucinante.

- Merci, fit son double avec un fin sourire. On ne les utilise pas souvent non plus, mais elles rendent service. Je vais essayer de nous trouver des vêtements.

Il farfouilla dans un placard de bois piqueté d'où il sortit des serviettes blanches, épaisses siglées à l'insigne de Torchwood, deux costumes complets et des chemises impeccablement repassées.

- t'aurais pas autre chose ? Je refuse de m'habiller en pingouin.

- Hé ! râla Ianto pour rire, attends, y'a un vieux jeans et un tee shirt, ça te va ?

- C'est mieux…

Anto se déshabilla rapidement, se séparant de ses vêtements humides et lourds de sel et les jetant au sol. Il regarda Ianto qui attendait qu'il pénètre dans un box pour faire de même. Il le jugea timide mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il était bien trop impatient de se mettre sous l'eau chaude. Cela lui fit l'effet d'aiguilles brulantes lorsque l'eau toucha son cuir chevelu, ses épaules et descendit le long de son dos. Il savoura la caresse liquide sur sa peau, la réchauffant, le revigorant, lui redonnant de l'énergie. Il poussa un soupir d'aise sans aucun complexe.  
Ianto l'entendit et s'amusa. Il se dévêtit plus lentement, mettant ses affaires au panier et ramassant les vêtements d'Anto, les posant sur un radiateur afin de les faire sécher. Il entra à son tour dans son box, goutant à son tour l'exquis délassement de l'eau. Celle-ci nettoya le sang séché de sa blessure, la rappelant à son souvenir. Elle n'était pas profonde mais elle le tiraillait. Il faudrait certainement qu'il la montre à Owen. Il se savonna généreusement, nettoyant consciencieusement chaque centimètre de sa peau. Cela lui reposait l'esprit qui dériva immanquablement vers Jack. Son sourire, son attitude lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il cédait. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite, son corps répondre à sa pensée. Il hurla lorsque l'eau chaude se transforma en torrent glacé. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard amusé de son double, les yeux bleus si semblables aux siens, pleins d'une lueur narquoise.

- ce n'est pas l'heure de penser à ton mec, bonhomme.

- Ce n'est pas mon mec ! répondit-il avant de se mordre la langue. Il venait d'avouer qu'il pensait à Jack. Il rougit, se tournant contre le mur pour échapper à son regard moqueur.

- C'est pas grave, ça va le devenir et ce n'est pas moi qui te jetterais la première pierre. Bon, faut qu'on parle de la translocalisation.

- Tu peux attendre, un peu, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Si, c'est le moment, on est tout seuls et j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu viens de me faire le truc de la douche écossaise pour me mater sous la douche ?

- Te mater, te mater, j'ai qu'à prendre une glace et c'est la même chose, encore que tu es un peu plus mince que moi. Je suis plus musclé.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps. Passe-moi une serviette... Jack serait ravi de voir ça, tu sais. Je crois même qu'il sera dégouté qu'on ne l'appelle pas pour qu'il nous aide à nous sécher…

- Si tu veux, je l'appelle, mais là, j'ai besoin de vérifier certaines choses.

Le pudique Ianto essaya tant bien que mal d'échapper au regard aiguisé de son doppelgänger, agitant une main pour qu'il lui donne une serviette. Mais Anto n'avait aucune envie de la lui passer. Il dévorait le corps mince de son double, le détaillant sous toutes les coutures. Il l'examinait d'un air concentré notant les différences et les points communs. Ianto tenta de sortir du box mais il lui fallait toucher Anto et il s'y refusait, nu comme un ver.

- tourne-toi sur la gauche, lui intima-t-il, il faut que je regarde ton tatouage.

- Ce n'est pas le mien, riposta Ianto, d'un ton colérique, on le sait déjà.

- Y'a pas que ça qui n'est pas à toi, dit Anto, d'un ton sombre, tu te souviens avoir autant de cicatrices ?

Ianto baissa le regard là où Anto posait les yeux, son ventre était barré d'un fin trait, légèrement plus rose que sa peau pâle. Il leva les yeux, déconcerté.

- Souvenir d'un combat de bar, lui révéla Anto, et je ne me suis jamais cassé la jambe et pourtant. - Il lui montra la marque d'une fracture ouverte sur la peau de sa cuisse - vilaine fracture?

- Vilaine histoire, rétorqua Ianto, et ce tatouage ?

- J'ai la tête et les ailes, toi les pattes et la queue, ça m'a pris 6 mois pour avoir tous les détails. Tu sais que c'est un délit de détruire le dragon de Galles ?

- C'est pas moi, c'est ton fichu translocalisateur. Tu sais ce qui a pu se passer ?

- Je pense que cet appareil a mélangé nos corps, on a échappé à l'option bête de foire, mais on a un problème.

- Lequel ? je ne vois pas, dit Ianto en plissant les sourcils, tremblant de froid, on a le même ADN, donc le même corps, alors il n'y a pas de problème. Tu veux bien te pousser maintenant, je crève de froid.

- Le problème, dit-il en le laissant sortir et s'envelopper d'une serviette sèche, échappant enfin à sa scrutation, c'est qu'on est différent de qui on était avant de fusionner. J'ai peur que maintenant, on ait des parties de nous qui sont différentes et que cela affecte notre comportement.

- Un peu comme avec une greffe ? ça me parait impossible.

- Nos cerveaux aussi ont fusionné, donc notre conscience, nos pensées. Ça va impliquer un changement de caractère.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, fit Ianto, d'un ton un peu moins assuré. Tu le crois vraiment ?

- Quel est le nom que me donne Jake dans l'intimité ? lança-t-il à brule-pourpoint.

- Dragon, répondit Ianto sans réfléchir, non, tu as dû me le dire.

- Non, fit-il d'un ton entendu, et je me suis interrogé, je suis devenu trop gentil, ce n'est pas normal.

Ianto éclata de rire, se moquant de son double.

- Et ça c'est de ma faute ? tu en as peut être marre d'être un salaud.

- Non, ça me plaisait et puis c'est toi, ça. Faire attention aux autres, t'en soucier et en prendre soin. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être un peu plus audacieux, plus décidé ?

- Oui, émit faiblement Ianto, j'en ai bien l'impression, j'ai osé faire certaines choses que je n'avais jamais cru pouvoir faire.

- Au moins toi, c'est dans le bon sens…

- Attends, c'est une bonne chose d'être attentionné.

- Ouais, tant que cela ne me nuit pas… et puis, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner dans le futur. Tu vois, ça, ça ne me ressemble pas, m'inquiéter pour le futur alors que toi, tu as l'air de t'en foutre royalement.

- Oui, dit Ianto, d'un ton décidé, je m'en fiche, car ça me va comme ça et c'est définitif, qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?

- Rien, tu as raison, n'empêche que ça me gène.

- On verra bien, fit Ianto en finissant de boutonner sa chemise, dépêche toi, Jack va nous attendre.

Anto comprit que le jeune homme ne souhaitait plus en entendre parler. Pour lui, ce changement lui était bénéfique. Il espéra que de son côté, il n'aurait pas à se mordre les doigts de ce changement drastique. Il imaginait toute sorte d'inconvénient à avoir une partie de son corps dans celui d'un autre. Si l'un d'eux mourrait, comment cette partie réagirait ? Que se passerait-t-il à ce moment-là ? Il secoua la tête et s'habilla à son tour. Le froid humide de cette salle des douches lui tombait sur l'épiderme et ça lui fit du bien de mettre des vêtements secs et à sa taille. Il s'en étonna.

- C'est à moi, dit Ianto, pour nettoyer les cages de weevil, je préfère le jeans. Tu sais, reprit-il en nouant sa cravate d'un geste expert, je pense que Jake n'est pas insensible à ce changement, ça a l'air de le ravir de te voir à ses petits soins.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Anto, tu crois qu'il apprécie ?

- Oui, sans aucun doute, tout comme Jack a l'air d'apprécier la … nouvelle facette de ma personnalité. Il riait à gorge déployée.

- Toi, tu m'as l'air de savoir ce que tu veux, maintenant.

Ianto ne répondit pas à proprement parler mais le sourire lumineux qui irradiait de toute sa joie de vivre le fit mieux que des mots. Anto ricana sourdement, bien sûr qu'il y avait du changement. Il farfouilla dans son blouson récupéré des épaules de Jake et sortit un flacon opalescent. Il le lui tendit sans rien dire.

- C'est quoi ? demanda le Gallois en le prenant du bout du doigt, légèrement inquiet, avec Anto, même plus doux, mieux valait s'attendre à tout.

- Tu verras, ça te sera utile plus qu'à moi, vu l'état dans lequel est Jake.

- Merci, dit simplement Ianto, pivoine, comprenant ce qu'il venait de lui mettre dans les mains.

- De rien, c'est de bon cœur. Oh bon sang, ça va être ça, ma vie ? être aux petits soins avec tout le monde ?

- Y'en a qui s'en accommodent très bien, fit Ianto en rangeant le cadeau d'Anto dans sa pochette intérieure.

- Arrête de dire des conneries et rejoignons ton Capitaine avant qu'il vienne nous chercher.

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps, quelques étages plus haut, Jack avait demandé à Toshiko de lui montrer les ordinateurs. Elle trottait derrière la foulée ample de son capitaine, anxieuse de ses questions et de ses réactions. Il avait l'air de prendre cela à la légère mais sa femme était morte. Quel drame avait-il vécu pour prendre son décès si légèrement ? Tosh se le demanda. Il paraissait si serein, si joyeux. Cela était véritablement curieux. Elle le rejoignit devant sa station d'ordinateur. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les notes qu'elle avait prises concernant les équations de Toshika, celle de l'autre monde. Apparemment, Tosh souhaitait s'en inspirer pour ses travaux personnels. Tout à fait personnel, car Tosh se précipita sur ses notes éparses et referma le dossier encore ouvert à l'écran.

- Encore du travail, Tosh ?

- Rien d'important, juste quelques équations qui requièrent mon attention. Trop tôt pour en parler.

- Ça concerne la faille ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le coté en une attitude séductrice.

Elle émit un petit rire gêné mais refusa d'en dire plus.

- Bon, montre-moi les images du vaisseau. Tu les as bien enregistrées ?

- Voyons, Jack, je connais mon boulot quand même, dit Toshiko en frappant à toute vitesse sur son clavier. Ok c'est bon.

Jack vit le vaisseau stationné non loin de la lune, avant de le voir tomber vers la Terre, poussé par des rétrofusées. C'était le moment où Aderla leur avait annoncé leur propre mort. Il continua de visionner la chute du croiseur. Il vit le départ de la première capsule, suivi quelques minutes plus tard par les leurs. Il plissa les yeux, s'approchant de l'écran pour mieux voir. Le vaisseau partit en une gerbe d'explosions en chaine. Il eut un frisson rétrospectif. Aderla avait dû provoquer cette explosion afin d'être sûre de les supprimer.

- Ok, heureusement qu'Anto est sorti de là à temps, dit-il en montrant l'explosion qui passait maintenant au ralenti à l'écran. Montre-moi maintenant où elle prévoyait d'atterrir.

- Buckingham Palace, dit Toshiko, si l'armée n'était pas intervenue, elle aurait atterri dans le bureau de la Reine.

- Qui a donné l'ordre de tirer ?

- Le ministre de la Défense, Harold Saxon.

- Ah oui, cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, toujours prêt à se faire remarquer. Ça va l'aider dans sa campagne. Je suis sûr que ce sera lui le prochain Premier Ministre.

- C'est bien possible, dit Toshiko d'un ton rêveur, il est beaucoup mieux placé que son rival Blair. Et puis, tu as vu ce qu'il a fait pour le pays, incroyable.

Jack haussa les sourcils, il ignorait que Toshiko eut une conscience politique. Lui-même avait eu affaire à lui, par téléphone. Il n'avait pas trop apprécié le ton autoritaire du ministre et lui avait répondu assez sèchement. Il avait voulu connaître la position de Jack Harkness à propos de la nouvelle politique gouvernementale envers les extra-terrestres. Jack avait répondu « au lit avec de l'huile de massage. » d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique. Saxon s'était contenté de rire, un rire un peu fêlé et de lui raccrocher au nez. Depuis Jack évitait de le prendre au téléphone, se déchargeant de cette corvée sur Ianto. Ce n'était pas forcément très adulte comme réaction, mais ce ministre lui vrillait littéralement les nerfs. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui le dérangeait, le mettait mal à l'aise mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Bah, se dit-il, sans doute sa vieille allergie à l'autorité qui le reprenait dès qu'il l'entendait.

Toshiko lui montra l'autre écran. Il vit la descente de la capsule, son entrée dans l'atmosphère et sa destination finale. Il vit le missile, parti d'une ile près de Douvres qui l'atteignit en plein vol. Une vaporisation pure et simple, juste au dessus de Buckingham.

- Et les morceaux ? Quelqu'un a-t-il été dépêché pour les rassembler ?

- "Les services de la Sécurité Intérieure, lut Toshiko sur un document imprimé, ont récupéré les morceaux d'un ballon Aérostat de la Météo Royale qui s'est égaré. L'appareil est descendu de sa position stratosphérique, où il surveillait les constantes météorologiques pour des raisons inconnues. Sa Majesté se trouvait dans son château de Windsor pour la journée. Elle a convoqué les services impliqués en vue d'une enquête."

- Communiqué de presse de Frobisher ? demanda Jack.

- Oui, il a été rapide et efficace, comme toujours. D'ailleurs, il faudra rappeler Mrs Spears rapidement. Anto lui a promis que tu l'appellerais. Elle veut entendre ta voix ou elle nous envoie la Garde Nationale.

- Ok, je la prends dans mon bureau. Il faut que je lui demande de nous envoyer les débris à l'Institut pour étude et conservation. D'ailleurs, je lui demanderais aussi s'ils ont trouvé un corps. Aderla était folle mais elle aurait tout de même droit à une tombe décente.

- Très bien, Jack, tu as besoin d'autre chose.

- Non, merci, Toshiko, comme d'habitude, ton travail est parfait.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, fit la jeune femme, rougissant, cherchant à dissimuler son trouble en plongeant dans son ordinateur, à part regarder et me ronger les sangs.

- Tu fais ça si bien, dit Jack en lui serrant l'épaule et se préparant à partir.

- Jack, la retint Toshiko, c'est vraiment ton fils, ce Jake ?

- Apparemment, fit-il en haussant les épaules, mains écartées, c'est mon fils. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver père, surtout d'un homme de cet âge.

- Tu as dû l'avoir jeune tout de même, fit Tosh avec une grimace amusée.

- Non, il a vécu dans une autre dimension, il a vieilli plus vite, c'est tout, mentit Jack en se disant qu'après tout cela était plausible, imagine qu'il y soit resté un peu plus longtemps, et il paraitrait plus vieux que moi. J'aurais pu voir ce qui m'attend dans quelques années.

- Arrête, Jack, dit Toshiko en riant, les années n'ont pas de prise sur toi. Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu me donnes la marque de ta crème de beauté.

- Une vie pleine d'action, de sexe et d'amour, tu devrais essayer !

Toshiko se retourna sur son ordinateur, vexée. Jack avait le chic pour appuyer là où cela faisait mal. Depuis Mary, elle n'avait plus connu d'aventure et ne rêvait que d'un seul homme. Elle soupira sous le regard inquiet de son capitaine. Tosh était sa collègue et amie, il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir ainsi par manque d'amour. Il la prit dans ses bras, se collant à son dos en toute amitié. Il sentit ses muscles dorsaux se détendre sous sa chaleur. Il l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue.

- On vous dérange peut-être ? demanda une voix narquoise derrière eux. Jack se retourna et sourit.  
Anto se tenait à côté d'Ianto, l'air frais. Ils revenaient des douches et l'odeur de leur peau propre venait chatouiller le nez de Jack.

- Vous avez pris votre douche sans moi, s'écria-t-il d'un ton désespéré, j'aurais aimé être là, chercher les différences entre vous d'eux, servir de serviette...

- Vous vous égarez, Monsieur, fit Ianto en fronçant des sourcils et baissant la tête pour cacher son sourire tandis qu'Anto réprimait à grand peine un fou rire.

- Tu avais raison, s'esclaffa-t-il, il pensait exactement ce que tu m'as dit.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit faussement sévère Ianto en regardant son double. Vraiment pas.

Ils portaient tous les deux une veste de costume, mettant en valeur leur carnation. Anto, ses cheveux plus longs plaqués en arrière, retroussait ses manches et se donnait l'air d'un dandy chic. Ianto, plus classique portait avec son flegme habituel le costume cravate, dont il aimait se corseter. Jack apprécia l'image, qu'il essaya de graver dans sa mémoire. L'air canaille d'Anto et celui plus doux de Ianto étaient un régal à ses yeux. Tosh y fut sensible elle aussi. Elle sourit aux deux hommes s'attirant un clin d'œil appréciateur d'Anto . Elle retourna derechef à ses ordinateurs, rougissante.

- Si on allait fêter notre victoire pour une fois, dit Jack, je connais un bar où vous allez faire sensation les jumeaux.

- Et qui surveillera la faille ? demanda Ianto.

- Moi, je reste ici, dit Toshiko, j'ai encore du travail et j'attends Owen. Il reste pour soigner Jake et je dois le voir au sujet d'un rapport qu'il a oublié d'enregistrer. Ce n'est pas son habitude et je ne …

Elle s'embrouillait dans ses explications, scotchée à son ordinateur, refusant de regarder les trois hommes. Jack comprit qu'elle voulait rester seule pour réfléchir à son travail.  
Il se retourna vers les deux gallois affichant une mine réjouie.

- Bon, rien que tous les trois alors ?

- Jack, il faut que tu appelles Bridget Spears, sinon, elle va nous envoyer l'armée.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, - Jack s'empara d'un téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de la Sécurité Intérieure.

- Sécurité Intérieure, Bridget Spears, je vous écoute.

- Douce Bridget, ici, le Capitaine Jack Harkness, la sécurité de la Terre n'est plus en danger, pas besoin d'envoyer vos sbires nous envahir. Je vous passe Toshiko Sato, elle va vous faire un rapide rapport. Je dois vous laisser, souhaitez moi bonne soirée.

- Capitaine…

Il ne répondit pas et jeta le combiné à Tosh, amusée. Elle enchaina la conversation avec l'assistante de Frobisher.

- Maintenant, mes amis, allons faire la fête.

Il prit par les épaules les deux hommes et les poussa vers la sortie. Il leur claqua le postérieur en leur faisant passer la porte, comparant presque par réflexe la fermeté de leur chair. Comme il s'y attendait, il avait une préférence pour celui d'Ianto. Vivre à Torchwood avait de biens agréables compensations.

* * *

Écrire sur Torchwood a aussi de bien agréables compensations, celle de les imaginer dans des situations plus ou moins incongrues.

Je reviens vite avec mon prochain chapitre (après passage devant les yeux attentifs de my Boss, de my coffee girl), il est en bonne voie d'achèvement, je vous rassure.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre appréciation (c'est toujours réconfortant et terriblement motivant pour l'avancée de la fic^^)


	13. Coeurs battants

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire, si ce n'est le temps passé à la raconter...

Merci pour vos reviews si gentilles (Savannah, remerciement spécial pour toi qui lit depuis le début cette fic). Dites aussi merci à Chrismaz66 (First Beta), qui m'a donnée l'énergie de finir ce chapitre, corrigé si efficacement et si rapidement que je vais vous laisser dévorer tout de suite. C'est un peu court, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

* * *

_"Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de se languir de ce qu'elle s'interdit" Oscar Wilde_

La soirée battait son plein dans le bar choisi par Jack. L'ambiance à la fois électrique et éclectique rassemblait des habitués et des jeunes gens venus pour écouter le groupe local invité ce soir-là. Il se donnait à fond sur des reprises rock, arrivant à remplir le paradoxe de jouer un peu faux et d'entraîner la foule dans une danse endiablée. Jack se promenait dans la foule, admirant les uns et les autres, saluant de vieilles connaissances. Il fanfaronnait un peu, ravi de l'attention qu'on lui apportait, si beau et si bien entouré. Leur arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue. Le capitaine ne venait que rarement dans cet établissement, qu'il avait presque contribué à créer. Il n'amenait jamais personne, alors le voir arriver avec les bras autour de jumeaux si semblables sauf par leur habillement, avait été remarquée. Et il en profitait visiblement, le visage rayonnant et souriant à la ronde. Un vrai politicien en campagne de séduction. S'il se présentait à une élection quelconque, nul doute qu'il aurait battu à plate couture tous les participants. Il irradiait de charme, tout heureux de promener ces attirants jeunes hommes dans cet endroit.

La patronne de ce pub lui avait sauté au cou, toute émue de le voir. Toute fine, minuscule, aussi blonde de peau que de cheveux, elle ressemblait à une enfant mais dans ce bar, son monde, tout le monde la respectait et Jack visiblement l'adorait. Il commanda trois verres de son cocktail spécial embuscade, vin blanc, citron, calvados et bière dans des quantités gardées secrètes et qui portait bien son nom. Anto le but rapidement tandis que ses deux compagnons le sirotaient plus lentement. Anto ne résista pas à la musique exubérante à l'unisson de son humeur joyeuse. Il abandonna bientôt les deux hommes pour se rapprocher du groupe et se mettre à danser. Des cris de joie l'accueillirent au moment où il commença à danser langoureusement. Lui aussi savait mettre de l'animation dans une soirée.

Ianto chercha une place où s'asseoir, danser, très peu pour lui. Il ne supportait plus les yeux inquisiteurs qui se portaient sur lui. Son naturel timide le bloquait, lui donnait des jambes de plomb. A peine eut-il tourné la tête que Jack disparut. Il le chercha, soudain perdu dans cette foule qui s'amusait. Depuis le début de la soirée, il avait l'impression qu'il le fuyait. Pas une seule fois, leurs regards ne s'étaient accrochés. Pas une seule fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le hub, il ne s'était approché de lui. Non, au lieu de ça, il riait avec la patronne et l'ignorait royalement. Il plaisantait avec Anto et ne s'adressait plus à lui. Il ne comprenait absolument plus rien à Jack. A croire que ses attentions pas si innocentes, n'avaient jamais existées. Et curieusement, il en éprouvait de la frustration. Il se demanda si le fait d'avoir baissé les armes devant lui, lui avait ôté toute séduction. Il s'installa dans un coin sombre, à l'image de son tourment. Il se sentait désarçonné, tout ce qu'il voulait lui échapper. Jack restait insaisissable.

Il regardait Anto qui se déhanchait devant la scène sur la petite piste de danse, en rythme avec la chanteuse, dont les yeux brillant l'invitaient à se montrer plus entreprenant. Lui au moins, il semblait s'amuser. Elle lui tendit la main, le pressant de venir plus près. Il la rejoignit sur la scène sous les applaudissements de la foule délirante. Il parla à l'oreille de la jeune femme, dont le maquillage fondait sous les projecteurs. Elle acquiesça à sa demande et il s'empara d'une guitare, qu'il raccorda rapidement. En tirant des accords secs et magistraux, il commença à chanter d'une voix basse, profonde qui tira des frissons à l'assemblée qui se mit à se balancer dans un même mouvement hypnotique.

"Come as you are, as you were,  
As I want you to be  
As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy.  
Take your time, hurry up  
The choice is yours, don't be late.  
Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memoria  
Memoria

Come dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach  
As I want you to be  
As a trend, as a friend, as an old memoria  
Memoria

And I swear that I don't have a gun  
No I don't have a gun

Memoria

And I swear that I don't have a gun  
No I don't have a gun

Memoria"

La chanson grunge était apparemment connue dans les deux dimensions. Il y avait une légère différence de rythme, compensée par Anto qui jouait sur son propre tempo et remplissait l'espace de sa présence, subjuguant l'assistance. Ianto ferma les yeux alors que toute son adolescence refaisait surface. Il se souvenait de tous les moments de doute, la découverte de ses envies, de sa sexualité, la saveur de sa vie à cette époque, dont cette musique était la bande son principale. Il se retrouvait comme à quinze ans, l'expérience de l'âge en sus. Il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit Jack qui le dévisageait avec un large sourire, comme s'il lisait dans son esprit. Ianto sourit en retour, le cœur soudain apaisé par le sourire enchanteur de son Capitaine. Non, il ne le fuyait pas, il était là. Il le vit pianoter, hochant la tête en rythme, tandis que son pied se mettait à caresser doucement la jambe du jeune homme, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, sans le regarder. Ianto le dévorait des yeux ouvertement, caressant mentalement ses fossettes, son menton volontaire, la ligne pure de son front. Cet homme le sidérait littéralement.

Anto enchaîna sur Metallica en une version acoustique magistrale. Les jeunes musiciens électrisés et sidérés le suivaient comme par magie. Ianto se sentait dans un état curieux, à la fois détaché et tendu. Personne ne faisait plus attention à eux, maintenant. Le beau capitaine et ses deux compagnons avaient eu un sacré succès en pénétrant dans le pub. Mais depuis qu'Anto occupait la scène, tous les regards convergeaient sur lui. La jambe de Jack s'était encore approchée, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, pris lui-même par la ligne mélodique intense de son double. Leurs genoux maintenant se touchaient et il sentait un courant électrique qui montait de ce contact jusqu'à son cerveau et redescendait fouailler son ventre. Cela semblait l'étourdir, le rendre léger comme une bulle de champagne.

Ils n'avaient guère eu le temps de parler ou de se retrouver véritablement seuls depuis leurs sauvetages. Mais il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à la situation et de prendre une décision. Malgré la nouveauté de ses sensations à l'encontre de Jack, il se sentait pris d'envies curieuses de le toucher, d'être touché, caressé, de sentir leurs corps vibrer à l'unisson. Les baisers échangés si furtivement, sans cesse interrompus lui avaient laissé un avant-goût très prometteur. La frustration le faisait frémir. Il regarda Jack qui aimanta soudain son regard aigue-marine au sien. Ce qu'il y lut, ce désir partagé, le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. La pression contre son genou s'intensifia tandis que le poids d'une main sur sa hanche droite fit grimper sa température de quelques degrés. Il se tortilla, s'approcha du bout des fesses vers son capitaine, laissant la main de Jack se glisser dans son dos, caresser son épine dorsale. Il sentait très concrètement la chaleur de ses doigts fins, à peine tamisée par l'épaisseur de sa chemise. Sa colonne vertébrale résonnait au rythme puissant de la musique d'Anto, conscient de ce qui se jouait à cette table.

Il était le seul à s'intéresser au manège de ces deux hommes, calmes au milieu d'une foule en délire, suante, exultante. Son sourire s'accentua et il balança des riffs profonds, langoureux, dignes d'un descendant de Prince et Santana. Sa musique suintait de sensualité brute, quasi orgasmique, poussant les danseurs à se rapprocher, se toucher sous l'effet hypnotique et suggestif du son de son instrument ensorcelant. Sa musique était capable de les entraîner vers une euphorie, un abandon complet des corps.

Ianto se sentait soudain capable de toutes les audaces. Il lui semblait que l'alcool bu l'avait échauffé, lui donnant le courage d'aller au bout de ses envies. Jack était ravi. Il sentait bien que le jeune homme était prêt à se laisser aller. L'alcool n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Il n'avait pris qu'un verre. Ce n'était pas cela qui lui tournait la tête. Il accentua sa prise, se rapprochant de lui. L'ombre de l'alcôve les gardait de tout regard, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au milieu de tout ce monde, vissé à la prestation d'Anto sur scène. Leurs hanches se touchaient, liées. Leurs mouvements se faisaient lents, comme dans l'attente.

Tout se précipita dans la tête d'Ianto, comme la crue fait déborder un barrage. L'audace des timides, des pudiques déferla soudain, comme exacerbée par la musique enivrante. Il osa soudainement. Il embrassa Jack avec brusquerie, rougissant furieusement, avant de reprendre son calme. Il posa une main caressante sur une partie de l'anatomie de Jack qui n'en demandait pas tant. Une invite. Leurs regards toujours vrillés l'un à l'autre se firent plus brûlants tandis que Jack enfonçait ses doigts dans la chair ferme de son employé. Il retint un gémissement, les yeux agrandis par le désir qui lui échauffait les reins. Ianto avait les gestes les plus doux qu'il lui avait été donné de connaître, pas mal pour un homme aussi réservé et aussi inexpérimenté. De sa main libre, il caressa son visage, puis redescendit sur le torse, où les mamelons durcis apparaissaient à travers la chemise. Il s'attarda négligemment sur ceux-ci, provoquant une décharge électrique à travers le corps de cet homme dont il sentait la tension. Celui-ci goûtait les sensations neuves, comme la découverte d'un continent inconnu et vierge. Ce qui à peu de choses près était la réalité.

Jack glissa alors sa main libre sur l'entrejambe tendue et s'accorda au va-et-vient de son compagnon. Plongeant son regard de braise dans les yeux chavirés, il l'embrassa légèrement, à peine une esquisse sur le bord des lèvres comme une demande, une autorisation. Léger, une aile d'ange. Il se recula et découvrit Ianto qui se mordait les lèvres, les yeux hagards d'un désir qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher. Une envie irrépressible, de plus en plus violente de se retrouver seuls quelque part où ils pourraient donner libre cours à leur sensualité. Le Hub leur était interdit, par la présence de Jake, Owen et Toshiko.

- chez toi, murmura Jack dans son cou, comme une invite innocente, mais le baiser avec lequel le Gallois donna sa réponse n'avait rien d'innocent.

Leurs bouches s'épousèrent, se livrèrent à un ballet vieux comme le monde, une danse instinctive, réglée par l'envie et le besoin de ne faire qu'un. Ianto acquiesça finalement, détachant à regret ses lèvres de la bouche gonflée de son capitaine. La retenue le reprit. Ils remirent de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements, le cœur battant à tout rompre sous l'exaltation et l'envie de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Ils se levèrent sans que quiconque, à l'inverse d'Anto, s'en aperçoive. Celui-ci leur décocha une œillade grivoise, qui aurait fait rougir Ianto, si cela avait encore été possible. Il entonna « I just wanna make love to you» dans une version inédite, très bluesy, suivi par une foule enthousiaste.

La chanson résonna dans l'esprit d'Ianto, comme une promesse. Jack souriait comme si c'était le jour de Noël et tout dans son attitude montrait son bonheur de s'être découvert un nouveau partenaire de jeu. Il faisait valser son manteau dans le vent léger qui s'était levé sur la ville, levant son visage vers la lune pleine, savourant la présence d'un homme excité auprès de lui. Ils grimpèrent dans le SUV et Jack démarra en trombe, plus rapidement que jamais. L'urgence de son désir lui donnait des ailes et le poussait à accélérer. Ianto ne voyait des rues nocturnes de Cardiff que la lumière des lampadaires brouillée par la vitesse. De temps à autres, des plages sombres s'ouvraient sur des parcs abandonnés par la population active, couchée à cette heure. Il faisait confiance à Jack, où qu'il le mène, malgré sa folle conduite. Sa tête bourdonnait encore des riffs d'Anto, cette musique qui était née sous ses doigts, propre à épanouir le corps et l'esprit. Son sang courrait sans entrave dans ses artères, enfiévré par la présence de Jack. Son odeur lui échauffait le corps, manifestation de ses hormones en fusion.

Jack se concentrait sur sa conduite car un accident n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Ce soir, il coucherait le jeune homme dans son lit parachevant sa chasse effrénée au Ianto rétif. Rétif, il ne l'était plus tant, alors qu'il sentait ses doigts accrocher son genou. Il serra les dents, se coupant avec difficulté de ces sensations divines. Il accéléra encore, appuyant de tout son poids sur l'accélérateur, poussant les vitesses à toute allure. Tant pis pour la police de la route, c'était une urgence, accès prioritaire à Torchwood, gyrophare allumé. Laissez passer le SUV !

Ianto vit la mâchoire de Jack se figer, son regard se durcir. Il retira sa main, comme s'il s'était brulé. Il se demanda s'il avait commis un impair, brisé une quelconque règle tacite dans les relations homme/homme. Aurait-il dû se laisser aller dans le bar, comme l'idée lui était passée par la tête ? Il savait que la frustration pouvait avoir des effets bizarres. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il resserra sa cravate et s'écarta sensiblement du capitaine. Il se renfrogna, referma sa carapace qu'il avait entrouverte pour Jack seulement.  
Jack ne quittait pas des yeux la route qui ressemblait à un mince ruban sombre, piqueté de lumières clignotantes. Mais il sentit le changement d'humeur. Heureusement qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivé. Il allait régler ce malentendu très rapidement, sans même laisser le temps à Ianto de réfléchir plus avant.

Il freina brutalement et ouvrit sa porte, sautant hors du SUV à peine arrêté. Ianto décrocha sa ceinture de sécurité qui venait de lui couper la respiration, avec lenteur. Il ne comprenait pas, tout se passait trop vite. Jack lui ouvrit la portière et sans lui laisser le temps de penser, il lui cueillit la bouche doucement, comme une interrogation. Sa langue joua les délicates intruses, s'immisçant tant et si bien que le Gallois sentit sa résistance initiale fondre, neige au soleil. Son cœur s'emballa sous le rush qui monta dans son cerveau. Jack l'attrapa dans ses bras et le dos posé contre la portière arrière, se plaqua contre lui, l'engloutissant dans son épais manteau. Il chancela, les jambes coupées par la passion de ce baiser, cette douceur et cette promesse. On dit défaillir de plaisir. Il comprit à ce moment-là, toute la portée de cette expression. Il se sentit partir en une explosion, perdre contact avec la réalité, le cœur prêt à éclater.

Jack écarta son visage pour le dévisager. Les yeux papillonnants, la bouche rouge, le gallois était une invite à la débauche la plus déchainée, il n'était pas en reste non plus, un sourire coquin étirant ses lèvres fines. Il se reprit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie dans son désir que le jeune homme était tout à fait ignare dans ces matières où il faisait figure d'expert.  
Il lui sourit de façon encourageante, et le sourire faible mais heureux qu'il reçut en retour le fit fondre. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'état dans lequel un seul de ses sourires le mettait. Avec douceur, il l'entraina vers son appartement qu'ils avaient quitté le matin même. Que de chemin parcouru en l'espace de ces courtes 24 heures.

oOoOo

Ianto dans son appartement, sembla reprendre connaissance. Il avait perdu le contact avec la réalité, l'espace d'un moment, le cœur et le corps chamboulés par toutes ces sensations. Jack jeta négligemment son manteau sur le canapé, dans un geste qui lui rappela la veille. Il n'en revenait pas d'être prêt à sauter le pas avec cet homme. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, il n'y avait pas de promesses, ni de sentiments. Seulement le besoin et l'envie d'être en adéquation entre ce qu'il ressentait et désirait. Le fait d'être à nouveau chez lui l'embarrassait soudain. Il n'imaginait pas entrainer Jack dans sa chambre et le coucher sur son lit. Il perdait tous ses moyens, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il restait dans l'entrée, comme intimidé, bras ballants. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de son corps.

Jack au contraire, se sentait tout à fait à son aise. Il s'installa dans le canapé d'Ianto, faisant comme chez lui. Mais il sentait que le jeune homme était déstabilisé. Habituellement, il aimait troubler son employé, mais le voir si gêné réveilla en lui un instinct protecteur.

- Hey, si tu nous faisais un de tes cafés spéciaux ? Après tout, tu as des échantillons à tester.

Ianto pénétra dans la salle, il n'osait le regarder. Son angoisse le reprenait. Il s'occupa pour la dépasser. En quelques minutes embarrassantes, le silence formant un mur entre les deux hommes, il prépara un café de Sumatra. La délicate odeur eut l'effet d'un doudou apaisant sur ses nerfs mal en point. Jack cherchait dans ses piles de CD bien rangés un disque qui adoucirait l'humeur étrange du Gallois. Il opta pour un cd dont la pochette lui arracha un sourire, il connaissait cet homme laid au succès inconsidérable. Une voix sourde jaillit de l'ensemble son de Ianto.

- Gainsbourg ? dit-il, curieux choix.

- Apaisant, une vraie berceuse, fit Jack qui murmura les paroles en sourdine.

- A condition de ne pas suivre les paroles, il est assez explicite.

- En parlant de ça, je croyais qu'on avait passé ce moment difficile où tu n'oses pas m'approcher et que je fais tout pour t'embarrasser.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis …

- Gêné, l'interrompit Jack, mais ça va passer, viens plus près.

Ianto n'osa pas le contredire et s'installa près de lui. Jack lui sourit plus doucement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur avec la faim qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Une faim de loup qui hurlait son besoin à l'intérieur. Mais il comprenait qu'il devait faire preuve de patience, de tendresse afin de ne pas l'effaroucher. Cet homme ne se rendait pas compte de la beauté qui résidait en lui. Son inexpérience, son innocence le rendait d'autant plus précieux. Il prit une gorgée de café et s'avachit dans le canapé. Il sentait le gallois crispé auprès de lui.

- arrête, je ne vais pas te violer, on peut très bien se regarder un film et attendre que tu sois prêt.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, se défendit Ianto en rougissant, évitant de le regarder.

- Alors quel est le problème ? Nous sommes des adultes, mûrs, en pleine possession de nos moyens. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut bien te retenir.

- Je… je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un homme, avoua le Gallois, coquelicot, je sais ce qu'est le corps d'une femme mais, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça.

- Tu aurais pu plus mal tomber, dit Jack rieur en se redressant, lui décochant un coup de coude. Je suis une référence en la matière. Et je suis un très bon professeur.

- Huhg, s'étrangla Ianto, desserrant sa cravate d'une main maladroite.

- Laisse-moi faire, dit Jack avec un sourire infernal, posant sa tasse sur la table près de lui.

Il s'approcha d'Ianto, posant ses doigts sur le fin lien de soie qui décidément empêchait sa proie de respirer. Il l'attira à lui. Le jeune homme tourna la tête, attachant son regard faïence au sien. Ce qu'il lut l'encouragea, un mélange d'appréhension et de désir qui fit palpiter sa chair. Il dénoua le lien de tissu, ne résistant pas à tester la douceur et la chaleur de son cou de ses doigts brûlants. Le frisson qu'il lui arracha fut un excellent écho de leur intimité de tout à l'heure. Le gallois n'était pas aussi flegmatique quand il le touchait. Un vrai volcan sous la glace britannique, il le pressentait.

Il avait toujours eu ce don pour faire découvrir leur vraie nature à ses amants. Il réprima une petite mélancolie. Ce n'était pas le lieu de penser à ces autres personnes, alors que le jeune homme qu'il avait pourchassé jusqu'ici venait de retirer ses chaussures et sa veste. Il trouvait charmante cette maladresse et cette appréhension qui se teintait de sérieux. Il voulait bien faire, c'était ce qui le troublait, le gênait. Il jouait négligemment avec la cravate, tandis qu'Ianto prenait une gorgée de son café comme on prend son souffle avant une plongée.

Jack se rapprocha de lui, le jeune homme ne le fuit pas, mais avala de travers sa gorgée de café. Cela leur rappela la nuit dernière et ce baiser qui les avait rapprochés de manière si intense. Ianto releva son visage, les yeux larmoyants, un rire au fond de la gorge tout en posant sa tasse. Jack y répondit, posant sa main sur sa cuisse, caressant le tissu léger, jugeant de la fermeté et de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Ianto ne lui laissa pas le temps de remonter plus doucement vers une certaine zone centrale qui l'attirait comme la flamme d'une bougie. Le jeune homme le bouscula soudain, se jetant sur lui avec une passion volcanique. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent sans douceur. Les mains du Gallois s'emparèrent de son corps presque brutalement. Les boutons de sa chemise ne résistèrent pas à cet assaut, pas plus que Jack, ravi, qui s'allongea sous le poids du jeune homme, affolé de désir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais il ressentait si profondément le besoin de le toucher qu'il ne pouvait se freiner. Il caressa le torse musclé de Jack, comprimant ses côtes, remontant vers ses aisselles. Il descendit sa bouche dans son cou, le piquetant de baisers, respirant son odeur, embruns, fougère et bois. Comment pouvait-il sentir si bon ? Ses sens étaient complètement bouleversés, il sentait les mains de Jack qui retiraient sa chemise de son pantalon. Elles étaient chaudes, animées d'une volonté propre et lui tirait de délicieux frissons, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il remonta vers sa bouche, où leurs langues s'épousèrent, se caressant, se découvrant. Il sentait son entrejambe palpiter d'un douloureux désir. Jack ressentait la même chose, ainsi que l'inconfort d'être comprimé dans ce canapé trop étroit pour un jeu à deux.  
Il attrapa le gallois qui le pressait par les hanches et le bascula sur le sol. Le tapis moelleux et profond les accueillit. Jack le dominait complètement. La frénésie de son Gallois était belle à voir, ses lèvres gonflées, son visage rougi par la passion, ses vêtements en désordre, une invite à la passion mais il reprenait le contrôle de la situation.

Il plongea à nouveau sur sa bouche en un long baiser, tandis que de sa main, il défaisait les boutons de sa chemise, lentement, se dérobant à ses caresses. Il déboucla sa ceinture et son pantalon d'un geste expérimenté, effleurant à peine son entrejambe. Ianto gémit sous la pression de son baiser, alors qu'il remontait la main vers ses mamelons, pinçant, caressant. Il découvrit étonné une cicatrice rose sur son ventre. Il suivit du doigt les traces roses sur la peau blanche, sensibles au toucher. Il releva la tête à nouveau. Les yeux chavirés, enivrés, Ianto le pressa de continuer. Il savourait les sensations que son capitaine faisait naitre sur sa peau, découvrant la sensibilité de son corps. Il ferma les yeux alors que Jack darda sa langue sur son cou, goûtant la saveur de sa peau, aussi chaude et douce qu'il le prévoyait. Il descendit, traçant un sillon brûlant de ses salières à son mamelon, le titillant, le mordant. Le gémissement se fit plus intense, ses hanches se relevèrent alors que son bassin se contractait. Il descendit doucement, tendrement, sa langue dansant sur la peau émouvante d'Ianto. Il suivait la ligne plus sombre entre ses abdominaux plats, strié de cette marque curieuse. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, ôtant le pantalon de son futur amant. Il découvrit une virilité impressionnante, foisonnante et tout à fait réjouissante. Glissant sa main, il prit sa hampe et commença des mouvements lents qui portèrent Ianto au bord de la jouissance. Il se releva, haletant « non… oui ! »

- oui ou non, il faut choisir, Ianto, dit Jack, arrêtant ses gestes si doux.

Voir le jeune homme dans cet état d'abandon lui apportait autant de plaisir que ses mains qui tentaient de lui rendre ses caresses.

- Oui ! fit-il dans un souffle.

Sa peau lui semblait vivante. Les perceptions qui le submergeaient étaient tout ce qui importait. Il se renversa en arrière, jouissant du moment présent. Sa main gauche se crispa dans l'épaisseur du tapis, sa main droite se perdit dans les cheveux de Jack, qui le prit en bouche sans tarder. Il était enchanté de voir le jeune gallois résister aussi bien à ses soins, qu'il intensifia.

Courant sur toute la longueur, sa langue dansait, jouait, taquinait, habile et exquise. Ianto ne savait plus où il se trouvait, seul importait le contact de Jack qui le comblait. Son sang bouillonnait, lave en fusion, il se sentait brasier, attisé par la chaleur de ses mouvements.

Jack, à l'unisson, le visage illuminé découvrit soudain le goût d'Ianto. Il émit un rire sourd, plein de sous-entendus et regarda le jeune homme, le visage crispé par un sourire de jouissance étonnée. Celui-ci s'effaça et Jack surpris le vit se mordre les lèvres, d'un air malheureux.

- qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? lui demanda-t-il, s'étendant près de lui, torse contre torse. Son intimité grondait de frustration, mais il voulait savoir ce qu'avait le brun.

- Si, murmura Ianto, évitant son regard, mais je… c'est rapide. Et toi ?

- T'avoir fait autant plaisir me fait plaisir, rassure-toi, dit Jack, l'embrassant dans le cou, et notre nuit est loin d'être terminée, à moins que tu ne sois fatigué.

- Non, rétorqua le jeune homme en plantant son regard dans le sien, je suis très réveillé et prêt à continuer.

Jack lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, caressant son flanc, doucement. Son désir était toujours aussi vif, présent. Et il avait envie de savoir ce qu'Ianto avait retenu de cette leçon de chose particulière.

- Tu crois qu'on est obligé de rester sur ce tapis ? demanda-t-il, parlant contre sa peau, s'enivrant de son odeur salée, chaude au goût de miel, je ne serais pas contre découvrir ton lit. On dit qu'on apprend beaucoup sur un homme sur la façon dont il fait son lit.

- Y a t-il encore des choses que tu ignores de moi ? dit Ianto se relevant. Sa tête tournait légèrement, comme après un verre de champagne sur un ventre creux.

- Il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir et toi aussi.

Jack appuya un long baiser sur les lèvres d'Ianto qui l'attirait à lui, rieur. Il ramassa sa veste et la secoua en un geste quasi instinctif, faisant tomber un flacon qui attira l'attention de Jack.

- Je vois que Monsieur Jones est prévoyant, comme toujours, dit-il, gouailleur, ramassant l'objet translucide. Depuis combien de temps as-tu ça en ta possession ?

- Anto me l'a donné, tout à l'heure, fit honnêtement Ianto, il a dit que ça pouvait être utile.

- Il me sous-estime, c'est marqué insensibilisant, je peux être doux quand je veux…

- Je peux le jurer, dit Ianto se dirigeant vers sa chambre, chemise au vent, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Jack, vêtu encore de son pantalon, apprécia la chute de rein qui se déplaçait avec grâce devant lui. Un véritable appel à la réjouissance de la chair. Il remarqua le tatouage qui vivait sur le corps de son employé. Il empocha le flacon et suivit le postérieur qui l'attirait vers la chambre. Ni l'un ni l'autre, pris par cette passion, n'entendit un léger rire et le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait.

Jack entra dans la chambre. Ianto s'affairait dans la chambre, se soumettant à sa vieille manie de tout ranger. Jetant ses vêtements au vent, Jack atterrit sur le lit et le regarda terminer, d'un air amusé. Il se glissa sous les draps, coquin.

- Eh bien, il est moelleux mais ferme, fait au carré, draps bien tirés. Pourtant les oreillers sont un peu en désordre.

- Et ça sous-entend quoi ? dit Ianto s'asseyant près de lui, toute gêne disparue dans la combustion de plaisir.

- Que tu peux être beaucoup plus souple et fou que ton apparence ne le laisse penser, dit Jack en l'attirant contre lui. Ils roulèrent, boulèrent, envoyant les couvertures valdinguer, laissant leurs bouches se retrouver.

- voyons, montre-moi ton fameux tatouage de plus près, dit Jack, curieux de ce dragon, je n'ai pas eu le droit de le voir, moi.  
- il n'est pas aussi beau qu'il devrait l'être, dit le jeune homme en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains, lui offrant ses lèvres à embrasser.

Jack le souleva sans plus d'effort, échappant à son étreinte pour admirer le dragon qui ornait maintenant ses reins, amputé malheureusement de sa tête et de ses ailes. Il fit courir ses doigts sur le tracé, tirant sur la peau albâtre pour en juger la couleur, la texture. Cela l'intriguait.

- Dommage qu'il ne soit pas complet. C'est une véritable oeuvre d'art! Que penses-tu en faire ? L'effacer, le garder ou le compléter ? Il suivait le tracé de la queue qui descendait jusqu'à la cuisse, s'enroulant autour de celle-ci en une étreinte écailleuse. La caresse fit frémir le gallois.

- Je ne sais pas encore, fit Ianto en se collant à lui, se glissant près de lui, on verra bien.

Jack haussa un sourcil, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas se projeter dans l'avenir. Mais un coup d'œil sur le corps alangui et appelant à la caresse près de lui chassa cette préoccupation mineure. L'heure était à d'autres jeux.

Peau contre peau, leur désir se réveilla. Les cuisses fermes de Jack enserraient celle d'Ianto, leur sexe se touchant, s'apprivoisant. Leurs mains sur leurs dos pressaient, touchaient, découvraient les formes de l'autre, sans retenue, promesse d'une folle passion. Leurs corps en sueur glissaient l'un contre l'autre en une danse horizontale. Jack mordillait le cou d'Ianto, lui faisant découvrir le plaisir que ces caresses lui apportaient. Les membres tendus se frôlaient, se provoquaient en un combat d'épée de chair qui ne cherchait aucun vainqueur. Les doigts de Jack se glissaient, s'introduisaient dans l'intimité d'Ianto, se faisant explorateur de l'inconnu pays de félicité. Ianto se crispa instinctivement autour d'un doigt malicieux avant de se détendre avec un gémissement fugitif. Jack se rejeta en arrière, assis confortablement contre les oreillers, se repaissant des émotions qui éclairaient le visage d'Ianto, à cheval sur son corps. Il prit le flacon caché sous l'oreiller et s'enduisit les doigts de la texture douce et fraiche. Il cueillit sa bouche avec gourmandise, Ianto avait pour lui le goût du miel le plus doux.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de ses baisers fiévreux, évocateurs d'une joute lascive. Jack posa ses mains sous ses fesses, appréciant la fermeté de la chair, l'élasticité et le moelleux si girond. Il remonta vers le dos, malaxant les muscles tendus, roulant à ses épaules. Ianto savourait ce contact. L'odeur de Jack de plus en plus profonde, plus chaude, ambrée et musquée lui tournait la tête. Il doutait que sa propre odeur soit aussi affolante, aussi aphrodisiaque. Leurs membres se touchaient sans que cela ne lui paraisse incongru. Les caresses lui venaient naturellement, comme dictées par un instinct puissant.

Le Gallois réprima un gémissement sourd quand un second doigt s'immisça dans son antre secret. Il goûtait des sensations exquises, découvrant un plaisir inconnu. Mais cela ne fut rien, à côté de la réjouissance qui s'empara de lui lorsque le capitaine toucha un point sensible, centre d'un plaisir inouï, inexprimable.

Jack releva la tête pour voir son amant qui basculait la tête en un cri silencieux. Il esquissa un sourire, sans aucun doute, il était prêt, sa virilité à nouveau tendue, gorgée de plaisir. Lui-même ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps, le besoin de se perdre dans ce corps dur et tendu faisait rugir son sang d'un sourd grondement.  
Avec douceur, il souleva des deux mains le postérieur du jeune homme et commença à entrer dans l'étroit fourreau de chair. Ianto se rejeta en arrière, se crispant sous la douleur diffuse de l'intrusion. Mais le ravissement, le désir l'envahit de nouveau. Jack dut l'empêcher d'une main ferme de l'engloutir tout entier, préférant planter centimètre après centimètre son âme au sein de Ianto jusqu'à la garde. Il sentait les minuscules contractions qui l'enserraient, il se concentra pour ne pas perdre la tête.

Ils tremblaient tous les deux de félicité, alors que Jack allait et venait, soulevant le jeune homme à la force des ses bras aussi tendus que la virilité de Ianto, qui battait contre son ventre. Il murmurait des mots sans suite alors que tout était emporté dans un maelstrom de sensations incroyables. Ils atteignirent le paroxysme de leur plaisir, oubliant le lieu, le temps, qui ils étaient. Tout semblait ne plus exister, seules les sensations existaient, liaient leurs âmes l'une à l'autre, un morceau d'éternité.

Un double cri, et leurs corps soudés, ne faisant plus qu'un, s'apaisèrent en échangeant leurs liqueurs. Ianto s'abattit sur Jack, immobile, presque inconscient. Il venait de connaître une béatitude si profonde, qu'il avait l'impression d'être mort et de renaître, neuf à la vie. Jack se détacha de lui presque à regret et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il haletait, le corps secoué de mini répliques de plaisir qui continuait de déferler en lui en vagues successives. Jack était heureux, incapable de détacher ses yeux du visage apaisé et radieux de son jeune amant. Il avait eu raison de soupçonner ce volcan sous cet aspect flegmatique. Quel embrasement et quelle félicité ! Le cœur en liesse, il l'embrassa avec douceur, un baiser plus doux que les baisers dévorants de leur passion brûlante.

Ianto se sentait si bien, si complet, rassasié ainsi dans les bras de Jack qu'il n'osait bouger. Il jouissait encore de son odeur, qui l'imprégnait tout entier. Avec un sourire émerveillé, il se lova contre le flanc de Jack et glissa tout doucement dans le sommeil. Pas de sentiment, pas de promesse de fidélité mais un formidable accord des corps, un moment sans question, sans pression.

Jack lui caressa les bras, le regardant s'endormir, se congratulant d'avoir gagné ainsi le prix de sa chasse, sans se douter que lui aussi était devenu une proie de choix. Il s'endormit à son tour, bercé par la respiration calmée et enivrante de l'homme près de lui, il le serra plus fort au moment où Morphée vint à sa rencontre. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, espérant se réveiller à ses côtés.

oOoOo

Jack se réveilla le premier. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil et le soleil venait lui chatouiller le nez d'un rayon mutin. Ils avaient oublié de fermer les rideaux, les voisins ont dû adorer le spectacle de la nuit. Il ouvrit les yeux. La tête d'Ianto reposait au creux de son bras. Son souffle faisait danser ses cheveux en une légère caresse. Il remarqua que vu de près ses cheveux bouclaient légèrement. Son visage aux traits fins soulignés par cette barbe qu'il ne laissait jamais gagner, l'émut. Il ne savait pas combien de temps leur relation durerait, ni quelle forme elle prendrait. Jack se connaissait, il n'était pas homme à rester fidèle longtemps, le monde était si plein de nouveauté à découvrir. Mais quelque chose en lui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'attache, le risque de lui briser le cœur était élevé au regard du nombre de ses anciennes conquêtes. Alors autant profiter du temps qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Il serra le jeune homme contre lui, celui-ci protesta, le nez écrasé sur le torse pâle du Capitaine. Jack le lâcha et fondit sur sa bouche. Leurs baisers se prolongèrent.

- Bonjour, Blanche-Neige, bien dormi ?

- à toi de me le dire, vu que tu me regardes dormir depuis un bon moment.

- Et tu ne bougeais pas ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?

- Rien, j'aime bien te regarder m'observer, je trouve ça drôle.

- Mais ça, Mr Jones, ça va se payer, dit Jack glissant ses mains dans son dos, l'attirant à lui, pressant ses fesses à pleines paumes, lui arrachant un gémissement approbateur.

Le même désir, aussi urgent et irrésistible que la veille le reprenait, non éteint par cette nuit haletante et enchanteresse. Ianto ne paraissait pas en reste, l'embrassant à bouche perdue. Il avait faim du capitaine, une faim qui ne s'éteignait pas en une seule fois, alors que les mains expertes de son amant – le mot le fit sourire- le bousculaient et le renversaient. Le capitaine avait su être doux pour sa première fois, mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à une pareille retenue à chaque fois.

oOoOo

Après ce réveil chahuteur, Jack alla prendre une douche tandis qu'Ianto se remettait de ses émotions consécutives à l'ouragan Harkness. Il éclata de rire, saisi par une irrépressible joie, un bonheur d'être en vie qui reléguait sa noirceur dans ses tréfonds. Il était vraiment heureux, peut être pour la première fois de sa vie, complètement et définitivement épanoui. Et dire qu'il s'était refusé à cet homme pour des raisons, qui au vu de cette nuit enchanteresse, lui était devenues obscures et tout aussi étrangères que de respirer sous l'eau. Il étreignit son oreiller, l'odeur exquise de Jack y était encore imprimée. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à tout ce qui l'avait amené à faire confiance au Capitaine et lui faire découvrir des plaisirs insoupçonnés. Cela le ramena à penser à Anto et sa théorie de l'échange de personnalité, en plus de morceaux de leur corps. Cette pensée ne lui faisait curieusement pas horreur. Il se sentait bien, plus assuré, moins analytique sur ses actes et ses pensées, plus entreprenant. Jack avait vraisemblablement apprécié de le voir plus ouvert. C'est incroyable ce qu'un simple appareil pouvait faire. Et Anto paraissait plus aimable, plus confiant, et certainement plus agréable à vivre maintenant. Jake avait toutes les raisons de se réjouir du changement. Il restait la question de ce tatouage qui ornait maintenant sa fesse gauche. Il allait certainement le garder, un souvenir qui excitait terriblement Jack.

- Ianto à ton tour, dit la voix autoritaire de son patron dans la salle de bain. Et dépêche-toi, toute la chaleur va s'en aller.

Il se leva et s'étira, chassant la langueur de l'amour de ses membres et grimaça. Les courbatures hantaient son corps de toutes leurs forces, crampes et douleurs. Il sourit, malgré tout, cela en valait la peine. Il pénétra dans la petite salle d'eau remplie de vapeur dans laquelle émergeait le corps triomphant de Jack.

- il y a encore de l'eau chaude ?

- pas sûr, dit Jack en s'étrillant le corps à l'aide d'une serviette. Il détaillait avec délice et une pointe de remord le corps du Gallois marbré de marques et de griffures.

- Alors, ce sera une douche rapide. Ça va me réveiller.

- Je n'ai pas été suffisamment fougueux ce matin pour te réveiller, demanda Jack avec humour, ceignant ses reins de sa serviette blanche.

- Si, on peut le voir, là, là et encore ici, dit Ianto en montrant les marques qui bleuissaient sur ses hanches, son dos et son épaule. Je vais avoir besoin d'une masseuse pour me remettre.

- Humm, une masseuse thaïe, j'adore les massages avec les pieds et pour te voir malaxer par une masseuse, je te l'offre.

- Dans vos rêves ! Vu vos manières au lit, je suis sûr qu'elle s'enfuirait en courant.

Jack éclata de rire, mais une interrogation subsistait, il l'avait de nouveau vouvoyé. Après cette nuit, il avait pensé qu'il serait moins respectueux. Peut-être que c'était une façon de se distancier de lui avant le travail ? Quant à ses manières au lit, il s'apercevrait vite que ce n'était pas qu'au lit, qu'il pouvait être aussi mal élevé.

Ianto remarqua le léger nuage qui passait dans les yeux du capitaine et sentit que sa remarque avait touché un point sensible. Il s'avança pour l'embrasser, qu'il se montre plus audacieux redonna le sourire au Capitaine. Il resta dans la salle de bain, tout le temps que le gallois se rasait, surveillant avec attention la dextérité dont il faisait preuve. Ianto se sentait nerveux sous ce regard attentif, mais il était heureux de profiter de la présence et de la conversation toujours édifiante de Jack. Celui-ci lui fit part de sa décision de rapatrier le corps d'Aderla. Ianto grimaça, mais ils gardaient bien le corps de Suzie dans la morgue. Ils pouvaient bien lui faire une petite place.

- Non, je veux l'enterrer, lui donner une sépulture décente, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a cherché à me tuer qu'elle ne doit pas reposer en paix.

- Très honorable de votre part, Monsieur.

- Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec Monsieur, dit Jack agacé, faisant couler l'eau de la douche.

- Juste pour ne pas oublier devant les autres, pas envie qu'ils se rendent compte qu'...

- Qu'on accroche tous les deux, s'amusa Jack de son hésitation, pas sûr que cela les dérange.

- Moi, ça me dérange, répondit Ianto, d'un ton sévère, je ne suis pas prêt à dévoiler cette partie de ma vie.

- Comme c'est dommage, persifla Jack, j'aimerais vraiment révéler à tout le monde que je me tape le réceptionniste et qu'il adore ça.

Ianto grimaça, une pointe dans la poitrine, l'expression sarcastique lui paraissait vulgaire, même si elle était un résumé concis de la réalité. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, rien offert d'autre que leur corps en pâture. Mais il avait l'envie de profiter de l'instant présent de la plus plaisante des façons. Peu importe le temps que cela durerait, un jour, un mois, un an ou toute sa vie. Ianto était conscient que maintenant il ne pouvait plus détacher son sort de celui du capitaine. Il espéra avoir été suffisamment clair sur son besoin d'intimité. Il ne souhaitait pas que ses collègues s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit. Mais avec Jack, il fallait s'attendre à tout, d'autant qu'il était assez proche de Gwen. Cela pouvait lui échapper. Il n'osait penser à ce qu'en diraient les autres. Toshiko était son amie la plus proche, elle ne s'en offusquerait probablement pas. Gwen serait sûrement jalouse, il avait bien vu les regards et les attentions qu'elle portait au Capitaine. Encore que son histoire avec Owen changeait la donne et lui avait sûrement profité. Owen, par contre, pouvait être rosse et corrosif. Il ne le craignait pas mais il savait s'y prendre pour lui pourrir la vie. L'épisode avec Lisa était encore frais dans sa mémoire, et même si le médecin s'était un peu adouci, une révélation de ce genre risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Owen détestait quand on changeait ses habitudes. Il s'était perdu dans son analyse, les mains dans l'eau savonneuse. Jack s'impatienta, claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Le bruit sec le sortit de ses pensées.

- faut-il que je t'aide à te doucher pour que tu ailles plus vite ?

- c'est une menace ou une promesse, demanda Ianto en riant.

- Une promesse, si tu entres immédiatement dans la douche et si je ne t'entends pas te plaindre.

- Pourquoi ? Ah ah ahrg

Jack sourit avec malice, il l'avait pourtant prévenu que l'eau risquait d'être froide. Mais le voir gigoter ainsi sous le jet froid était très … affriolant. Il se domina, s'il se laissait aller, ils allaient être vraiment en retard. Et cela allait les afficher, pas forcément idéal pour garder leur secret. Il retint l'envol de son corps, tandis qu'Ianto sautillait sur place dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer. Il commençait à en avoir assez des douches froides. Jack coupa l'eau et le laissa se savonner, admirant la ligne de ses muscles et ses courbes tentatrices. Jack n'avait aucun a priori sur tout individu de sexe ou de race attirant mais il devait s'avouer que le jeune homme cachait décidément bien son jeu sous ses costumes austères. Ianto lui fit signe de remettre l'eau pour se rincer, serrant les dents, les poings, les orteils et les fesses. Il glapit malgré lui quand l'eau froide le percuta.

- moins de bruit, dit platement Jack, tes voisins vont finir par se poser des questions.

- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui prends ma douche en premier, dit Ianto en claquant des dents de manière incontrôlée.

- Une proposition ? fit Jack avec un sourire impossible, le sourcil remonté.

- Une promesse, dit Ianto en coupant l'eau, oui, une promesse, murmura-t-il en posant ses mains glaciales sur les épaules de Jack. Il l'embrassa, sa langue jouant sur ses lèvres ouvertes, avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

- Hé, je suis sec moi…

- Je sais, fit Ianto en se lovant contre lui, ôtant sa serviette.

- On va vraiment être en retard, dit Jack en s'écartant légèrement, le regard brillant d'insatiabilité.

- Tant pis, ronronna Ianto qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Jack baissa les armes, il ne pouvait résister à une attaque si éhontée.

Tut, Tut, tut… le téléphone les arracha à leur étreinte naissante. Malgré l'urgence du plaisir qui harponnait leur corps, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient ignorer cet appel. Jack se précipita sur son téléphone et décrocha avant que son interlocuteur tombe sur la messagerie.

- oui ?

- Jack ! hurla Gwen dans le récepteur, il écarta l'appareil de son oreille martyrisée en grimaçant. Jack, tu es où ?

- je suis en chemin, répondit-il d'une voix apaisante, Gwen semblait dans tous ses états.

- dépêche-toi de rappliquer, Anto et Jake ont disparu, la faille est ouverte et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- j'arrive.

- J'appelle Ianto. Il est en retard pour la deuxième fois de la semaine. Cela ne lui ressemble pas; c'est inquiétant...

- après ce qu'il a vécu hier soir, je l'ai autorisé à arriver plus tard, fit-il avec un clin d'œil vers Ianto qui enfilait déjà ses sous-vêtements. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive.

- Fais vite Jack, personne n'est encore arrivé et la faille est toujours active.

Il raccrocha et regarda le Gallois d'un air désolé. Celui-ci avait rassemblé ses affaires éparpillées dans la chambre et venait de finir de boutonner sa chemise, rouge flamboyante, une des préférées de Jack.

- que se passe-t-il ?

- apparemment Anto et Jake ont disparu et la faille s'est activée. Connaissant ton doppelgänger, je doute que ce ne soit pas une simple coïncidence.

- en effet...

Son propre téléphone sonna et Gwen lui exposa la situation, le téléphone coincé contre sa joue, tandis qu'il présentait à Jack son lourd manteau qu'il avait retiré avec nonchalance la veille.  
Ils quittèrent l'appartement ensemble sans se soucier du regard étonné des voisins, et chose curieuse, Ianto n'en avait cure. C'était très reposant de ne pas se soucier du regard des gens, finalement. Il comprenait la position de Jack, mais l'idée d'assumer entièrement cette partie de sa vie n'était pas encore d'actualité. Il avait encore pas mal de choses à encaisser notamment, cette faiblesse qui le saisissait dès que ces lèvres se posaient sur sa bouche ardente. S'il voulait conserver cette aventure secrète, il allait falloir apprendre à résister à ces pulsions. Et il lui était encore plus difficile de résister aux pulsions de Jack. Sa légère difficulté à marcher ce matin en était un exemple frappant.

Ils se séparèrent avant d'arriver sur la place Roald Dahl, afin que même sur les vidéos surveillances, leurs collègues ne les surprennent pas. Jack ne résista pas à l'occasion de lui pincer les fesses juste avant de le quitter et de partir de son pas altier en direction de l'ascenseur invisible. Ils furent convenus qu'Ianto arriverait peu après, par l'entrée de la réception. Ianto le regarda s'éloigner dans la lumière dorée du matin, les pans de son manteau virevoltant dans le vent léger. Il secoua la tête, il avait l'impression que Jack était le centre de son univers. A vrai dire, Jack se comportait comme s'il était réellement le centre du monde et il l'assumait parfaitement. Il éclata de rire, tout seul et se dirigea vers la boulangerie qu'il connaissait à côté. La boulangère était habituée à le voir passer commande pour l'Institut. Il se ravitailla et gagna rapidement la réception.

* * *

alors, ça va ? J'aurais mis le temps à arriver à ce fameux chapitre... mais j'espère que ça en valait le coup. Maintenant, il faut que je m'accroche pour le chapitre final et ce n'est pas une sinécure.

tous commentaire est bienvenu (as usual), ça va peut être me motiver suffisamment pour la fin. merci pour votre lecture...


	14. that's end, folks

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout à la BBC et RTD (j'ai que mes yeux pour pleurer...)

Voici le chapitre final, tout chaud sorti de la hotte de Chrismaz... (encore plus court, mais je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai horreur des fins, je voudrais que cela ne finisse jamais... bon, je vais pleurer dans mon coin)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dans le Hub, l'ambiance était tendue. Gwen et Toshiko encadraient Jack, surveillant anxieusement les écrans de contrôle, afin de déterminer ce que la faille avait pu apporter. Le sifflement de la porte leur fit tourner la tête, soudain alertés et menaçants. Il secoua son paquet de viennoiserie pour les amadouer. Le Hub était sens dessus dessous, un véritable cauchemar pour Ianto, sans savoir d'où cela provenait.

Myfawny glapit et fondit sur lui. Il se recula vivement et le ptérodactyle passa juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il se rappela soudain qu'il ne lui avait pas donné à manger depuis plus de 24h, pas étonnant qu'il soit agressif. Il gagna la réserve en restant à couvert. Jamais Myfawny n'attaquait Jack, allez savoir pourquoi ! Il en était jaloux, car il le nourrissait chaque jour et l'étrange bestiole n'avait même pas la reconnaissance du ventre. Mais à présent, elle était si affamée qu'elle le suivait comme un petit chien, claquant du bec pour réclamer sa pitance.

Posant ses douceurs, il lui remplit sa gamelle généreusement, ajoutant deux pains au chocolat pour s'excuser. Ce dinosaure ne résistait pas au chocolat, la seule chose qui lui attendrissait le caractère. Il se dandina jusqu'à attraper sa gamelle pleine de viandes et de pains dégoulinant de sang et la fit glisser dans un coin pour manger tranquillement. Ianto s'essuya le front, cet interlude l'avait mis en sueur. Les manières de manger de l'animal, seul individu de son espèce sur terre à sa connaissance, étaient répugnantes. Il quitta la réserve, en lui souhaitant bon appétit. Il se prépara pour nourrir les trois weevils qui étaient enfermés dans les cachots. Sans lui, ils risquaient d'attendre longtemps leurs repas. Mais il entendit Jack l'appeler avant qu'il ne puisse descendre dans les souterrains.

- Ianto ! Il faut que tu nous trouve le moyen d'expliquer l'apparition de lumière environnant le château d'eau. Ton double nous a laissé du boulot en partant.

- C'est sûr qu'il est parti ? demanda-t-il en prenant place devant les ordinateurs.

- Et sans nous avoir dit au revoir, jeta Toshiko en lui envoyant la vidéo surveillance sur son écran.

Il reconnut ce que son double utilisait, un appareil allongé, le translocalisateur, qui les avait emportés jusqu'au vaisseau d'Aderla. Il portait Jake, inconscient ou endormi, juché sur son épaule, un vrai sac à patate. Il ouvrit la faille. Puis il le vit appuyer une combinaison de touches sur son appareil. Le flux d'énergie de la faille se déploya autour de la base de la statue et engloba les deux hommes dans une boule lumineuse crépitante. Anto fit de grands coucous à la caméra avec un large sourire. Il claqua le postérieur de Jake de façon possessive avant que le globe d'énergie devienne de plus en plus lumineux. L'intensité provoqua une tâche noire sur l'écran comme un trou noir qui attirait toute la lumière. Il sembla se rapetisser et sur un dernier flash, remonta la faille et disparut à sa vue. Il vit Gwen arriver et se rendre compte que la faille était ouverte. Tosh lui avait envoyé la vidéo de ce qu'il se passait sur la place au même moment. Le château d'eau ressemblait à un phare, d'où l'orbe lumineuse jaillit et disparut dans l'air.

- au moins, il avait l'air heureux de partir, dit la voix chaude de Jack à son oreille, lui arrachant un frisson délicieux.

- J'espère qu'il a bien retrouvé son monde, murmura Ianto, il a dit en avoir visité des dizaines avant de tomber ici. J'espère qu'ils vont s'en tirer.

- Une chance sur des millions qu'il le retrouve et il l'a fait, alors pourquoi douter qu'il réussisse à retrouver son monde ?

- Et une chance sur des millions qu'il tombe sur toi et Aderla, fit Toshiko, mais Jake, c'est ton fils. Cela ne te dérange pas qu'il soit parti sans dire au revoir.

- A vrai dire, je suis soulagé qu'il soit parti. C'est curieux de se retrouver père, face à un fils adulte avec lequel je n'ai que peu de points communs à part mon ADN.

- Tu ne peux pas le savoir, rétorqua Toshiko, vous avez à peine parlé. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu le connais. Et pourtant tu lui tournes le dos, pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, dit Jack en baissant la tête, juste que je ne préfère pas créer de liens avec lui. Il a sa vie ailleurs et moi ici. Et puis, c'est lui qui est parti.

Ianto lui jeta un coup d'œil interloqué. Mais le capitaine avait ce visage de marbre, qu'il opposait à chaque personne qui voulait approfondir les arcanes de sa pensée. Ianto soupira intérieurement. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ignorait encore de son Capitaine. Mais il lui paraissait comprendre. Jack ne voulait pas souffrir en s'attachant à son fils. Il comprenait mais cela augurait des moments compliqués entre eux, voire sacrément douloureux pour lui.

Il jeta un œil autour d'eux. Les deux femmes étaient concentrées sur leurs écrans, vérifiant les données de la faille. Il serra la main de Jack rapidement et l'effleura en se relevant. Jack releva la tête surpris mais vit immédiatement que le gallois comprenait la situation. Il sourit, haussa les sourcils et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre sous les voûtes du couloir. Ianto se dirigea vers ce coin obscur et se plaça le cœur battant dans l'angle mort de la caméra. Personne ne semblait lui avoir prêté attention.

Il attendit et se demanda si ça allait être ça, sa vie. Il se rencognât dans l'obscurité, se demandant s'il ne devait pas partir, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'une seule nuit ne l'avait pas transformé en sa chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant. Deux bras chauds et musclés venaient de le saisir à bras le corps, des lèvres incandescentes s'emparaient des siennes. Il sentit voler en éclat toute velléité de lui résister et profita du moment présent encore une fois. « Cueille dès aujourd'hui les roses de la vie », disait le poète français Ronsard, nul doute qu'il allait suivre cet avis. Un grand tremblement le submergea sans savoir si cela venait de Jack, du déferlement d'endorphines ou du bruit caractéristique de la faille en activation. Jack se détacha à contrecœur de lui.

- Toujours dérangés ! Jamais un instant de tranquillité, râla-t-il.

- Que voulez-vous, Monsieur, nous sommes à Torchwood et Torchwood nous tient.

- Oui, eh bien tu vas voir, comment je vais régler ce problème ! On se retrouve au même endroit dans une heure.

- Je tiens le décompte, fit Ianto, sortant sa montre à gousset.

Jack éclata de rire et rejoignit les femmes qui l'appelaient.

- Jack, on a un flux audio vidéo qui arrive par la faille. C'est étrange !

oOoOo

« Entropia »

Dans un tremblement qui fit vrombir les meubles de la pièce, la boule d'énergie qui avait transporté Anto et Jake jusqu'à leur pénates se désagrégea en explosant les écrans d'ordinateurs, les vitres des bureaux, les plantes d'intérieur. Tout ce qui se trouvait sur le passage se trouva détruit. Les deux hommes jaillirent du néant, comme par magie, et atterrirent pêle-mêle sur le sol.

- Ouch, fit Jake, sous le poids de son divin patron, il avait beau avoir toute la séduction du monde, Anto pesait son poids.

Il se releva et l'aida à se remettre debout, profitant de leur proximité pour l'embrasser tendrement, alors que le souffle de leur arrivée agitait encore les papiers alentour. Il remarqua que le jeune homme paraissait toujours fatigué, mais il semblait mieux, il respirait plus facilement. Jake soufflait dans son oreille alors qu'il le serrait plus fort, glissant ses mains sous le tissu couvrant son dos.

- Qui est là, lança une voix de femme autoritaire venue des étages, suivi d'un déclic de revolver.

- Toshika, c'est moi ! cria Anto.

- C'est toi, c'est toi, oh mon dieu, elle déboula comme une tornade de l'escalier et se jeta dans les bras de Anto, le reversant presque sous sa fougue.

- Du calme, du calme, fit Anto alors qu'il lui tapotait le dos avec un large sourire. Je suis là, mais pas pour longtemps, si tu continues de m'étrangler comme ça. Vous avez encore besoin de moi, non ? Tosh, lâche-moi, ordonna-t-il.

L'embrassade de Tosh l'avait touché, malgré son ton dur. La jeune femme se précipita sur Jake et l'embrassa à son tour, de façon plus chaste que son patron.

- mais que t'est-il arrivé, tu es dans un sale état... Anto, il faut que tu me racontes tout ce qui t'est arrivé depuis quatre semaines.

- c'est vrai, seulement un mois que je suis parti. J'ai l'impression que cela fait plusieurs mois.

- à moi aussi, murmura Jake avec un pauvre sourire, alors que Toshika l'emmenait s'asseoir, ravie de voir son ami de retour.

Anto lorgna du côté des ordinateurs mais son arrivée avait tout déconnecté, tout détruit. Il se rappela, tardivement, que Tosh lui avait signifié d'arriver dans des endroits dégagés, afin d'éviter que l'énergie en se dispersant ne détruise les équipements. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi. Le hub était complètement ravagé, des morceaux d'ordinateurs jonchaient le sol et des papiers épars voletaient encore dans l'air. Il y en avait pour des milliers de livres de dégâts. Il s'en voulut. Il avait tellement été impatient de rentrer qu'il n'avait pris aucune précaution.

- désolé pour le bordel, dit-il, contrit. Elle le regarda avec surprise.

Son chef qui s'excusait et qui semblait sincère. Elle secoua la tête, cela devait être un effet secondaire de son voyage dans les dimensions parallèles.

- Heureusement que tu avais configuré l'appareil pour notre retour, avec l'ADN de Jake. On aurait eu des problèmes sinon.

- mais qu'as-tu vu ? Qui as-tu rencontré ? Je suis si curieuse. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pendant toutes ces journées où je me demandais si je ne t'avais pas envoyé à la mort. J'ai fait et refait mes calculs, incapable d'y voir une erreur, et pourtant, le doute qui m'assaillait.

- Jolie expression, fit Anto en la prenant par le bras, mais dis-moi, où sont les autres ?

- Owain est chez lui avec ses femmes, Guen avec ses hommes et je suis restée seule ici, à vous attendre.

- tu dors ici ?

- personne ne m'attend chez moi, Anto, tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

- si tu le voulais, tu pourrais dormir chaque nuit avec quelqu'un pour te réchauffer.

- c'est une proposition ? demanda-t-elle sombrement, augurant qu'il allait se moquer d'elle comme d'habitude.

- non, une prédiction, sors un peu, amuse-toi, détends-toi et tu verras que ça ira mieux. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? J'ai de la poussière sur le nez ?

- non, non, dit Jake, mais je te trouve bizarre. Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

- oui, tu t'excuses, tu te laisses embrasser, tu t'inquiètes de ma vie sociale.

Elle ressortit son arme en un mouvement souple et le braqua sous son nez.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Calme-toi, Toshika, fit-il en louchant sur le canon noir de l'arme, je suis bien Anto. Baisse ton arme, voilà, c'est mieux. On va pouvoir parler plus calmement.

- mais c'est vrai que tu as un peu changé, reprit Jake, comme évolué...en une version plus douce, moins agressive. C'est agréable.

- Hé je n'étais pas si désagréable !

- non, juste impossible à vivre, tu ne peux pas nier que tu as changé. Rien que le début de cette conversation aurait dû te faire bondir et je devrais déjà être à terre, en train de gémir.

- tu aimes gémir, et je t'aime…

Il s'arrêta, les yeux ronds. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de prononcer. Les autres le regardaient, inquiets de sa réaction, n'osant commenter. Il se sentait bête, un stupide imbécile, un complet idiot. Pourquoi toujours éviter de s'impliquer, de s'engager dans une relation ? Pourquoi refuser de partager sa vie avec cet homme plus que courageux, volontaire et aimant ? Il fixa le jeune homme qui se tortilla sous son regard enfiévré.

Toshiko jugea que sa présence n'avait aucune raison de leur être imposée. Elle sentait qu'ils étaient à un moment-clé de leur vie. Anto venait de prononcer des mots qu'il n'avait jamais eus pour elle, même au temps de leur passion mutuelle. Malgré sa curiosité, elle s'esquiva. Elle trouverait bien le temps de parler avec l'un ou l'autre demain.

Oui, demain serait un autre jour avec beaucoup de travail au vu du désastre qui régnait dans le Hub. Mais elle avait été prévoyante, se doutant que son chef allait oublier ses recommandations. Elle avait mis en sécurité toutes les données sensibles dans des ordinateurs portables, à l'abri dans les locaux. Demain, ils se chargeraient de tout remettre en place.

Jake et Anto ne se rendirent pas compte du départ de leur amie. Ils se regardaient comme s'ils étaient des îles rompant leur solitude et s'approchant inexorablement. Jake écarquilla les yeux surpris. Ce qu'il lisait dans le regard d'Anto, il ne l'avait vu que parfois, seulement dans ces rares, trop rares moments d'abandon. Ce mélange de confiance et d'amour qui éclairait ses yeux. Il jura sourdement, on lui avait changé son Anto, il lui revenait transformé de façon à la fois subtile et drastique.

- Je t'aime, répéta Anto, consciemment, savourant la suavité de l'expression.

- Que t'ont-ils fait ? demanda Jake anxieusement.

- Mais rien...

- Si, assurément, ils t'ont fait quelque chose. Jamais tu n'aurais prononcé ces mots-là, si tu ne les avais pas rencontrés.

- Je ne les aurais pas rencontrés si tu ne t'étais pas fait enlever, riposta Anto, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne me serais pas fait enlever si je n'avais pas été son fils, le fils de Jack. J'ai un père biologique, tiens, cela m'étonne encore.

- Tu ne serais pas son fils s'il n'avait pas couché avec cette Aderla. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? Une folle meurtrière et puis quoi encore ?

- Eh, un peu de respect pour feue ma mère biologique. Mais, c'est vrai que sans Jack, je ne serais pas ici, ni sans toi, qui est venu nous sauver, juste à temps.

- Question de flair, et de timing.

- Sans oublier ton double, ce qu'il est sexy dans ce costume !

- Pas autant que moi, répliqua Anto en lui embrassant le bout du nez... mais tu n'as rien à me dire, sur...

- …sur le fait que tu m'aimes. Anto, depuis que tu m'as récupéré de ce vaisseau, je ne cesse de voir et d'apprécier tes sentiments. Es-tu sûr que ce que tu appelles de l'amour, ce n'est pas simplement du désir frustré par mon absence ?

- Oh non, ce que je ressens, je sais que ça se nichait en moi depuis longtemps mais que je n'ai jamais été suffisamment courageux pour m'y confronter.

- Et maintenant, tu y fais face ?

- Oui, car maintenant, je sais ce que je veux réellement. Et je suis allé très loin pour le retrouver...

- Quoi donc ? demanda innocemment Jake, se rapprochant de son patron, le sofa grinçant sous le mouvement.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, gronda sombrement Anto, dans son cou, je ne le supporterais pas ! Mais n'aie pas peur, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il sentait Jake se raidir, je suis devenu non-violent, pacifiste.

- On me l'a changé, gémit pour rire le jeune homme...donc, si tu es devenu pacifiste, je peux me moquer de toi, te chahuter, te provoquer et tu ne réagiras pas.

- N'abuse pas non plus, siffla Anto, je ne suis pas non plus complètement ramolli. Il le gratifia d'un baiser volcanique.

- Je vois ça... fit Jake avec des yeux chavirés, je ne veux qu'une chose.

- Oui, fit Anto, apparemment occupé à autre chose, s'occupant d'une ceinture récalcitrante.

- Que tu me promettes de ne pas me faire souffrir et ne pas m'abandonner.

- Oh, ne te soucie pas pour cela, je ne m'éloignerais de ta tête et de ton adorable postérieur pour rien au monde. Je suis allé au-delà du monde pour les retrouver, ce n'est pas pour les abandonner maintenant. Je t'aime, espèce de sourd, tu comprends cela, c'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti ni dit et je dois avouer que c'est plutôt agréable.

- Quand c'est payé de retour, murmura Jake d'un ton triste. Anto le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Espèce d'idiot, s'énerva Jake en le repoussant violemment, j'éprouve la même chose pour toi depuis très longtemps. Mais, tes façons de m'utiliser, de me rabaisser me faisaient souffrir et douter de l'attachement que tu pouvais avoir pour moi. Tu dois comprendre que tu n'as pas toujours été facile avec toi. Même si j'ai profité de notre relation, je voulais toujours plus et je veux plus, insista-t-il avec un regard entendu.

- Comme quoi? demanda Anto, soudain alarmé par la lueur maligne qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de son amant qui se refusait à lui.

- Comme une proposition à vivre avec toi.

- Tu vis déjà avec moi, répondit Anto, perplexe.

- Je ne crois pas, je ne dois pas avoir un seul vêtement chez toi.

- Hum et que dire de ce boxer aux armes de la Grande-Bretagne ?

- C'est peut-être le seul, reprit Jake sans broncher. Je n'ai pas mes affaires chez toi, et je dois sans cesse faire des allers-retours entre chez moi et chez toi.

- Reste chez moi et ramène tes affaires. Tu t'installes chez moi. A moins que tu ne préfères que je m'installe chez toi, fit-il rêveur, encore que ta chambre de bonne dans les sous-sols de l'Institut choque mon goût inné pour les belles choses.

- Ne critique pas ma chambre, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'envahirais pas.

- oh que si envahis-moi, s'il te plait.

Jake l'embrassa pour seule réponse, l'air épanoui. Anto toqua sur son plâtre à son bras.

- On peut s'amuser malgré ça ?

- Tu veux dire me faire langoureusement l'amour comme j'en rêve depuis un mois ? - Anto sourit joyeusement - oui, oui, mon adorable chef. C'est la seule chose qui me faisait tenir, ajouta-il plus sombrement. Je t'aime, Anto, même si tu redeviens l'exécrable personne que tu étais avant ce voyage. J'aime aussi ton sale caractère, mon adorable idiot.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, en douceur, malgré tout, essayant de s'apprivoiser à nouveau. Mais les habitudes, surtout guidées par le désir se révélèrent faciles à retrouver. Presque trop rapidement, ils calmèrent leur faim dévorante. Ils s'endormirent roulés l'un à l'autre dans le sofa qui les accueillait, trop épuisés par leur voyage, leurs émotions et leurs agissements de l'heure passée pour rentrer se coucher chez eux.

oOoOo

Au matin, Toshika les éveilla avec l'ouverture de la porte blindée. Ils n'eurent que le temps de cacher leur nudité entremêlée sous une couverture qui restait toujours là et qui leur avait déjà sauvé la mise quelques fois. Cependant, réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Toshika, Anto se releva, fier de son corps et salua son amie, rougissante.

- Hem, caleçon, fit elle en lui tendant le morceau de tissu abandonné sur son bureau.

- Merci, fit-il simplement, en lui adressant un grand sourire. Bonjour, ma belle ! J'ai besoin de faire un bilan de ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon absence.

- Bonjour, Anto, Jake... Je t'ai fait un mémo, n'aie crainte, dit Tosh en le regardant curieusement, mais il y a quelque chose qui me gène chez toi, à vrai dire. Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Mais tu me sembles différent.

- Et je me sens différent, ajouta Anto en s'habillant sous le regard amoureux de Jake, amusé par la gêne de son amie.

- Dans quelle mesure, demanda la jeune femme commençant à récupérer frénétiquement les débris de son ordinateur.

- Dans beaucoup de domaines, s'esclaffa Jake, en s'étirant langoureusement sous sa couverture. Il n'éprouvait aucune envie de se lever.

- Oh, pas tant que ça, répondit Anto en lui envoyant une légère bourrade. Quand même...

- Explique-moi, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe...

- Hé bien, quand j'étais dans cette dimension, j'ai rencontré mon double et on a utilisé le translocalisateur ensemble.

- Quoi ? s'écria la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui, l'air horrifié.

- Oui, tout à fait, et Jake l'a rencontré.

- Oui, un jeune homme tout à fait calme et aussi peu semblable à Anto que c'en est effarant, dit Jake. Qu'est-ce que tu as, Toshika ?

La jeune femme regardait Anto avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu devrais être mort ! Vous devriez être morts tous les deux.

- Comment ça ? demanda Anto en la dévisageant, surpris par la violence de son amie.

- Eh bien, l'appareil démolécularise les corps pour lequel il est configuré. L'ADN de Jake et le tien, pour lequel il est calibré, sont dissemblables. Donc, l'appareil reconnaît les différences et rematérialise les corps sans aucun problème. Mais dans votre cas, toi et ton double partagiez le même ADN. Normalement, le translocalisateur aurait dû supprimer le surplus. Normalement l'un de vous d'eux aurait dû cesser d'exister. A moins qu'un paradigme m'échappe. Il faut que je revérifie mes calculs. J'ai dû oublier quelque chose. Tu as eu de la chance, vous avez eu de la chance. Vous vous êtes re-matérialisés à deux, sans autre problème ?

La jeune femme alla rechercher les portables qu'elle avait mis en sécurité dans la salle de réunion, impatiente de mettre ses neurones à l'épreuve sur ce problème inédit. Ce n'était pas le genre d'expérience qu'on rencontrait tous les jours.

- Oui, sans problème, un peu lentement peut-être et puis certaines choses ont disparu, fit Anto en la suivant, et j'ai l'impression que sa façon de penser m'a affecté. J'ai la sensation de penser, d'agir comme lui.

- Non, c'est impossible, fit Toshika, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit n'est pas fait de matière, donc c'est rigoureusement impossible que vous ayez échangé des sentiments ou des pensées. Vous avez beaucoup parlé ?

- Oui, pas mal. On est très différent, autant qu'on puisse l'imaginer, dit-il en riant, mais curieusement on se comprenait et c'était plutôt agréable.

- C'est peut-être ça qui a affecté ta façon de penser.

Anto réfléchit, elle n'avait peut être pas tort. Quelque part, il enviait le jeune homme et ses manières amicales et douces. Effectivement sa manière de penser l'avait séduit. Toujours réfléchi, responsable, attentif à ses amis, sans doute s'en inspirait-il un peu. Mais peut-être qu'il redeviendrait normal d'ici quelques jours. Alors autant en profiter ! Il embrassa joyeusement la jeune femme et repartit vers Jake. Elle l'appela une dernière fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui a disparu pendant votre re-matérialisation ?

- Ton tatouage préféré ! fit-il sombrement, c'est lui qui en porte la plus grande partie maintenant et j'ai une cicatrice à la jambe que je n'avais pas avant.

Elle étouffa un rire. La perte de son tatouage semblait l'avoir plus affecté que son probable changement de personnalité. Cela la rassura. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, pensa-t-elle. Elle pensa qu'Anto n'allait pas rester aussi aimable toute sa vie. Il ne résisterait pas à la facilité de se mettre à nouveau en colère, en rage, pour diriger sa vie. Elle le savait, elle le connaissait si bien. Mais être un peu plus sympathique et moins querelleur n'allait pas leur nuire. Elle se demanda si c'était le moment de lui parler de ce qu'elle avait découvert sur les dimensions parallèles et de l'incidence de la faille sur elles.

Elle le regarda s'occuper de Jake, caresser tendrement sa joue, le cajoler pour qu'il sorte du sofa. Ils semblaient être heureux l'un avec l'autre. Owain arriva sur ces entrefaites. Il découvrit l'état du Hub avec un choc profond. Il courut vers la salle, lâchant son sac à dos. Il repéra immédiatement Anto et Jake. Il s'arrêta. Anto se tourna vers lui et avec un grand sourire s'approcha de lui pour lui donner l'accolade.

- je suis si heureux de te voir Owain, dit-il en le pensant.

- Je…Moi aussi, chef, dit le jeune médecin avec hésitation.

Il interrogea du regard Toshika qui lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

- Tu as réussi à retrouver Jake !! Bon sang, mon ami, comme tu m'as manqué… mais vous êtes arrivés quand ?

- Cette nuit, fit Jake en le prenant dans ses bras, tu le saurais, si tu avais pris une des alarmes que Tosh nous a fabriquées.

- Ouais, je sais, mais tu connais ma femme, elle est toujours allergique à tout ce qui vient du Hub. Tu as vraiment une sale gueule, tu sais ça ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Beaucoup de choses, fit Anto, reprenant le contrôle de la conversation, je vous raconterais cela quand Guen sera arrivée. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais envoyer un message dans l'autre dimension. Tu as les coordonnées, Tosh ? Enfin, si on peut faire fonctionner quelque chose avec ce bazar. Il va falloir mettre de l'ordre ici. Je vois que quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. Il y a du relâchement, je vais devoir sévir, dit-il avec un large sourire. Owain, peux-tu t'occuper de Jake avant de t'y mettre ? Il a besoin d'un check-up complet.

Owain le regarda bizarrement, il ne s'habituait pas à ce nouveau type de management. Il entraina Jake avec lui dans l'infirmerie. Curieusement, seule la salle des ordinateurs avaient pâti de l'arrivée fracassante d'Anto et Jake.

- Oui, mais…, hésita Toshika, Anto, il y a quelque chose que je dois t'expliquer avant. Ouvrir des passages entre les dimensions, même en utilisant les fluctuations de la faille pour pallier à la déperdition d'énergie, il y a quand même un risque de déchirer le mur des réalités.

- Tiens, j'en connais un qui sera d'accord avec toi. Il serait même capable de te demander droit sur un copyright.

- C'est un terme consacré de la théorie quantique, alors pas question de payer des royalties. Mais revenons à ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, fit Toshika en montrant des équations thermodynamiques sur son portable. On peut avoir un sérieux problème, le fait de passer entre les dimensions provoque une certaine porosité dans ce mur. C'est un peu comme un vrai mur dans lequel tu perces un trou pour faire passer de l'eau. Petit à petit, l'eau s'infiltre dans le mur et celui-ci s'effondre. La faille joue l'effet d'un plâtre qui rebouche les trous de façon temporaire. Ça va, tu comprends mieux ?

- Tosh, je n'ai pas perdu mon cerveau en me mélangeant avec mon double. D'autant qu'il est aussi intelligent que moi. Je comprends ce que tu racontes. A force d'ouvrir des passages entre les mondes, Ceux-ci vont s'interpénétrer et on aura de gros problèmes.

- En fait, on a déjà un problème, la faille ne cesse de s'ouvrir sans que j'arrive à la contrôler. Ça va devenir impossible d'arrêter toutes les créatures qui vont débouler dans notre monde.

- Y'a-t-il une solution ? demanda Anto, sombrement, dans l'autre dimension, le Capitaine Harkness disait que les dimensions avaient failli s'écrouler l'année dernière.

- Je ne sais pas, Anto, je n'étudie les données que depuis quelques semaines, je te le rappelle. Mais depuis un mois, on enregistre des activations de la faille de plus en plus longues et erratiques. Cela n'arrivait jamais avant votre départ.

Anto réfléchit à ce problème. Aderla avait enlevé Jake avec son vaisseau. La masse du Montgomery avait été très certainement trop importante pour le voyage inter-dimensionnel. Aderla, en plus d'avoir meurtri son compagnon, était responsable de cela aussi. Il se congratula d'avoir fait exploser ce vaisseau. Ça lui faisait du bien.

- Ok, je comprends, dit-il, sans s'expliquer avec la jeune femme, donc, il faudrait que nous n'utilisions plus cette technologie afin d'éviter que les mondes parallèles ne sombrent dans le chaos.

- Oui, ce serait mieux, la faille joue encore un rôle protecteur, mais j'ignore pour combien de temps encore.

- C'est dommage, j'aurais voulu envoyer un message à nos charmants doubles, histoire de les rassurer sur notre sort.

- Voila une charmante attention de ta part, dit Toshika en se mettant à rire sous cape. Mais je crois qu'on pourrait prendre le risque, si on utilise la faille. Il faudrait utiliser quelque chose qui ne soit pas lourd. Je suis persuadée que plus la masse est importante, plus l'usage du translocalisateur est risqué.

- Je pensais à une lettre ou mieux un message vidéo, ce n'est pas de la matière à proprement parler, ça pourrait passer, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ça me tente...

- Ok, je prépare ça avec Jake, pendant ce temps, je te laisse ranger ce bordel. On ne retrouverait pas un weevil enragé là-dedans.

- Anto, ton caractère revient à la normale, on dirait, fit Toshika.

- Non, j'énonce un fait… réel. Il faut ranger. Toshika soupira. Bon d'accord, je vous aiderai.

Tosh se mit à rire sous le regard éberlué d'Owain revenant de la salle de soin, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pendant qu'Anto se mettait à la recherche de Jake, elle le mit au courant de la situation.

oOoOo

Anto découvrit Jake en train de se reposer dans l'aile médicale d'Owain. Il fut surpris de le voir sans plâtre.

- Owain dit que c'est guéri tout comme la pneumonie. C'est pas plus mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça vient peut être de la re-matérialisation. C'est un traitement très efficace. Une translocalisation et hop plus de maladies, de fractures, plus besoin de médecin… un monde de rêve.

- Il m'a dit tout de même de me reposer, il parait que je suis pâle à faire peur.

- C'est vrai que tu as l'air épuisé. Ce que tu as dû subir dans ce vaisseau, je ne le souhaite à personne.

Jake ne répondit pas mais frissonna. Il n'avait donné qu'une version rapide des évènements à Anto, ne voulant pas lui tout lui raconter. Le jeune maître de l'Institut se méprit sur son silence.

- tu n'as plus rien à craindre, j'ai fait exploser le vaisseau. Et puis, Aderla est partie en cendres, apparemment elle a reçu un missile en plein vol.

- je sais, Owen me l'a dit quand il me soignait.

- Ah ! fit laconiquement Anto, sa rencontre avec le médecin de l'autre univers lui restait encore dans la gorge, il n'appréciait guère se faire menacer d'un scalpel.

- Ouais, enchaîna Jake en lui prenant la main, connaissant son amant sur le bout des doigts, tu te rattraperas une autre fois, ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Tu voulais simplement me venir en aide. C'est vrai que tu deviens bon…

- Tu veux savoir à quoi d'autre je suis bon ?

- Je crois que j'en ai eu un assez bon aperçu, hier soir, dit Jake en l'embrassant, que dirais-tu de me montrer ça dans ma sinistre chambre du sous-sol. Il faut que je lui dise adieu.

- Tout à l'heure, le tempéra Anto, il faut qu'on enregistre quelque chose pour nos amis de l'autre dimension. Tu ne veux pas que ton père s'inquiète inutilement pour toi ? Bien qu'entre mes mains, tu sois bien plus en sécurité que dans son monde.

- Mon père, fit rêveusement Jake, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui parler ni de m'attacher. J'ai toujours su que j'étais un enfant adopté, mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point mon histoire personnelle était étrange. Il est bien plus que l'image du cosmonaute.

Anto le regarda inquisiteur.

- quand j'étais petit, je disais à tout le monde que mon vrai papa était un cosmonaute. Je me racontais des histoires où il venait me rendre visite avec sa fusée, m'apporter des cadeaux, me protéger des monstres de l'espace. A vrai dire, j'avais raison, c'est un visiteur des étoiles dans son genre.

Jake raconta à Anto qui écoutait patiemment ce qu'il avait vu et compris de l'étrange interrogatoire qu'avait subi Jack dans le vaisseau d'Aderla.

- Dommage que vous n'ayez pas eu le temps de parler l'un et l'autre, dit Anto, songeur, je crois que si j'avais un enfant, j'aimerais au moins créer des liens avec lui.

- Mouais, fit Jake, je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas trop l'air d'avoir la fibre paternelle et je n'ai pas la fibre filiale. Mais, comme tu dis, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler. Peut-être que nous nous serions bien entendus. En tout cas, on peut dire sans se tromper qu'on a les mêmes goûts en matière de compagnons. Ianto a l'air d'avoir beaucoup à lui apporter. Et ce qu'il est attirant en costume.

- Je crois qu'ils peuvent s'apporter beaucoup mutuellement, fit Anto en riant, par contre pour le costume, c'est hors de question que j'en porte un, quoique tu en penses, cette veste, c'est le maximum et c'est vraiment parce que je n'avais pas le choix.

- C'est dommage, car elle te va terriblement bien, mais elle donne surtout envie de te la retirer et de vérifier si c'est aussi agréable en dessous.

- Si tu es comme ton père, je souhaite bien du plaisir à mon double pour le supporter.

- J'ai dans l'idée qu'il est pire que moi. C'est qu'il a une très longue expérience. Et qu'il aime en faire profiter.

- Courage Ianto, éclata de rire Anto, tu vas en avoir besoin, même si la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait l'air de maîtriser la situation. Et il porte le tatouage aussi bien que le costume, crois-moi.

- Quand as-tu vu ça ? demanda Jake, dépité, se détachant de lui.

- Sous les douches, il fallait bien que je vérifie quelques petits détails, comme nos corps ont fusionné pendant la translocalisation. Oh, et aussi dans son appartement, ajouta-t-il, adorant voir son compagnon se renfrogner sous la jalousie, il le prit dans ses bras et lui vola un baiser, mais il était très occupé avec ton père, reprit-il en riant.

- C'est pour ça qu'on est parti aussi vite, parce qu'ils étaient tous occupés ?

- Bien sûr ! Et aussi parce que je n'aime pas les au revoir mais on va leur enregistrer un petit souvenir. Tosh a dû finir de préparer la liaison. Allez viens.

oOoOo

_Anto sur l'image grésillant d'un flux vidéo._

« Bonjour chers doubles de l'autre dimension,  
nous sommes bien arrivés à Entropia, comme le Capitaine Jack aime l'appeler. Moi, je dis tout simplement mon monde. J'ai préféré éviter la cérémonie des adieux déchirants, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Désolé pour le bordel que j'ai dû mettre en repartant, ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire.

En tout cas, je vous dois un service. Mais j'espère que jamais vous n'en aurez besoin. Non pas parce que ce ne fut pas agréable, mais parce que cela signifierait que vous avez affaire à un gros problème. Je vous suis redevable de beaucoup, bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Mais comprenez que je ne vous invite pas pour les fêtes, ce serait trop dangereux.

Jack a raison, le mur des réalités entre nos dimensions est fragile, il peut s'effondrer à tout instant. Je crois que seule la faille, à cause de sa spécificité, permet de conserver un certain équilibre. Je ne retraverserai pas. Mais Jake et moi pensons qu'il était plus correct de vous avertir de notre bon retour. Jake, viens par là.

_Jake apparut sur l'image, qui devenait floue._

Dis bonjour à toute l'équipe et à papa… -_ Jake lui décocha un long regard désapprobateur, auquel il répondit d'un baiser soufflé sur le bout de ses doigts –_

Bonjour tout le monde. Owen, vous serez soulagé d'apprendre que je ne suis plus atteint de pneumonie et que mon bras – il montra son avant-bras – s'est miraculeusement réparé. Apparemment, c'est grâce à la translocalisation.

Jack… je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter, mais je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sauver d'Aderla autrefois et maintenant. Je sais maintenant qui est mon père, même si nous ne nous reverrons jamais. Il est toujours agréable de savoir quelles sont ses racines. Seulement je ne les imaginais pas ainsi. J'espère ne pas avoir hérité de la folie de ma mère. Alors merci pour tout.

_- Anto reprit la parole, l'air joyeux–_

Bref, nous allons bien et nous espérons que cette vidéo vous trouvera dans le même état, voire un peu mieux.  
Ah, j'oubliais. Ianto, selon Toshika, seuls les ADN composant nos corps ont été échangés mais pas nos esprits. Dommage, je commençais à m'habituer à cette idée. Tant pis, Jake devra se réhabituer au vieil Anto. Mais il paraîtrait que nous sommes des miraculés, car l'un de nous devrait être mort. Coup de chance que la technologie ait eu tort cette fois.

Alors, portez-vous bien, sauvez le monde et au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir. Cela impliquerait la fin du monde.  
Adieu

- _Jake répéta_ – Adieu. »

_La vidéo grésilla et sauta._

- Tosh, tu as réussi à enregistrer cela, demanda Jack, excité comme une puce.

- Bien sûr, mais la faille a perturbé la vidéo, j'ai l'impression qu'on a perdu certains passages ou que le son n'est pas passé correctement.

- Fais de ton mieux, dit Jack, tu as l'air soulagé, dit-il à Ianto, qui, les yeux brillants, regardait dans le vague.

- Plutôt, fit le Gallois, je suis heureux qu'ils soient bien arrivés. Je dois avouer que lorsque Gwen a annoncé leur départ, j'avais peur qu'ils ne soient partis vers la mort.

- Toujours aussi optimiste à ce que je vois, dit Jack en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- "Se préparer au pire. Espérer le meilleur. Prendre ce qui vient".

- Confucius, tu te mets à la philosophie orientale ?

- Pourquoi ? vous l'avez rencontré ? souffla Ianto dans son oreille en rejoignant Toshiko qui tentait de repasser les images vidéo qu'Anto leur avait envoyées.

Jack se rengorgea, souriant à pleines dents.

- j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir quelque peu changé.

- Tu trouves qu'il a changé ? demanda Toshiko, concentrée sur la faille qui rugissait toujours, c'est plutôt imprudent d'avoir rouvert le passage entre les dimensions, juste pour nous envoyer un message.

- Ça partait d'un bon sentiment, dit Jack, et puis, au moins, on n'a plus à s'interroger sur ce qu'il aurait bien pu leur arriver. Ils sont en sécurité dans leur propre Torchwood, c'est le mieux qui puisse leur arriver.

- Cela ne te dérange pas de ne plus voir ton fils ? demanda Tosh à nouveau, soucieuse, alors que la faille se refermait dans un sifflement aigu.

- Non, ça va, on n'a pas trop eu le temps de s'attacher l'un à l'autre, dit Jack songeur, mais je suis heureux qu'il soit en vie, et plutôt bien accompagné.

Tosh sourit, tel père, tel fils. Les deux hommes avaient de toute évidence les mêmes goûts en matière de compagnie. Jack ne cessait de se rapprocher d'Ianto. Au rythme où cela allait, elle était sûre qu'à un moment ou un autre, Jack obtiendrait gain de cause. Curieusement, cela lui faisait plaisir pour les deux hommes s'ils arrivaient à être un peu heureux ensemble. Ils avaient si peu d'occasions de bonheur dans ce monde.

- et maintenant ? demanda Ianto.

- Maintenant, il faut qu'on s'occupe effectivement du bazar qu'il nous a mis. Et on va rester prêt à sauver le monde, mais cela, c'est une habitude, non ?

Les trois équipiers acquiescèrent. C'était le but de Torchwood, protéger le monde qui les entoure et éviter qu'il ne se fasse détruire par plus alien que lui. Ianto eut un petit rire complice.

Quel que soit ce que pouvait lui apporter Torchwood dans le futur, il savait que la présence du capitaine à ses côtés n'avait pas fini de l'affoler. Il se jura de profiter de la vie le plus possible comme Anto lui avait conseillé. Lui aussi se ferait un plaisir de ne jamais le revoir. Recevoir sa visite à nouveau, signifierait des ennuis pour l'une ou l'autre des équipes. Mais cela est déjà une autre histoire.

L'alerte se déclencha, hululant. Un avion venait d'enfreindre l'espace aérien de Cardiff et un contrôleur aérien tout affolé les suppliait de répondre.

Owen débarqua au même moment, dans les vêtements de la veille. Jack ne lui demanda pas où il avait encore passé la nuit. L'air épuisé et grognon de son médecin lui apprenait suffisamment qu'il souffrait d'une noire gueule de bois.

Jack rassura en quelques mots le contrôleur aérien qui lui disait qu'un avion était apparu de nulle part. Il lui demanda de le dérouter vers une base militaire désaffectée. Malgré sa surprise, l'homme obéit à la lettre, une fois le numéro d'accréditation du capitaine vérifié dans sa base. Tandis que Gwen mettait au courant Owen des derniers évènements, Ianto lui servit un café spécial « biture du Harper » qui lui redonna vie, aussi efficacement qu'un défibrillateur. Sans décrocher un mot, Owen emboîta le pas à Jack et Gwen qui partaient à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants, issus de la faille. Toshiko, aidée d'Ianto s'activa à découvrir qui étaient ces mystérieux passagers du temps. La vie à Torchwood ne souffrait aucune pause, aucune échappatoire à leur travail, à leur sacerdoce. Et c'était ce qui faisait le sel de leurs vies.

Fin

* * *

Voila, Fin d'Entropia, qui va rejoindre la cohorte de fanfictions terminées (complete).

Je vous laisse, comme toujours, libre de vous exprimer sur cette histoire, sniff, terminée (début de ma déprime postfictale)

Merci à toutes les lecteurs/trices qui ont tenu jusqu'au bout, c'est quand même la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite (épuisant)

Biz à tout le monde


End file.
